


众声喧哗

by CCyg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 129,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCyg/pseuds/CCyg
Summary: *诺俊为主，勉强算群像*非典型哨向，末日丧尸
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. 1-5

01  
仲夏，正午，N区与T区交界，城市废土中的一座医院遗迹。  
  
李东赫闭眼站在天井底部，环面都是寂静，周遭根本没有风。  
这里是医院住院部，一座由四栋楼围起来的方形建筑，一共六层，各层属于不同的科室；建筑中间是个大天井，这会儿太阳正垂直悬挂在天井上方，底层的正方形空地上没有一丝阴影。  
除了李东赫自己的。  
李东赫迟迟未动，他的双手撑在膝盖上，佝着背，垂着头——  
他在听。  
  
事实上住院部废墟就像一座大型坟场，没有活人，更不可能有任何动静，但李东赫确实是在听。他不光在听，而且还在搜寻：首先排除一楼，一楼是空的；二楼，东北角有两三只正在游走的东西，但也没有他要找的；五、六楼不需要他进行排查，如果有异动，他肯定早就收到通知了。  
所以那玩意在三楼或四楼。  
三楼是妇产科，四楼是呼吸内科和耳鼻喉科，其中呼吸内科收治的感染病人肯定最多，所以相对来说四楼会更危险；但三楼有妇产科，孕育新生命的地方，不稳定性非常强，如果要排查的话，还是三、四楼一起进行比较妥当。  
可他们现在没有足够的人手。  
李东赫慢慢直起身，慢到太阳被飘过的浮云遮过一轮，他才睁眼。他一手扶着脖子，侧头小声说：“先查四楼。”  
  
李东赫的通讯器另一端连接了和他一起来的三个人。  
罗渽民单手扒住三楼走廊的围墙栏杆，脚踩墙，整个人紧紧贴在围墙外壁上，像只匍匐待发的大型猫科动物，他露在作战服外的小臂肌肉线条凌厉，半指手套只遮住了手掌部分，无名指和中指上的皮肉外翻，淤泥堆积，显然已经很久没接触过水了；钟辰乐蹲在住院部外长势疯狂的杂草里，背部紧贴墙根，少年的黑发有些乱，几根较长的已经扎进眼睛了，但他没有动。  
李东赫说完，这两个人既没有说话更没有任何反应，直到微型通讯器中传来刺啦一声，一个男人压低声音说：“收到，四楼。我打碎玻璃门，渽民突进，东赫殿后，辰乐原地待命，我数三声——”  
“三——”  
  
罗渽民左手臂夹住冲锋枪，以一种令人不可置信的姿势仅用一只手设置好了连发。  
“二——”  
  
钟辰乐缓缓起身，他的面前是一辆巨大的绿色军卡。待会的行动可能会结束得非常快，他必须做好随时启动引擎或进住院楼火力支援的准备。  
“一——”  
  
李帝努觉得耳朵上那粒黑色耳钉戴得他有些痒，他不耐烦地把它扯下来，因为不能乱扔，所以含在了舌头底下。此时太阳暴晒，李帝努只身一人趴在住院楼的天台上，地表温度起码接近五十，他全身都是烫的。  
李帝努给他沉重的狙击步枪上好膛：“动手！”  
  
“噗”地一声，消音器消解了子弹射出爆发的剧烈响声，之后子弹与四楼呼吸科紧锁的玻璃大门碰撞，血迹斑斑的门顿时像开花一样炸了开来，稀里哗啦碎了一地。  
与此同时罗渽民动了。他像猎豹一样展现出了惊人的弹跳力，从环形大楼的一侧，飞越过天井，在另一侧的走廊翻了个身稳稳落地。  
呼吸内科的玻璃门后是漆黑不见底的走廊，通向大楼腹地。虽然现在看来黑暗深处幽静无比，什么都没有，但实际上四个人都明白，如果那个东西真的在这里，那这里面估计有成百上千头浑身烂肉、腐朽发臭的活死人。  
罗渽民毫不犹豫向黑暗里扔了个手雷，自己迅速在墙壁后站定。  
  
“轰隆”！  
甬道内巨大的火花伴着硝烟翻涌而出，几乎没有等待，罗渽民抱着冲锋枪就闪身进入了呼吸内科。李东赫顺着楼梯飞奔到四楼，还没冲到玻璃门，已经瞥见了里面闻声而动涌出来的看不到底的丧尸。  
活死人们伸长脖子、平举手臂、摇摇欲坠地迈着诡异的步伐从各个病房里争先恐后地挤出来，挪向楼梯口，而罗渽民似乎已经被淹没了。  
“呃——”“啊——”  
活死人们持续不断地发出幽幽的呻吟。  
  
“噗”，一记漂亮的点射，一头丧尸应声倒地。李东赫听见耳麦里李帝努的声音：“东赫别靠太近。”  
“我知道，就在门口。”  
“要是太黑了就回走廊，只要不让它们走出呼吸科。”李帝努继续上膛、点射的动作。他的狙击非常精准，通常是李东赫没来得及动作、快被某个东西扒拉到后脑勺了，李帝努的子弹就会立马打飞那只手。  
如果丧尸走出呼吸科和其他楼层的丧尸联动，场面就会变得很麻烦，这谁都知道。李东赫不擅长强取，但他的近身柔术成绩在学院一直非常惊人，两人正说着话，李东赫已经翻身骑上丧尸的脖子，剪刀腿刷刷解决了好几个。  
他的任务是“堵”，而罗渽民的任务是“开”。  
三个人各司其职，同时在耐心等待。不过多久，里面又炸了一声，随后复归平静，罗渽民的声音通过耳机响起：“四楼没有，下三楼。”  
  
“……草。”李东赫轻声骂了一句。  
“哈哈，”钟辰乐蹲在墙外给弹夹压子弹，“楷灿哥又猜错了。”  
“以后买彩票跟我说的反着来，”李东赫往前十几米想去接应罗渽民，“保你赚得盆满钵满。”  
  
恰在此时，烟尘弥漫的呼吸内科走廊另一头突然朦胧传出两三声枪响，李东赫愣了一下，一颗子弹在他耳边炸响，一头丧尸应声倒地，李东赫皱眉紧盯对面，悄声说：“有人，谁？”  
罗渽民在通讯器对面说：“至少六……七个人，对方有七个人，都不认识。”  
“怎么办？”  
“……先后撤。”  
钟辰乐：“需不需要我上？”  
李帝努还没做出决定，罗渽民吸了吸鼻子，沉静地回答：“辰乐上来，三楼是妇产科，婴儿太多了，我分不清，得你来。”  
“好。”  
钟辰乐短促应声，随后李东赫、钟辰乐、罗渽民三人同时朝三楼集中，李帝努依旧趴在天台狙击辅助。黑暗对面的枪声越来越密集，十秒后罗渽民从呼吸科门口撤出，身上没有新鲜伤痕，他三两步跑下去，李东赫在楼梯口等他：“我靠，那群人到底谁啊，这么巧？”  
“没看清，就看到人影，没有胸章，应该不是白塔的人。”  
“——管他是不是，不抢生意就行！”钟辰乐也凑了上来，“哥，这层怎么打？”  
  
他这是在问李帝努。  
李帝努：“东赫在门口等，渽民带辰乐进去，速战速决。”  
  
李东赫不能直接进入呼吸科和妇产科，不是说他战力弱，而是——他有非常严重的夜盲。  
两个科室由于常年断电，灰尘满地，即使是大中午，能见度都非常低。而李东赫身为一名非常出色的哨兵，同时也非常独特：他的听力和日间视力都敏锐得无人可及，但代价是，他几乎丧失了90%的夜间视力。  
而钟辰乐是四人小队里的唯一一名向导，战力相对来说没有优势，深入丧尸群需要罗渽民保护。几个人确定了武器装备，点头对视，之后就各自散开。  
  
四人小队编号D825，曾在T区登记，是一支不受中央白塔管制的，赏金猎人小队。  
未知病毒爆发的第五年，T区（Terminal）沦陷，活死人遍布曾经的大街小巷和郊外荒野，人类退居一隅。普通人、哨兵、向导结成的人类联盟以中央白塔为中心，死守剩下的核心C区（Centre）和N区（Neutral），而由于N区政府组织松散，军队效力低下，它和T区的边界几乎已经被突破了，是以N区内部虽然有人类居住，但同时也有不少丧尸。  
中央白塔一直在找寻清扫丧尸、研制抗体的方法，目前官方的初步结论是，丧尸群中存在的“尸婴”的舌头，很可能可以用来提取抗体。为了获取尸婴的舌头，近几年民间、官方都组成了许多小队，民间小队捕获尸婴、割下舌头后，可以拿舌头跟中央白塔或各区塔换给养和装备。  
尸婴存在于某些独立的小丧尸群中，由于并不是丧尸越多它就越有可能出现，所以找这东西全靠运气。通常来说，哨兵由于五感天生过于敏锐，很容易被那玩意发出的“噪音”干扰，所以有时需要向导辨认尸婴的具体位置。  
  
值得一提，D825实际上是支五人小队，队长不是李帝努而是名向导，此时正被扣在中央白塔，不过那都是后话。  
  
李东赫在楼下感知到过尸婴的存在，但近距离他就无能为力了。钟辰乐隔好久才摸到枪近距离打丧尸，感受到了自己存在的意义，非常兴奋：“哥……”  
罗渽民打断：“你就注意感觉。”  
“我……”  
罗渽民回头，伸手点他，警告：“千万别受伤。”  
“……”  
钟辰乐龇牙咧嘴地在他哥背后做口型要骂人，耸耸鼻子，还是安分地乖乖跟上。  
  
  
02  
手雷有限，罗渽民只带了三颗，刚刚消耗了两颗，最后一颗应急用，得留着。  
罗渽民端好冲锋枪，以枪为眼，在前方踱步慢走，钟辰乐单手划过墙壁，感知指尖传来的微小震动，走得非常慢，两个人迈入妇产科几乎花了一个世纪的时间，把声响压到了最低。  
李帝努支撑自己半个身体的手臂已经发麻，但常年的训练让他忽略了这点痛苦，他差不多能想象到通讯器对面的情形——  
钟辰乐闭眼，轻柔又和缓地释放出自己无形的精神触手，触手无限延长，深入到各个房间、角落，甚至诊疗台的底部。他确实有感受到很多蠢蠢欲动的、血肉模糊的东西，但以“婴儿”形态存在的东西也很多，他需要更多的时间。  
去用触手“听”。  
真正的尸婴能通过腔体震动发出“噪音”，这种噪音哨兵听到了只会觉得难受，而强大的精神力能使向导避免这种难受，并且精准定位。妇产科的构造很复杂：一条长而漆黑的走道，左右两边是各种办公室和临时病床，此时已经生锈斑驳；走道尽头是一个环形护士台，护士台周围密集地分布了一圈病房，正对走道的另一侧还有一个处理室，处理室有个后门，通向另一条横向的走廊，连接住院部该层的缴费处。  
后门那边太远，即使是向导精神力也有限，钟辰乐只能集中搜寻护士台周围。  
  
“辰乐，我这边没有听到。”李东赫低声提醒。  
“我也没有。”钟辰乐皱眉，“有点奇怪。”  
李帝努心里一动。  
罗渽民什么都察觉不到：“没关系，你慢慢来，不行我们就撤。”  
钟辰乐：“……”  
……是男人不能说不行！  
  
“通常……即使是没有尸婴，丧尸也不会这么安静，”钟辰乐拨开面前的蜘蛛网，忍不住睁眼左右巡视一圈，“我刚刚感觉有几头东西几乎是屏住呼吸了，哎就，也不能说是呼吸……”  
李帝努：“它们在躲？”  
钟辰乐：“不是，不完全是，啧，我感觉……”  
  
说到这走前面的罗渽民突然停住了。走道已经到了尽头，前方几乎透出了四周病房窗外的光，亮度提升了一个等级。  
罗渽民挥挥枪杆，面前的浮尘落地。  
十点钟方向的病房门是大开的，门口斜躺着一个人，躯干都白骨化了，显然已经死了很久了；两点钟方向有拖拉状的乌漆抹黑的血迹，血迹底端是一只断头丧尸，它身体的另一头在病房内侧，大概是推搡间被门夹的；护士台出口处露出了一双穿平底布鞋的脚，应该是某位护士小姑娘的。  
除此以外，确实什么都没有。  
“太安静了，我感觉，”钟辰乐不安地说，“他们不是在躲，也不是在保护尸婴，而是在……听什么东西的指令。”  
两个人立在原地，身前是死人，身后的远处是支援的队友，整片天地间，静得不像话。  
  
李帝努把护目镜上拉，戴在头顶，无声骂了一句，突然急促说：“辰乐渽民，撤，可能是母尸。”  
“……”李东赫第一个反应过来，“草了不是吧？母尸，运气这么好？”  
钟辰乐深吸一口气，往后退了一步，精神触手收回，试图包裹住罗渽民以减少两人身上的活人气息——  
“砰！砰砰砰！”  
  
这回不再是走廊对面，而是身后，李东赫的方向，接连传出四声枪响！  
罗渽民猛地回头，瞳孔紧缩，他的右手握紧冲锋枪，微微泛白。  
“怎么回事！”钟辰乐冲通讯器压低声音吼，“楷灿哥！你还在吗！”  
“辰乐渽民迅速撤退，重复一遍，迅速撤退！”李帝努单膝跪地，之后站了起来，“刚刚那伙不认识的人追到三楼来了，赶紧撤！”  
李帝努站在天台最外沿的三角形突出空地上，视野非常好，能看清一整个环形建筑的走廊。但是住院楼不止环形走廊这一条通道，紧急疏散通道的其中一个出口在天台看不见的大楼内侧。李帝努首先看见有零星两头丧尸从三楼的某个可见的紧急疏散通道冒头，被反应迅速的李东赫解决了，随后两个活人出现在通道门口，立刻就被身后不知道什么东西拖下去了。  
李东赫伸手想去救，被紧接着迎面而来的三个人撞了个趔趄。  
之后就是……  
  
李帝努一边瞄准一边沉着脸补充：“大批丧尸被他们引来了。”  
  
李东赫才一站直，就看见了紧急通道内数秒间涌现的大批黑压压的丧尸头，以及已经躲到他身后的屁滚尿流的三个陌生人。陌生人身上有味道，李东赫嗅了嗅，所幸是他们都没见血。  
李东赫：“怎么引来的！”  
其中一个比较瘦小的男人抖着说：“不小心……把五楼给炸了……”  
“……”  
“哈？”李东赫转头拿枪指人，“你们要死啊？”  
这些居然不是呼吸内科的丧尸。  
源源不断涌出来的丧尸跑得不算快，可它们实在是太多了，三个人中有一个被什么东西绊了下，摇摇晃晃就要扑街，一只灰败的手已经抓了上来，男人惊恐地大叫一声，掏出手枪就往那只手射。  
李东赫把眼睛瞪大，甚至徒手就想去握那滚烫的枪管！  
……可是来不及了。  
霎时间四声枪响划破寂静的环形走廊，回声在一整栋楼内震耳欲聋。李东赫身形一顿，一阵耳鸣后，他听见了近处远处，从旁边妇产科开始扩散的，涟漪一样密密麻麻的响动。  
  
为什么不敢开枪？  
——因为害怕惊动丧尸。  
……惊动了会怎么样？  
  
“这他妈也可以……”李东赫的白眼简直要翻上天了。  
整栋楼……真的联动了！  
而李东赫根本没力气回答耳机内队友的询问了。  
  
周围几个点射，是李帝努。李东赫反应过来，立刻朝陌生人打手势说“跟着我”，然后飞快地冲出去，试图把丧尸引向妇产科的侧面。  
“为什么不去妇产科？”一个人有点怀疑，“那边我上午来的时候没发现有东西。”  
李东赫冷冷刀他一眼，没说话。  
不说别的，他们还有两个人在里面呢。  
环形建筑三楼外侧有一个露天花园，李东赫记得看设计图的时候看到过，实在不行他可以让那三个人用滑索跳下去。  
但从天井到天台有一大段路程，由于丧尸群被惊动，不仅是几个人后侧，连前面都偶尔有丧尸冒头。李东赫和陌生人合力狙掉了几个，有个人落在最后，三次差点被丧尸扒了裤子：“草怎么这么多！我们能先躲躲吗！”  
“……”  
他们躲不躲李东赫不在意，但李东赫不能躲，他还要回去救队友。  
不行，不能再带着这三个拖油瓶了，否则战力没增加，自己先跟着被拖死在这了。  
李东赫咬咬牙，吐掉嘴里因磕碰流出的血水，粗暴地一间一间打开两侧房门，门里不仅要没有丧尸，而且要够小够结实，以防没清扫干净，丧尸又从哪里忽然出现。陌生人齐齐愣了下，也开始一路开门，有个人不小心被锋利的碎砖划伤了手臂，一溜血珠滋啦流出，一大股信息素的味道霎时间充斥了成片妇产科隔壁的走廊。  
——是哨兵。  
  
李东赫早就发现了。  
  
大概那三个人都是哨兵。虽然哨兵也分强弱，他不该对陌生人抱有什么期待，李东赫还是在心里大声问候了一轮他们祖宗三代。  
手开累了，李东赫就用枪托撞门。  
这一间，里面有丧尸，不行；那一间，很空，但是窗户是碎的，外面还有阳台，有丧尸躲着的可能性很高；前面那间……  
跑最前面一人忽然大声吼：“快来！这儿！这他妈还有个活人！”  
“……”  
  
钟辰乐面前的房门大敞，他打开门，猝不及防和陌生人来了个脸对脸。  
  
李东赫闻声赶来：“辰乐？！你怎么……”  
钟辰乐身处一个狭小杂物室，脸色简直一言难尽：“渽民哥被困住了！你快去找他！”  
事实上，医院住院部的图纸上并没有画全科室之间存在的便捷通道，钟辰乐是从妇产科走某条小道过来的。李东赫倒吸一口凉气，又听钟辰乐小声说：“哥哥哥还有先别走这里有个……”  
“？”  
此时陌生人被李东赫挡在身后，钟辰乐微微侧了点身，李东赫低头，忽然看见杂物室角落里，居然还躺了个血肉模糊的人。  
李东赫微微怔愣。  
这里居然有人？  
……这里他妈的怎么会还有活人？  
“这……”  
“是向导。”钟辰乐抬眼，用只有两人才能听见的声音说，“被咬了，救不救？”  
李东赫稍一犹豫。  
  
数秒内，他必须做出决定。  
李东赫大脑飞速运转，大手一挥朝后面跟过来的三个人喊：“赶紧躲进去，死都别出来，我去帮忙解决那些丧尸——”  
“另外，”李东赫锁死门之前不起眼地扫视了一圈陌生人，朝钟辰乐抬抬下巴，“认识一下，我弟，向导，几位懂的，我回来之前，谁敢动他一下试试。”  
  
  
03  
母尸是个什么样的存在？  
如果一个丧尸群里存在尸婴，尸婴一般会随机趴在某只丧尸背上，这些丧尸类似蜂群中的工蜂，是靠数量取胜的劳动力；而如果丧尸群中存在母尸，她不仅会像蜂后一样生产尸婴、接受工蜂的喂养，还可以对整个丧尸群发号施令。  
这也是为什么刚才钟辰乐和罗渽民进入妇产科时，尸群没有任何动静的原因。  
罗渽民此刻单手端枪，狭小的住院楼层内四面八方都在涌现丧尸。  
其实原本李帝努的后退指令是很及时的，他和钟辰乐如果那时候撤出，动作迟缓的丧尸群会来不及反应。但是现在后方是不知道谁引来的丧尸，还伴随着意外的枪响，甬道内无数的活死人都像被惊动了般发出低沉的吼叫，住院部似乎都在颤抖。  
钟辰乐被罗渽民塞进了一条狭窄通道，而罗渽民自己无路可退。  
有母尸在，多几个、少几个人手帮忙，都不会对结果有什么实质性影响。  
罗渽民伸手探到后腰抽出一管淡黄色的液体，眨眨眼睛，没什么表情地把针尖上的塑料套咬掉了，然后把针扎进端枪的左大臂。  
……打就打嘛，谁怕谁吗？  
  
“啪”一下门锁了，三个男人你看看我，我看看你，随后一起看向钟辰乐，以及靠在钟辰乐臂弯里的、满脸都是黑血的人。  
即使靠得最近，钟辰乐也和那三个陌生人一样，看不清怀里脏兮兮的人原本的样貌。但是他无比确定对方还活着，他的胸口还在上下伏动，紧闭的眼睫刚才还因为被钟辰乐扶起颤了一下。  
“哗啦啦——”门外又是一阵重物砸地的声音。三个男人立时堵住杂物室的门，形成了一道人墙。杂物室非常狭小，站在最里侧的那个男人大腿都要顶上钟辰乐的脸了，钟辰乐不动声色地往墙侧挤了两寸。  
这一动，他就看见了怀里这个半死不活的人胸前的铭牌：  
V116，黄仁俊。  
  
一个男人牙齿打着颤指着这个叫黄仁俊的人说：“这这这他妈是是是谁？”  
钟辰乐：“不知道。”  
“不知道你还抱他？”另一个人警惕地盯着两人，“他脸上都是黑血，不会是被丧尸咬了吧？”  
黄仁俊的伤口在上半身，钟辰乐必须扶着他的头，以防他失血过多。  
“没有。”  
“就是被咬了吧？！”被挤在门上的人脸都绿了，他的手刚被划破了现在还在涌鲜血，“他后颈那个，是伤口吗？你看看！！”  
黄仁俊的后颈处确实是伤口，还是不规整的撕裂伤口，靠近一看就知道这人是被丧尸咬了。  
但钟辰乐就是没动。  
  
“你……哥，刚，说你是向导？”最里侧的瘦小男人苦口婆心，“要你被丧尸咬了还可能能活，但这个人……这他是哨兵、向导还是普通人咱不知道啊，万一是普通人，待会反咬你一口怎么算啊弟弟！”  
  
这不废话，钟辰乐心说，这他当然知道。  
哨兵、向导和普通人类被丧尸感染的几率不同。哨兵被丧尸咬伤或抓伤后，有百分之五十的几率被感染，向导是百分之七十，而普通人只有死路一条。所以如果在丧尸遍布的荒野遇见有伤的普通人，还是直接一枪崩掉比较保险。  
钟辰乐无言，皱着眉头稍稍侧鼻——  
面前那个滴血的男人哨兵信息素味道实在是太冲了，冲得钟辰乐脑壳疼。对钟辰乐个人来说，他精神力很强，没有感受到来自对方的压制，但钟辰乐不确定怀里这个向导如何。通常来说，两个向导和三个哨兵独处一室格外危险，哨兵的侵略性本能会使他们不自觉释放信息素或直接动手占有向导。  
毕竟向导是全联盟的稀缺资源。  
所以李东赫方才才对这三个人做出“你们敢动他试试”的警告。  
  
这个黄仁俊大概是很久之前打过抑制剂，身上向导的味道非常淡，不凑近后脖闻根本闻不到，是以除钟辰乐外没人认出他身份。  
“弟弟，不是我不通人情，你这样实在是太危险了，放手啦，”瘦小男人顾了门还要顾这头，要哭了，“别等会外面的堵住了，里面爆了……”  
钟辰乐默默盯着他。  
三个哨兵都已经筋疲力竭，如果黄仁俊丧尸化还咬伤了钟辰乐，那这里又挤又乱后果真是不堪设想。可钟辰乐没发话三个人又不好硬抢，狭小的空间内气压登时降低，两方剑拔弩张，外面撞墙的声音一声接一声。  
要问钟辰乐心里有没底，其实也没有。虽然他确定黄仁俊是向导，但万一这个人已经被感染，那现在全住院楼最危险的可能不是罗渽民，而是他自己。但没来由地，钟辰乐就是想接近黄仁俊，似乎是这个向导的信息素他微妙地有点熟悉。  
软糯的清甜气味，有点像……  
完了，钟辰乐隐秘地一拍大腿，他只能想到haribo软糖。  
  
“咔啦”。  
门锁颤动了一下。  
最贴近门的那个哨兵的表情几乎是崩溃了，他瞬间从胸口掏出一把袖珍手枪指向钟辰乐：“朋友，赶紧解决掉眼前这个人，否则我就解决你了。”  
“不可能。”  
“……快！”  
“我说不。”  
“我说你他妈不要命了是吧！”  
钟辰乐在心里朝对方吐口水，低头声线平稳地说：“与其解决我，不如先把伤口包扎一下吧。”  
“……”  
哨兵信息素会不会吸引丧尸，目前中央白塔还没有给出任何定论，联盟卫生组织多次强调哨兵流血必须进行包扎，但还是该听的人听，该不听的人照样不听。  
“你一向导知道个屁？”鄙夷完男人又恶狠狠地补充，“只有丧尸化的哨兵信息素才会吸引丧尸！”  
钟辰乐：“……”  
瘦小男人既想安慰同伴又不想得罪钟辰乐：“弟弟……哎我说弟弟啊！你是向导，是不是没杀过人啊？下不去手的话，哥几个来也可以……”  
拿枪男人无论是精神和体力都绷到了极致：“草，没时间跟你废话了！”说着掰枪栓上膛，立刻就要扣下扳机！  
  
这时，钟辰乐双眉一皱，强大的精神力汹涌而出，三个人刹那被包裹进了钟辰乐的精神触手内，他略一收紧，对面就被压制得动弹不得，子弹出膛的前一秒，手枪因为汗液湿滑跌落在地！  
子弹打偏了。  
这种状态只持续了三秒钟——钟辰乐年轻经验不足，对方人数完全压制，三秒钟已经是钟辰乐的极限了，况且顶门还需要三个哨兵帮忙。  
……但是子弹还是擦过了黄仁俊垂落的左臂。  
红色的鲜血宛如游蛇，顺着黄仁俊的左臂迅速流下，同时浓郁的向导信息素立刻冲破屏障，扑面而来！  
  
  
04  
“……”  
三个哨兵愣了，连钟辰乐都短暂地失了会神。  
刚才还隐隐约约的软糖香气现在溢了一整间杂物室，这个叫黄仁俊的向导骨骼很轻，体型又比较小，就连钟辰乐也不得不猜测他可能是娇弱无力的那一挂。只是娇弱无力的黄仁俊怎么会孤身出现在危险的N区、T区交界，这谁也不知道。  
连那从来都没说过话的沉默哨兵都惊呆了：“……这是，向导？？我草……这里怎么会有向导？”  
钟辰乐没在意对方自动忽略自己存在的问题，他失神是因为另外一件事：  
红色的血，黄仁俊没被感染。  
  
……居然这么大的伤口都没被感染？！  
我去，牛逼！  
钟辰乐不知道是该感慨这人命大还是丧尸太弱。  
  
门外的动静渐渐减小，刚刚开枪的男人终于能腾出空来仔细打量面前两个向导。钟辰乐他是不敢动了，李东赫的警告再加上他上一分钟展现出来的精神力，男人心下了然，这伙人不会是善茬。  
但黄仁俊就不一样了。  
在野外碰到这样流浪向导的概率不亚于普通人被丧尸咬了还活蹦乱跳回家的概率，拿枪男不可能轻易放过。这不仅仅是抢个向导回家当老婆的问题，和丧尸作战时，哨兵相对向导和普通人有非常大的优势，但单枪匹马的哨兵和有向导相伴的哨兵相比还是差了一大截。为了提高猎婴时的生存概率，他们的小队确实非常需要一个向导。  
而且闻这信息素的味道，这人还没和别的哨兵结合。  
……单身向导！天赐良缘！  
开枪男人觉得自己撞了狗屎运。  
得在李东赫赶来之前……他想，把这个受伤向导从钟辰乐手里抢过来。  
  
“啪”，杂物室有扇小窗，正僵持着，小窗突然出现了涟漪状的裂痕。  
四个人猛然反应过来，齐齐看向窗户。只见一只丧尸不知道是被什么东西挂住了，恰好吊在了杂物室的窗外。它被鲜血吸引，本来是想用体重优势压破窗的，这会却脑袋开花，再也不动了。  
那颗爆它头的子弹甚至还给玻璃窗留下了一道痕迹，可见狙击枪威力之大。  
钟辰乐：“……”  
  
钟辰乐觉得自己从来没有像这一刻一样渴望见到他哥：“帝努哥——看这里——！”  
  
由于周围太嘈杂，加之距离和爆炸的原因，D825之间的通讯早就断了。  
李帝努站在三楼露天花园，没想到远程辅助罗渽民和李东赫的同时还能捡到个便宜弟弟，差点要松一口气，就见钟辰乐低头，反手指了指后面。  
——是那三个陌生人。  
神狙手李帝努其实视力不太好，他和杂物室之间隔了少说有一百米，眯了眯眼睛，感觉钟辰乐怀中好像抱着什么东西。  
而三个陌生人……似乎还很急切。  
李帝努歪头掂量了一下，垂下眼睫，二话不说直接开枪点射！  
“砰！砰！砰！”  
第一枪打在杂物室右侧就要通过水管爬过来的丧尸头上；第二枪破开窗户打在杂物室内拿枪男人的枪上，枪应声而落；第三枪打在三个男人的脚下，激起了一串尘土。  
拿枪男缓缓抬头一看：玻璃窗上居然只有一个弹孔，刚才那两枚子弹，都是通过最开始的涟漪裂痕打入的。  
“……”  
三个人尿都要出来了。  
  
李东赫扭了扭脖子，颈骨发出咔哒的响声，他站在妇产科的护士台桌上，深呼了一口气。  
如果不是因为刚才的丧尸群暴动，他现在应该正好站在黑暗的正中央。但丧尸把大部分窗都挤碎了，大量的日光漏进来，他大约能看清周围的50%。  
这就够了。  
李东赫又想起之前某人跟他说过，“你如何畏惧黑暗，黑暗也如何畏惧你”，轻笑了一声。他给自己的枪安好子弹，又检查了后腰的其他装备，无声地说：“我不会死的，我答应过你，你的队员，一个也不会少……队长。”  
“所以罗渽民也不会死的。”李东赫有点痞地笑出声，他沉默了一会，鼓足勇气朝周围放声说，“……罗渽民，我数三声，给我他妈的出来——”  
妇产科的丧尸，已经被两人清洗得差不多了。  
  
身后窸窣一声响，李东赫站在高处回头，一个人影拖着身子贴着处理室的墙壁慢慢走出，随后靠在正对李东赫的墙壁上，大口喘气。  
罗渽民喘了好久好久，忽然笑了一声：  
“……草。”  
“……我草！”李东赫看见他，心里的石头终于落地。他暗骂一声跨过护士台，跃落在罗渽民面前：“牛逼！真没死啊！”  
不光没死，罗渽民身上也没有丧尸搞出来的伤口。他又喘了几下，伸手缓缓从身后掏出一个袋子，由下往上抛给李东赫。  
“这什……”李东赫单手接住，其实他不问也知道。  
  
“舌头，”罗渽民撇头笑笑，“我拿到了。”  
  
另一边，李帝努三两下解决了杂物室门口的丧尸，站在走廊风口处放了三声空枪。  
“别乱动去开门！”钟辰乐盘腿坐地扶着黄仁俊的头没挪位，“安分点！我哥来了！”  
……你他妈到底有几个哥？  
三个哨兵深知对方哨兵身手的绝对压制，话都不敢说就举手开门走了出去。进入走廊，只见一道劲瘦的人影举枪站在远方逆光处，脸藏在了阴影中。  
“帝努哥！”钟辰乐肆无忌惮的声音传遍走廊，“给找个绷带！这有个向导！在流血……动作快快快快点，血要崩了崩了——”  
李帝努从储物包里掏出一卷绷带，拿枪指向其中一个男人，沉声喊：“你，来拿。”  
“……”瘦小男人心说自己今天怕不是被哪尊菩萨诅咒了，“为什……”  
“少废话。”  
为什么要我拿啊！你自己送过来不行吗！就几步路啊！  
然而该人敢怒不敢言，他颤颤巍巍走到李帝努近身，状若不经意地抬起头和李帝努对视……  
这人还怪好看的。  
  
李帝努一身黑色防弹衣作战服，眼戴护目镜，长靴衬得他双腿修长。他的鼻梁高挺、下颌线清晰，即使是在这样肮脏的野外，蒙了尘都能透出一股子英气来。  
瘦小男人瑟缩着捡起李帝努丢在地上的绷带，拿出百米冲刺的速度回到了杂物室。  
  
而李帝努端着枪，盯着越变越小的哨兵的背影，微不可察地松了一口气，在不可见的额发处，他冷汗直冒，甚至后衫都湿透了。  
他快要撑不住了。  
  
  
05  
大夏天的，李帝努厚重的防弹衣内衬估计能浸出水来，视线也有点模糊。他咬了咬舌头，分辨出自己心烦意乱的来源是走廊对面隐约的向导味道。  
隔得太远，那股子向导信息素味在他闻来非常淡，是酸中带甜的清浅气息。待的时间越长他越头晕，李帝努朝钟辰乐扬声说：“是什么人？”  
钟辰乐给黄仁俊包扎：“不认识，铭牌写叫黄仁俊，哥你听过这名字吗？”  
通讯器信号不知道什么时候回来了，李帝努听着耳机和空气中钟辰乐声音的双重轰炸：“没有，”他被汗迷了眼睛，侧头说，“……我去看看渽民东赫那边，你等会带这个人下来。”  
嗞嗞一声，李东赫的声音从耳机传来：“不用过来了，我们这边解决，没受伤，舌头拿到，车上见。”  
李帝努和钟辰乐都松了一口气。  
这一口气放松下来，李帝努的冷汗“刷”地一下淌得更严重了。  
  
并非受伤，他只是处在狂躁期末期。  
处于狂躁期的哨兵精神很脆弱，像根绷紧的弦，一拉就断，非常容易暴走，通常需要匹配向导的定期安抚。钟辰乐是有给他做疏导，但两人匹配度不够，每几个月的这一段时间，李帝努只能靠硬熬。  
这也是他今天一整个行动都刻意远离队友的原因，李帝努不想给队友添麻烦。  
李帝努重新端稳枪，指着那三个人：“等下你们跟着我队员下来，最好别耍花招……武器现在卸了，扔过来。”  
来自李帝努的精神压迫几乎可以算是汹涌，三个哨兵只好乖乖听话。  
“……”李帝努弯腰捡起滑过来的武器，不知道受到了什么的驱使，他其实非常想往前走几步到钟辰乐那边去看看，但这陌生的信息素味分明加重了他的狂躁感，李帝努略一定神，三两步下了楼。  
  
钟辰乐背着陌生向导下楼的时候，李东赫和罗渽民还没回来，估计是在清理剩余丧尸。他们只扫清了妇产科的，其余楼层的丧尸大约是因为母尸不在了，暂时没敢动。钟辰乐把黄仁俊轻轻卸进卡车车厢，看见角落堆了一堆乱七八糟的药盒。  
钟辰乐捡起一盒，退后几步仰头说：“我靠，哥你怎么还有空去打劫药房？这什么药啊……抑菌A型针剂，阿司匹林？还有呢，头孢……”  
李帝努仰躺在军卡车顶，语气平淡地说：“嗯，你不是说那人受伤了吗，给他消炎。”  
钟辰乐继续翻：“……还有抑制剂？贴心。”  
“不是给你的。”  
“……”钟辰乐满脸黑线，“我知道！哎你有空给人拿抑制剂，自己拿了小白片没啊？你这今天怎么了，我看情况挺严重的，要不下来我给你做个疏导？”  
李帝努依旧仰躺，单手把一个药盒举高，示意钟辰乐他拿了。  
“……”钟辰乐看看车厢里昏迷不醒的，又看看车厢顶眯眼装死的，无语地对着空气打了套拳。  
  
这时，钟辰乐背后传来一声口哨，他一回头，乐了：“哟。”  
李东赫和罗渽民两人端着枪，前面是三个投降状态的猥琐哨兵，李东赫吹完口哨拨弄了下枪，上膛的响声一传来，瘦小男人腿都软了，一下跪在地上：“大大大大哥有话好说，有话好说！”  
李东赫不跟他废话：“你们谁？有编制吗？哪个小队的？”  
之前的拿枪男呸掉嘴里的尘土：“你瞎吗？不会看铭牌啊？”  
李东赫“哈”了一声把枪顶在他后脑勺上：“谁瞎？”  
瘦小男人立马抖着补充说：“DDDDD618！D618！我们本来有6个人，已经死了一半了大哥！自己人，都是自己人，咱们枪只打丧尸不打自己人哈！”  
“谁他妈跟你自己人？”李东赫说，“怎么到这儿来的？”  
“发现这边有丧尸……”  
李东赫：“怎么会把五楼炸了？”  
“……”拿枪男稍怂了点，“不是你们把我们引到五楼去的吗？”  
  
“？”  
  
李东赫侧眼看罗渽民：“你动的手？”  
罗渽民摇头：“没。”  
李东赫把枪往前怼了怼。  
“不是那就是我们看错了！看错了！小兄弟，子弹不长眼，枪可不能乱玩！”  
钟辰乐拿指关节敲敲车顶：“哥，那这三个人怎么处理？”  
三个人跟他们抢尸婴就算了，还抢得非常不专业，就差掀开盖子跳进热锅请丧尸来进餐了，罗渽民还差点因为这个丢了命。钟辰乐越想越来气，抿嘴一勾拳：“渽民哥，我看你要不要暴打他们一顿解气！”  
罗渽民没说话，卸了枪就往车厢里钻，躺下。  
“……”  
  
罗渽民真的太累了，要不是刚刚还需要强撑着把剩余的丧尸锁进缴费大厅，他早就虚脱了。  
  
李帝努：“放了或者跟我们去N区塔，二选一。”  
拿枪男眼珠一转。  
其实跟眼前这群人去N区塔是个非常不错的选择，毕竟实力摆在那儿，这一路上被丧尸追杀的可能性非常低。但他忽然想起他站在四楼楼梯口，猛然瞥见的出现在五楼的黑影。  
他们是因为五楼有人，才想去炸五楼跟着捡点漏的。但现在想来，三个人这么一炸，眼前这队人压力陡然增大，是惨了点，但要不是李东赫引着丧尸群跑来，那个被钟辰乐救了的向导有很大可能会被丧尸群忽视。  
只要那向导努力撑住，撑到被别的什么人发现，他就得救了。  
想到这拿枪男打了个冷颤，他可不想蹚这趟浑水。  
  
“大哥大哥……大哥！好心把我们放了呗？出来混口饭不容易，我们舌头收够了，准备直接回白塔。”  
李东赫一想也行，也没请示李帝努，收了枪。  
  
此时漫长的午后时光将尽，寂寥的住院楼传来断断续续的呜咽声，是被困住的丧尸群的呼喊。原属于城镇郊外的这片废墟上空，浅淡地露出了一抹粉紫色的夕阳残影。几个人站在住院楼的栅栏外，周围是望不到底的绿植和来时被军用卡车强行破开的车道。三个陌生人得了令，过街老鼠一样溜没影了，李东赫把枪扔给他弟，替李帝努喊：“收队！”  
目前有体力的只有钟辰乐，钟辰乐上前去开车。李东赫回到车厢，里面是并排躺着的伤员和罗渽民。  
“呀，帝努啊，”李东赫探头向上问车顶的人，“你准备拿这个向导怎么办？”  
李帝努感受了会风声，体温已经降下来了：“没感染，先带着吧，一个人他也活不下去。”  
“……嗯，也行。”李东赫回头，撑着下巴，有点发愁。  
  
李帝努只身躺在车顶，在狂躁期过去之前，他都不会和队友靠得太近，大家都习惯了。  
他躺着躺着头又开始痛，赶快摸出一片小白片干吞了。其实之前钟辰乐背人回来的时候，他看见那个陌生向导的脸了，即使很脏，他还是能琢磨出对方的清秀漂亮，很瘦，但莫名有点凌厉，和普通向导也不同。  
夜幕将至，军卡颠簸着缓慢开出院区，远处的地平线上迸射出一圈光影。李帝努似乎能听到车厢内罗渽民和那个叫黄仁俊的向导的轻微呼吸，他实在太困了，也就沉入晚风的裹挟，在这微小而又陌生的动静中，渐渐坠入了梦境。  



	2. 06-10

06  
军用卡车平稳地驶在城郊笔直的公路上，被薄雾笼罩的田野在视野两旁向后飞速划过。  
天将晓未晓，这里昼夜温差大，夏天的清晨还是有几分冷意。李东赫拍拍前窗，钟辰乐把军卡缓缓停在路边，打开窗，凉风灌进肺里，他伸手接过了从后面递来的干粮和水  
除了黄仁俊其他人都醒了，几个人围在车厢后部嚼早餐，李东赫把地图摊开随手捡了个盒子压平：“最终目标是中央白塔，咱们一路向南，到C区前少说得经过五六个人口密集的城镇，无论选不选择绕路都必须要有足够的弹药和给养。”  
他故意把声音压小了，说完瞥了一眼背对他们躺着的黄仁俊。  
李帝努抱着枪斜靠在车厢边缘，和几个队友隔了点距离：“计划不变，还是先去N区塔换装备。”  
“那就要暂时先往东南方向走，”钟辰乐把掉在膝盖上的饼干屑捡起来塞嘴里，“东南那边有几个丧尸群，最多再开一天车就能遇上一个。”  
  
李东赫没说话，罗渽民看看他，笑着闭眼仰面，背靠车厢哑着声音说：“我看东赫想直接去白塔。”  
李东赫抿嘴锁他脖子：“屁话。”  
  
李帝努听了也眯起眼笑了，他低头沉吟一阵，重新抬起头说：“行，那白天开车我和东赫换手，争取三天之内到N区塔。”  
“你就算了。”李东赫坐着用手背拍拍他防弹衣前胸。  
“我来吧，”罗渽民吃完了，对李帝努说，“你再好好待两天，等明天狂躁期过了再说吧。”  
  
“那这个人……”钟辰乐努努嘴，颇犯愁地咬吸管，“你们闻到了吗？他身上的信息素味道越来越浓了。”  
三个人眨眨眼，相顾无言。  
“打抑制剂这东西……”李东赫咳了一声，“有点私人，还是等他醒了再说，等会你们谁有空先给他打一针抑菌A，今天温度应该会挺高，别等他伤口感染了。”  
小队聊完分工，收拾完食物残渣和地图就散了。正好后边田埂上摇摇晃晃出现一头头发稀疏的丧尸，李帝努一枪毙了，单手翻身上车顶：  
“出发。”  
  
……痛。  
黄仁俊感觉大脑被浸泡在名为混沌的溶液中，喉咙里有股火在烧，从后脖到前额再到眼角似乎有根筋被什么东西扯着了，想就此把他的大脑分成两半。四肢也是无力的，他们和脑子之间的联系似乎断开了，麻木、没有知觉，而脊柱在漂浮。  
唯一有感觉的地方是食指指侧，有人在扎他，很疼。  
黄仁俊其实有点晕针，所以只要有条件，他都会选择最贵、维持时间最久的抑制剂，也省了麻烦。朦胧中他觉得自己的神经被那点刺痛唤醒了，一群人的身影在脑海里走马灯一样地略过，没一张脸是清晰的。  
梦的最后好像有道好听的男声在对谁说：“我带他走，你们撑住。”  
……你们撑住？  
“你们”，是谁？  
  
“嘶……”  
车轮与地面摩擦发出呜呜的响声，黄仁俊半睁开眼，出现在眼前的是张漂亮的小白脸——只是有点糊。  
那张脸上下浮动，又左右晃了晃，消失在视野中：  
“哥！渽民哥！他醒了！”钟辰乐“哇啊”了一句，“你这偏方，居然还真的有用。”  
“……你不会真对着他脑门扎了吧？”罗渽民凑过来想看个清楚，结果还没来得及起身人就愣了。  
黄仁俊艰难地把自己撑起来，睁眼跟罗渽民来了个对视。  
  
要死。两个人内心同时说。  
  
黄仁俊依本能迅速往后缩，整个人团进了车厢角落，弓着背，眯起眼，摆出了一幅防御的姿势。他巡视一圈：  
这个车厢可以说是简陋。对面的角落处有几个纸箱，胡乱堆着；前方是靠车厢排列的两排无靠背座椅，座椅下方有布料和铁棍，应该是帐篷之类的东西；靠外侧的角落还竖着放了几把枪。  
最开始出现的那个小白脸男生离他近些，此时双手摊开，大概是在示意自己没有武器，而跟小白脸对话的那个男生抱枪靠坐在椅子上，侧了个头来看他。副驾驶内没坐人，一人在开车，所以这个团队总共有……  
……等等。  
车顶有窸窣声，怎么顶上还有一个人？  
  
“那个，没，没有恶意……”钟辰乐率先开口，“Hello？嗨？你好？我们在仁和医院住院部发现了你，这位……朋友，你还有印象吗？”  
黄仁俊收回视线，目光落在了钟辰乐脸上。  
……他们救了我，黄仁俊咂摸出一层意思来，随后他低头，看见左手食指侧面正在冒血。  
其实黄仁俊对自己身陷丧尸群是有记忆的，但是不记得是哪个丧尸群，又是和谁一起陷的了。这事不能多想，越想越头痛，黄仁俊痛得五官皱了下，伸手就要去摸后颈。  
“哎哎哎先别摸——”钟辰乐眼疾手快拑住黄仁俊的手，为防对方觉得自己侵犯，又补充了句，“我也是向导，你脖子……有伤口，撕咬伤，很深，刚给你换了药，忍忍别摸。”  
黄仁俊盯着他没说话。  
钟辰乐：“……手上这个针眼也是我给你扎的，打了抑菌A，消炎。”  
钟辰乐还想继续解释，这骚主意是他后面那个叫罗渽民的人出的，说什么针打敏感地方能把人痛醒，他就挑了食指，毕竟十指连心。但黄仁俊摆摆手，吞了口吐沫，明显有什么东西要讲。  
“……”黄仁俊憋了好久憋出来一句，“有水吗？”  
  
罗渽民旁观钟辰乐手忙脚乱给人找水，想了想还是“噗嘶”两声示意黄仁俊看过来，丢给他一袋饼干：“干粮。我们没葡萄糖给你输液，只能是想办法让你尽早醒了吃点东西。”  
黄仁俊咕咚灌了口水，点头。  
也不用这么小心翼翼……自己又没有那么难对付。他心想。  
黄仁俊左手拿水，右手拿饼干，一边吃一边听钟辰乐介绍。钟辰乐说他眼前这支小队编号D825，有五个人，一人暂时离队，现在要从N、T边界去C区，如果黄仁俊乐意，可以跟着他们去白塔，如果不愿意也可以选择留在N区塔，那边应该很安全。  
钟辰乐说完停了停，给黄仁俊留了充足捋思路的时间，又问黄仁俊的情况，后者皱眉，双手压压鬓角，看向钟辰乐。  
钟辰乐：“？”  
黄仁俊简言意骇：“我不记得了。”  
“……”  
  
“不是吧？”钟辰乐在给枪上保养，“现在还有八点档失忆芒果剧？”  
罗渽民低头轻笑，捡起个空纸盒就扔他。  
没想到黄仁俊并不在意，他“啧”一声活动了下筋骨：“说错了，是引进剧集，《蓝色生死恋》看过吗？宋慧乔，国民女神。”  
钟辰乐：“……”咱们国民之间可能有代沟。  
  
“嘎吱”——  
军卡忽然减速，又猛地加速前进，车顶传来隐约经过消音器处理的枪声。黄仁俊视线一凝，眼看面前两个人刹那间紧张起来。那个离他远点话少点的男生打开右边车门，扬声问：“怎么回事？”  
车顶一人沉声答：“丧尸群，规模不小，拦路了，得花点时间解决。”  
李帝努全神贯注在瞄准镜的十字视野上：七月中旬，近两天气温诡异升高，丧尸群可能会略微北上求生，跟他们南下的路线正好相撞。略摸估计眼前这堆有一百来头，他们四个人，周围有足够的空地，不怕伤及无辜，只要那伤员不乱跑，一刻钟就能解决。  
李东赫停车，从驾驶室钻出来也站上了车顶，跟李帝努交换了个眼神，直接往前一跃！  
  
小队配合默契，罗渽民拿起冲锋枪，把刘海往后一拨就和李东赫一起左右包抄丧尸群。李帝努趴在车顶开枪：“辰乐！”  
“嗯！”  
“看看这里有没有尸婴。”李帝努眯眼咬唇，“伤员在车里，躲好别出来。”  
“好。”钟辰乐迅速跳下车厢，临走前回头看了一眼黄仁俊。  
他本来觉得黄仁俊会点头，至少会尽量往车厢深处走，但就在那一瞬间，钟辰乐以为自己看错了：  
  
黄仁俊不屑地“切”了一声，抄起一把步枪就上了膛，边上边说：“伤员叫谁呢？我有名字，我叫……”  
说着他哽住了，低头看了一眼胸口的铭牌：“……我叫黄仁俊！拜托还能不能尊重人了？”  
  
  
07  
此时还在车边的钟辰乐和李帝努都被这声中气十足的“黄仁俊”吼得一愣。  
……嗨呀，够虎，够味！  
钟辰乐差点笑出声，他打开驾驶室的门坐进去，那里安全、视线清晰，适合伸展精神触角。  
黄仁俊还有伤，只能先把枪丢上车顶，人再双手撑上去。丧尸群已经被深入的两人逼到百米范围内了，车顶一直没下来的那个陌生男人端着重型步枪，一瞄一个准，弹无虚发，有时还能搞连连看一次串两三个。  
黄仁俊登高望远，站他身后看了一会。卡车前方是一望无尽的乡野公路，百米内是蠕动的丧尸群和轰隆作响的枪声，左边有座翠绿的山头，右边是延伸至天际的荒废稻田。  
“……”他刚苏醒的身体深处突然间仿佛被什么东西拨弄了一下，黄仁俊鼻子一动，闻到了一股清浅的果香。  
  
……李子。  
  
黄仁俊不甚在意地垂垂眸子，侧头蹭蹭鼻尖，走上前去。他随手拿的是一把步枪，这种步枪要有脚架的话更有准头，而眼下装备不齐，如果要更好地利用自然资源——  
他站在李帝努背后，鬼使神差地单膝蹲下，把枪架在李帝努肩膀上，拿对方当脚架，面无表情地开了一枪。  
砰！  
十环——命中的是快把气哈在李东赫脖子上的一头活死人。  
李东赫下意识地往回看了一眼，挑了挑眉，这枪居然是那个受伤向导开的。  
  
黄仁俊扣下扳机，下一秒就意识到了不对劲。  
“……”他这是在干嘛？  
起床气吗？  
黄仁俊耳鸣着反应过来，不动声色地一瞥李帝努，发现对方不可思议地看了一眼自己后，迅速回头装作无事发生，继续沉默瞄准、开枪。尴尬的某人只好深吸口气，若无其事地往左横跨两步，把枪搁在车厢顶，丝毫不再看李帝努。  
“……我草。”  
一头凶悍的丧尸眼看就要把脱臼的手伸向罗渽民，黄仁俊神情严肃地崩了，心说这也太幼稚了吧？  
……为什么呢？何必呢？就为他刚刚叫了自己一句伤员？  
他有点悲怆：不至于啊……难道是因为明明知道自己醒了，他也不从车顶下来看一眼？  
“对吧……就是因为这个，”黄仁俊打一枪喃喃一句，无声安慰自己，“又不用开车，在车顶晃悠啥呢？没礼貌！太不尊重人了！”  
  
而李帝努才是真的震惊。  
他走流程安排了任务，完全不懂为什么有个不认识的向导能翻上车顶，在他的地盘、在他耳边来了一枪。李帝努眨眨眼，反射弧绕了地球一圈，他才转头正对跟自己并排趴着的黄仁俊，看了好一会，并察觉到对方根本没有跟他解释的意思——  
那个脏兮兮的向导，嘴里一直神神叨叨的，不知道在自言自语什么。  
李帝努耸耸鼻子，只好郁闷地回头继续打丧尸。  
  
两个人赌气似的，你一枪我一枪，这边有只秃顶丧尸内八着左摇右晃出来了，黄仁俊上膛冷眼瞄准；那边有头看起来刚吃饱的啤酒肚丧尸向前滚了一圈，瘫在地上挣扎着要爬起来，立马又被李帝努补了发子弹。总之一旦哪只丧尸稍微脱离队伍，就会立马被击倒爆头。  
而场内李东赫一连拧断了三头丧尸的脖子，罗渽民持近身步枪，两人把包围圈越缩越紧，最终丧尸们只能委屈地挤成一团。  
李东赫有点分神，不可思议地嘟囔：“这俩人在干嘛啊……竞赛吗？谁打得多，谁就能拿首席哨兵？”  
“不……”片刻后他灵魂出窍地想，黄仁俊连哨兵都不是。  
  
钟辰乐缓缓收回精神触角，他监测完了，对通讯器说：“没有尸婴……”  
“一锅端了吧。”  
李帝努把下巴靠在枪屁股上，想了想，闭着一只眼说：“东赫渽民回来，节省时间，用手雷。”  
这个情况用手雷是对的，他们马上就要到N区塔补充弹药，路上越耽搁消耗的火力越多，不如炸药来得迅速。黄仁俊用余光瞄他一眼，收枪起身退后，只见李帝努从腰侧拿下一枚手雷，丧尸群里的罗渽民、李东赫飞速后撤，随后手雷一抛——  
  
“咳咳，”李东赫搓着鼻子笑着回到车边，仰头看站在车顶皱着眉头的黄仁俊，“呀，新朋友，醒了？”  
黄仁俊皱眉头是因为晒：“你是……”  
得，又是一个近视眼。李东赫抹抹胸口，扯起姓名牌给他看：“D825，李东赫，认识一下？”  
“认识了。”黄仁俊说着，顺手借了李东赫肩膀的力，从车顶跳下来。  
李帝努还趴在车顶不动，周围安静下来后他更郁闷了，还是没想明白自己怎么就被人针对了。  
黄仁俊方才上了一会车顶，只感觉太阳暴晒，浑身烧灼，发梢和衣领都被汗湿透了，伤口处一下一下地熬着疼。李东赫跟罗渽民换手开车，罗渽民走时经过黄仁俊身边，后仰微微笑了一下：“枪打得不错？”  
黄仁俊没精神地提起嘴角：“嗯哼。”  
  
等李东赫和钟辰乐都坐进车厢了，黄仁俊脑子里第无数遍慢动作回放自己刚才架人家肩膀上开的那一枪，顿觉尴尬这情绪就像酒，喝太多他差不多要醉了。黄仁俊咬咬牙，闭眼朝空气喊：“下来吧，我吃人吗？我又不是丧尸。”  
车里俩人热得要命，拼命拿手扇风，闻言明显一愣，手都停了。  
车顶没动静，黄仁俊压低声音问：“这人什么毛病？”  
李东赫：“……”  
该怎么跟黄仁俊解释李帝努狂躁期这事……  
黄仁俊咂咂嘴，忍不住又问了一句：“他这是……对向导过敏吗？”  
黄仁俊问得太真诚了，钟辰乐一口水没咽下去，差点没被呛死。  
三个人说着，前面罗渽民发动了引擎。车子启动，刚刚那群气势汹汹的活死人如今被烧糊，是真的死透了，它们黏成一坨团在地上，经过卡车后，在视野内越变越小，直到再也看不清了。  
  
本来是一天换两次药就够了，但钟辰乐怕黄仁俊的伤口化脓，还是凑过来查看他的后颈：“……还好打了抑菌A，现在只是有点红肿，你看疼不疼？要不要换张干净纱布？”  
“算了算了。”黄仁俊抬手制止，换纱布那个疼更要命。  
钟辰乐侧侧头表示随意，又把黄仁俊脖子周边被汗打湿而坨成一坨的药取掉，上了新的药。李东赫开了半天的车，正靠在车门边补眠，他无意识地掩了下鼻子，钟辰乐一看，轻声问黄仁俊：“你上一次打抑制剂是在什么时候？”  
黄仁俊疑惑地皱眉。  
“别乱动，药要洒出去了，”钟辰乐按住黄仁俊的肩膀，“算了，想你也是不知道……应该快失效了，唉现在你浑身上下都是那种软糖味。”  
黄仁俊一惊：“有吗？”  
鼻子习惯了，没注意到。  
“嗯，”钟辰乐整理好药箱，他的作战服也在这闷热的盛夏里濡湿又滚烫，“昨天……那个楼上的，”钟辰乐指指车顶，左手递向黄仁俊，“他帮你在仁和医院的药房里拿了两支抑制剂。”  
黄仁俊没说话，钟辰乐也摸不透他什么想法。那人接过药剂，拿着两个小透明罐子出神，过了片刻扶扶额说：“我知道了。”  
  
这天下午车开得很快，也没遇到什么障碍，三四点钟的时候五个人遇上了一间加油站，N区和T区交界处一直是处于不稳定状态，今天人类占领了，明天就有可能被T区涌来的丧尸吞噬。眼前这个加油站大概是刚被丧尸洗劫，除了死人多了点外，物资尚是充足且新鲜的。李东赫下车跟罗渽民去加油站超市搬水，黄仁俊跳下车，走到旁边的洗手间，打开水龙头。  
有水，被太阳晒烫了。  
黄仁俊深吸一口气，也不管水会不会沾湿伤口，接了一捧就往脸上扑。他的脸从昨天到今天都没有接触过水，那些黑血都不记得是什么时候染上的了。黑血遇水，就像春雪一般消释不见，顺着水池的下水道一缕缕流了下去。  
墙壁上有面镜子，右下角缺了个口，镜面也有裂痕，黄仁俊洗完抬头看着自己在镜子中的倒影，就像时过境迁，在陌生的环境里邂逅了一张熟悉的脸。  
瘦削、狼狈，但还算有精神。  
五官都是熟悉的。略修长的眼型，笑时下弯，揶揄时会有点上挑，高鼻梁，薄唇，额头高，但三庭比例很好，是标准的清纯脸。黄仁俊单手撑着水池，重重呼吸几声，发觉眼角还有一道污血没清干净，就闭眼，用指节擦了擦。  
  
再一睁眼，镜中就多了一个人。  
  
  
08  
黄仁俊还不能叫出小队里每个人的名字，但这个站他背后的人是话比较少那类的，又不像天天睡车顶的那个那么奇怪，所以黄仁俊对他第一印象很可以。之前没留意，眼下男生站在阳光下不动，黄仁俊就发现他头发稍稍带了点蓝色。  
……以为是Tony老师最拿手的奶奶灰，没想到比那个还潮。  
而罗渽民手里拿瓶矿泉水，三次尝试开口都以失败告终。  
他只不过是想问问黄仁俊要不要喝水……他们在超市搬了三大箱矿泉水，罗渽民过来上洗手间，没过脑就拎了一瓶给伤员送过来了，结果伤员倒腾干净，原本的样子显露出来，他却没眼色地滞住了。  
灰不溜秋的伤员居然很好看。  
刘海湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的，嘴唇因为干裂出血，所以唇色不是很均匀，但是很红，锁骨在凌乱的衣领下若隐若现。  
罗渽民：“……”  
  
黄仁俊抬了抬眉，没懂这是什么意思。  
“嗯，”罗渽民左右看看清了清嗓，“喝水吗？”  
黄仁俊：“……谢谢。”  
罗渽民哼笑一声靠近洗手台，把血肉模糊的右手中指、无名指搓洗了，没话找话说：“黄……仁俊，V116？”  
水流哗啦啦的，黄仁俊有样学样：“罗渽民，D825？”  
罗渽民笑着说是。  
黄仁俊洗完了，盯着罗渽民又把自己的手套脱下来冲水，冷不丁问了句：“你不是哨兵吧？”  
“……”  
“别误会，没别的意思，只是在你身上没感受到精神波动，”黄仁俊抬起手往后撤了一步，“你上午表现很强，但远远没有跟丧尸肉搏那位和趴车顶打枪那位对别的物体的移动敏感，这个很矛盾啊。”  
罗渽民低着眼，没说话。  
“你作战是靠枪械，还有强力，不是靠五感。”黄仁俊说，“所以你……”  
“人类，”罗渽民打断他，靠在洗手台上抬起唇角，“我只是普通人。”  
黄仁俊嘶了一声微微弯腰，把双手撑在膝盖上，和罗渽民并排靠向洗手台，笑了。  
“很少有人能一眼看出来……”罗渽民叫他，“你也很强。”  
黄仁俊开玩笑：“你简直人类最强？”  
  
说完就愣了。  
人类最强这个词听着耳熟，应该是个类似头衔一样的花名，上个被称作人类最强的还是……  
“还是？”黄仁俊喃喃，草，这个也不记得了。  
罗渽民没注意到他的异样，又客气地问了几句黄仁俊的伤势就进了洗手间，黄仁俊还撑着膝盖嘶气。熬过一阵，车那边钟辰乐又把几箱不知道什么东西运上车厢，黄仁俊咬掉嘴唇上的软痂，大步走向军卡。  
他直接翻身上车顶：“呀。”  
  
李帝努：“……”  
车厢里的钟辰乐、李东赫：“……”  
  
作战服裤兜里两罐玻璃针剂瓶身相撞，正发出暧昧又令人发燥的摩擦声。黄仁俊伸手一按，眯着眼睛努努嘴说：“李……帝努，”那人跟他面对面站着，他第一次看清对方的名字，“我……咳，有个忙，你有空帮下吗？”  
李帝努抬高眼皮。  
一小罐透明抑制剂被黄仁俊递了过去：“这个，抑制剂，能帮我打吗？”  
“？”李帝努眨眨眼，什么？  
“底下那个姓钟的小朋友打针太痛，姓李那个看着就不靠谱，”黄仁俊想起食指上被扎的那一针，解释一通，“现在就你有空。”  
还好底下姓李的不靠谱的那个没听见。  
李帝努不知道怎么说。  
事实上他的狂躁期并没有完全过去，精神还是很敏感，上午黄仁俊开第一枪之前他其实就察觉到动静了，越来越浓的信息素惹得他心神驰荡，幸好只那人只来车顶待了几分钟。 在加油站这种半封闭空间内猝不及防跟黄仁俊面对面，李帝努整个人动作都迟缓了。  
  
黄仁俊觉得李帝努闷闷的，嘴巴还微微张开，有点傻：“……不是吧，你难道不会打针？”  
李帝努左手挂了把步枪，摇摇头，又点点头。  
“到底会不会？”  
李帝努摸摸鼻子向后退了一步：“……会。”  
“会就来啊，大男人墨迹啥啊！”黄仁俊盘腿在李帝努面前坐下，撩起衣袖，因为脖子痛也抬不了头，只好稍显幽怨地撩起眼皮瞪他，“抑制剂在这儿……来吧就几秒钟的事。”  
李帝努很想问你问什么不自己打，但可能是被黄仁俊“叫你打你就打少废话”的气势镇住了，没说话，微微屏息靠近对方，接过了针剂。他把玻璃瓶口敲碎，拿出条针管撕开塑料袋，抽出药来把手覆上了黄仁俊的胳膊。胳膊很细，也很白皙，李帝努的手很烫，要打进去之前黄仁俊说：“你稍微……”  
“？”  
“我有点晕针，”黄仁俊另一只手捂嘴，靠近李帝努小声说，“你能快一点吗？……啊还有，轻一点。”  
  
……晕针。  
这人被丧尸咬了都活蹦乱跳的，居然晕针。  
  
李帝努感受着从黄仁俊指缝中漏出来的热气，视线落下，又不小心看见黄仁俊手背上一抹乌黑的东西，于是忍不住伸手去擦。  
“胎记那是胎记！别乱动！”  
“……”  
“嗯”了一声，李帝努回过神来，迅速朝他胳膊扎下去，黄仁俊条件反射地一颤，立刻变脸，连喊了五个疼。  
  
李东赫在车里换裤子，他那条裤子膝盖都破了，简直是走在时尚前端，换完系好皮带一回头，看见罗渽民晃晃悠悠走过来，正要下车跟罗渽民说几句话，就听到黄仁俊在叫疼。  
李东赫有点震惊地和罗渽民同时抬头，只见黄仁俊侧着身，换了一个非常暧昧的姿势跪坐着，半挡住了车顶上另一个人。因为骨架较小，从底下看上去，黄仁俊就像蜷缩在李帝努的怀里，不安分、着急跑掉，如同被抓住尾巴的小狐狸。  
罗渽民双手垂落笔直地站着，长长的眼睫扑闪扑闪。  
  
五个人暂时补充食物和水的加油站距N区塔只有一天多的路程，但因为路上遇到了好几个丧尸群，他们走走停停，耗费了不少时间。离开仁和医院的第三天晚上，罗渽民换下李东赫，把车开过了一个收费站。  
是夜，收费站顶上写着“N市”的霓虹灯不断闪烁，左右是延绵不绝的蟋蟀声和重重树影，站内没有人，道闸完好，但都是打下的，一副封城禁止出入的样子。车子从无闸路口穿过，罗渽民探个身子回头看了一眼，敲敲驾驶室和车厢之间的小窗。  
整条路都非常静，但因为电力系统是完好的，所以他不能确定城内情况如何。  
罗渽民敲窗力道很轻，车内人都在睡觉，黄仁俊睡眠很浅，他往前倾倒一下醒了过来，和转头的罗渽民对了个眼神。  
“……”罗渽民左手握方向盘，挑眉，右手食指点了点前方。  
黄仁俊神色一凛。  
  
罗渽民心中有数，黄仁俊这个向导实力不简单，估计背后的水很深，他们这回救了他，算是不小心救了个麻烦。  
可他对这个麻烦居然暂时没有丝毫排斥，反倒偶尔想探探黄仁俊的底线——能力的底线，做人的底线，或者其他什么。  
黄仁俊伸手扶向后颈，瞬间被痛清醒了，他闭上眼，大概是在努力感受。片刻后窝在角落的钟辰乐被黄仁俊伸手拍醒：“喂，辰乐，我们是要去N区塔吧？”  
钟辰乐睡眼朦胧：“嗯啊，怎么了？”  
“我们到N区首府了，N市。”  
钟辰乐点头，意识到了不对劲：“什么意思……”  
黄仁俊咬嘴唇：“你探查看看。”  
钟辰乐连忙揉掉眼睛中的模糊释放精神触手，可即使过了收费站，进N市之前他们还要走段国道，钟辰乐把精神力开到了极限也没感知到什么。黄仁俊耐心地说：“一点钟方向，700至800米左右，你看那像什么？”  
“购物中心……不，只能算是小超市。”  
“超市里呢，有人吗？”  
“没……”钟辰乐闭眼，“是空的。”  
“试试以超市为原点再往前，你感觉到了什么？”  
小超市再往前是条中央街道，很宽，大概是贯通整座城市的主干道位于城郊的起始点，钟辰乐咬牙延展精神触手，觉得有很多东西在动，而且很分散。那些东西的行动是漫无目的的，钟辰乐睁开眼睛，黄仁俊敲敲手腕：“11点了。”  
  
路上人未免也太多了。  
  
钟辰乐倒吸口气，连忙叫醒其他人：“帝努、楷灿哥别睡了，还有渽民哥，停车！这座城有问题！”  
  
  
09  
钟辰乐落下话音，有些隐晦地向黄仁俊投了一个感激的眼神。李帝努第一个回应：“怎么？”  
李帝努今天中午才从车顶下来，即使黄仁俊身上已经没有任何味道了，他还是习惯性地离人很远守在了车厢门口。  
钟辰乐飞快地轻声说：“前面超市外有大群游荡丧尸，N市可能沦陷了。”  
罗渽民已经急刹车把军卡停在了路中央，拉下驾驶室和车厢的挡板：“这一段路一头丧尸都没看见，刚才经过了收费站，空的。”  
钟辰乐：“我们没收到什么消息吗？”  
“没有，区间通讯还是断的。”李帝努说，“东赫？”  
  
夜盲李东赫现在是真正的半瞎，他把注意力集中到耳朵，过了好一会才说：“听到了，东北方向，两百头左右，比较集中，我们可以绕路。”  
  
黄仁俊靠在车厢深处一言不发地观察小队商议，钟辰乐向后看了眼，扯扯黄仁俊衣角，硬生生把人拉进讨论：“仁俊哥觉得呢？”  
黄仁俊措手不及，抬头正好和对面李帝努四目相对：“……”  
李帝努看着他，满带鼓励意味地眯眼笑了笑：“没事，你说。”  
“我们……”黄仁俊抓抓头发，索性也不拘着了，“绕路只能让我们接近N区塔，不能保证我们上去。”黄仁俊凑近，从李帝努指间抽出笔，跪地在地图上画，“既然电力还在供应，塔就一定还是亮的。你们看这里，N区塔沿河，三面都是人流量巨大的大路和密集居民区，如果N市真的沦陷了，那这里基本上就是丧尸窝。”  
他拉了个箭头：“我们现在在收费站的这个位置，绕路往前走一段，画圈的这里和N区塔直线距离最短，不像塔那儿，这边建筑稀疏，容易撤离，旁边还有栋高楼……”  
李东赫懒得费力去看地图，但立刻明白了：“你想调虎离山？”  
钟辰乐：“分两队，进城后一队去高楼制造声响亮光吸引丧尸，另一队去N区塔？”  
“这塔太麻烦了，”黄仁俊皱眉，“能把外墙的灯灭了吗？否则这就是个人肉靶子，另外一队还是进不来。”  
  
罗渽民坐在一边：“你怎么知道N区塔上安了灯？”  
黄仁俊：“以前学过。”  
“向导学院不教这个。”  
“……”  
……对啊，黄仁俊反应过来了，他怎么知道？  
他对这座城市没有印象，应该没有来过。  
  
罗渽民不甚在意地笑笑：“啊，N区就是这样，尤其是N市，比较奢侈，我去C区上学之前他们还为要不要在塔上装灯开过好几次民调……有办法关，塔边就是发电厂，当时区政府为了支持率把塔面LED灯开关装在发电厂了，人工可控。”  
“先去发电厂再回塔下，动作快。”李帝努环视一圈，没发现异议，“渽民带辰乐去发电厂，东赫跟着我去文化大厦，这栋高楼。”  
李帝努不好给非队员布置任务，沉默看向黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊也不好要容易任务，说想去文化大厦吸引丧尸的话都到嘴边了，李帝努马上：“你去发电厂。”  
“靠，”黄仁俊脾气立马就上来了，“凭什么呀？不去，我跟你们去文化大厦。”  
其他人面面相觑不好插话，只有李东赫看不见眼色：“争个屁，黄仁俊跟我们吧，多个向导安全……各位，拿枪，打丧尸去了。”  
  
罗渽民继续当司机，开车由西北方向绕过超市。N市有个地球仪状的巨大塑像，车开过地球仪，相当于进入了市区。两个向导两个哨兵在车厢内屏息细听，在某座写字楼前听到密密麻麻的脚步声时都是眼神一冷。  
写字楼内有数不清游走的丧尸，说明N市至少不是今晚才沦陷的。  
卡车继续行进，二十分钟后在文化大厦后门消防通道门口停下。驾驶室的门正对通道，整个卡车充当障碍物，堵死了丧尸进入通道的可能。罗渽民带着钟辰乐下至文化大厦停车场，撬了一辆高底盘的SUV向市中心的N区塔驶去。  
  
李东赫显然已经习惯靠耳朵而非靠眼睛生存了，他手里搬着两个箱子，在漆黑的楼道里行走顺利。李帝努拿枪打头阵，黄仁俊走最后，三人一路爬到天台，二十三层，没有遇到人或丧尸。  
消防通道在后门，与白领活动的范围少有交集，文化大厦的前厅才是丧尸重灾区。  
天台门并没有锁，三人进去后谨慎地掩上，迅速把李东赫手里的箱子摆在水泥地上——那是两箱烟花，新年礼炮款，升上天空后能合围成巨大的人脸或者卡通形象。黄仁俊拿出火机，忍不住问了句：“你们怎么会想到在车上存烟花？”  
“这是限定款，”李东赫一脸“你懂个屁”，“有次搜批发街的时候搜到的。”  
“所以你就存着了？打算一个人放着玩儿？”黄仁俊不可置信，“挺有情趣。”  
李帝努不得不伸手制止黄仁俊继续吐槽：“……他不是，一个人看。”  
“……”  
聪明人一点就透：“哦。”  
  
李帝努把笑声压嗓子里哼哼了两句，接过火机直接点燃烟花，左右扯着李东赫、黄仁俊后退，“等会下去可能有点麻烦，东赫你跟紧我，你……”  
黄仁俊以为他忘了自己名字：“黄仁俊。”  
  
“……仁俊。”李帝努低下眼，冷不防从贴身口袋里摸出一粒细小的东西塞进了黄仁俊手里。  
巨大的花火伴随着破空声骤然点亮整个天台，几秒后在渺无活人的N市上空开出绚丽的彩色图案。N市大概是有好几天没听过喧哗声了，如此巨大的亮光和响声如平地惊雷，炸裂后余音绕梁。在看不见的地方，年轻的、驼背的、穿碎花裙的、戴金项链的、油光满面的、缺胳膊少腿的活死人于各个隐秘的角落慢慢回头，它们早就失去神采的瞳孔中，映出了烟花五颜六色的光。  
李帝努在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中凑近黄仁俊耳边大声说：“微型通讯器，不过跟其他人用的不在一个频道，只能和我通讯，目前只有这个，你下楼一定要戴。”  
黄仁俊低头一看：手心里一颗乌黑的半透明水钻正在深夜盛满花火的天空下熠熠发光。  
  
这小东西估计是被李帝努揣兜里很久了，黄仁俊凑近看，闻到了一股子李子香。他欲言又止，最后还是乖乖把水钻扣上耳朵——  
黄仁俊的左耳恰巧有个细小耳洞，只不过常年没戴东西，已经快长上了，暴力把耳钉扣上去还有点痛。  
  
李东赫退后一步，拿枪撑着自己，没正形地站着，睁眼努力看向天空。  
这俩烟花真的是限量款。第一箱都是卡通形象，什么公主、蜡笔小星、机器猫……虽然最后都扭曲成了四不像；第二箱就相对简单些，李东赫等待未果，听见黄仁俊“草”了一声。  
“干嘛？”  
黄仁俊捂嘴：“姆明！”  
“？”李东赫转头望天——光点此时组成了一只的蓝色河马，正在文化大厦斜上方越变越大。  
……还是只没长嘴巴的河马。  
李帝努：“你喜欢河马？”  
“……”黄仁俊愣了一下，随即气急败坏，“姆明不是河马！”  
李东赫在一旁笑得嘴疼，正要打趣黄仁俊，又一道光芒升空，“砰”地一声，一坨红彤彤的三角形被一道绿色的横托举着，在河马之后占领了整片空域，黄仁俊和李帝努还在那边争论姆明到底有没有嘴巴的问题，李东赫先呼吸一窒。  
那个说明书上的烟花图案，他等到了。  
一小块西瓜。  
人类几千年科技发展，好像就是为了这种时刻的娱人娱己，那些数不清的科技碎片承载着人作为人的与生俱来的感情因子被打散、重组，最后形成卡通人物、形成信息媒介、形成此时甚至显得有点贫瘠好笑的西瓜状花火。耳边的吵闹声轰然散去，李东赫似乎听见有人在问他：“你等不等我？”  
他心说废话，但还是嘴犟：“哥，不等你，还有别的选择吗？”  
那个人嘴唇嚅动，没说出话来。  
  
李东赫仰头感受天台吹来的夏夜的风，心想下一次仰头，得和那谁一起。于是他笑了一声，打断思绪：“行了，撤了，丧尸要来了……很大一批，我听见声音了。”  
李帝努、黄仁俊两人在亮光下回头。  
——众声喧哗。  
  
  
10  
全城丧尸都在朝文化大厦的方向聚集。  
  
罗渽民趴在通风口，伸手把钟辰乐拉了出来。  
因为发电厂正门紧锁，罗渽民又不敢强破怕声音引来丧尸，两人只好从地下通道的通风口进入发电厂的停车场，再找到塔灯开关，拉闸。  
好在一切都非常顺利，一路上都没有遇到会动的死人。电闸一拉，N市最具代表性的建筑——N区塔，在经过数年的发光发烫后终于寿终正寝，它不甘心地“啪叽”两声，灭了。  
罗渽民和钟辰乐从地下钻出，周围是拨不开的死寂黑夜，罗渽民一挥手，两人沿河畔疾行，五分钟后到达了塔下。  
N区塔是个高达500米的尖顶建筑，说是塔其实直径很宽，塔身巨大，叫楼也不为过。塔周围的丧尸大部分都被不远处的烟花裂空声吸引走了，偶尔有几头落单的。钟辰乐踹倒一头，给它脑袋补了一刀，抬头远望几乎和N区塔差不多高的热闹无比的文化大厦。  
罗渽民跪下用两根手指抹地板，抬手凑近鼻子闻了闻：“火药味。”  
“？”钟辰乐迎着月光一看，“爆炸的痕迹，这里有人用过炸药？”  
  
两人对视一眼，都明白了什么，之后分别散开。  
  
钟辰乐转了一圈，发现这塔很有意思。一层的四个入口都被关死了，背对河畔的西北角二楼有个延伸平台，架了个长梯，观光电梯会经过这个平台，估计登上梯子后能看见二楼的电梯间。  
丧尸不会爬梯子，这梯子肯定是城市沦陷后被人架的。  
塔上有人。  
钟辰乐聪明，且足够谨慎，他用通讯器叫来了罗渽民：“渽民哥，上去看看？”  
他们此行的目的就是进塔拿物资，什么时候上都是上，罗渽民点头，示意自己殿后。  
钟辰乐三两下爬上梯顶，这个延伸平台很短，跨两步就进入了塔内的黑暗空间。钟辰乐深吸一口气闭眼，及时释放出精神触手，发现左拐就是个电梯间，其他通道的门都是锁的，只有电梯这一条路能走。  
电梯示意灯被捣毁了，罗渽民站他身后按下上行按钮，等了约莫一分钟，电梯门缓缓打开。  
两人点头，互相确认意见，检查武器状态，噤声进入电梯。  
这个铁方盒子内没有血迹，虽然顶灯是灭的，但排气扇是运作的，楼层按钮也可用，只有7层可选。钟辰乐靠运气随便按了个4，之后和罗渽民分别靠向左右两侧，抱枪戒备。  
4层当然不是一般意义上的4层，塔状建筑通常都只开放顶上几层，所以电梯运行一分钟以后才缓缓减速。梯门打开，罗渽民侧身出去，钟辰乐却愣了。  
后面的电梯门也是打开的。  
往常电梯开门只会留一个出口方便人进出，钟辰乐着实好奇，叫了句“哥等等”，刚准备用精神力感受一下黑暗里到底有什么——  
令人牙酸的“嘎吱”一声，前后两扇电梯门，竟然飞速合上了！  
电梯带着钟辰乐迅速上升。  
  
李帝努、黄仁俊和李东赫走消防通道迅速下楼，只要到达军卡，他们就有机会撤离。  
越往楼下走，每层楼拍打消防通道的门的声音就越大，那是被困在大厦楼内丧尸的疯狂呻吟。李东赫敏感的听觉在这充满回音的楼道内受到了干扰，他有点难受地按住一只耳朵，直到三人走到4楼才不安地喊了停：“楼道里有东西。”  
……丧尸还是进来了，估计是4楼以下的哪扇门没承受住重压，被强行撞开了。  
李帝努的听觉没有那么极端：“几头？”  
“很多，”黄仁俊跟李东赫确认一眼，“啧，主要是很难分清有多少是在楼道里的，楼底丧尸太多了。”  
三人站成三角在4楼楼梯口驻守片刻，李帝努把手覆上消防通道的门：“这层楼里有多少？”  
“……”李东赫沉默几秒，“这层楼少，最多30出头，差不多都在房间里没出来。”  
4楼消防通道口的拍门声也很微弱，黄仁俊：“你想用滑索？”  
方才从天台往下看，他们开来的军用卡车仍然静幽幽地堵在一楼门口，非常不惹眼，由于后门通向小道，这边丧尸来的也不多，如果能从四楼用滑索跳到车顶，接下来的任务就只有开车从丧尸缺口处突破。  
李帝努确认一眼，在这喧嚣无比的大楼内沉静地伸出三根手指：“三，二……”  
“一。”  
  
李帝努开枪对准，瞬间解决了生锈的门锁。大门洞开，霎时间五头披头散发的丧尸神态凶狠、张牙舞爪地朝漆黑楼道内的三个活人扑咬过来。李帝努面无表情地直接崩掉两个，回头想帮两个伤残人士，就见黄仁俊轻蔑地一踢一锁喉，一头丧尸“嘎噔”一下嗝屁了——标准的近身格斗术。  
李东赫看不见，但灵巧地躲过了丧尸牙齿：“黄仁俊？”  
“小爷好着呢，”黄仁俊抬腿扫过，把从后偷袭李东赫的一老姑娘的头踩在墙上，“李帝努！”  
黄仁俊撤腿，李帝努在十分之一秒内开枪爆头！  
小小空间内，污血喷了三个人一身，浓烈的恶臭蔓延开来。三人跨过尸身左拐直行，那边有个小玻璃窗，李帝努将吸盘紧紧吸在墙上，抛下滑索，戴上隔热手套率先滑了下去。  
二楼的窗台有个小的凸起部分，李帝努精准落在凸起上，踹掉了把头凑过来乱咬的一头丧尸，最后一个斜跳稳稳到达军卡车顶。  
“OK，”黄仁俊看见李帝努笑着朝他比手势，用嘴型说，“下来。”  
黄仁俊的原则一向是先照顾盲人——事实上是跟李东赫剪刀石头布，李东赫出了石头，他出了剪刀又欺负人看不见立刻改成了布，赢的最后走，黄仁俊催促他：“赶快给我下去。”  
李东赫意识到被骗了，但人已经被推搡着出了窗口。  
黄仁俊叉着腰，挠挠额头从上往下看了一眼，身后是正滑稽地涌过来的四五头丧尸。  
  
其实不是很高，他也没有恐高症状，但李帝努那个人有点好笑。  
李东赫也安全地落在了车顶，他身体柔软，以一种奇怪的姿势把自己塞过车窗，进入了驾驶室。而李帝努看他迟迟不下来，居然张开双臂，稍稍仰头——  
平常这个人话很少，特别闷，动起手来狠厉不犹豫，不了解的人大概会觉得他是冷血杀手那种类型，但他偶尔也有傻不溜秋的那一面，比如委屈地被黄仁俊架着肩膀打枪，比如迟钝但温柔地给黄仁俊打针……再就是现在，他笑着在低处遥遥对黄仁俊伸出手，在这样的硝烟血腥中，那点小狗一般的傻气居然和前两天面对黄仁俊的安静的他微妙重合。  
黄仁俊深吸一口气，心说，我要跳了。  
那你要接住我。  
黄仁俊双手紧握滑索，大腿蹬墙破风一样滑落下去。与此同时李帝努抬枪瞄准，护目镜后的眼神瞬间变得冷冽，尾随黄仁俊半个身子扑出窗口的丧尸被李帝努一枪毙命！  
“接我！”黄仁俊脑子一热地喊了出来。  
  
黑夜中，文化大厦前方的通途下，密密麻麻的是一眼看不到尽头的丧尸，而在这条稍显安宁的小路上，路灯早已熄灭，只有皎洁的月亮悬空，李帝努收枪一背，双手斜举，倏然被黄仁俊扑了个满怀。  
恰在此时，不远处N区塔的光芒瞬间熄灭。  



	3. 11-15

11  
半月前。  
N区塔的物资申领处在五楼，特殊时期验舌流程由人工变为了电子，物资兑换速度提升了不少，但塔下就是丧尸围城，此时申领处简直是摩肩接踵人满为患。一个长腿细腰的束发女哨兵跟同伴等了近一个小时，整个人等得心情焦虑口干舌燥。这个时候她的对面方向忽然走来了一群年轻男人——与其说是男人，不如说大男生更为准确。  
这一群人一共有七个，在远处还在嬉笑打闹，走近排成长队的人群后就有素质地严肃了下来。他们装备精良，绕过申领处正门入口，走了偏门，直接进去了。  
人群一开始还没什么反应，直到后来有人喊了一嗓子：“那些人是谁啊？凭什么不排队就能进去啊？！”  
这么一喊大家就都反应过来了——都是等天等地等不来轮到自己兑换物资的人，凭谁看到有人插队都会气急骂街。女人的前后左右都在抱怨，后来有个塔内工作人员实在看不下去了，走出来维持秩序：  
“稍安勿躁，各位稍安勿躁——”  
  
职员从队首走到队尾，给每个人都赔了个笑脸，走回女人这边时她的同伴拉住人问：“哎，那些人谁啊？”  
“咳……”职员左右看看“嗐”了一声小声说，“还能有谁，白塔的人呗……哟，”职员瞄了一眼两人的铭牌，“有缘，他们是116，你们也是116。嗯，我看很快就排到你们了，再等等。”  
同伴是个头顶光秃秃、面相文质彬彬的男向导。男人朝职员干笑两声，谢了他的祝福，转头跟女人说：“白塔来的又是116，那应该是V116吧？”  
女人看看自己胸前的C116，耸耸肩，表示自己不了解。  
  
那七个男生进去十分钟就出来了，出来时还走的偏门，每人手里都拿着个箱子。男人对此印象很模糊，只记得好像有个看着较小的男生走在最后，皱眉提起箱子看了一会，还询问了引路人员什么。引路人没回答上来，男生叹了口气，还是走了。  
这个意外插曲过后女人和同伴又等了二十分钟，等换好物资下楼，一楼接待大厅已经全是脚步声、哭喊声和尖叫声。  
两人紧接着向外看：N区塔的几扇门都有内外两道，一道是平常用的玻璃门，一道是厚重的金属门。那会儿双开的金属门还隐藏在墙体内，透过玻璃门，正好可以看到塔外一整排荷枪实弹的安保人员枪口向外，正对的是大群同样哭嚎的、疯狂想涌进来避难的、无法分清其中有没有感染者的普通群众。  
他们完全懵在原地。  
  
……出不去了。  
“地道，地下通道，走地下通道……”男人神神叨叨地拉住女人，突然变得激动起来，“快，咱们走地道，再不走就来不及了！”  
  
*  
  
钟辰乐被加速度冲得浑身一顿，随后立刻双手撑住电梯底部，像猫一样环顾四周。  
不过几十秒，电梯再次减速，钟辰乐捡起枪，藏进了有电梯按钮的拐角处。电梯门无声打开，这次只打开了他后侧的。伴随着开门声的是一小段急切的碎步，脚步很轻，而且很浮，像是个……  
“不要探查，走出电梯！”  
这声音来自黑暗，听起来像个中年男人。钟辰乐皱眉：  
你叫我出我就出？  
他抱着枪，没动。  
“放下枪，走过来，”那个男声躲在黑暗中，稍显中气不足，“我们这边现在有十把枪，你只有一个人……我说最后一遍。”  
……十把枪。  
钟辰乐叹息一声，心说果然是塔，军火库说不定都被抢光了。  
他抿抿嘴放下枪，在伸手不见五指的黑暗中举着手走出去。虽然被人警告了不要试图用精神力，但在学院就养成的作战习惯还是帮他理解了周围的环境。  
脚步声很空，说明这里起码是个五十平米上下大小的电梯间，可能右边还有延展空间；威胁他的人此时大概站在西北角，一群人，气息紊乱，不像是受过专业训练的；发声的只有一人，他们应该以这人为首；挪步声一阵一阵的，有轻有重……  
这群人好像在怕他？  
  
“妈妈我……”  
“嘘！”  
  
“……”钟辰乐懵了。  
另一个人声突然出现，虽然立刻被人捂住了嘴，但钟辰乐还是听出来了，那是一道清澈的童声。他眨巴两下眼睛愣得不行，嘴唇都快咬破了——  
这怎么还是一群老弱病残？  
  
李东赫坐车厢去了，他听声辨位，向偶尔追近的丧尸开枪，子弹一一命中。  
军用卡车以近一百五十码的速度向丧尸群最稀疏的角落碾压，无数活死人都前仆后继地成为了肉泥，黄仁俊趴在副驾驶窗沿补了几枪，和丧尸赛跑的军卡一骑绝尘，最后把呜咽声远远甩在了身后。  
成功逃脱！  
就像酣畅淋漓地跑了个三千米，对手被他套了一整圈，久违的喜悦感从胃涌到心脏再泛到嗓子里——虽然很累，但这是完全的死里逃生，黄仁俊笑着转头看向李帝努，路灯的光在他瞳孔里明明灭灭，李帝努感受到了，却没敢反应。  
他看我干吗？李帝努心绪不定地想。  
黄仁俊发现李帝努右耳上是颗和他刚给自己的一模一样的乌黑耳钉，有点好奇地伸手去摸，被李帝努一手拑住了：“……”  
李帝努单手开车。黄仁俊笑了声，连忙捣蒜似地点头把咸猪手拿开了，撑着下巴望向窗外：“我收到的第一份礼物，我会好好保管的。”  
“什么？”  
“耳……”及时改口，“通讯器。”  
“……哦，”李帝努诚实地说，“其实那也是别人送我的。”  
黄仁俊耸耸肩：“借花献佛？”  
两人一起笑了。  
  
开车去N区塔的一路上都很空——因为丧尸群都在他们后面拼死地追。黄仁俊在这场末路狂欢中敲了敲车厢的小窗：“李东赫！你会唱歌吗？”  
“我什么不行？——什么歌？”  
“那个，我不会。”李帝努侧头打断。  
“那你点歌吧，”黄仁俊善解人意地说，“有什么想听的吗？仁D为你播放。”  
既然黄仁俊问，李帝努便真的，边开车，边认真想了想。  
在末世听歌是件奢侈事，设备费电是一回事，娱乐消磨人的意志、碾碎人的斗志又是另外一回事。可是不知怎么的，黄仁俊似乎就是有这种魅力，让他想在这样看不到结果的压抑黑夜中放纵一把；即使身后是死人堆，他也依旧可以相信人类明早能从噩梦中醒来。  
就像黄仁俊在照亮世界——虽然这话很俗。  
好，那就一起唱吧，他心想。  
李帝努低声直接哼了一句：“As long as you love me……”  
  
老歌。黄仁俊呆了一秒，回头和李东赫对视一眼，李东赫唱主调，黄仁俊出人意料地即兴配起了和声。和声很融洽，他们声音很小，不算疯狂，但也足够随性：  
“只要你仍爱我，  
我们可以食不果腹，可以流离失所，也可以支离破碎；  
我会是你的不离不弃，你的无坚不摧，你的所向披靡；  
……  
我们都知道这是一个残酷冰冷的世界，  
但我会抓住所有希望，  
……  
只要你仍爱我，  
只要你仍然爱我……”  
  
  
12  
离N区塔还有几分钟路程的时候黄仁俊正在浅眠，他把脚放在座椅上，头搁在膝盖上，蜷成一团，露出了脖子后已经有点渗血的绷带。忽然间有人碰他，黄仁俊正要条件反射一个擒拿，睁眼一看——李帝努指指自己左耳。  
小队用通讯器中有声音。  
由于距离原因，通讯器先是嗞了几声，随后是断断续续的对话，车越往前走越连贯：  
“小……编号？”  
“D……2……”  
“共……几人？”  
“加我4……5个”。  
不知道是谁在问，但回答的声音大概来自钟辰乐。李帝努和李东赫仔细听了，罗渽民的声音又从另一个频道传出来：“我上来，你们别动他。”  
“枪……放……”  
罗渽民：“我会卸掉所有子弹。”  
陌生人的声音通过钟辰乐的通讯器传出：“你们，你们拿药换人。”  
罗渽民：“药我没随身带着，别激动，我们还有三个人在来的路上。”  
“一，一手交药，一手放，放人……”  
  
两人交换眼神，都感觉到了这个“绑匪”语调中的不确定。李帝努一脚油门踩足马力，车两分钟就冲到了N区塔塔下。这时塔下丧尸还是零星几只，但已经比文化大厦放烟花那会儿多了。  
本来小队讨论的意思是罗渽民两个人把物资拿下来就撤，但现在的情形让他们不得不上塔。李帝努下车走到车屁股把药箱一整个提在手上，跟黄仁俊解释了几句情况，三人就端着枪训练有素地找到了爬梯，无声攀了上去。  
来到二楼电梯间，李帝努设置了下跟罗渽民的单线频道：“怎么回事？”  
罗渽民：“我在4楼，你等等……你拿了车上的抗生素吗？”  
“提着药箱。”  
“好，”说着罗渽民打开公共频道，对黑暗中的敌人说，“朋友，我们队友来了，拿了你们需要的东西，现在把电梯放下来，先到2楼接人，再到4楼停下，我们一起上来。”  
  
钟辰乐忧心忡忡地跪在地上借手电筒的光检查一个白发老人的伤势，非咬伤，伤口化脓很久了，很可能已经细菌感染，再不处理估计会组织坏死，引发其它并发症。细微的开门声响起，钟辰乐扭头看去，李帝努、罗渽民等人的脸缓缓从电梯门后露出，他呼了口气：“哥……”  
不知道出了什么事故，原先被人拿枪顶着的钟辰乐此时正叼着手电筒，查看绑匪方倒地一人的受伤大腿。其他绑匪均是忧心忡忡地围在两旁，这里甚至还有个充满好奇心的小朋友，以及他瘦弱的母亲。  
黄仁俊显然被这种劫持现场给震撼到了，他从善如流地交了枪，由人搜身：“这是……”  
“先别说了药药药药药！”钟辰乐眉头紧锁，“我那药箱里有麻醉和抗生素，”说完他转向劫持者，“你们有医疗器械。”  
劫持者点头。  
“必须马上进行手术，他这种撑不下去了。”  
  
几个人听在耳朵里，均是面色一凝：丧尸正从文化大厦往回走，做手术，那留给他们撤离的时间就约等于零。但李帝努不会也不可能阻止钟辰乐救人。他什么也没说，搭了把手，把倒地的老人家横抱着走进了这群人的活动区域。  
  
劫持就这样到此结束，几个人将这事暂时揭过，步履不停。越往里走越亮堂，等到了走道尽头，黄仁俊放眼一看，发现这是塔高层正中央的一个大平台，非要说的话，很像一个温室花园，它没有天花板，顶部是透明的塔尖，抬头能看见漆黑天空中的一轮皎洁明月。  
这层往上还有一层环形结构，那应该是最高的“7层”。  
平台的花坛侧面整整齐齐挤着两排大通铺，约略数过去大概有接近二十张床。花坛旁围了一圈的欧式复古路灯，一整层灯火通明。  
黄仁俊一眯眼心就凉了：躺在床上呻吟不起的起码还有三个。  
钟辰乐叉腰扶额长叹一声，指挥劫持他的光头男人和几个还活蹦乱跳的把病患抬到干净小房间：“全部都要进行手术。”  
  
整个小队没人说话，但氛围尤其奇怪。夏夜里，几个人热得浑身都是汗，纷纷借着扯领子扇风的劲，眼睛到处乱瞟不看对方。  
“……”黄仁俊懂了。  
塔上是源源不断的呻吟声，塔下是源源不断的丧尸，黄仁俊身为局外人，率先为这四个“牺牲自己可以，牺牲队友要犹豫”的傻子做了决定，对领头的光头说：“行，那我能帮上什么？”  
“……”其他人都是一缓。  
  
罗渽民沉默了一会：“有点严重。”  
李东赫搭着罗渽民肩膀，反复摸自己的人中，笑着说：“……越线了呢。”  
黄仁俊低头笑过一阵，抬起头，正好和前方薅完刘海回头一瞥的李帝努来了个对视。李帝努看他几秒，忽然眼睛里漾出笑意。  
又是鼓励的眼神。  
  
黄仁俊三天里两次从李帝努那里收到善意，反应过来后顿时手足无措。他这才发现李帝努眼旁还有一颗泪痣，泪痣这会藏在他笑出来的褶子里，像萨摩耶吃水果黏上去的草莓籽。  
  
决定既然做了，钟辰乐就去忙给人开刀了。四个伤者受的要么是枪伤，要么是坠楼伤、踩踏伤，都是逃命时留下的。凌晨四点的N区塔上人们来来往往，光头男这会拿着个手帕站临时手术室门口擦莫须有的汗，看见李帝努和黄仁俊走过来，先是微微睁眼发了会呆，之后连忙开口：“对不起，之前是我们……”  
“行了，”黄仁俊没心思听他婆婆妈妈道歉，“你们这的物资库在哪？”  
“在在在——”男人熬了一天，脑子已经不转了，“楼下，五楼，出电梯间右拐就能看见。”  
罗渽民和李东赫去查看塔内情况了。四人开了个小会，一致认定今晚逃不掉，太阳出来后还是有可能。黄仁俊点头：“你是这儿的头？”  
男人的头光滑锃亮，像颗卤得很透的茶叶蛋，他有点犹豫地说：“啊不不……嘶，啊，勉强算是吧，这儿……都是普通人，而我，是个向导，所以……”  
看出来了。李帝努插着兜问：“怎么称呼？”  
“叫我116就行。”  
“116？”  
茶叶蛋笑笑，明显误会了黄仁俊疑惑的点：“C116，以前小队的编号。我队友都……都死光了，就我一人……就当留个念想……没事！你们不用知道我真名。”  
“……”  
哦，原来是C。  
  
黄仁俊眼神黯淡了一秒，李帝努略略用余光扫他一眼，拉着黄仁俊就下楼了。他们下楼到物资库，清点剩余的弹药和给养，发现还是很充足。光是二十个人吃喝，大概还可以支撑这座塔月余，再加上伤残情况，怪不得没人想着下塔逃命。  
李帝努他们要想全拿走也拿不走，两人把急用的放箱子里塞满，带上了116给他们空出来睡觉的窄小房间。  
天已微微敞亮，两人合衣窝在俩成对角的角落里睡了，李东赫、罗渽民巡逻也回来了，四个人几星期才睡一次安稳觉，也没睡多熟。闹腾的一夜过去，第二天中午他们就陆续醒来。黄仁俊坐起身一看，另外三个人早出门了，钟辰乐估计是刚回，现在睡得挤着墙壁，正发出微微鼾声。  
黄仁俊轻手轻脚地走出房间，小心翼翼给人带上房门。  
  
  
13  
“我看过了，现在这边丧尸密度虽然没有咱们昨晚在文化大厦的密度大，但那辆军卡肯定是拿不回来了，那周围都是丧尸，”李东赫边吃早餐边跟李帝努比划，“如果渽民说发电厂有个地下车库的话，那就只能拿那边的车。”  
罗渽民：“有车库，车都是军用的，还有生化车和装甲。”  
“……”李东赫震撼，“N市人民确实是早有准备。”  
黄仁俊远远朝临时餐厅——一张远离大通铺搭起来的长桌走来，李东赫见了，举起勺子跟他打了个招呼，又对李帝努和罗渽民说：“得想个办法去发电厂。”  
快中午了，别人早餐早吃完了，餐桌上只有他们四个人。黄仁俊挪凳子坐在李帝努旁边，给自己盘子里扒拉了一点青菜沙拉，边吃边说：“想好怎么出去了吗？”  
李帝努发音模糊地说：“正在想。”  
“辰乐忙完刚回去睡，今天还是先别走了，”黄仁俊说，“还有围过来的丧尸群，明天应该会散一点。”  
  
罗渽民坐黄仁俊对面，默不出声地打开一罐早餐肉罐头，放到了两人中央。黄仁俊想也没想接过来吃了：“不算我们，这里一共有7个女人，12个男人，1个小男孩……1个向导，19个普通人，”他咬着叉子说，“这还怎么玩儿啊？”  
李帝努一直在瞄那罐头，越瞄越没表情。过了一会他拿起面前的碟子，把里面的西红柿给黄仁俊和自己分别分了点，又拿其他碟子也做同样的动作。黄仁俊的盘子后来都满了，当事人完全没反应过来，李东赫一个人看在眼里：“……”  
靠，这两个人，有点严重，越线了呢？  
  
这时，四人停下碗筷，朝笑着走过来的116点头问早。116问：“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“不错啊，”李东赫礼节性笑笑，开门见山，“哎，那个，您知道N区塔旁边有个发电厂的吧？”  
116站黄仁俊椅子后面：“嗯？知道，怎么了？”  
“如果想要出去，我们就得去到发电厂，那下面有个地下车库，我们队员昨天去看过了，”李东赫指指罗渽民，“但现在这情况走地上到达车库不现实，我想知道这儿有没有什么地下通道之类的？”  
116闻言一滞：“这个不清楚，应该没有吧……说实话，我也是别地来的，正好经过N区塔换装备被困的，队友还全都没了……我们这些活下来的人一直都躲在塔上……”  
罗渽民：“没想过跑吗？”  
李帝努淡声说：“昨天我们在文化大厦放烟花引丧尸，你们没听见？”  
“……”116张张嘴，有些为难，“听见了……”  
  
“塔上几天前跑丢了一个小女孩，”116不见外地拉张凳子坐在黄仁俊旁边，“唉，我们一直在想办法找到那个小女孩，走不了。”  
“小女孩？”  
“有个小男孩，你们应该见到了吧？他妹妹。”  
妹妹？  
黄仁俊想起他们刚到塔上被搜身时在眼前一闪而过的小男孩。  
这个答案还算合理，四个人吃完早餐，也不问了。正准备收拾餐盘碗筷，黄仁俊咂咂嘴突然转身问116：“你说你原来在C116？”  
“是。”  
“那你对别的什么116的人有了解吗？”  
餐桌上瓷盘碰撞的声音停了，李帝努看向黄仁俊。  
116让人捉摸不定地盯着黄仁俊的脸几秒：“你说哪个116？我目前知道的有……”  
“V116，”黄仁俊从口袋里拿出一块铭牌，“你这反应应该是见过的吧？”  
李帝努终于说出黄仁俊今天看起来不同的地方了——他胸前本来有铭牌的地方是空的。  
不知道出于什么心理，黄仁俊上塔前，暂时把铭牌摘下来放进口袋贴身保管了。116一看：“你……”  
“我脑袋可能出了点问题，”黄仁俊抿嘴拍拍116肩膀，“不太记得了，你大概知道V116是帮什么人吗？”  
  
……不记得了？  
116的目光在桌上一转——  
他初次见钟辰乐的时候，就猜出来那男生和他的队友估计不太好对付，如今见到了更是倒吸一口凉气。眼前的四个人有两个他能直接接收到精神压迫，有一个深不可测，再就是黄仁俊。  
按这个人的精神波动来看，他应该是个向导。  
116想起来了。  
  
116摸摸他的光头，笑开了：“我知道了，我见过你……半个月前，你和你队友来N区塔领装备……怪不得我说看你眼熟。”  
半个月前？来N区塔领装备？  
罗渽民跟李东赫对视一眼，又给李帝努递了个眼神。  
黄仁俊：“你详细说说，V116是什么情况？”  
“V116白塔小队呗……”116有点紧张，不知道该从哪儿说起，又开始擦汗，“这个……联盟董上将你们知道吧？董思成，他孙子，原来就在V116待过。”  
李帝努把最后一个碟子细致地摆好，一个目光打过来，说：“原来吗？”  
116：“后来好像是董上将觉得出C区很危险……那个董思成是个向导，实力……我也不知道，可能是因为没法保证自身安全吧？他就被别人替下来了。反正他们队一直都有七个人，据说是全都是白塔上院的人，就是贵族派。”  
黄仁俊双手交握，手心都是汗：“你在N区塔见过他们……我们了，那后来呢？”  
“没有后来，”116苦闷着脸赔笑，“你们走的是VIP通道啊，先领、先走了，你们几个人走后不久，丧尸就涌进来了。”  
  
黄仁俊坐在凳子上叉腰，眉头紧皱叹了口气。  
这时，一个小男孩跌跌撞撞地擦着墙壁跑过来，跑到116面前，喘得上气不接下气：“叔……”  
“你慢慢说，怎么了？”  
小男孩很乖：“妈妈，妈妈她，很难受，您能跟我去看看吗？”  
116看了四个人一眼，抱歉地打了招呼，连忙下桌走了。李帝努沉吟一阵，说了声“我也去看看”，呼噜了下黄仁俊的头毛，也跟他们后面走了。留下来的黄仁俊和李东赫、罗渽民三脸发愣，愣到胃里的早餐都消化完一轮，黄仁俊才磕磕巴巴地没话找话：“别总看我啊，你，你们几个，是……怎么认识的？”  
李东赫心说：这拐弯抹角的，其实还是想问李帝努吧？  
于是他翻了个不明显的白眼：“我们以前是同学，第一哨兵学院，同届的。”  
“一哨毕业的？”黄仁俊稍有震撼，“那怎么会沦落到来猎婴啊？不是白塔分配工作吗？”  
罗渽民哼笑一声，语速缓慢地说：“你知道‘下放’吗？”  
……下放。  
这他当然知道。  
  
那是轰动过半个联盟的大事件，抗议和不满主要集中在非C区出身的哨兵和向导身上。大概6年前，白塔突然宣布要清理几个哨兵、向导学院的学生学籍，一大批学生都因此丢掉学业被下放至T区，没人知道白塔挑选被下放者的标准是什么。这些人有的能力很强，诸如罗渽民、李东赫、钟辰乐；有的精神状态不太稳定，譬如李帝努；大多数人是本来就来自T区，那边贫困户实在太多，遭受了如此的不公平待遇，也没有地方申诉。  
是以因为“下放”事件而发生的学生运动都以大事化小、小事化了告终。  
黄仁俊巧妙地抓住了重点，看向罗渽民：“你是哨兵学院毕业的？？”  
罗渽民挑挑眉，神秘地笑而不语。  
  
“我们被下放之后，陆续在T区碰面了，”李东赫也吃完了最后一口面包，“包括钟辰乐，还有我们队长这种向导，后来病毒爆发……”  
“冒昧问一下，”黄仁俊打断，“我听太多次了，但你们好像从来没说过队长叫什么名字？既然他是向导又在C区上过学，我说不定还认识？”  
“……”李东赫看着黄仁俊没说话。  
“李马克，”罗渽民半趴桌子上仰头看向站起来的黄仁俊，“怎么，认识吗？”  
  
  
14  
李帝努抱着他那上缴过又拿回来了的狙击枪，站在N区塔7层的空旷玻璃平台边缘发呆。  
7层平台是有通道能上至的N区塔最高点，电梯口有个控制室，除此以外，这个环状楼层的其他地方都是空荡无物的。由于透明塔尖就在头顶，这会夕阳斜下，本来应该能看到最好的晚霞图景的。  
但今天是阴天。  
人站在塔顶圆锥下底面的角落往外看，就会感觉众生都是蝼蚁，那些耀武扬威、青面獠牙的丧尸密集地堆叠在一起，因为隔得太远，每一头的脸都是模糊的，“丧尸”不过是它们被打上的标签。仿佛一旦一把达摩克利斯之剑降下，这些生物的所有蠕动、所有声音，就会瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
比起今天凌晨罗渽民他们来巡视的时候，丧尸确实是散去了一点。  
李帝努席地而坐，他右腿膝盖横放，左腿屈起，左手搁在左膝盖上，开始给自己抽血。  
  
电梯门一打开，黄仁俊就闻到了一股浓烈的李子果香。可能是因为味道太浓，这气味已经略略带上了一点腥气。黄仁俊扶着电梯门走出来，被气味冲得头晕，一个没撑住，精神体就被他释放了出来——  
一只赤狐。  
精神体这个东西在丧尸时代着实鸡肋，因为不是以实体形式存在的，所以平常作战的时候没什么用，不过一旦哨兵或者向导的精神受冲击——通常是在结合热出现或者被他者强烈的信息素干扰的时候，它们就会冲开主人精神识海的限制，破空而出。  
可见精神体出现的情况都比较暧昧。  
黄仁俊瞪眼伸手要抓小狐狸回来，可是已经来不及了——那只吃里扒外的小东西大概太久没出来活动了，它兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳到了前方那个男生身后，先是无声地在人背后嗅了嗅，之后就好奇地绕到李帝努侧面，在广阔的天幕之下和正在抽血的李帝努干瞪眼。  
小狐狸：“……”  
李帝努：“……”  
  
黄仁俊咬牙捂脸：草，没眼看。  
李帝努颇为吃惊地张嘴回头：“仁俊？你怎么上7……”  
“我！”黄仁俊吞吞口水抢先问，“上来找你下楼吃晚饭。你这在干嘛？抽血？”  
李帝努茫然无措，血液还在往真空袋里流，他似乎在想怎么措辞才最不会让人误解。黄仁俊忽略那只长毛不长脑的小玩意儿，迈步过来坐在了李帝努身边，双手撑头望向遥不可及的塔下。  
黄仁俊没等到李帝努开口，于是率先说：“有时候，我会想宇宙是怎么来的。”  
“——但是始终没想出来，”他招呼赤狐过来，挠它的脖子，“你说地球是个圆，宇宙和人生是不是都是圆的呢？大家你追我赶，其实始终是在这个圆上转，追上了这个，不小心又丢掉了那个。”  
李帝努：“你说V116？”  
赤狐被黄仁俊挠得很舒服，喉咙呼噜了一声，黄仁俊说：“我不知道？其实……我对自己以前也不是那么感兴趣。”  
“你才醒来一个星期不到，等时间过去，你想起来了，就不会这么说了。”  
黄仁俊看着李帝努笑笑。  
  
李帝努把针管从手臂中拔出来，用手指按压止血，突然开口说：“我有狂躁症状，你知道吗？”  
“狂躁？”黄仁俊眨眨眼，“你是指狂躁期？”  
“嗯。”  
黄仁俊结巴了：“啊……啊？现在哨兵不是基本上已经没有狂躁期了吗？只要分化后就注射……药用向导素？”  
“对我没用，”李帝努把那一袋200cc的血液搁在地上，“我就是属于联盟强调的，‘不太稳定’的那一类。”  
不太稳定。  
所以他前几天才一直躲在车顶吗……  
黄仁俊后知后觉反应过来，脖子红了一圈：“我还以为你有什么特殊癖好，或者对向导过敏之类，就爱在车顶晒太阳。”  
  
小狐狸被血袋吸引，凑过去不停地嗅嗅闻闻。在血袋面前，某种李子味尤其刺激黄仁俊的鼻腔，趁自己还清醒，黄仁俊赶快捡重要的对李帝努说了：“等等，话说，你有没有觉得那颗茶叶蛋不太对劲？”  
“？”李帝努揉揉鼻子，“茶叶蛋？”  
“啊……就是那个116！他脑袋很像茶叶蛋，”黄仁俊有规律地用指尖敲击地面，“我总觉得，他瞒了咱们什么没说。”  
李帝努皱眉低声说：“是。尤其是问他有没有地道，他不敢抬眼看我。”  
“还有我说V116的时候，他一开始不确定要不要说，直到我说我不记得了，他犹豫了很久才敢回答。”  
  
为什么呢？  
一般这种讳莫如深只有两种可能，一是怕说了被人灭口，二是因为不知道听者对事态的掌握情况如何，怕贸然说了，会把现有的局面搅乱。既然116最后还是告诉他们V116的情况了，那第一种可能排除；而在黄仁俊告诉对方自己失忆之后，116就没什么忌讳了……  
说明116一开始是在害怕黄仁俊记起什么东西。  
“他说我和小队一起来过……啧，我觉得这里还是有地道，”黄仁俊灵光一现，没来由地说，“但暂时没有证据。先观察一晚上吧，或者咱们明天去找找有没有地道。”  
  
日光在两人身前越来越暗淡，因为全城的电力系统没断，所以远处的街灯还是一盏接一盏地亮了起来。在这样的天色交替之中，偌大的玻璃房内只有他们两个人，温暖如春。黄仁俊神色迷离地转头问李帝努：“你还没说，为什么要抽血？”  
李帝努“啊”了一声想起来了：“抽血能拖延下一次狂躁来临的时间……还有就是，我的血清，渽民注射以后，能大幅提升作战能力和持久性。”  
“血清？罗渽民注射？”黄仁俊咬咬指头。  
李帝努：“……”  
就是怕这种反应他才想要好好措辞的，果然听起来还是有歧义吧！  
李帝努解释：“没有成瘾性之类，可以简单当作兴奋剂。”  
……越解释越糊涂。黄仁俊想想算了算了，让这个闷骚讲什么他也不会讲，只好大手一挥：“你信息素味道还怪好闻的。”  
  
黄仁俊这个时候已经被熏得不太清醒了，他仅有的印象是李帝努的神色忽然变得很奇怪，像是听到了什么谎话怪谈：“你说你能闻到味道？”  
“啊，你的信息素味。”  
“什么味？”  
“一股李子香，怎么？”  
“李子吗？”李帝努耸耸鼻子，“……仁俊。”他转头看向黄仁俊，目光几乎难以言喻，“包括我自己，没人闻到过我信息素的味道。二次分化以后，就连医生都以为……我得了什么病。”  
  
“滋啦”——  
李帝努左耳的队内通讯器突然发出一阵刺响，他盯着黄仁俊，发现那人的脸色就像吞了一斤李子核，震惊、憋闷，但看上去很好笑。  
李帝努接通通讯，李东赫的声音传来：“帝努，出事了，塔里那个小男孩，他也失踪不见了。”  
  
  
15  
N区塔沦陷当日，一楼落锁一小时后。  
男人帮躺地的女人抬着头，躲在一楼深处最黑暗狭窄的角落瑟瑟发抖，他紧咬嘴唇，眼泪鼻涕一股脑地往外淌，怀中的女人已经精疲力竭了。男人不停地拍女人的脸，口中喃喃着“别睡”，可无论怎样都叫不醒她。  
女人的马尾已经完全散乱，她嗓子里哼哼两声，嘴角开始渗血。男人把她脸上凌乱的发丝拨到耳后，刚一动作，就感觉到了不对劲。  
男人扫开她头发一看。  
女人耳后有一道拇指宽的抓伤，血肉外翻，已经开始泛紫泛黑了。  
男人倒吸一口凉气捂嘴猛然后退，女人的身体就这么坠落下来，砸在地上发出了一声闷响。他听到闷响又被吓了一跳，左右检查丧尸有没有被吸引来——  
幸好没有。  
  
一楼的大门已经从内部关上，从一楼上塔的消防通道也已落闸，现在塔内塔外都是丧尸，他的处境很被动，如果只待在一楼，他最好的结局可能是被饿死。但男人没有放弃，他深吸一口气，把女人拖向了电梯间。开门进去，男人同时长按“1”与“7”，电梯停顿一会，居然开始缓缓下行。  
不过多久电梯停下。  
这里是N区塔特修的地下通道，通向不远的发电厂地下车库，很少有人知道。但这个隶属赏金小队的男人曾在N区某研究所工作过，和塔有合作，意外地对这里很熟悉。  
他把女人安置在通道中，再次查看她的伤口，恋恋不舍地拥抱了她一阵，最后说：“……我每天下来给你送吃的。”  
男人最后鼓起勇气，亲吻了女人的嘴角，随后告别她，重新走进了电梯。  
  
*  
  
李帝努边走边小声对黄仁俊说：“中午我跟116去的时候那个母亲精神状态就已经很糟糕了，反复说她女儿一定没跑远，我总觉得她还有其他话要说。”  
黄仁俊跟他点头，两个人走向六楼大通铺，还没从黑暗中走出就听见一个女人声嘶力竭地哭喊：“我儿子，求求你们帮忙找找我儿子。”  
钟辰乐头痛地叹口气站在一边，不断跟头顶亮光的116确认小男孩失踪的细节。  
李东赫朝走来的两人点头，轻声说：“男孩子10岁，中午睡完午觉就离开他妈自己去玩了，刚才6点，他妈不见儿子就去找，结果找遍整个5、6层都没有，再往下她一个人也不敢去了，现在快8点了，小男孩还没回来。”  
李帝努：“男孩没说要去哪？”  
李东赫刚想说“没说”，但床上的母亲可能是听见了，连忙像抓住救命稻草一般抓住李帝努的衣摆，脸上全是眼泪：“说了，说了！我儿子说他要去找妹妹，他一定是找妹妹去了……”  
李帝努立在原地，低头看那只干枯发黄的手，没有动。  
整个六楼除了女人的啜泣，静得落针可闻。大家都觉得如果男孩子真是去找自己妹妹了，那说不定已经下塔，沦为丧尸的盘中餐了。可没谁敢把这个结论对已经疯狂的母亲说明，黄仁俊看了会李帝努垂下来的眼睫，忽然蹲下身握住女人的手：  
“没事的，”他轻声安慰，“我们会帮您去找，一定尽力……把他给找到。”  
  
众人围观了一会，纷纷各自散去。  
他们只有五个人，夜幕降临，有用的只能算四个半，找人风险还是太大，五人商议几句还是决定明天太阳出来再行动。黄仁俊简单洗漱后，回到房间很快睡着。但可能是因为睡太早，他醒来时一看表，才凌晨五点。夏天的太阳上班时间也很早，黄仁俊想着要么就先去洗漱，等会就能直接下楼找人，他来到6层电梯间旁边的洗手间，往脸上扑了一把水。  
脖子后面还是很疼，但是疼中带痒，估计已经开始结痂了。  
  
洗手间很大，而且分内外，外区的洗手台是男女共用的。黄仁俊听着几个女人抱怨着“凭什么普通人就该帮向导洗衣服”，愣了一下，确定她们指的是116。  
肩膀被人拍了一下，黄仁俊回头：“哟，起这么早？”  
“呀，你门没关紧知道吗？”李东赫打着哈欠给自己接漱口水，“那个风灌进来，一阵一阵的。”  
黄仁俊一惊，马上：“……其他人没被我吵醒吧？”  
“……”李东赫极其震撼地给黄仁俊比了个拇指，示意他赶紧洗吧自己真的不想见他的脸了。  
两个人都背着枪，黄仁俊口袋里甚至还揣着他们从物资库里拿的、箱子装不下的手雷。他和李东赫又斗嘴几句，都想把对方牙给卸了，吵着吵着，后面有个女人又走进来小声对同伴说：“你们今天看见小张了吗？”  
小张就是那个母亲。黄仁俊洗漱一停，看向李东赫。  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“找不到她了……”女人着急地在原地打转，“你们说她不会自己一个人下楼找小孩儿了吧？”  
  
黄仁俊回头，跟他们挥挥手：“别急，慢慢说，怎么了？张小姐去哪了？”  
  
这时，四百米外的塔下突然发出一声爆响，紧接着楼层震颤，女人们扶着洗手台才能站稳。黄仁俊、李东赫对视一眼，心说不好，拿着枪立马冲到电梯间。  
电梯间依然很黑，两个人在数秒之间做出了决定——黄仁俊引着李东赫登上电梯，直接按下一楼按钮。  
一楼估计是被什么人炸开了，现在不找人下去堵住就来不及了。  
  
电梯里通讯器还有信号，李帝努问：“你们在哪？”  
李东赫的通讯器、黄仁俊的耳钉同时收到声音。  
“在电梯，我和李东赫先下一楼，不能让丧尸冲破一楼楼道的闸门。”  
钟辰乐像打字机一样噼里啪啦地说：“行，那你们先下去，我们这里刚刚在门后发现一张纸条，应该是那个妈妈放的。她在纸条上说怀疑是116把两个孩子藏起来了，因为那个男孩曾经跟她说过：‘妹妹说每天都能看见光头叔叔下楼’，不知道去干什么，之后那女孩儿就不见了。”  
黄仁俊凑在耳机旁边听，大致明白了。他和李东赫检查好随身枪械和炸弹，电梯飞速下降，快到底时两人又感受到更为剧烈的一阵炸响。  
太剧烈了，整架电梯都在晃。  
黄仁俊咬着嘴唇蹲身降低重心，耳钉通讯器忽然传来一句没头没尾的“你小心”。  
“……”黄仁俊握握拳没说出话，李帝努又补充一句：“我布置好上面就下来，等我，知道吗？”  
……等他。  
  
“好。”黄仁俊无声地说。  
  
一楼N区塔的接待大厅原本已经断电了，漆黑一片，站在大厅中央疯狂的女人投完炸弹后拼尽全力喊叫。丧尸残体黏在一起堵住了被炸变形的金属门，但仍然挡不住从门缝外漏进来的天光。  
那道光正好落在女人眼里，她绝望地向门靠近，就好像飞蛾扑火。  
……凭什么呢？凭什么这种没出路的时代，就给她赶上了呢？她的孩子一个10岁，一个才7岁，为什么就这样消失不见了呢？他们就像某次造访她人生的绚丽晚霞，转瞬即逝，无论她怎么伸出手，生命也依旧是不可再得的。  
不可挽回了，女人在活死人的哀嚎中大颗地掉下眼泪。  
她背靠着门边墙壁大声喊：“你故意的，你们都是故意的！我孩子死了，你们也得一起死——”  
  
女人在原地拉掉最后一个手雷的拉环，呆滞地望向身后：  
“宝贝，别怕，妈妈来了……”  



	4. 16-20

16  
黄仁俊和李东赫深吸一口气，并肩走出电梯厢。  
两声爆炸响过，塔内一楼本身就有很多丧尸，这下所有还能动的都被搅合起来游荡了。两人都是近身型选手，他们出电梯间左拐后转到达楼梯出入口，一路上节省子弹，光是用刀就戳穿了五六头活死人的脑门。  
七弯八拐涌过来的丧尸还不多，楼道闸门尚未被冲破，李东赫一边把刀从惨白的残肢中拔出来一边挑衅黄仁俊：“呀黄仁俊，你还不够快！”  
“你给我闭嘴！”黄仁俊抬脚踹飞一头连衣裙颇为性感的丧尸，“男人可以说快吗？”  
闸门还很顽强，两个人其实都松了口气。  
爆炸不用想都知道是那个母亲搞出来的事，就是不晓得大厅的金属门有没有被炸坏，黄仁俊手上锁喉的动作没停，回头朝李东赫喊：“我去找那个张小姐，你一个人先守会儿！”  
李东赫：“要你废话？”  
  
此时6楼简直是一片混乱，绝望的尖叫和哭喊堪比N区塔沦陷那天。李帝努喊了声“都别乱跑，到电梯间等着”，然后一胳膊肘把116锁到墙上。  
“那两个孩子在哪？”李帝努在116耳边逼问。  
“我，这，这我怎么知道……”  
“你不知道？”李帝努眯起眼睛，“你要是不知道，小孩的妈妈又怎么会下塔炸门？”  
炸门，这就是同归于尽的架势。116的喉咙被压得通气不顺，脸都红了：“我真……”  
李帝努不想跟他废话，昨天和黄仁俊讨论完，这个男人在他脑子里的印象可以说是蒙上了一层灰纱。他一把放开116，没表情地后退几步：“不知道也行。这样吧，我们有两名队员在楼下堵门，你跟我下去帮忙，要是今天这门堵住了，你就有机会好好说说这个问题。”  
116咳嗽了好几声：“可我是个向导……”  
“我没在问你意见，”李帝努把弄着枪，“你有两条路，一，跟我一起下去，顺便把地道门开了；二，自己下去，到一楼后电梯门一开，两分钟之内你就会被啃得渣都不剩。”  
116还在嘴硬：“什么地道……”  
“我跟他去吧，”罗渽民从某个角落走出来拍拍李帝努手臂，“你带其余的人看情况行动。”  
  
塔下丧尸太多，很可能有尸婴，李帝努一个人下去，万一精神被噪声干扰就会很难办。他点点头，隔着三五米沉声对116说：“……你最好祈祷我队员没事。”  
  
罗渽民非常有礼貌，示意116先进电梯，自己跟在后面，电梯门关上的一瞬间，他甚至还对116微笑了一下。  
罗渽民按下1层，分给116一把大火力冲锋枪，116接过枪，用余光瞥了一眼这个有点非主流的蓝发年轻男人，发现对方一直盯着自己，没来由心底就有点发毛。  
  
而此时黄仁俊躲过那些沾满污血的指甲和牙齿，正在尸潮中向一楼正门口狂奔。在雷雨一般的吼叫声中，他隐约能听到几声属于女人的哭喊，黄仁俊心下一紧，尽力在移动中延伸精神触手，越过丧尸们向外探查。  
从楼道口到大门本来就几步路的事，可黄仁俊几乎觉得这长得他发慌。精神触手帮他在拥挤的黑暗中锁定了大厅里仅剩的一个活物——那个母亲此时正背靠墙壁，全然不顾几米外穷凶极恶朝她伸出手的丧尸。  
  
不对，黄仁俊脚步一顿，女人身前有什么东西落地……似乎是手雷的拉环？  
她难道是只剩一颗手雷了，想以自己为饵，炸门同时炸丧尸？  
“……我草。”反应过来后黄仁俊骂了一句，这他妈是想让整栋楼的人跟着陪葬！  
黄仁俊倒吸一口冷气连忙加速，本能地试图冲上前阻止第三次爆炸发生，但一切都在万分之一秒内发生——  
拉环落地，细碎的火光闪动，随后手雷的外壳被冲撞成齑粉，热浪由一点开始向外喷涌而出，女人和她周围十步以内的丧尸都瞬间被炸得灰飞烟灭！  
“轰隆——”  
  
金属门彻底碎了。  
塔身受到损毁，六楼这次感知到的震动尤为剧烈。李帝努的背撞在墙上，稳定下来后立刻用两个通讯器联系队员：“怎么回事？人都还好吗？”  
由于拐角太多，李东赫几乎没受到冲击，第一个回复：“我这边OK，丧尸都被声响引得向后走了……仁俊，黄仁俊呢？他那边呢？”  
“黄仁俊？”李帝努声音一紧，“他怎么了？”随即一手按住右耳：“仁俊，你还在吗？说句话？”  
  
“……”脑子像被浸在水里，视线内的东西、耳朵里的声音都是一片模糊。  
黄仁俊还在。  
爆炸的前一秒，他不小心注意力一分散，被一只丧尸抓准机会扑进了墙角。黄仁俊护住自己后颈的伤口仰面倒地，刚拔出刀狠狠插入它眼睛，就听天地间忽然朦胧，像是什么东西“叮”了一声，然后一切都变得安静了。  
火舌越过层层活死人的身体，还是侵袭了过来，舔舐没了黄仁俊身上躺着的这头丧尸背后的大块皮肤。  
爆炸消逝。黄仁俊喘息了几秒，感受着身上正被热气蒸发的冷汗，说：“我……在。”  
声音哑得要命。  
  
李东赫心里的石头落地，冷静地告诉李帝努大厅太黑，黄仁俊独自去控制那个母亲了，这么大动静，女人估计是炸门了。钟辰乐一听，立刻提醒6楼的人准备上电梯撤离，谁承想罗渽民稍不稳定的声音在通讯器内响起：  
“撤不了，电梯停了。”  
“停了？怎么回事？”  
罗渽民：“估计是爆炸影响电路，紧急制动了，要找个人去一楼电梯机房人工启动。”  
感受到电梯突然停运的116被吓得手脚发软，他和罗渽民面对面背靠厢体站稳扶好。密闭的电梯厢实在黑暗，而罗渽民刘海太长，等一口气缓过来，116只能看见他唇角的一勾冷笑，看不见眼神。  
罗渽民耳机里的声音还在响，是李东赫的：“我找到黄仁俊了……草，大厅门和墙都一起被炸飞了，塔外的丧尸正在挤进来，数不清。”  
李帝努：“能回闸门吗？想办法打开然后上来。”  
“不行，”黄仁俊被李东赫搀扶着站起身，声音通过李东赫的通讯器传出——且不说开门以后能不能及时关上，他们也过不去，“从里面来的丧尸太多，堵路了……我们从外面走试试。”  
  
李帝努和钟辰乐同时开口：  
“不行。”  
“就算不算两个小孩也有18个普通人，他们待会儿怎么走外面？”  
  
黄仁俊直接把李东赫的通讯器拿过来带自己耳朵上，咳嗽两声说：“李帝努别想着下来救我跟李东赫，你想办法走楼梯到一楼把电梯启动了，把那18个人带下来，没别的选择了，这情况，我们俩过不去，”他回头望着伸长脖子撕咬过来的丧尸，“那个116现在在哪？我还是觉得这塔肯定有地道，得想办法让他老实交代。”  
  
听到这里，罗渽民什么都没说，直接一把把耳机扯下来，关掉电源，抓抓刘海歪头看向116。  
电梯井足够深，手雷炸裂时，他们正从三楼往二楼降——此时两人正好悬停在N区塔不上不下的正中央。  
这个地方可以说是叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。116完全没明白罗渽民怎么还笑得出来，他话也说不出，冷汗狂流，就这么呆滞地望向虚空。  
“怎么办……”片刻后116哆嗦着开口，把罗渽民视为救命稻草。  
  
“怎么办吗？”罗渽民的嗓音略带甜腻，“不如你先告诉我地下通道怎么去，我再告诉你电梯急停该怎么办？”  
  
  
17  
116把流到眼睛里的汗慌忙擦了，声线颤抖地说：“我说过了我不知道这里有什么地道！”  
这个年轻人就是先前116在餐桌上，觉得精神力“深不可测”的那一位。事实上116有些惧怕罗渽民，他以为罗渽民会因为这个答案生气，至少会冷脸，可对方居然没有。刘海被捞得乱七八糟，罗渽民维持着笑容走过去，跟116鼻尖贴鼻尖：“好，那我们换一个问题，你不知道那两个孩子在哪？”  
“不知道！我根本就不认识他们……”116尽力把头向墙壁仰，竟还试图吐露自己的不满，“我先来的，他们后来，架了到二楼的梯子，没脑子地在塔外扔了炸弹，引来了一批丧尸……”  
  
“——砰！”  
  
中年男人怎么也不会想到，前一秒还笑嘻嘻的罗渽民这一秒就出重拳击向了自己的胃。成年男人普通一拳少说有50公斤，何况是罗渽民，在这么近的距离内，116被打得枪直接脱手，长跪不起。  
116嘴里全是血腥味，疼痛冲得他头晕目眩，胃好像能沿着喉管直接被吐出来：“草……”  
“哈，”罗渽民哼笑一声，蹲身提起116的衣领，“你骂谁？”  
  
116吃力地呻吟：“哨兵打向导，你这是犯罪……”  
“……”罗渽民咬咬嘴唇靠近116右耳，“你说我是什么，哨兵？”  
116：“……”  
“真不巧，”他的声音甜得人发慌，“我不是哨兵，是普通人。”  
  
罗渽民笑了：“普通人虐杀向导，这总不算犯规吧？”  
  
李帝努把从物资申领处搜刮到的给养和枪支弹药捡轻便的塞进两个双肩包里，跟钟辰乐一人一个背着，回头对一个青年男人说：“麻烦你负责指挥剩余所有人的行动，一旦电梯恢复，立刻带他们下楼。”  
青年男人倍感任务艰巨，充满使命感地点点头。  
李帝努和钟辰乐对视一眼，直接走楼梯飞奔下楼。  
从6楼到1楼起码有400米，下楼还是花了他们一点时间。两人在闸门后的楼梯平台处同时站停、端枪瞄准、扣动扳机，闸后两头丧尸眉心同时中枪，整齐的上膛声响起，紧接着又是“砰砰”两声——  
一楼平台处有盏小灯孤独地在顶部发光发热，昏暗的空间内，李帝努全身被暖光笼罩，身体线条挺拔，好像一尊安静的神祗。没过多久丧尸就被清退了一些，李帝努找准时机对锁开枪，锁裂后闪身出楼道口，不需要跟钟辰乐说明，他就默契地独自潜进了通往电梯间的走道内。  
李帝努要去找电梯机房，他脚下飞快迈步，注意力全都集中在嘈杂的耳机对面。哨兵五感天生很强，李帝努的听力虽然不及李东赫，但还是能感觉到黄仁俊和李东赫就在离他不过百米的尸群对面。  
可他的首要任务是电梯，他现在不能过去。  
  
李帝努最后驻足，飞快瞄了一眼大厅门口的方向，之后迅速隐入了黑暗中。  
  
黄仁俊和李东赫两个人，互相开玩笑似地撞了下肩，分别借力咨询台和物品柜，旋身扒住了离大门口几步远天花板上的两道装饰用横梁。  
俩横梁分别在门口的左右边，黄仁俊稳稳地把自己盘在横梁上，用嘴型问李东赫：“我有雷，炸它们一下？”  
事实上他们离出门就差迈个腿的距离，但丧尸实在是太多了，密密麻麻，两人一躲上天花板，底下就瞬间被淹没得连落脚的地方都没有。  
现在需要一个什么东西把这些闭眼乱撞的玩意儿引走。  
——李东赫拼命朝黄仁俊挤眉弄眼，让他先别着急。  
只见李东赫伸手在作战服深而大的裤子口袋里掏了半天，终于掏出了一颗鸡蛋大小的草黄色圆球。  
黄仁俊震惊了：“你从哪里搞来的发光弹？”  
李东赫撇撇嘴，意思是这种乱七八糟说不清楚的小玩意他珍藏的多了去了，包括上回的烟花。黄仁俊抬手无奈比了个“OK”，于是静下心来安静等待。  
  
几分钟后，丧尸的注意力逐渐不在天花板上了，这时，两人耳中通讯器忽然传来李帝努失真的一声：“已经重新启动总开关，渽民——”  
罗渽民：“好，正在下行。”  
李东赫朝黄仁俊眨了眨右眼，随后瞬间把发光弹斜向抛至门外宽敞的平地上方！  
发光弹明显是强力版的，点燃以后居然从草绿变成了荧光绿，它到达抛物线的最顶端时已经成了亮白色，像是空中的第二个太阳。活死人们被强光吸引，争先恐后地涌出了N区塔一楼大厅，用尽全力冲向远处夺目的光点。  
门外与发光弹相反的方向很快变空，潮退般显露出了一辆熟悉的绿色军卡。  
黄仁俊和李东赫要去拿那辆不可能拿回的军卡！  
  
罗渽民最后用膝盖顶上116肌肉松弛的小腹——  
116已经被他打得眼泪、鼻涕和血液一起浑浊地流了满脸，嘴上求饶的力气都没有了，他捂着肚子，脖子支撑不住头的重量一样一个劲往旁边歪。  
罗渽民其实几分钟前就感觉116嘴里在嘟囔什么，但他没耐心听。116在他眼里已经是死人了，而对待死人是不需要手下留情的。  
电梯缓慢下坠，罗渽民终于有闲心凑近分辨116模糊的发音：“1、7……1、7……”  
“什么？”  
116怯懦地往角落缩：“同时按1和7，电梯能到塔下通道……”  
罗渽民眼皮一撩：果然有地道。  
他起身按男人说的操作了，电梯在空中悬停一会，然后以更快的速度下行。  
罗渽民的心情有所缓和，于是重新对116换上笑脸：“既然这个都说了，不如一起交代了吧，那两个小孩子在哪？”  
“……”  
  
116嗫嚅良久：“死了……”  
几秒后他抬起头脸色惨白地笑了，那是个绝望至极的笑容：“知道吗，我爱人就在塔下，而他们应该已经在我爱人的肚子里了。”  
与此同时，电梯停下，从来不响的提示音此时发出了“叮”的一声。  
门开了，罗渽民谨慎地扯起男人锁喉，把他抵在身前，小心走出梯厢。  
  
眼前的地下通道只有一个方向能走，非常明亮——这里不像是逃难通道，反而更像某个研究所或者有钱人家的地下金库。和隧道一样，通道长不见底，横截面是半圆形，不同的是这里的墙面贴满了崭新的瓷砖，白炽灯呈线状在头顶排列。他们每走一步回音都很空，116的嘴角正黏黏答答地往下滴血，罗渽民双眉上挑挪脚避开，听到远处正传来某种不可描述的嘎吱声。  
他不是哨兵，能听到完全是因为这里实在是太安静了。  
这种“嘎吱”不是一般的木质门窗的摇晃声，而是有东西在发狠咀嚼、咬碎骨头的声音。纵使对前方的景象早有预测，真正见到远处摊在地上的小小残破身体时，罗渽民还是不可避免地加大了锁喉的力道。  
走道末端是一个长发女人，准确来说，是一具长发女尸正在啃咬一块血肉模糊的东西。那一小块肢体像是人的手臂，又或者是小腿，已经分不清了。女人的长发凌乱，发尾是被打结的头发勾住、掉不下去的发绳。她穿着紧身衣，始终背对两个活人用心地进食，但大概是116流泪吸鼻的动静闹得太大，女人还是慢慢地、眼神无焦地将脸转过来。  
116全身上下都抖成了筛子。  
  
他并不是在害怕，悲伤也已经太晚，他只是奇怪地觉得，让别人看见了女人这一刻丑陋的模样，实在非常让人痛惜。  
116总幻想昨天才是他跟女孩子的第一次相见，那时候小姑娘穿了一身白色晚宴裙，神色明媚，他在白塔定期举行的联谊舞会遇到她，错觉这只是朵什么都不懂的、养在温室里的小白花。  
但是他错了。当小白花脱下裙子，换上紧身防弹衣，英姿飒爽的人立刻变得陌生了。她能挑能扛，能脚踩丧尸远程狙击，还会在丧尸围城时拒绝他走地道逃跑的要求，倔强地留下来承担一个哨兵的使命——  
守住塔，守住其他或许能活下来的人，不论是谁。  
  
……原来这世上不分男人女人，也没有什么哨兵向导，只有敢与不敢真正区别。  
  
116喉咙里咕噜一声：“琪琪……”  
116这半个月来所做的一切，不过是想让这段幻想更长一些。  
  
大概是回光返照，肌肉中最后储存的一点力量在此刻完全爆发，他猛然挣脱罗渽民手臂的桎梏，不要命地扑向痴呆蹲地、往这边看过来的女人。女人大约并没有反应过来眼前这疯子是谁，她的脸已经布满青筋紫痕，再不如从前漂亮了。  
罗渽民很轻、很轻地叹息一声，然后抬手、毫不犹豫地开枪。  
“砰——”  
  
男人身形一顿，疲软地向地面坠落。  
嘴里还有血肉的丧尸迷茫地眨了两下眼睛，喉咙中同样咕噜了一声。  
  
……他死了。  
  
罗渽民一步步走到女人身边，用一只匕首很快地结束了它的二次生命。发了会呆，他慢慢伸手去碰地上包裹着某块残肢的布料，血迹已经很深了，几乎分辨不出布原来的颜色。罗渽民左右看了看，终于在远处发现了一只小小的球鞋，这只鞋昨天还属于一个活力十足的小男孩，今天就只能离开主人，孤独而沉默地躺在地上了。  
罗渽民捡出耳机，重新戴上连上频道：“帝努，带人下来吧，进电梯后长按1和7，我在地道等你们。”  
  
  
18  
黄仁俊和李东赫小臂扒着横梁，用腰发力，一举跃出塔门，落在了N区塔前的空地上，拔腿就向卡车跑。跑到半途，黄仁俊忽然没预兆地停下脚步，持枪回身。  
如果把哨兵比作一台信号不稳定的雷达，向导就更像是海上永恒瞭望的灯塔，他们的光芒柔和地蔓延至周围各个角落，持续不断地感知异样的存在。黄仁俊此时站定，就是因为向导于混乱中不被干扰的精神力正提醒他——身后有重要的东西。  
这是一种本能。  
是尸婴。  
  
黄仁俊挠挠头发，略有疑惑地望向背对着两人的丧尸群。  
丧尸的叽哇乱叫完全影响不到黄仁俊对来自尸婴波动的感知，那波动很轻、很小，但延展性极强，以至于他能轻而易举捕捉到。黄仁俊像捕猎前的狐狸一样眯了眯眼睛，有个跨越时间长河的声音在他脑海中响起：  
“各位，这种波动就来自于尸婴。”  
  
那是一个雨雪交加的午后，天寒地冻，一群学生在温暖如春的室内讨论得脸颊通红。一个身量颀长、肩宽体瘦的男人在讲台上无奈地清了清嗓：“大家都是向导，应该已经感受到我说的波动了，虽然我自己体会不到……啧，不管怎样，它有个专门的名字，叫Noise，‘噪音’，噪音会极大地干扰哨兵的作战能力，却很难影响你们——各位——向导，”男人促狭地挤挤眼睛，“好了，那么有谁说说，如果在野外遇到尸婴，大家应该怎么办？”  
有学生抢答：“我听说现在T区兴起了一种赏金小队，就是专门猎杀尸婴的，好像是趁它们活着割下舌头，白塔这边收集以后，就有可能研制出病毒抗体。”  
“非常正确。”高个男人打了个响指，笑着看了全班学生一会。  
可片刻后他深沉地变了脸色：“……但是白塔的学生一旦直面尸婴，不要犹豫，立刻原地绞杀。”  
  
……原地绞杀？  
当时的黄仁俊坐在窗边，不知道正和哪个同龄人说着小话，听到这话他立刻举手提问：“金老师，说说为什么啊？”  
  
老师，这是为什么呢？  
关于那个问题的回答，其实失忆的黄仁俊已经忘得差不多了。但他隐约有印象，那个姓金的人类导师最后点了一句：  
因为那都是徒劳无功的。  
  
“徒劳无功吗……”  
李东赫在十几米外晚黄仁俊几秒回头，正好看见对方身边扑过来了五六头丧尸，而漩涡中心的人浑然未觉。李东赫继续往远方看，发现丧尸群蠕动之际，一只灰不溜秋的小东西正安静趴在某只大块头背上，蜷缩成一团，几乎不能用肉眼看见。  
小东西似乎察觉到了什么，它双眼通红地以一种诡异的角度扭转过头，就在这时，黄仁俊抓准时机，开枪射向它的眉心！  
精准爆头！  
“……”  
  
“我草！”而李东赫并没有对黄仁俊直接射杀尸婴表示不解，仅仅开嗓大骂，“黄仁俊，看旁边！躲开！”  
黄仁俊在原地停得太久，立马就成为了落伍丧尸的靶子。几头丧尸包了黄仁俊的饺子，他根本没地方躲开。李东赫见势，顿时一记飞刀戳中靠黄仁俊最近的丧尸额头，然后跻身进入包围圈，骑上另一头丧尸的肩膀，狠狠给它来了个平地摔。  
李东赫一脸恨铁不成钢地拽住黄仁俊手腕：“大白天做什么梦啊？喂！跑了！”  
  
确实是“白天”了。  
太阳在天上挂得老高，一滴汗液混着灰尘滚进黄仁俊眼睛里，他霎时间想起了自己在哪、在做什么，黄仁俊暗骂一句，下一秒就跟着李东赫跑向百米外的军卡。  
尸婴被枪杀，丧尸群气势萎靡了不少，一大群活死人在后方苍蝇似地争抢发光弹，剩下稍有眼见的几头很快就被两人用各种办法解决了。登上卡车的驾驶座，黄仁俊一颗心落下来，这才感觉后背已经被冷汗浸湿。  
得跟李东赫道个谢，黄仁俊喘着气想。  
然而他一转头，发现李东赫并没有坐在副驾驶，可能是跑车厢去了。  
“不是吧，这……生我气了？”黄仁俊以一种“搞不懂你们哨兵在想什么”的表情向后视镜瞥了一眼，皱眉发动引擎。  
他开车真不算熟练，尤其是这种重型卡车，整一个就像在危险驾驶。烈日当空，黄仁俊拨下挡光板，冲破丧尸群的层层障碍，向发电厂大门开去。  
还没看见建筑的影子，一声爆炸传来，一辆生化车、一辆装甲车就前后跑进了黄仁俊的视野，丧尸的嘶吼声中，它们有序地跟军用卡车汇成一条车队，安全驶上大路。  
  
“……”这是把18个人都带上了。  
黄仁俊嘴角放松，无奈但又柔和地笑了笑。  
随后他一脚踩下油门，卡车飞快地向前蹿了出去，紧紧咬住了前面两辆车的尾巴。  
  
三辆车行进到正午，终于出了N市，脱力般在收费站外的荒郊野岭停了下来。  
李帝努下车跟钟辰乐清点两人救下来的物资、武器，黄仁俊战战兢兢停好军卡，得以脚步虚浮地下车喘了口气。  
在收费站这座人工建筑前方凄凉的空地上，人们劫后余生般跳下车，有的互相亲吻、互相拥抱，有的喜极而泣，掩面嚎啕大哭。认识的不认识的、男的女的、高的矮的瘦的胖的，此时像是短暂地跨越血缘成为了一个大家庭，苦尽甘来，他们纷纷回头望向N区塔的方向——  
那座塔仿佛被云雾笼罩，已经彻底无法看清了。  
黄仁俊略有感动，努力地揉了揉脸，大步转向卡车车厢：  
“呀，李东赫！没死吧！”  
  
本来这话只是随口一说，但黄仁俊毫无准备地打开车门，彻底被眼前的景象吓了一跳。  
李东赫正躲在军卡的最深处，他两腿屈起，头深深地埋在膝盖之间，车厢里尽是一股清新的松木味。听到人声，那人艰难地抬眼看向外面，朝黄仁俊“嘘”了一声。  
黄仁俊：“？”  
李东赫笑笑。  
“……”黄仁俊心中忽然有了种不好的预感。  
  
他立刻就要出声询问李东赫究竟怎么了，李东赫却摇摇头，努力地眨掉眼周的朦胧，掀起袖子一角，给黄仁俊展示自己的右上臂外侧。  
黄仁俊盯着李东赫的脸看了几秒，而后把视线缓慢下移——  
那里是一片血污，红色之下，深可见骨，是一道会导致人严重失血的抓伤。  
而黄仁俊当时跑得太快，根本没注意到身边的人有没有受伤。  
“怎么了？”李帝努闻声走过来，看到这情景整个人愣在原地，“东赫，你……？”  
黄仁俊反应过来，张张嘴无法发声，他一只手撑住车厢护栏，无意识地望向李帝努，心说：  
妈的，我草。  
李帝努握着车门的指尖泛白，他咬咬舌尖，一时间没说出话来。  
  
车外的两人对视一眼，一起上车检查李东赫的伤势。黄仁俊背光蹲在李东赫身前，发现这人已经自己给自己包扎止血。他因为失血，加上一路上过度颠簸，嘴唇颜色微微泛白，呼吸也不是很稳定。李帝努探手碰李东赫的额头：“……发烧了。”  
很烫。  
黄仁俊：“……”  
愧疚感从四面八方席卷而来，黄仁俊踉跄着后退了好几步，勉强开口：“对不起，都是我……”  
这时候李东赫虚弱地抬起嘴角，浑不在意地安慰队友说：“没事，死不了。”  
  
李帝努的睫毛在侧脸投下了一抹阴影，他果断地作出决定：“仁俊，你去和渽民、辰乐控制一下幸存者的情绪，不要让他们太兴奋，也不要让他们靠近这辆车。”  
“……”黄仁俊一怔，“那这……”  
“再想办法，”李帝努说，“快去。”  
即使内心知道不会有什么办法，他还是没来由地信任了李帝努的安慰，转身跳下车厢。而后者兀自镇定了一会，吸吸鼻子去找上次给黄仁俊打针剩下的抑菌A。  
“行了，”李东赫胡乱揉了一把自己头上的鸡窝，拍拍李帝努的背，“都说死不了，别折腾了，真的，你也出去吧，我一个人睡会儿。”  
……我一个人睡会，醒来说不定就好了。  
李帝努沉默着。  
  
哨兵向导被丧尸咬伤或抓伤后，一般有一个半天以内的观察期，如果伤者熬过了这半天，或者这之后的新伤口流了新鲜的血，该人就没有被感染。现在距他们逃出N区塔顶多才三个小时，李东赫对所有人来说都是危险的，李帝努于情于理都不应该离李东赫太近。  
百分之五十的几率。  
  
……百分之五十的几率恢复，或者变成其他什么东西。  
  
李帝努：“要是死了怎么办？”  
李帝努这个人说话向来直接，不会拐弯抹角，有什么担忧一半憋在心里，另一半藏掖不住了才拿出来问人解决方法。这会扰他分神的人走开，李帝努低声皱眉说：“你至少要吃药，然后打一针消炎。”  
“等我缓过这阵劲就打，”李东赫给自己找了个舒服姿势躺好，“我到时候自己打，现在太疼，没力了……哎呀你放心，我要挺过去的……”  
  
李东赫背对所有光线，越说咬字越模糊，直至听不清了：“总会挺过去的，你知道的啦……我还在等李马克来找我。”  
  
  
19  
离重新出发还有五分钟，黄仁俊一个人坐在卡车副驾驶旁的草地上发呆。  
出乎黄仁俊意料的，罗渽民和钟辰乐知道李东赫受伤，除了第一刻眼神不明显地变沉，倒也没有特别的情绪。这群人好像早就做好了某个身边人随时离开自己的准备，想到这里，黄仁俊不禁抬手抚上自己的后颈。  
他快死的那时候，是不是也有别人，随时为他做好了准备呢？  
  
罗渽民和钟辰乐组织幸存的十八个人有序上车，又和钟辰乐在生化车边严肃地说了几句话，他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，刚想走去草地安慰黄仁俊几句，就看见李帝努背着枪，低头无言走了过去。  
……还是算了。  
  
黄仁俊还没从神游中解脱出来，盯着面前不知道什么时候出现的作战靴好一会，猛然警觉抬头：  
“……”是李帝努。  
李帝努把一只手递给黄仁俊，黄仁俊没伸手，他拨开刘海，和李帝努四目相对。  
过了一会，他叹了一声，借着李帝努宽厚手掌的力站了起来。  
“我……”黄仁俊想问李东赫怎么样了，想解释当时他也不知道怎么就走神了，谁知道李帝努竟然手臂使力一拉一推，猛地就把黄仁俊按在开着的副驾驶门上。  
  
副驾驶面向草地，车身严丝合缝地挡住了两人的身影，车那边完全看不到角落中的动静。  
黄仁俊：“……”  
黄仁俊心乱如麻，心说，你要骂我吗？  
他想，这也是可以的。  
毕竟李东赫受伤在黄仁俊看来都是他的错。要不是自己发愣，李东赫不可能在最后赶过来时挨这么一下。这么想着黄仁俊脑子几乎运载过荷，他感受着耳边认识不过一周的人的节律呼吸，不自觉缓缓低头，像一只难过认错的小动物。  
谁知道这个认识才一周的“陌生人”哑着嗓子说：“不是让你等我吗？”  
黄仁俊：“……”  
  
对峙了一会，李帝努甩手放开被抵着的人，冷静须臾，终于问出口：“怎么回事？”  
黄仁俊抬起眼皮。  
他其实稍微有点尴尬，更多的是为李帝努的侵犯动作而震惊，只好站在原地，无所适从。但嘴巴和脑子这时候不是受一根神经控制的，黄仁俊咬咬舌头，还是把尸婴的事一字不落交代了。  
李帝努听了有些疑惑，歪头想了好一会。  
五分钟已到，小队必须继续向前行驶，李帝努绕过车头坐上驾驶座，好像什么事都没发生似的揉揉脸，侧头对黄仁俊说：“上来吧。”  
黄仁俊还靠在车门上，闻言有点诧异。  
……这就没了？不为刚刚拽我的事道歉吗？  
你叫我上车我就上车？我为什么要坐你的副驾驶？  
李帝努和黄仁俊两面相对，神色都不太好看。十秒钟以后，黄仁俊烦躁地“啊”了一声，还是乖乖听话上了军卡。  
  
谁遇上今天这种事，心情都不会太美好。罗渽民和钟辰乐一人开一辆车走在前面，李帝努、黄仁俊跟在最后方，整个车队三个驾驶室成了一片死寂。他们依旧往南，而李东赫独自一人待在军卡车厢，这阵子应该睡着了。  
李东赫出事对黄仁俊打击很大，他歪头看向窗外，想睡觉都无法入眠。车开了不知道多久，李帝努突然掏出一个铁制品放在黄仁俊面前的台子上。  
……这是什么？  
  
黄仁俊把那个小玩意拿起来，翻过一面，发现这是一个铭牌，上面只有四个字：  
D825。  
“……”  
黄仁俊转身看李帝努。  
这个人眼盯前方，丝毫没有要为黄仁俊分神的意思，也丝毫不在意黄仁俊是否理解他这是在干嘛。那幅表情很倔，就明明冷着脸，生着气，还是能被黄仁俊看出他掩藏在面皮之下后怕的样子。  
李帝努太害怕了。  
他既害怕李东赫会熬不过去，又害怕黄仁俊口中“击中尸婴后不小心走了会神”的情况下回再次发生。  
黄仁俊盯着某人眼下的痣发呆，一下子就心软了：“……这啥呀。”  
“自己不会看吗？”李帝努依然没表情，语调平平，“……铭牌。”  
“你这是要我加入你们D825吗？”黄仁俊没话找话，“可是我好像已经注册过一个队伍了。”  
李帝努说：“不要还我。”  
  
这时，车载广播忽然沙沙两声，居然传来了钟辰乐和罗渽民有一搭没一搭聊天的声音。黄仁俊抬眉，李帝努指向自己耳朵上的通讯器，示意这东西可以连上几辆车驾驶室的通讯台。  
那两个人聊天，多数时候是钟辰乐一个人滔滔不绝地说，罗渽民偶尔回答他一句，然后钟辰乐会沉默一会，隔阵子另起话题重新开聊。  
“……”黄仁俊心里一动，意识到钟辰乐这大约是在紧张。  
  
他在紧张车后自我隔离的李东赫，这是人在高度紧张状态下的防御反应。  
  
黄仁俊把音量键往右旋转，靠向椅背接上钟辰乐的话头：“……白塔想收编你们，然后呢？”  
“然后我们不同意啊！”钟辰乐话里带火，“白塔嘛，你知道的，一群官僚……啊当然，仁俊哥，没有说你的意思。”  
黄仁俊笑了。  
钟辰乐继续：“白塔复杂得很，我们几个都是被下放的，当然不可能想着回去给他们卖命。但是他们手段很多，自去年底邀请我们队长去谈判，到现在也不放人。”  
黄仁俊立即明白：队长，李马克，不放人——这是在施压。  
“我们本来是想着再跟白塔耗一会儿，但最近N区局面很被动，丧尸群增多，每群的丧尸数量也有上涨，队里少一个向导劣势很大。”  
“所以你们这是要去逼宫抢人吗？”黄仁俊开玩笑。  
“有那个心没那个胆好吧？”钟辰乐说，“五个人逼个屁啊！”  
少说粗口的小孩这都被逼出脏话了，黄仁俊连忙打断：“呀，怎么还带上我了？”  
钟辰乐：“你都游荡一星期了也没找到原队，干脆就跟我们呗，我跟你说我们战绩简直强出你想象，真的，最高纪录一个月14根舌头，相当于每两天就能猎一只婴……”  
黄仁俊含笑瞥了一眼李帝努，意思是“不错啊没想到”，嘴里还不肯放过钟辰乐：“就这？……不是，白塔就因为这个想收编你们？”  
  
“嘿呀，”钟辰乐还真就杠上了，“不是，你不会真没听过我们队这几个人吧……一向和一哨毕业，首席向导李马克，首席哨兵李帝努？哎你不是据传是白塔的人吗，为什么啊，失忆会把这个也忘了吗？”  
  
李帝努无奈笑着打断：“辰乐。”  
黄仁俊愣住。  
要说以前的事完全忘了，那不可能，真要是忘了，他今早也不会在尸群中突然停步。李帝努通过通讯跟钟辰乐侃了几句，本来以为黄仁俊会说“不记得”，没成想右边的人听到“首席”俩字，居然皱眉一拍桌，略带犹豫地开了口：  
“李帝努，罗渽民，李东赫……”  
  
李帝努：“……”  
“我草，”黄仁俊深吸一口气，“有一届，你们都参加了的……哨兵年度排位赛，”他艰难地在脑子里挖掘，“首席哨兵不会是叫朴志晟吧？”  
  
  
20  
七年前。  
  
由哨兵、向导、普通人组成的人类联盟每年都会同时举办两场大型比赛：哨兵、向导年度排位赛，夺得头筹的哨兵和向导能登上白塔的荣誉墙，并且在这一年里获得“首席”称号，中央和地区的各哨兵、向导学院都能派二年级及以上的在校学生参加。  
哨兵排位赛情况是这样的：一群学生被赶到圈定的竞赛场地参赛，以一种叫“电子狗”的人工智能为目标，杀一个记一分，三天时间内，凭本事生存，可以退赛，最终看个人总分论输赢。  
而真正有趣的是在赛场以外，学院以内——每年暑假，两所学院都跟游园似的人满为患。一向和一哨受白塔资助，都有钱得很，主操场在这时一般会架起巨大的高清显示屏，实时转播排位赛况，右边还有一水的实时个人得分。  
但在七年前的那一次，排位赛出了点小小的事故变动。  
  
七年前的那个暑假，还是衣来伸手饭来张口的小少爷黄仁俊，第一次跟着白塔给上院向导子弟专门分配的导师来到第一哨兵学院进行暑期研习，站在一哨主操场环顾四周时，他不由得发出了乡下人进城般的感叹。  
这里夺人眼球的东西太多，也太热闹了。  
  
到处都是借着排位赛的东风来逛摊位的老师学生。操场围了一圈的横幅，有大有小，有红有白，上面的字无非是写“xxx必胜”、“xxx首席哨兵就是你的”，横幅后面还有跟赛马场一样规格的押注。这些摆摊的学生不但经营赌博，有的还会卖相关参赛人员的周边。  
黄仁俊跟朋友一边转圈一边咋舌，两人走到某个摊位前停下脚步，黄仁俊十分头痛地念出了这摊位左右两边挂的两行大字：  
“你滴晟王，速来觐见？”  
  
“嘶，念反了！”站横幅里侧的女生很不满意，“是‘速来觐见你滴晟王’！”  
“有什么区别？”黄仁俊小声地跟站他旁边的董思成吐槽，“草，实话，我鸡皮疙瘩已经起满了。”  
董思成无奈地用胳膊肘怼他，示意黄仁俊看电子显示屏。此时有名有姓的前15名中，这个“朴志晟”排在第三，分数与一、二两名相差无几。  
黄仁俊也就顺便看完了整张实时榜单。  
  
第一名目前得15分，名叫李帝努，三年级就读，旁边提供的小图照片糊得要命，黄仁俊根本看不清对方的脸；第二名罗渽民14分，也是三年级生，看照片是粉色头发，明显是个非主流。这个第三名朴志晟，二年级，贴的照片倒是很清楚，只不过估计是几年前的了，男孩子脸上还肉嘟嘟的，婴儿肥都没褪干净。  
黄仁俊和董思成又看了一会，就在这时，电子屏像被信号干扰一样闪动了一下，随后转播画面没变，但实时排位中第一名突然消失，罗渽民和朴志晟猝不及防变成了第一和第二。  
  
黄仁俊：“这是怎么了？”  
  
董思成的手机开始在兜里震动，他接起一听，脸上稍有变色，连忙拉着黄仁俊向一个方向跑。  
两个向导在哨兵学院的林荫小道中穿梭，到地方之后累得浑身是汗。董思成拿出抑制喷雾把两人上下喷了个遍，就听见教学楼的走廊尽头有两个男人在争执：“不不不，我把我的学生叫来可以，但他们不可能为您的哨兵提供进一步的帮助。”  
“可是金博士，这名学生对我们来说很重要，我们已经动员校内所有能调配的向导，都——”  
  
“噗嘶噗嘶，”董思成站在黄仁俊左边，插着裤兜朝远处的金道英打暗语，“老师，我们来啦。”  
金道英看到董思成，挑挑眉代替打招呼，又继续和对面的中年男人扯皮。黄仁俊察言观色，舔舔牙齿问他哥：“这是怎么了，他们有哨兵出事了？”  
“好像是，啧，”董思成左手遮嘴，“听道英哥电话说好像是刚刚那个第一名李帝努，什么……赛场突发狂躁，被送到静音室来了。”  
……狂躁？  
现在哨兵还会有狂躁期吗？  
黄仁俊先入为主，给这只闻其名未见其人的哨兵打上了“没进化完全”的标签，又说：“那喊我们来干嘛，给这个李……李帝努精神疏导吗？”  
董思成摇头，意思是不知道。这时候远处的中年男人正好说了句：“我们这边所有的向导和那孩子的匹配度都特别低，根本达不到能做精神疏导的标准……我们也是病急乱投医了，您看看能否帮我们这次，不然这个孩子可能只有疯掉的份了。”  
黄仁俊懂了：哦，果然。  
  
只见金道英几乎都要被这个教务主任说烦了，他口干舌燥、双目无神地望向董思成这边，董思成笑得倒是很开心，还特意背过身去不跟人对视。  
谁知道这时候黄仁俊突然往前走几步，打断了两位老师的对话：“那个，金老师……”  
金道英看向黄仁俊。  
“我觉得，要不让我去试试？”  
“？”  
金道英、董思成，包括中年男教导主任，全部都愣了。  
“喂……”董思成小动作撞黄仁俊肩膀，“别乱搞。”  
“哎，”黄仁俊面对董思成向后仰头，然后走向金道英那边，“怎么是乱搞呢，这是……赠人玫瑰，手有余香；救人一命，胜造七级浮屠……”  
  
那是一个阳光非常热辣的上午，如果黄仁俊没记错，应该是在那年排位赛开始的第三天，就差十几个小时，赛程就要结束了。其实他也说不清楚，为什么自己会主动提出要救人——他根本就不认识那个排行榜列第一的李帝努，也没有义务去搭理一个陌生哨兵，可那一年他去了，虽然所作所为没有重要到改变两人命运的地步，也算是彻底救了李帝努的命。  
  
黄仁俊被中年教导主任领着走上教学楼三楼，最深处已经被人用通电围栏拦住了，大概是以防李帝努狂化跑出来伤人的措施。主任走着给黄仁俊介绍里面学生的情况：“这个李帝努呢，一直呢，都是我们很优秀的一个学生，去年的首席哨兵，哎你知道吧？就是当时二年级的他拿的。”  
黄仁俊表面上了然于胸，实际上屁都不知道：“嗯嗯！”  
教导主任抿嘴睁眼给黄仁俊比了个拇指，心说果然是白塔的学生，足不出户而知天下事：“今年这个狂躁也不知道怎么搞的，得等他神志清醒了才能问清楚……”  
黄仁俊于是点了一路的头。  
两人走到围栏前，男人就不再走了，说：“我是哨兵，为了不给李帝努造成压力，就不往前了。待会过了围栏你就能看见一只白狼，李帝努的精神体，它会在外面晃荡，你去试试吧，看看能不能进去那道门。”  
教导主任一副“天降大任于斯人也”的表情拍拍黄仁俊的肩膀，转身去把栏杆上的电关了。  
黄仁俊最后回头看了一眼，心情不知怎么地奇异了起来，跨步进入这个小“禁区”。  
  
这是一个位于楼道深处的平台，平台靠楼体的一侧有个小房间，那就是整个一哨最崭新、设备最完善的“静音室”。黄仁俊在白塔学过静音室的构造，知道里面不是空无一物的，一般放有防止发狂哨兵乱动的禁锢器械、有阻止异常声音波动进入的精密仪器，甚至还有床。  
黄仁俊在平台走动没见到什么异样，刚准备推开静音室的门，就感觉裤腿被扯了一下。  
他低头一看：  
那是一头通体雪白的北极狼，还是幼体。  
  
这狼崽子，好像是要来蹭脖子。  



	5. 21-25

21  
“……”  
幼崽阶段的精神体通常会在哨兵和向导的分化期短暂出现，由于白塔对每位哨兵向导的严苛管理，黄仁俊从没见过别人精神体的幼体，此时不禁觉得十分新奇。小家伙毛茸茸的，很是惹人怜爱，黄仁俊俯身伸出手，试图去顺它脖子上的毛。  
白狼崽子只有黄仁俊膝盖高，它看见一只手伸过来，居然主动地用头拱过去，屁颠屁颠地享受起了免费的按摩服务。  
“小狗崽。”黄仁俊装出凶神恶煞的表情，手上动作仍旧很轻柔，“你是狼吗？你就是小狗吧！”  
可惜“小狗”不会回答他。  
  
绒毛软软的，触手很舒服。黄仁俊挠够了，慢慢站起来，居高临下地看着小狗，指了指紧闭的门说：“他在里面吗？”  
北极狼幼崽的呼吸喷在黄仁俊脚踝上。  
过了一会，黄仁俊又问：“我能进去吗？”  
北极狼歪头看了他片刻，后退几步，竟然真的像小狗一样，抬起尾巴来开始左右摇晃。它哈着气，不停在原地转圈圈，显得格外兴奋。黄仁俊觉得这狼有点蠢呼呼的，没忍住把嘴角勾了上去，下一刻旋转门把开门。  
静音室没有窗，是一个幽闭而狭窄的房间。门内的构造和黄仁俊想象的一样，禁锢器械摆在房内正中央，占据了最大的面积；几台包括除噪器在内的仪器并列坐守在正对门的房间右上角，旁边挨墙放了一张一人宽的干净小床。  
就在他要回身带上门时，黄仁俊又感觉到扯动——那狼不让他走。  
  
“不让我进去吗？”黄仁俊说。  
可狼眼神还很明亮，没有要攻击人的意思。  
“哦，那我找个朋友来跟你玩吧。”  
  
这么说着，黄仁俊重新蹲下身来，闭眼伸出手，一只全身火红的小狐狸在一人一狼之间逐渐凝聚成形。小狐狸得到自由，首先精神地抖了抖毛，紧接着像大哥一样，以后来居上的神态围着这头狼崽子巡视。  
“不许欺负人啊！”黄仁俊警告赤狐，“好好交朋……”  
  
话没说完，眼前天旋地转，黄仁俊突然感觉有一股大力从背后拽着他倒向了地面。他本来就是蹲着，这会仰面朝上，只用余光瞥见门被一只脚一下踹上了，自己的后脑勺就躺进了一团温热里。  
黄仁俊大骇：完了，大意了，忘了里面那位还狂躁着呢，被狼崽子迷惑了！  
狂躁状态下的哨兵很难对付，这是全联盟公认的事实。黄仁俊重新打起十二分的警戒，都做好跟人赤手空拳干一仗的准备了，结果竟然没等到预想中的锁喉、后拖动作——对方宽大、粗厚的手仍旧一只搁在他肩膀上，一只蒙在他眼睛上。  
黄仁俊感到了手主人的无处安放。  
  
“那个……”仿佛过了一个世纪那么长的时间，黄仁俊耳朵上连着导师、董思成的微型通讯器都开始发出沙沙响声了，他才拍拍哨兵的胳膊说，“同学，放开我，我们站起来讲话？”  
身下的人不出声。  
黄仁俊的话头被通讯器里的动静打断：“仁俊，黄仁俊？在吗？你那边还安全吗？”  
“有什么安不安全的，我还能给人怎么样……”黄仁俊回答董思成，接着稍使劲挣脱两只手，对李帝努说，“啧，好好说不听，非得打一架才算数是吧？”  
  
这个叫“李帝努”的哨兵的模样这才清晰地显露出来。  
  
就好像排行榜上那张140P的照片瞬间变成1080，在如此近的距离内，黄仁俊叉腿蹲在已经警戒得重新弓背、蜷缩在床沿和墙壁形成的直角中的李帝努对面，几乎能数清他有多少根睫毛。因为两天多都在赛场上，没有换洗，李帝努的作战服上尽是尘土污渍，但与此相对比的，他的五官仍旧是深邃漂亮的，就像刀刻一样。  
漂亮得有点过分了。  
就是瞳孔有点涣散。  
黄仁俊忽视掉董思成那头的“你又要跟谁打架”，颇寻味地抬下巴叫李帝努：“呀。”  
戒备中的人：“……”  
黄仁俊：“聊聊吧，刚刚为什么要偷袭我？”  
黄仁俊起身，一屁股坐在了巨大禁锢器械中间的椅子上。李帝努现在估计妈都不认，自然不可能和他“聊聊”。  
但就在这时，通讯器对面说话的乍然换成了金道英：“……仁俊，听着，这次他们哨兵排位赛的情况有变。”  
  
金道英语速很快地说：“刚刚得到消息，有五至十名参赛人员被发现虽然仍在行动，但身体部位有不同程度的溃烂，而且头脑无意识，疑似感染了某种细菌或病毒。一哨这边正在组织停止比赛和调查，你要小心静音室里这个哨兵有没有类似情况，一旦发现，立刻撤出，那种细菌或病毒可能有传染性。”  
“？”黄仁俊神色冷了下来，“细菌、病毒？”  
  
突然之间，安静了不过一刻钟的李帝努猛地暴起，哨兵绝佳的速度优势让他瞬间从床脚到达禁锢器械。黄仁俊完全没反应过来，李帝努就用右手掐住了他的脖子，左手甩动时不小心碰到了器械上的微型通电装置，细小而尖锐的电流闪起，黄仁俊摊平的手掌中央猝不及防出现了一道血迹。  
酸甜的气味以黄仁俊为中心迅速蔓延开来。  
“嘶……”  
“怎么了？仁俊，静音室什么情况？”  
训练有素的黄仁俊刹那间做出了最正确的反应。他没有着急挣脱掐得自己喘不过气的手，而是闭眼释放精神触手，用最纯净、柔和的力量包裹住眼前已经失去精神控制的人。李帝努前倾的力量缓缓停住了，手上的握力也在减小，就在他耐力到达低谷的一刻，黄仁俊借了个巧力，左手一拉一推，转身就跟李帝努换了个位置，把人压在了禁锢器械的座椅上。  
黄仁俊最后把禁锢栏一扣，无奈地后退：“怎么就那么不乖呢？”  
李帝努：“……”  
  
不能再分神了，得先做完一件事，再去搞清楚另一件。黄仁俊把耳钉通讯器摘下来拿在手上抛着玩，右手还在流血，他警告李帝努说：“乖，安静，闭眼，你有听到我在说话吗？”  
  
  
22  
此时李帝努的精神识海中模模糊糊响起：  
你有听到我在说话吗？  
你还记得自己是谁吗？  
你为什么会在这里？  
你还能控制自己吗？要不要试试平静下来，深呼一口气？  
  
黄仁俊安抚着、安抚着，精神触手将两人越拉越近。而李帝努额头上的青筋正在慢慢消退，抿紧的唇线也略有松动。就在黄仁俊离李帝努不过一拳之隔的那一刻，他闭眼，沉息，悄无声息地迅速拓展精神范围，以此作媒，进入了李帝努的精神识海。  
这里是一片寂寥无人的冰原。  
冰原上空正刮着铺天盖地的大风，脚才落地黄仁俊就被冻得哆嗦了一下，连忙在天地之间找寻起这片领域的主人来。冰原广阔无边，在泛白的地平线上，隐约有一个小黑点。  
是他。  
黄仁俊深一步浅一步地向小黑点靠近，本来觉得刚刚那个大男生就应该在那儿，无论是以坐着、躺着、蜷缩着，或者任意一种姿势，他应该就在那贯穿大地的地平线上，可当黄仁俊走过去，却发现大男生并没出现，整个空间内，就只有自己和一个小男孩。  
小男孩淡声问：“你是谁？”  
“我是……”黄仁俊语塞了，停了停，“是来找你的人。”  
“为什么要来找我？”小男孩说，“我走丢了吗？”  
黄仁俊“嗯”了一声：“你迷路了，你的朋友，老师，都在找你。”  
“可是我现在不想出去，我就想呆在这里。”小小的李帝努说，“就在这里。”  
“一个人？”  
“嗯。”  
  
黄仁俊大哥哥一样笑了：“那样的话你不觉得很难受吗？一个人坐在这里，又冷又饿，还没人陪你说话。”  
“冷”和“饿”的感觉在精神识海里肯定不会有，是黄仁俊随口胡诌的，但没人说话倒是真的。于是男孩李帝努真的用心想了想：“好像是有点。”  
“……”  
男孩撑着自己站了起来，鞋底和碎冰渣摩擦发出了嘎吱的响声：“你能留下来陪我说话吗？”  
黄仁俊愣了。  
  
白塔曾经教过，向导进入哨兵的精神识海，在其中遇到的哨兵幻象大致有三种情况：第一种是有强烈抵制情绪的，具体表现为冷淡，冷淡到不搭理疏导者，更有可能做出攻击行为；第二种比较兴奋，什么心事秘密都愿意一股脑吐露出来，这种人必须谨慎对待向导进入自己精神识海这件事；第三种幻象很狡猾，通常和现实中的人格大相径庭，对向导来说也最危险，极有可能做出利用主场优势坑害向导的行为。  
所以黄仁俊一开始非常谨慎，就害怕眼前这个男孩子是第三种情况。  
可他那狗狗一样委屈的眼神，令黄仁俊无论如何都觉得，李帝努是真的想要个人留下来陪自己玩。  
李帝努眼里的情绪是信任。  
  
“那我……把这个留给你吧，”黄仁俊在冰原里，也在静音室内，说了同样的话。他把耳朵上的黑色水钻摘下来，调整了一下；又从口袋里掏出一个，两个细小的水钻凑成了一对：“拿着。这是耳钉通讯器，可以互相通话，也可以收到别的频道，如果你觉得太孤单了，就用这个通讯器。”  
现实中的黄仁俊笑笑，蹲在被禁锢住的李帝努身前，握住他遍布伤痕的手：“总有一天它会发出声音。”  
  
黄仁俊在静音室一直待到了深夜。  
傍晚时分，金道英正襟危坐在一哨校长办公室的会客厅，接过董思成端过来的水，凝神听里间校长和不知道什么人吵架。  
“我说过了，现在必须停止比赛和直播项目，无论你们出了多少钱，无论这个节目有多少人收看，立刻关停！这是人命关天的大事……”  
“校长，”一道冷漠的女声回答，“既然C区电视台购买了排位赛的转播权，停止合约就需要双方在合同上签字，并且你们要先付清违约费用。还有，”女人看校长欲言又止的样子，补充说，“您是没有权利签这个字的，购买行为发生在白塔教育部门和电视台之间，中止也得白塔的人来才行。”  
  
金道英借着喝水的遮挡问董思成：“仁俊还没回复？”  
“没，他把通讯器关了……”董思成站金道英旁边轻敲桌缘，“我就担心有什么事。”  
金道英还要说什么，男校长正好急匆匆走出来在他面前跺脚：“金博士，您是白塔首席研究员，我恳求您帮帮我们……”  
“金博士，”女人的声音自后方传来，有条不紊地打断校长，“C区传媒对这次排位赛的数据分析出来了，您要看看吗？或许对白塔的研究有帮助？”  
金道英、董思成双双抬头。  
“我觉得有几个人值得注意，嗯……除了已经狂躁强制退赛的李帝努，就是这个罗渽民。刚刚您不是说场上那些被感染者可能会发出域外声音干扰吗？我觉得从罗渽民同学的表现来看，他不会被这种声音干扰，或者说，他根本听不到那些噪音。  
“我怀疑他不是哨兵，要么是向导伪装的哨兵，要么就是普通人。”  
  
快入夜了。  
排位赛还在继续。今年的比赛场地是一片废弃加工厂，巨大的房屋参天而立，方形建筑边角腐坏的砖瓦下，露出了大片丑陋的钢铁骨架。大风穿堂而过，几个狭窄的墙壁缝隙间相继发出了绵绵呜声。  
罗渽民握刀单膝蹲在墙角，耐心等待猎物的到来。  
一只四脚着地、金属外壳、凳子大小的东西正沿着工厂底部的排水管极速爬行。那东西的腿脚是尖的，还有明显的足节，整一个就像一只巨型蟑螂，但正是它是教育部门研发的人工智能，官方名称叫“电子狗”。  
罗渽民虽然听不到电子狗的动静，可他有超乎常人的直觉。他隐匿在落日的阴影中，待电子狗离他只有10米，就一个弹跳飞身而起，借助墙壁的力量，飞檐走壁般来到电子狗面前——  
“锵”地一声，罗渽民的匕首撞上了一片同样坚硬的刀刃，随之而来的是一点巧劲，他手臂发麻，对方趁虚而入，顺着他的刀锋就把力气卸掉了。  
罗渽民：“……”  
李东赫暗骂一声：“罗渽民，你能不能有点同情心？”  
“？”  
“马上天黑了，这应该是我最后一只狗了，喂，大哥，求求你，行行好，照顾一下残疾人，把这只让给我行不行？今年我真的不想掉出前五！”  
  
李东赫说着，手却没停。他捏着蝴蝶刀，把刀在手里旋风一样转了一圈，接着突发制人，掀起刀就朝罗渽民面门刺去。李东赫的近身成绩很好，罗渽民清楚，所以他绝不能让李东赫靠近。  
罗渽民侧身躲过，往后一仰，顺便一个扫堂腿欲夺去李东赫的重心。但后者机敏得要死，他腿还没扫过来，李东赫就撑住罗渽民肩膀，用腰发力把自己翻了个跟斗，落在了罗渽民身后。  
“不错哦，东赫，”罗渽民撅嘴睁眼，神色很无辜，“再来。”  
“谁跟你来？”  
这时那只电子狗就快凭借超人的速度溜得没影了，李东赫听声辨位，迅速向狗追去。罗渽民马上跟上，两道残影像百米冲刺一样奔向终点线，夺冠就在须臾之间，他们两厢对视，都能从对方眼里读出火花来。  
结果意外突如其来。  
一颗弹球从天而降，以一种极其刁钻的角度打向了狗身上的得分区。李东赫甚至就差一巴掌的距离就能摸到电子狗的金属外壳，那颗弹球用力打过来，立刻打穿了狗的身体，它翻转着落地，再也不动了。  
  
“叮咚”！场外荧荧发亮的电子屏上，显示目前的第二名再加一分。  
  
  
23  
罗渽民、李东赫齐齐抬头看去。  
那是一个作战服领子内翻，让强迫症不由得想伸手去帮他抚平的高个子男生。男生坐在两人上方的平房楼顶，单腿下垂，另一只腿曲着支撑着自己拿弹弓的手。太阳快要完全沉没至地平线以下了，李东赫其实看不太清楚，只能确定这男生乌黑的刘海有点长，虚虚遮住了他本来就不太大的眼睛。  
罗渽民认识他：“志……”  
张嘴说到一半，罗渽民眼神突然沉了下来。瞬息间他从后腰拔出一把更轻便的匕首，挥臂向上投，朴志晟感觉耳边劲风一刮，身后就有什么东西倒了下去。  
三人互看眼色，之后默契地向平房楼顶空地聚集。  
  
“草，怎么又是这玩意。”李东赫收起武器，蹲身看着被罗渽民一刀钉在地上的东西，皱眉。  
刀穿过眼前这个浑身腐烂的“人”的手臂，恰好卡在了某条石缝里。被刀刺穿的手臂已经完全腐烂了，光看那块烂肉，这人起码死了十天半个月。  
但他明显还是“活”着的。这个人穿着和围观三人一模一样的作战服，下颌处少了块肉，应该是被什么东西撕扯掉的，完全毁容，让人不能一眼凭外貌认出这是谁。  
“072，”罗渽民侧首，然后跪地抹开还在不停挣扎的人胸前铭牌上的血迹，念出了他的参赛号码，“我好像记得……他是作战3班的人。”  
“……”李东赫、朴志晟同时无言。  
  
“到底怎么回事？嘶，那他还活着吗？”李东赫捏捏酸痛的后颈，“啊说真的，我头疼。”  
“不知道？”罗渽民想了想，然后仰头看向朴志晟，“志晟怎么看？”  
谁知道朴志晟说：“我也头疼。”  
“……”  
“是真的疼，真的，”朴志晟微微张嘴皱眉，指着072说，“这种……人，是我今天遇到的第四个了，每次靠近他们我头就开始痛，还总是听到一些奇怪的声音。”  
李东赫这才拿正眼看朴志晟，偏了话题：“哟，小孩，刚刚弹弓很有准头，不错，叫什么名字，几年级的啊？”  
朴志晟臭屁地抿嘴笑了，非常客套官方：“目前排位第二，二年级生朴志晟，前辈多多关照。”  
“……”李东赫气不打一处来。  
  
然而排位第一的那位粉发人士并没有理这俩人的嘴炮，他用另一把刀拨动072的脸颊，冷不丁说：“我没听到什么声音，头也不痛，所以是不是可以合理推断，这些人变异之后，确实会发出噪音，但只能干扰哨兵？”  
朴志晟没懂这怎么就能得出只能干扰哨兵的结论，李东赫却知道罗渽民普通人的身份，听到这里眯眼顿了一下。罗渽民双手搁在膝盖上，左右转转头：“你们有谁知道今天帝努是怎么回事吗？”  
李东赫：“没亲眼见着，后来我中途听别人说的，说是帝努突然狂躁，拿着刀伤了好几个学生，十分钟内就被一群管理员带走了。”  
“……那个，两位前辈，我看见了，”朴志晟犹豫着举手打断，然后用眼神指指072，“我正好在旁边。那时候，帝努前辈身边有三个已经变成这样了的人……”  
  
八点整，离排位赛结束还有四个小时。  
第一哨兵学院的医务室灯火通明，两三个张牙舞爪乱咬的人被校方小心翼翼地抬进来锁在床上，金道英换上白大褂，从董思成手里接过工具，沉默地上下扫视他们。  
董思成再三犹豫，还是小声对金道英说：“老师，我觉得这些人给我的感觉，很奇怪……”  
他私下很少叫金道英“老师”，后者神色微微变化，眼神还落在被锁住的“人”身上：“嗯？肉都快烂没了还能动，当然奇怪了。”  
医务室的门被人敲响，董思成瞄了金道英一眼转身去开门。门外是黄仁俊，他发丝凌乱，嘴唇苍白，脸上还有很多虚汗。  
“我的天啊……你这怎么回事？”董思成惊得后退一步，“你是操场跑了十圈回来的吗？”  
“仁俊？”金道英也很讶异，“出什么事了？是李帝努弄的？不是精神疏导吗，你怎么会虚弱成这样？”  
黄仁俊喘着气进门找椅子坐下：“我给他输血了……”  
董思成手忙脚乱地给黄仁俊找水，听他讲即使给李帝努做了精神疏导，对方的情况也一直没有好转。但疏导的过程中，黄仁俊的手掌不小心被划破，血液流出，李帝努好像很喜欢他信息素的味道，气息越浓他越能被安抚。  
  
当时黄仁俊沾了一点自己的血，抹在李帝努的嘴唇上问他：你是不是想要这个？  
  
静音室内的李帝努始终没能说出一句完整的话。黄仁俊学过能够镇定哨兵的“向导素”的制作，知道向导素本质上是向导的血制品，于是他沉吟起身，就地取材，利用除噪器旁边的医疗台，毫不犹豫给自己抽血、离心之后给李帝努注射。  
虽然有点晕针。  
  
“……”董思成挠挠头，不敢置信地抬起一边苹果肌，“你抽了多少？”  
“600cc，”黄仁俊闭眼喝水，“所以我现在……有点晕。”  
金道英不太赞同：“600？怎么抽那么多？”  
“那边有恒温柜，他这情况很难讲会不会复发，我之后又不可能一直呆在这儿，就给他存点……”黄仁俊呲牙吸气，“等等，先别说我，这床上是谁……这人不太对劲吧？”  
董思成、金道英对视一眼，金道英说：“你来看看。”  
黄仁俊立刻走到病床边。病床上的人面容尚是完好的，但身上已经有多处腐烂，这些腐烂的部位早已停止流血，露出了更深处的森森白骨。他不断低吼、抓咬，攻击性很强。  
“我靠，这怎么搞的……”黄仁俊瞪大眼睛，“这还是人吗？”  
董思成说：“我有感觉到一种很奇怪的波动，不知道你能不能捕捉到？”  
  
董思成捏捏金道英肩膀，示意这就是他前面说的“奇怪”点。  
“有。”屏息静气一会，黄仁俊笃定地说，“我也有感觉，不知道是脑子还是喉咙，这人正在发声……他身上有种声音波动。”  
两个向导盯着他们的普通人导师手足无措。过了一会，医务室外震耳欲聋的喇叭声打断了三人间的静谧，有个男主持的声音响彻云霄：“各位老师同学，联盟哨兵排位赛进入了最后的阶段——”  
无论是还待在操场上的，还是已经回到哨兵训练场的，或者是挤进小卖铺、教学楼，亦或学校任意一个角落的人此时都停下了手上的动作，侧耳留心听广播里的动静。男主持人站在操场的大屏幕下，手里拿着话筒：“……让我们来看看现在的第一名！三年级生罗渽民，他现在的得分……好的，非常高！达到了19分！几乎要突破排位赛举办以来的纪录！而落在第一名之后的参赛者是——朴志晟！目前得分18；紧咬不放的是第三、四、五名……”  
主持人话音落下，操场中立马有人举着手幅大喊：“罗渽民！罗渽民！罗渽民！”  
另外一帮人也不甘示弱：“朴志晟！朴志晟！朴志晟……”  
  
  
24  
黄仁俊把脸贴在玻璃窗上向外看，整个一哨学院内一片欢腾，从医务室勉强能看到转播屏的一角，那里正上演着五人争夺电子狗的桥段，非常紧张，片刻后提示音响起，排名显示第二名再夺一分，与第一名齐平。  
戏剧性的赛点来临。  
从始至终屏幕上都没有出现任何一个今天这种感染病人，好像是主办方在刻意藏着掖着什么似的，黄仁俊正要抒发不满，就听金道英手机铃响，他脱掉手套接起电话，看不出有什么神色变化。等通话结束，金道英摘下他那斯文败类般的金框眼镜挂在衣领上，看着他的两个学生说：“这边的事先不要声张，你们俩跟我出去一趟。”  
  
三个人重新回到校长会客室，看见桌椅尽头正窝着一个年轻男人。男人翘着二郎腿，专心致志地打着Switch，金道英无声绕到他身后，一把抢走了游戏机：“呀，你怎么过来了？”  
男人背对着黄仁俊和董思成，尾音黏糯地大叫：“金道英！我这盘都快打完了！！”  
黄仁俊一愣，这声音熟——居然是联盟少将李泰容。  
李泰容还在生气地骂金道英过分，黄仁俊却和董思成面面相觑一时无言。这位脸颊漂亮得像AI、细看颇有几分猫咪相的普通人类来自联盟下院，年纪轻轻就获得了少将头衔，几次作战夺得功勋，头像已经高高挂在了白塔荣誉墙上，一直被戏称为“人类最强”。学生们普遍和他不熟，两人这还是第一次看见李泰容私下的样子。  
总之李泰容和金道英动作这么亲密，黄仁俊总有点“我是不是吃到什么瓜”了的想法。  
黄仁俊拍拍董思成胳膊侧身小声说：“你是不是被撬墙角了？”  
董思成回了句“去你的”，也往前去跟李泰容少将打招呼。黄仁俊停在原地，这时会客室又进来一个女人和几个男人。  
四人一同向门口望去，李泰容对金道英耳语：“查到了，那个罗渽民登记信息很模糊，家庭住址写的是N区，身份认证确实是哨兵，但他没有‘分化证’，也就是说这个哨兵身份没有经过任何一座塔的核验，不排除后期修改的可能。”  
  
哨兵学院对入学人员的考核只有四项：力量、速度、听力和视力。而随着人类繁衍，普通人和哨兵向导的能力区分越来越明显，呈现一种两极分化的趋势，普通人里的强能力者凤毛麟角。向导还有精神力检测存在，不容易造假；但如果普通人各项能力都够强，确实有伪装成哨兵的可能，就像如果一个人的性别登记为男，不会有人真的纠结他是男是女一样。  
罗渽民很可能是钻了制度的空子。  
  
金道英跟李泰容点点头，接着换了张公事公办的脸迎上第二次前来的C区传媒总编：“您还是怀疑那个叫罗渽民的同学身份登记有误？”  
“不用怀疑，”女人强势地笑笑，“综合大数据分析，按理来说罗同学应该‘分化’的那年，我们这边没有他去过N区塔的路线数据，也就是说他没有到N区塔登记过哨兵身份，罗渽民根本就不是哨兵。”  
李泰容还窝在那张真皮旋转椅里，面容被金道英完全挡住，没有出声。女总编胜券在握，站在远处，几乎是俯瞰着这个普通人白塔研究员和他的两个尚未成器的学生，心里想的已经是如何好好拿捏这个排位赛第一真实身份的爆料，成就自己本月的kpi。  
没想到金道英还没开口，他一旁的学生却抢了先：“所以呢，这个人不是哨兵，你们想要怎样？”  
  
黄仁俊还很虚，他右手不露痕迹地撑着桌，语气很硬气。  
……他个暴脾气，这还能忍？  
  
总编愣了一下，下一句话又被黄仁俊打断：“普通人就没有参赛权利了？普通人就不能正正当当比过哨兵？您这是种族歧视吧……还是说，就是因为一个普通人在哨兵排位赛里那么亮眼，让你们这些哨兵，觉得很丢脸？”  
在场所有人：“……”  
  
李泰容咬咬指甲。  
这孩子很聪明，把一个本来只是比赛资格的问题引到了政治正确上。这几年性别、身份平等的问题越来越敏感，无论是谁，一旦触及到平权就相当于踏入了禁区。而黄仁俊既然这样说了，眼前的主编就必须予以回应，也不能遮遮掩掩，否则一整个C区传媒都会很难堪。  
主编咬牙：“这位同学，你知道我没有那个意思……”  
“我不知道，”黄仁俊咄咄逼人，“我看您的意思是想曝光这位……罗渽民同学的普通人身份，然后剥夺他的参赛资格？我劝您最好想好再做，不然到时候被扣帽子的，就不是罗渽民，而是您了。”  
“……仁俊。”  
  
黄仁俊回头，看见金道英无奈地出声打断他，而导师身后的那位李少将满脸笑意，神情非常温柔，甚至还有些赞许。会议室的气氛霎时变得分外胶着，两方剑拔弩张，一个不好其中一方明早估计就会收到弹劾信。这时候看的是气势，黄仁俊知道自己不能输，于是憋出浑身解数装出一副更加漠不关心的样子，冷着脸给对方主编施压。  
“您这是在歧视吗？”黄仁俊又问了一遍。  
  
主编百口莫辩，她正要回头寻求同伴的帮助，对方那边一道清亮的男声传来——  
李泰容说：“林主编，这样就不太好了吧？”  
李泰容的话音很轻，话尾还老是拖拖的，显得他非常没压迫感，但谁都认识这位“人类最强”，李泰容的头一从金道英背后探出，主编就瞬间萎靡，几次张嘴都失败：“您……李……”  
  
而城市另一端的赛场内，比赛已经进行到了最后阶段。  
校长会议室内有个不大的电视机，这时镜头好不容易给到了场上焦点——并列第一中的罗渽民和朴志晟。他们分别站在一栋大楼楼顶的左右两端，顶层风很大，两个人的头发都被吹得乱七八糟。  
而他们的中间，楼顶的正中央，趴着一只进退维谷的电子狗。  
最后的得分点！  
  
除C区传媒主编外，会议室所有人的注意力都被罗渽民和朴志晟夺去。主编的大脑飞速旋转，她向屏幕看去，罗渽民和朴志晟恰好同时一手持刀弹跳起身，身体线条流畅优美，就像划破夜空的两条闪电。  
主编仿佛下定了决心：“行，好的，可以，”她握紧拳头，“咱们各退一步，我没有、也不会歧视普通人，不会曝光这位罗同学的真实身份，但今天这个第一不可能给他拿走，否则事后有人深扒，C区传媒就没有公信力了……”  
话没说完，主编望向身后，却因为电视中的场景小小愣住。  
  
不知道是出于善意还是因为根本就没有胜负欲，今晚会议室讨论的焦点——罗渽民本人拿着刀，竟然半途停下了。就好像雷雨进行到一半戛然而止，天台两边的攻势忽然不成正比，朴志晟丝毫没反应过来罗渽民怎么就落地了，随着惯性手起刀落，电子狗被他直接毙命。  
朴志晟再加一分。  
不用谁动手脚，罗渽民已经不是第一了。  
  
十秒倒计时敲响，夜色逐渐变深，第一哨兵学院陷入了一片沉寂，凸显得钟声更加振聋发聩。那么多年、那么多个夜晚过去，其他的罗渽民忘得都差不多了，唯独记得朴志晟夺冠后惊诧又忍不住有点小开心的眼神，特别逼，但确实格外可爱。  
罗渽民当时站在十米开外遥望朴志晟，根本没想到两人多年以后还会再见。他谨慎、小心，身为一个普通人，好不容易才从N区来到C区求学，他不会允许自己因为一个“第一”而招致别人关注，最后给哨兵身份带来危险。  
所以把这登上荣誉墙的机会让给别人，也没什么大不了。  
  
于是这一让，他就让了好多好多年。  
  
  
25  
种植园中的玫瑰开过一轮又一轮，荣誉墙上的照片也是换了又换，时隔七年，李马克再一次抬头望向这硕大的照片墙时，已经很难一眼找到自己以及同年“首席哨兵”的头像了。他盯着墙上一块显眼的白色空缺发了好一会呆，接着抬步离开，推开了白塔六楼实验室的门。  
李马克本来是想敲门的，但事实上门没有锁，连合都没合紧，他一敲，门就开了，实验室亮白色的灯光打出来，李马克直接愣住。  
里面酝酿着一大股浓郁的茉莉花香。  
花香不纯粹，像是什么人信息素的气味。  
  
这是他第一次在没人监视的情况下随意在白塔走动，因为接到了金道英的邀约，他就早早过来了，没想到能撞见这种令人尴尬的情况。实验室里一位身高腿长、丹凤眼微微上挑的男人朝身后挥了挥手就走出来，跟李马克擦身而过。他衣领凌乱，嘴唇发红，走路也有些不易察觉的发抖。  
李马克十分识趣地省掉了跟这人的寒暄。  
  
“请进，”光亮里传来金道英的声音，“李马克队长，不好意思，久等了？”  
“哦，我……刚到，”李马克吸气擦擦鼻尖，“金教授，关于谈判的事，白塔考虑得怎么样了？”  
李马克定睛一看。  
房间内有两排很大的操作台，上面摆满了烧杯、试管，有的里面有溶液，有的没有；远离实验台的另一侧有一张实验人员休息用的铁架床，除此以外，一张木桌上的两盆绿植尤为显眼，李马克有点近视，不用精神感知的话，他只能猜到其中一盆是茉莉，另一盆，大概是蔷薇科的什么花，像是玫瑰。  
金道英亲昵地招呼李马克坐，更是直呼他“马克”，好像这样就能拉近白塔和D825的距离。他拿出一份文件推给李马克：“如果你坚持要走，那么白塔已经考虑好了，只要你在合约上签个字，承诺贵队每年缴纳一定数量的尸婴舌头，就可以离开了。”  
“……”李马克翻开文件一看，怀疑地说，“就这么简单？”  
金道英神秘地笑笑。  
  
“当然，如果你感兴趣的话，我这里还有一个视频，和一个行为分析仪，你可以看一下。”  
不容李马克回答，金道英就按动遥控器，打开了实验室内的投影，立刻开始播放视频。视频开头是黑的，但没过多久就露出了一座满目疮痍的塔，李马克不认识那座塔，下一秒镜头下扫，露出了塔身上悬挂的“N”字。  
N区塔。  
金道英右手操纵，行为分析仪的数据就打在了投影的右半边：“根据T区提供的定位坐标，白塔可以确定，马克，你所属的小队，D825小队曾在一个星期前到达N区塔，他们由北往南，一路下行，从T区出发，现在已经快要到达C区了。”  
李马克：“……”  
“如你所见，”金道英话音一转，“N区塔已经沦陷，而没有人能说出，D825是在它沦陷前、沦陷时，还是沦陷后到达的塔内，也没有人知道他们是否有人员伤亡。”  
李马克清了清嗓子：“不会。”  
“先别那么着急下结论，”金道英十指相交，耸耸肩，“我要强调的不是他们曾不曾被N区塔困住，而是按照行为分析仪给出的数据，他们要到达的下一个地方，”他把地图放大，“这里有一个N区4号实验中心。”  
  
实验室里的茉莉花香散去了不少，可金道英察觉不到：“你知道‘新计划’吗？”  
李马克抬头刚要说话，金道英就打断了他：“这件事我们不好摆到台面上来说，但我可以很清楚地告诉你，4号实验中心是新计划的一部分，不过它最近，就这个月吧，被废弃了，现在那里到处都是丧尸，如果D825继续往前走，就是在往丧尸堆里扎。”  
自投罗网。  
“你可能要说你的队员每个都有能力，这不是什么大事，然而我有一点要说明，”金道英起身，走到投影前，用手敲敲地图中不断闪动的小红点，“废弃实验中心并不像你想象的那么简单，对于特定的哨兵和向导来说，它释放的一种特殊频率的声波——我们称之为Ω声波，会引起人的感染，效果和被丧尸咬了一样。”  
  
“什么？”  
这段话信息量太大了，首先是白塔人尽皆知却从未被公开讨论过的“新计划”，之后就是这个Ω声波，这让他很难不把这两者联系到一起。新计划是白塔下院早些年提出的基因改造计划，一直由下院普通人身份的研究员在进行，听说前几年停止还是因为经费不够。  
这两件事如果要放在一起深入联想是很令人毛骨悚然的。李马克脑子很够用，无需人多言就说：“你的意思是这五年来肆虐的病毒和白……”  
“我说了不要着急下结论，”金道英舔舔嘴唇，提起了别的话题，“我听说你们队里还有你的男朋友？”  
李马克沉默一会，往后靠在椅背上：“所以呢？”  
“男朋友，或者爱人，随便什么，你标记他了吗？”金道英随口乱问，“……开个玩笑。不过我必须提醒你，马克，如果你标记他了，你就最好还是答应我接下来的请求，否则向导一旦失去他的哨兵，不用我说你也知道创伤有多大。”  
  
这根本不像谈判，更像是一方对另一方的逼问。  
我掌握了你的命脉，你答应我的请求，否则你只能去死。  
  
金道英喝了口水，说：“如果你的队员还沿着这个方向走，他们是绝对逃不过这一堆丧尸群和这个实验中心的。白塔可以向你提供帮助，但你必须答应为白塔服务的请求，或者……”  
说着他想了想：“要么这样吧，别说为白塔服务，就当是帮我这个人的忙吧——”  
  
“我想请你们帮我找一个人。”  
  
*  
  
N区与C区交界处并不像丧尸病毒蔓延前的N、T区交界那么繁华，这里接近人类联盟的最中心，反而像是有隐形的壁一样，把N区和C区彻底隔离了开来，非常荒芜。三不管地区有一湾大湖，湖一侧临山，一座占地面积不小的学校依崖壁而建。这时雨过天晴，乌云散开，下课铃响过，学校里居然真的浮现出了一小片欢声笑语。  
这所学校隔离了所有行尸走肉和硝烟战火，像座世外桃源，是N区如今少见的避难所。  
  
学校里未成年的占比很大，每天都还在进行正常的教学活动。就像所有哨兵、向导学院一样，一个少年哨兵正专心致志地沿着操场跑圈练耐力，跑到第九圈，热气蒸腾里他差不多全身湿透，少年忍不住朝场边监督他的人大喊：“老师！够了没啊！！”  
一个年轻男人头上罩了件衬衫盘腿坐在地上，右手撑着下巴，语重心长地说：“还剩一圈——”  
“老师！”  
年轻男人听见后边有个声音叫他，猛地转过身去，头上的衣服也掉了下来：“嗯？”  
“那个，那个……”来叫他的学生一口气噎着了，“志雨老师说，学校外面埋的警报器，它它它响了！老师您快点去，去看看……”  
  
“姐姐姐姐姐，什么情况啊……”  
十分钟后，方才盯着学生跑圈的年轻男人已经换好了作战服，边匆忙走着边问身边比他矮一个头的女人。这个男人，或者说大男生很高，黑发明显很长时间没剪了，刘海遮住了本来就不大的眼睛。  
确实是朴志晟。  
“我们还没遇到过警报器响的情况，不排除是有人来了或者丧尸触发，但如果真的是丧尸，那数量应该很多，毕竟响的是外围警报器，我更愿意相信是有车开过。”被称作志雨的女人叼着发圈扎起头发，“等会我架好迫击炮守在门岗，你速度去速度回，一有不对赶紧给信号我？”  
“应该是人吧……”朴志晟犹豫着回头，望向学校后方的一处高点——光秃秃的崖壁某洞口里信号烟已经燃了好几个月，“姐，真的，都放了这么久了，肯定有人看见了！”  
朴志雨“切”了一声拍拍朴志晟的头，转身去武器库了。朴志晟独自快步走到门口，警惕着走出校门，借着旁边草木的掩护来到了他们设置警报器的地方。  
  
这里空地面积小，人烟确实也少，少到人出了校门穿梭在湖畔灌丛间，可以将东西南北一览无遗的地步。起初朴志晟还躲躲藏藏，后来他实在是不知道有什么好藏的了。  
这压根就没有会动的东西啊！  
朴志晟不可置信地“啊”了一声，左右又转了一圈，但可能是因为太久没有直面危险，或者是长时间里，他的生活中就只有小孩、姐姐、检查警报、面对丧尸，朴志晟已经不习惯第一时间怀疑，这是否是有人作祟了。  
而丧尸是不会跟他玩捉迷藏的。  
  
朴志晟有点郁闷地皱皱眉，又过了几分钟，就在他警戒心完全放下打算重新安置警报器时，他刚一蹲下，就灵敏地听到了来自上方的窸窣声。  
——在树上！  
  
朴志晟拿出弹弓、转身开弓，两个动作行云流水，他人转了一圈，四颗弹球就朝不同方向发射了出去。弹球没入枝丫中就像石沉大海，随后一群鸟儿被惊起腾空，四个人影当空落下！  
朴志晟暗叫一声就要跑路，紧接着就听见了咔哒上膛的声音。  
周围的人同时落地，四把枪立时抬起，围了个圈，断掉了朴志晟的所有后路，他四面楚歌。  
  
等到看清人了，拿着枪的罗渽民才和李帝努、钟辰乐、黄仁俊四脸相对，同时哽住：  
“……志晟？怎么是你？”  



	6. 26-30

26  
“……”  
午后细碎的光斑经由湖水反射落在五人身上，轻微的暖风拂过，朴志晟感觉哪哪都不舒服，衣领上那块已经磨烂的标签把他脖子弄得尤其难受。  
就好像诺亚方舟上的食物马上耗尽，你发现船上除了诺亚和动植物还突然登上了一群海盗，海盗把面具掀开，你一看，哟呵，头子居然是和你其乐融融相处过三年的学长，学长抬起枪说好巧不巧，此山是我开，此树是我栽，要从此路过，留下买路财！  
朴志晟觉得这霎时间就回到了他二年级那年的排位赛，曾经的竞争者都变成了队友，里面甚至加入了几个新人，只有他一个人被排在了小团体之外，他莫名感到有点委委屈屈。  
于是他不自觉就：“啊，真是，渽民哥……”  
  
但在这时，小团体中朴志晟从未见过的两人同时皱了皱眉。  
两个人对视一眼，一起端枪向后，四人间的气氛突然凝结，李帝努和罗渽民被引得屏住呼吸，眯眼环伺四周，再没人有空跟朴志晟上演患难相逢的戏码。  
……可明明哨兵朴志晟耳边只有风声在猎猎作响。  
朴志晟把陌生人身份猜了个八九分——两人都是向导。  
钟辰乐：“九百米，我十一点钟方向。”  
“丧尸，超过100头，还没过我们设的卡，在停车点以后，不过快了，”黄仁俊给李帝努和罗渽民递了个眼色，“联系下李东赫！”  
李帝努闻声立刻沉下脸色，按住左耳试图使用通讯器，而朴志晟借此机会观察刚才说话的两个人：  
他们身量同样纤细、挺拔，右边的比左边个头稍微高一些，两件作战服都裹得很紧，利落的曲线毫无保留地展露了出来；右边的嗓音很亮很高，说着话还往前走了几步，被左边的一把扯住了，之后左边那人咬着嘴唇回头。  
挺专业，但都挺可爱的，尤其是右边那个，他好像在哪见过……  
  
李帝努给枪上膛：“通讯器失灵了。”  
黄仁俊：“失灵？”  
“对，”李帝努的声音低得带了几分不确定，他转身问朴志晟，“你们这里安装了信号屏蔽器？”  
“不是，”说到信号朴志晟也皱起眉头撅起了嘴，“就这个月开始学院还有周围的信号越来越差，这两天开始各种通讯波段都完全消失了。”  
这里居然有学院？什么学院，哨兵向导学院吗？  
钟辰乐像猫一样微微张嘴迅速回头，正好和鼓气叉腰的朴志晟来了个眼对眼。那边李帝努略微思忖说：“渽民、仁俊跟我走，迅速回去，把剩余的人带过来——我们有23个人，”李帝努话锋一转，看向朴志晟，“你说你们有个学院？”  
朴志晟小鸡啄米一样点头。  
“那接济我们几天。辰乐，你跟志晟回他说的学院，准备接应车队，”黄仁俊不见外地用手背拍拍朴志晟大臂，端着枪走远几步才回头，“朴志晟？你好，我是黄仁俊，我听过你的名字。”  
  
近千米外的羊肠小道尽头，李东赫嘴里叼着根草叶蹲在军卡车厢边缘，两手搭在膝盖上观察四周。  
N区塔救下的18个人此时正挤在除军卡以外的两辆车内，近两周来他们一路向南，李东赫有幸成为了幸运二分之一，在濡湿的夏日中熬了过来；幸存者们也相依为命，他们听指挥，能吃苦，能使力，有时候还能给小队出出主意对策。  
就在李东赫百无聊赖地要转身看看自己手臂上结的痂时，不远处的天空中突然出现了一点熟悉的亮光。  
由绿变白，是他的发光弹。  
李东赫叹息一声，立刻翻身而起伸出他那只没伤的手震天地拍了拍车厢：“各位注意，有丧尸，不能打的趴下藏好，能打的拿枪……”  
“李东赫！”视线终点黄仁俊的身影浮现，李东赫的耳朵敏感地捕捉到了对方的声音，“开车！掉头！背后有丧尸！这边有掩体！”  
“开车！”李东赫迅速反应，朝旁边两辆车传话，“周一、周二你们进驾驶室，跟紧我，其余人保持戒备！”  
周一、周二是N区塔内的一对普通人兄弟，在幸存者中算是身体素质最好最有用的。李东赫咬牙，尝试抬起自己的右胳膊，三次都失败了，于是瞎子加残废本人身残志坚地爬进驾驶室发动引擎，二话不说开车闯入了湖边的灌木草丛中。  
三辆车才加速度前冲，后方石壁的拐角处就出现了第一头丧尸血迹斑斑的身影，不知道哪辆车哪个人发出了第一记点射，射歪了，但好歹算是阻止了一秒丧尸群来袭。  
  
钟辰乐和朴志晟并排向山下湖边的学院正门飞奔。  
钟辰乐体力其实有些落后朴志晟，但后者这人还算贴心，几次不经意放慢脚步，就为等这个小向导。跑着跑着朴志晟突然拿起弹弓射向十米外一块路牌，路牌被打中后像是触碰了什么机关，一点黑影破空而出径直向上，发出了一道尖锐的鸟鸣。  
是信号枪。  
“门口有人守着，你……”  
“钟辰乐！”  
“好，辰乐，”朴志晟其实早就留心看清楚了钟辰乐胸前的铭牌，“我们上瞭望塔吧，就不进学院了，节省时间！”  
朴志晟三步并两步登上了学院门口右侧一个瞭望塔的阶梯，两人登顶来到塔上走廊向外架好枪，正好看见三辆车依次进入视野。  
李帝努和罗渽民凭借惊人的臂力将自己拉上了两辆车车顶，而黄仁俊在李东赫的车开过时，飞速钻进了副驾驶。  
朴志晟：“哇，果然是前辈们……”  
几把枪同时向越来越近的丧尸群扫射，瞭望塔上的两个人也不甘示弱，一人一枪，利用高地优势把漏网之鱼解决了。车队眼见着就到了学院门口，钟辰乐暂停狙击，对楼下喊了声“开门”，谁知楼下不但没有反应，还诡异地静谧了一阵。  
  
“……”钟辰乐，“？”  
  
下一秒钟——  
一记燎着火光的炮弹就从学院正门口不知道哪个洞口盲目冲了出来，它扫开低空的花草树木、越过几步之遥的瞭望塔，直指打头阵的李东赫开的那辆绿色军卡！  
钟辰乐破口大骂：“我靠！朴志晟！！”  
朴志晟心下一凉：我天，完了，信号枪指令他记错了，一发是说不安全，两发才代表有同伴！  
所以于隐秘处出乎意料出现的，分明就是朴志雨装填的迫击炮弹。  
  
钟辰乐尖嗓嚎了一声就要从不高的塔上往下跳，被朴志晟一把拉住，正此时，后方周一开的装甲车猛地加速，以最高时速顿时撞向了李东赫那辆眼见就要灰飞烟灭的军卡！  
“李帝努，跳！”  
李帝努蹲在装甲车之上向后射击，右耳耳钉突然出现黄仁俊的声音，他想都没想，完全信任，出于本能在万分之一秒内小腿发力纵身一跃，下车落在了远处某个灌木丛之后。  
皮厚血也厚的装甲车将军卡撞开，车屁股独自承受了迫击炮名副其实的一击，整个车身颤了三颤，距离有十几米的丧尸都被余波震得向后翻滚。  
轰——  
军用卡车打着旋被撞得几乎是漂移到了学院正门口，李东赫猛踩刹车，车轮与地面、车头与校门摩擦都发出了令人牙酸的响声。黄仁俊没系安全带，车停下后一头撞在了车侧的玻璃窗上，额角霎时血流如注。他拂开蒙住眼睛的腥味液体向左一看，李东赫全身上下现在健全的估计只有裤裆里那东西了——安全带把这人勒得嘴角出血，他整个人都无力地靠在座椅上喘气。  
不过还好谁都没死。  
  
  
27  
“朴志晟！”  
“黄仁俊！”  
  
学院的铁门开后又缓缓关上，将来势汹汹的丧尸拒绝在了防御之外。两辆没报废的车搭着伤员迅速向学院深处开，李帝努、罗渽民和钟辰乐跪在生化车拥挤的空地上帮黄仁俊和李东赫处理伤口，留了朴志晟一个人委屈巴巴地抱膝坐在角落听朴志雨训斥。  
“说多少次了要记牢信号枪规则？说多少次让你每周一换崖脚埋的炸药？现在好了，丧尸没被炸死，自己人倒是被自己人埋伏了，你爽了？朴志晟我问你，你现在爽了？”  
朴志雨，辣得非常有气势，整车厢的人都被她吼得噤若寒蝉。黄仁俊自觉能跟眼前这女人拼骂街技术的只有自己，然而一开口也怂了：“……那个，崖脚的炸药真不能怪志晟，是我们把它拆了的，我们以为你们是什么打劫团伙，不想惊动你们……”  
李东赫应和：“……误会，都是误会哈！”  
“炸药不能每周一换！”朴志晟坚定地补了最后一句，“再换那么勤就要用完了！”  
“……”朴志雨左看右看眼前三个没心眼的东西，气得七窍冒烟，她观察一番，觉得只有刚才没说话的三个才是正常人。  
但仔细一看，蓝发那位帅哥关心完别人正闭目养神，看起来是这群人的头的、眼角还有泪痣的那个正低声跟第一个说话的男生说着别人听不清的悄悄话。朴志雨又要发作，这时钟辰乐沉默间隙突然来了一句：“朴志晟！我真的无语！”  
朴志雨觉得简直找到了知音：“朴志晟！无语！”  
朴志晟：“……”  
他默默远离了莫名其妙变成统一战线的两个人，不易察觉地向李帝努那边挪了挪屁股，正好听见李帝努对黄仁俊发音不清地来了一句：“仁俊……”  
好像是略带乞求的意味。  
  
“？”  
朴志晟又悄悄把屁股向远离李帝努、黄仁俊的地方挪了点。  
  
李帝努本来想问黄仁俊疼不疼，但这么大的伤口，血都把领子浸湿了，肯定是疼的；他又想说你知道你信息素味真的太浓了，可事实上李东赫身上散发出的松木味就好像有人在车厢里洒了一整瓶滴露洗手液，软糖的香气已经不那么明显了。  
然后李帝努就没什么好说的了，嘴唇翕动，在黄仁俊看来有点傻。  
“你……”  
“停！”黄仁俊及时假笑打断，“我现在真的，很乱，李帝努，我……”  
李帝努：“我是问你需要我帮你打破伤风吗？打针。”  
“……”  
黄仁俊没话讲了。  
  
两周前关于前尘旧事的话匣子开启，就好像某人打开了黄仁俊心里的潘多拉魔盒，乱七八糟、剪不断理还乱的记忆一股脑全部向他倾泻了过来。不过由于信息量过大，黄仁俊不仅没能一下抓住重心，还在纷乱琐碎的记忆中迷失了很久，导致他现在变成了一台丢失了搜索引擎的电脑，空有内存，却无法吐出。  
所以黄仁俊现在并不能准确描述他和李帝努第一次见面的情形。  
他想说，但什么都说不出来。  
  
而李帝努觉得黄仁俊一定是想起了什么，按那天在车上黄仁俊的反应来看，说不定他们在仁和医院之前还有一段前缘。可能是自己的某次狂躁期正好被黄仁俊撞见了，亦或者黄仁俊找回的那段记忆不仅关于他，也同样关乎于罗渽民、关乎于李东赫、钟辰乐，甚至关乎于他们的哨兵、向导学院。  
李帝努心说很扯，但不是没可能。  
黄仁俊不知道李帝努已经把事情猜了个八九不离十。  
  
李帝努窸窸窣窣地拆针剂塑料包装，暂时把脑中所想都清空了，虽然他急于知道，但这事不能急。  
他把针头扎进黄仁俊的大臂，终于放弃了维持两周的蹩脚试探。  
  
最后打破两头僵局的是车内最惨李东赫。  
李东赫不仅伤得最惨，还同时被右边刚认识的两个小屁孩间的冷战、左边黄仁俊李帝努间欲言又止的尴尬折磨，心理状态也惨不忍睹。  
他觉得此刻罗渽民和他是共用一根救命稻草的蚂蚱，不禁掐住人手腕随便找了个问题问：“志晟怎么会在这啊？”  
车缓缓停下，前方就是医疗室。罗渽民不动声色地抬起嘴角、抽出手腕、站起身：“别问我，我不知道……还有，我也很讨厌臭情侣，而且并不想跟你凑合过……越线了呢。”  
李东赫：“？”  
  
朴志晟一边借力李东赫下车一边说：“我和姐姐是四年前到这里的。”  
黄仁俊扶着李帝努的手臂，回头看了一眼朴志晟。  
“我叫朴志雨，是志晟亲姐姐，”朴志雨推开医疗室的门打开灯，笑着把刘海捋到耳侧说，“四年前丧尸病毒刚爆发没多久嘛，一年左右？我们俩跟着难民潮从T区往C区跑，因为没有合法移民证，所以也进不去C区，就只能留在交界这个鸟不拉屎的地方了——刚刚实在是不好意思啊，都怪朴志晟记岔信号！差点你俩命都没了，来坐吧，我给你们缝针上药？”  
黄仁俊坐过去，用说话分散自己可能晕针的注意力：“志晟怎么会去T区？我记得你不是拿过首席哨兵吗？”  
李帝努瞥了某人一眼。  
朴志晟没想到首席哨兵这称号这么出名，连素未谋面的黄仁俊都知道。他站在原地，皱眉抬起一只爪子比划：“不知道哥有没有经历过下放，反正我当时莫名其妙被划到下放名单里啦，白塔也不分配工作，下放后就只能回家，我家正好在T区。”  
  
“首席哨兵有什么用，”朴志雨拿酒精先把黄仁俊太阳穴旁边抹了一遍，“下放的时候志晟才三年级，也不能像四年级生一样提前领毕业证，工作都难找！我记得有天我和志晟是路过这个湖吧，当时在湖边悬崖上，志晟说崖底是不是有个学校？我一看还真是，我们俩就到学校来了。这边人少丧尸也难找，做老师挺好，这是天上掉工作！我就和志晟留下来了。”  
……丧尸潮都爆发了还想着找工作，朴志晟的姐姐果然和她弟一样奇葩。  
  
“其实跟难民潮南迁之前我是可以去T区塔的，帝努哥……还有渽民、楷灿哥应该知道吧？说是T区塔能给下放学生提供编制，但那年白塔又出幺蛾子啦……”  
钟辰乐这会也不气了，立刻接上朴志晟的话头：“‘玫瑰叛乱’。”  
明明这事众人皆知，朴志晟还是很捧场地抬眉给钟辰乐比了个大拇指：“说是中央有位将军携抗体出逃到T区，飞机坠毁，导致那段时间整个T区塔锁塔，人力都去找那支抗体了，就没空管学生编制啦。”  
黄仁俊闻言，被上药的那块脸部肌肉不自觉抖了抖。  
  
“不过话说回来，这地方很神奇，”朴志雨折腾完黄仁俊，又去琢磨李东赫的伤，“这座学院就是所普通学院，但你们发现没有，这里的所有孩子都是哨兵或者向导，不存在普通人。”  
D825一行人除了朴志晟姐弟就没见过活人，自然没发现。钟辰乐：“全都是哨兵向导？那比例……”  
朴志雨眼睛一眯，没想到这小孩一下就问到点子上了：“这也是最奇怪的地方，比例几乎对半开，哨兵向导一比一，和现实世界完全不符。”  
向导是稀缺资源，这是全联盟公认的事实。根据联盟多年前的人口统计数据，联盟内普通人和哨向基本是七三开，哨兵和向导又是五比一，这种哨兵向导数量持平的现象除非是在白塔上院严格控制比例的情况下，否则在物竞天择的自然环境中根本不可能出现。  
“你是说有人对这个学院里的学生进行了人为筛选？”李帝努问。  
“我一开始也是这么想的，但问过之后发现完全不是这回事，”朴志雨单膝跪在伤员面前，回头扫视了一圈这群自从他们逃至这个学员后就少见的“闯入者”，“这些孩子从出生起就没有离开过C、N两区交界，进学校只是因为这里恰好有所学校，更有甚者，是我们来之后才知道自己的哨兵、向导身份的。  
“这里连对他们进行筛查的条件都没有。”  
  
  
28  
“老师，你们在里面吗？”  
抱臂靠在门上的罗渽民没使力，被猛地推开的门把手撞得腰间钝痛。推门人是学院里的学生，就是之前被朴志晟罚跑那个，名字叫克里：“校外丧尸都炸干净了，来跟您说一声——需要重新放警报器吗？”  
“放，有空现在就去放吧，多叫几个人一起，”朴志雨拿起纱布，看到李东赫表情的一瞬间愣了，“……你还好吧？怎么了？”  
李东赫有点懵。  
门口那个叫克里的男生有一双海鸥眉、圆眼睛，耳朵是招风耳，他唇形如果不注意倒没什么，仔细看的话，其实是可以觉察出一点方的。  
其他人顺着李东赫的目光看去，也有几秒没说出话来。  
……这不就是低配版李马克！  
  
外来者之中只有黄仁俊一个人觉得莫名其妙，他暗暗拿了瓶红花油递给罗渽民：“啥情况啊？”  
“没事，东赫可能要开始睹物……睹人思人了。”罗渽民接过红花油放在一边，只用手揉了揉自己的后腰，笑说，“谢谢。”  
黄仁俊：“……”  
接过去又不要是什么意思，是要我帮你揉吗？  
黄仁俊在假装没看见和直接抬脚把人踹飞之间反复横跳，最后选择了去安慰此刻正抬起一边苹果肌表示震撼的李东赫，虽然他也不知道有什么可安慰的。  
“崖壁上的信号烟也是你们放的吧？”  
“嗯……”朴志晟无奈鼓嘴，“最近附近丧尸变多，我们食物弹药也不够了，就希望有人能看见了能来支援一下。”  
罗渽民慢吞吞说：“弹药我们有，但吃的，还有喝的……”  
“得再找，”钟辰乐猫一样伸了个懒腰，“我们这边还带来了18个人，一路上搜到带来的食物肯定不够。”  
  
“再说，从长计议吧，”朴志雨拍拍手起身，长呼一口气，“不管怎么说咱们劳动力总是多了很多的，实在不行就开荒种地呗！”  
  
一个星期后，说要翻身做农民的地主朴志雨终于感受到了人间疾苦。  
这所三不管地界内的学院里的粮食何止是不够，简直到了再挨一天就能有身体素质差的学生饿死的地步。D825商议一圈觉得不行，在最后一箱压缩饼干拆封前终于做出决定：  
跳出舒适圈！去找！  
朴志晟在沙尘扬起的操场上抹平了自己作战服的衣领，说：“我和姐姐之前找食物都是去二十公里外一个实验中心边上的集市，但是因为丧尸，我们已经很久没有去过了。”  
黄仁俊实在看不下去了，抬手把朴志晟折进领口里的衣领扯了出来：“那就去那儿。”  
小队本早就该继续向C区白塔的方向前进，不过默契地，谁也没在这一周内提起这事。朴志晟嘴上不说，心里是超级感激的，尤其是对眼前这个看上去纤瘦柔弱、长相清纯的哥哥，用他的话说就是，“反正是比那个没事就找我茬的向导好”。  
朴志晟说的是钟辰乐。  
钟辰乐不知道哪根筋搭错了，从到的第一天起就跟朴志晟处处拌嘴。朴志晟说小队可以住学校空余的宿舍，钟辰乐非说就在车上安营扎寨也挺好；朴志晟觉得食水不需要紧着他们这边的学生来用，钟辰乐当天晚上就偷偷把物资分成了两份，只给D825留了扣扣索索的一点，其余全给了学院。李东赫有天早起刷牙听见钟辰乐为了一个鸡蛋的事又和朴志晟吵嚷，不由得问黄仁俊，你看他俩像不像小学鸡打架？  
  
“志晟上车再和我们细说集市情况，东赫……”李帝努把枪械丢上学院的一辆校巴，回头。  
“我留下看家，”李东赫知道自己现在的身体状况还不足以跟队出任务，很爽快，“你们早去早回。”  
朴志雨还有课要上，就派了克里来操场送别他弟。校巴不再逗留，引擎发出隆隆的轰鸣，它碾压过跑道旁被晒蔫的草叶和细碎的沙石，迅速消失在了视野之外。  
李东赫最终还是叹了口气，他挑挑眉转向克里：“呀，小屁孩，你说你叫什么？”  
克里重复了一遍自己的名字。  
“咱们来过两招？”李东赫以大欺小地看着面前的小向导，“我受着伤呢，还让你一只手，你敢不敢来？”  
  
朴志晟在车上昏暗狭窄的空间内拿出一张白纸，接过黄仁俊递过来的秃头铅笔就开始徒手画地图：“绕过这个悬崖就可以看见大路，我说的……集市，”朴志晟在纸上画了一个点，又在点旁边画了块烧饼，“就在这个大实验中心边上，往西走二十公里，几乎不用拐弯的！”  
钟辰乐满脸黑线：“这烧饼是什么意思？？”  
“……”朴志晟想了半天才确定钟辰乐说的是什么，心梗了，“辰乐呀！这是实验中心！一个圈加上里面很多点，是里面有很多人的意思！”  
黄仁俊下巴都掉了，他看完朴志晟又看钟辰乐，心说论画画……菜鸡就不要互啄了。  
罗渽民就比较亲和：“志晟啊，说说实验中心是什么情况？”  
“啊这个实验中心呢……”朴志晟咬住下嘴唇往黄仁俊那边黏了点，按住这个新哥哥的膝盖，“据说是白塔为了联盟防御安全，在C区外围布置的生物物理实验中心。这样的中心应该有好几个，因为这个的编号是4号。”  
钟辰乐：“它到现在还在运作？”  
“现在……不知道，反正到上一次我和姐姐去集市的时候，过实验中心的关卡还是要下车安检的。”  
黄仁俊：“上一次具体是什么时候？”  
“一个月前。”  
  
二十公里路程也就是十五分钟的事，校巴没过多久就开过了一个路卡。朴志晟稍伸脖子，变了脸色，对小队说这就是他说的实验中心关卡，而这个关卡现在已经没有人影了。  
李帝努听朴志晟的指示，把车拐进了一条树林里的小道。朴志晟说这条路除了常驻民基本没人知道，从这边进集市是最安全的。但车辆驶着驶着，就因为前方一块巨大的简陋木牌刹住了。  
木牌上写：  
自8月起，哨兵身份者不可入内。  
  
李东赫说让人一只手，是真的把手捆住了。  
虽然没有感染丧尸病毒，李东赫前两周被丧尸抓伤的地方却因为没有注意清理，化脓了。时间过去，他的手依然无力，略微移动疼痛感就会直钻心脏。  
所以他想了个懒办法，像骨折病人一样，把自己的手臂吊在了脖子上。  
李东赫看着眼前被他打得落花流水的14岁版“李马克”。  
  
李东赫认识李马克，是在C区的哨兵向导分化检测仪式上。  
记忆尚很清楚，那是十年前，14岁的李东赫在排队做分化检测时不小心踩了前面一个人的脚后跟，拥挤的人群中，他本来以为对方会蹲身重新穿好鞋，没想到那人居然趿着掉了一半的运动鞋就进了检测室。李东赫在后方观察那个跟他个头完全一样的男孩，记住了他的一双招风耳，记住了他突起的后颈骨，还记住了对方被他踩脏的纯白长袜。  
李东赫本来以为这事就到此为止，谁知道陌生男孩检测完拿着他的报告书出来，直接堵住了要进门的李东赫，尽可能装出不耐烦的语气说：“呀，你叫什么名字？”  
“……李东赫。”  
“等你检测完，跟我去楼下操场。”  
李东赫警觉，战术退后：“干什么？”  
“你踩我鞋还不道歉，我以为你是想跟我打架，”李马克吸吸鼻子，掩过一阵心虚，“怎么，不敢吗？”  
  
初生牛犊李东赫天不怕地不怕，就怕别人激将法。等李东赫信心满满拿着他的“哨兵”检测书出来，在操场上和李马克大战了三百回合，最后因为一个大意被对方压倒在地上时，他才看清从李马克手上飘落的纸：  
李马克，男，15岁。  
检测结果，向导。  
  
“如果我们不曾相遇，我会是在哪里？每秒都活着，每秒都死去，每秒都问着自己；谁不曾找寻，谁不曾怀疑，茫茫人生奔向何地？”  
  
李东赫心里哼着未名的调子，连叫了三遍“小鬼”，克里都拒绝再跟这个无理取闹的人打架。李东赫靠在D825开来的生化车边嚼草叶，笑了笑，还是挥了挥手，说渴了，指使克里去给自己拿水。  
克里一溜烟跑没影了。  
正是正午时分，D825离开后的学院操场显得格外寂静，广袤的、沙尘扬起的天幕之下，李东赫背对悬崖，遥望目不可及的开阔地带，心里漫无边际地想，要是李马克现在能来找我就好了。  
  
李东赫无声说：“要是李马克现在能出现在我面前，就好了。”  
  
脑子里看似天马行空的想法杂乱无章地堆积着，李东赫刚弯腰呸掉嘴里苦涩的植物纤维，就听见头顶有不可名状的巨物轰隆作响，那声音穿过云层，穿过山峦，穿过学院鳞次栉比的教学楼，从后往前，越过李东赫的头顶，直达他的面前。  
李东赫向上仰头，只见一架通体漆黑的直升飞机以横扫千军的气势悬停在这所学院的上空，他与机舱驾驶室遥遥对视，随后直升机缓缓落地，卷起了李东赫的发梢、汗珠和衣角。  
仿佛过了一辈子，又好像只过了几秒，李东赫等待着，虽然他也不清楚自己到底在等什么。  
手心全是汗液。  
直到那个一身黑色作战服短袖、把护目镜扯至头顶的男人跳下驾驶舱，扶着直升机机身跟他相隔十米，无言相望。  
  
“……那一天，那一刻，那个场景，你出现在我生命；从此后，从人生，重新定义，从我故事里苏醒。”  
  
  
29  
“站住！别动！举起手来！”  
罗渽民试图揪住黄仁俊衣角，没揪住，黄仁俊依旧往前跨了三步。  
“再走我们开枪了！”  
  
黄仁俊不信邪地喊了一声：“废什么话啊？不是要检查身份才放行吗？你们倒是来检查啊？怎么，我们一个向导一个普通人，你们一群哨兵还怕了啊？”  
罗渽民和黄仁俊身前是集市前临时设立的哨兵所，哨兵所设立的目的就是拒绝一切外来哨兵进入。所谓哨兵所其实就是一栋低矮的平房，现下一楼门口和二楼平台都站满了人，黑压压的枪口一致对外，直指孤零零的两个人影。  
“老子怕个屁！”一楼一个为首的哨兵嗬了口痰，骂道，“你们两个，把身上武器都卸了！”  
“卸完了！”黄仁俊皱眉，“还有什么？”  
“身上有没有什么通讯器、定位仪？”  
“我们是进集市买东西还是进土匪窝卧底啊？什么都不能带我们买空气吗？”黄仁俊无意识拉住罗渽民手腕，气死了，“肚子里没点东西还要求恁多，罗渽民！不买了！我们走！”  
罗渽民有生以来第一次唱起了红脸，连忙掐着嗓子安慰道：“算了算了，仁俊，俊哥，别生气，别气——呀，”他抬起下巴，皱眉向远处点了点，“对面的，不管是枪支还是通讯器我们都没带来，我劝你们赶紧派人过来搜身然后放我们进去，不然俊哥一生气，你们担待不起……”  
“噗……”  
有几个哨兵没憋住笑。  
这都什么跟什么，他们一群哨兵，会怕一个向导？  
  
罗渽民倒是没说假话，他们确实是把通讯器留在了车上。  
这一带无线短波通讯都是断的，即使带了通讯器也是废物一坨。磨蹭着，对方终于有哨兵拿了把近身步枪踱步过来，把两个人身上摸了个遍，的确没发现什么异样，就在哨兵所要放行时，为首的那个又补了一句：“那个向导，你左耳朵上，那是什么？通讯装置？”  
“……”黄仁俊咬牙切齿，“定情信物，你信吗？”  
“……”哨兵看清楚了那个黑色水钻，瞬间抬起枪，“所以说你旁边这个人是哨兵？你们是一对？”  
“兄弟，不是只有哨兵和向导才能配对，”罗渽民甜蜜蜜地笑了，压下哨兵举起的枪杆，“说多少遍了，我是普通人，你们的精神检测仪不也没探测出波动吗？”  
黄仁俊觉得罗渽民这话有歧义，但没深究。  
哨兵感觉压在自己枪管上的力有千斤之重，就几秒钟时间，他手都酸了，只好撑大鼻孔退后几步：“……普通人和向导配对没好结果！”  
“给爷滚一边去，普通人吃你的喝你的了？普通人抢你爹了？就你知道向导和普通人没好结果？”  
这话说得黄仁俊就听不顺耳了，他拒绝了罗渽民和事佬一般的劝阻，一口一句骂回去，还一脚踹开了哨兵所本来就脆弱的大门。通向集市的穿堂风一扫而过，就在此时，窗口处有人给哨兵头子吹了声口哨：“老大！出事了出事了——”  
  
“慌个屁！”哨兵头子借此机会舒了口气，瞪一眼黄仁俊走远了，小声问报信哨兵，“怎么回事？”  
黄仁俊和罗渽民对视一眼——看来另一边进展顺利。  
“主哨所关卡被人开车撞开了！”  
“谁撞的？几个人？”  
“就一个！” 报信哨兵小声说，“好像说是一个向导，看起来很年轻，那边说估计才成年。他开着辆小巴士，因为哨所不让他开车进，他就直接撞卡了……”  
哨兵头子震撼了：“一个人他们怕什么？一个向导直接开枪崩了呗？！”  
“……他有枪！”报信人脸部肌肉抽搐，“说是整辆车里全是枪，他要和咱们交易，一把枪换一箱食物，那边正在纠结换不换……”  
  
二十公里外，李东赫被按在生化车敞开的车门上，被李马克吻得喘不上气。  
李东赫有伤，李马克一开始还万分在意，先是从下至上把李东赫身上的伤摸了个遍，之后就肆无忌惮地咬起对方已经干裂出血的唇瓣来。两个人好久不见，互相都像沙漠中迷途的旅人，干涸之际找到了绿洲，恨不得把对方全身上下都吸吮一番。  
李马克觉得李东赫瘦得都有点脱形，他的小鹿又变黑了，但奇怪的，越黑，他六颗星星一样的痣在脸上就愈发明显。  
李马克理智地知道，此时此刻他不应该对李东赫做什么过分的事情，所以解到第三颗扣子，他的手就停住了。但李东赫已经开始喘息，他把全身重量都吊在男朋友脖子上，把头埋进男朋友胸前，深深地吸了口气。  
“哎……”  
李马克同样深深地叹气。  
  
这时他的小哨兵突然浑身微微颤抖了一下，下一秒钟，李马克就感觉自己的领子被人扯着，天旋地转的失重感袭来，两人一起摔入了生化车内。  
李东赫迅速一脚勾上门，车外传来陌生少年疑惑的自言自语：“奇怪，不是要我拿水吗，人呢……”  
  
克里绕着生化车转了一圈，打算要离开的时候，在车底发现了一只趴着的小鹿。  
那是一只鹿，但克里并不能准确地叫出它的类别——事实上那是一只普度鹿，体型很小，粽黑色的毛发很短，此刻正躲在车屁股处，半张脸露在了阳光下，神态很紧张，又晦涩地露出了一点兴奋。  
克里捂住嘴：“这是哪里跑出来的精神体……”  
  
李马克话里带笑地问：“那是谁？”  
李东赫不想理他，他正在乱七八糟地拆李马克扣得很紧的绑带，拆了两下李东赫就不耐烦了：“李马克！”  
“……你叫我什么？”  
“……”李东赫犟了几秒，还是服软了，“哥！马克哥……你来拆。”  
李马克咳了一声，有点想使坏：“啊，你先告诉我那是谁？”  
“还能有谁！这是个学校！学校里的学生！”李东赫气狠狠，他见不能扒光李马克，就开始转换策略扒光自己，“他叫克里，怎么，你对他感兴趣，想跟他上床？”  
  
这招显然超出李马克的承受范围了。  
李马克看着李东赫脱掉黏汗带土的作战服，看着他褪掉紧身长靴和长裤，看着他的小男朋友逐渐变得光滑、一览无遗。他觉得身上所有血液瞬时活络了起来，从某一时刻起开始向同一个地方涌。李马克跪坐着，从下至上扫视稍稍弯腰在车厢内站立的李东赫，感觉一切都不是真实的。  
就在前一天，因为信号消失的原因，他还在苦苦找寻D825一行人的所在。  
而此时此刻，他朝思暮想，令他牵肠挂肚的人，就站在他面前。  
丝褛不挂。  
  
李马克摘掉了自己全身上下可能硌人的东西。  
“我想跟谁上床你自己心里清楚，我只是觉得他长得很像……我，你说呢，东赫啊，你说呢？”李马克护住李东赫的后脑勺，“咚”地一声两人倒在了地上，“我还以为你要找什么替身，正好骂你狗血，无情，朝三暮四，朝令夕改。”  
“朝……朝令夕改，还他妈能这么用？”李东赫感觉自己的穴口被捅开，浅浅喘息一会，一鼓作气翻了个身，把李马克压在了下面，“哥，马克哥，舒服吗？”  
李马克眯眼看着浑身伤疤、上下耸动的李东赫没说话。  
  
可能时间是在是太久，久到李马克已经忘记和李东赫做爱到底是什么感觉了。此刻躺在黑暗车厢内的李马克突然想起来，李东赫有夜盲，他这时应该是看不到自己的样子的——如果能看到，李东赫说不定会觉得自己很丑，说不定会说，两个人这样交合，在这样荒凉又野蛮、燥热又粗糙的地方，他们就是脱离了一切城市粉饰的原始人类。他们和丧尸相比，除了多了一颗心脏，其余没有区别。  
但正是因为李东赫什么都看不见，李马克才能在高潮来临前好好地观摩他的小鹿的脸——头发还是那样柔软，下巴还是那样尖利，脸上还是没有肉，双眸还是那么明亮。李马克在心里描摹着，冷不防握住李东赫的脖子把他拉了下来，两人又换了一个体位，李马克将下身一送，忽然想起前阵子被问的那句话：  
“你标记他了吗？”  
  
“东赫，东赫……？”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以标记你吗？”  
  
我可以标记你吗？  
这句话在两人重遇这天，多少显得有些突兀。但不知怎么的，李东赫完全没有接收到“突兀”的信号，觉得所有的一切都是水到渠成的。他没摇头也没点头，只是在李马克肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。  
李马克问：“你说什么？”  
“马克哥，哥……”李东赫喉咙里咕咕噜噜，“我好想你。”  
  
我真的，好想你啊。  
  
  
30  
当朴志晟从滑索滑下去，一把抄起站在敌人包围圈中央的钟辰乐的时候，心里在想什么？  
  
朴志晟想，原来钟辰乐也不止会聒噪，还能心平气和地装成“我就是来以枪换粮”的，大摇大摆地深入哨兵堆；他想原来钟辰乐不仅能跟他吵架，还能以一顶十，跟数量倍多于自己的敌人吵架，关键是居然不怎么落入下风。  
于是当朴志晟右手紧握滑索，左手环抱钟辰乐落在对面山包枝头上时，心里还想——原来高空也不是那么令人恐惧，至少当他以破竹的姿态略过对方哨兵上方，带走钟辰乐时，他的心里并没有以前孤军作战那样的紧张。  
  
李帝努埋伏在朴志晟出发的山头高处，看见弟弟安全着陆，不可察地松了口气。  
两个小时前，校巴停下，车厢内，黄仁俊咧了下嘴指指地图说：“我觉得这个集市有问题。”  
钟辰乐：“怎么说？”  
黄仁俊看向李帝努。  
李帝努赞同地点了点头，接过笔说：“一个地方不允许哨兵进入无非有两种情况，第一，害怕哨兵产生武力上的威胁；第二，该地内多为向导，害怕哨兵对向导产生威胁，而明显现在第一种情况排除。”李帝努视线抬起，落在了巴士不远处出现的哨所上，“这里有这么多哨兵，他们没理由对外来哨兵做出这种一刀切的预防。”  
“帝努哥的意思是现在哨所后的集市里面大多数是向导？”  
李帝努转向更了解这边情况的朴志晟：“志晟觉得可能吗？”  
朴志晟还在思考，黄仁俊“啧”了一声：“还有第三种情况，他们会不会是想抢向导？”  
  
车内安静了几秒。  
一般来说向导都会和配对的哨兵共同出现，尤其是在野外，所以拒绝哨兵的话，就能确保向导单独出入集市。毕竟像罗渽民这样出现在哨兵向导小队里的普通人是极少数。  
所有人都默认了这个可能性，罗渽民说：“那我和仁俊进集市，帝努在外面接应。”  
“稍等……”黄仁俊抬手，“你们……不想搞清楚这集市在搞什么名堂吗？”  
罗渽民抬起眼皮。  
“那个，仁俊哥，离这里不超过三千米的地方，还有一个主哨所，”黏着黄仁俊的朴志晟很快明白了黄仁俊的心思，“我们可以分两队，声东击西。”  
  
所以两小时后的D825就有了这个冒险的计划。  
调虎离山，百用不厌，这种小伎俩上一次还是被小队在文化大厦用来对付丧尸的。罗渽民这个人看起来就很有迷惑性，哨所肯定不会轻易让他和向导进入集市，如果想让两人一起安全进去，就得让队内剩下的一个向导在主哨所搞出点声响，让罗渽民那边被放松警惕。  
而据朴志晟说两个哨所背后其实是通的，它们只是集市的两个出入口，如果主哨所这边顺利，两拨人说不定还能在集市里汇合。  
李帝努端起狙击枪，刚要狙掉对钟辰乐朴志晟开枪的哨兵，右耳耳垂就传来一阵瘙痒。  
是黑色耳钉在不断震动。  
李帝努抬高眉毛，这东西居然还能用？  
通讯器接通，伴随着电流声，黄仁俊断断续续的声音传来：“李帝努听得到吗？刚才我和罗渽民被人盯着进集市逛了一圈，里面确实只有普通人，没有向导。想进集市的向导应该是都被扣下了。”  
对面传来叮铃哐啷的响声，黄仁俊过了一会继续说：“我们回哨所了，正在做最后的登记，做完就能走。这边的哨兵大部分都被你们的动静引走了，我们……”  
话没说完，黄仁俊就停了。李帝努被这一下销声匿迹弄得心提到了嗓子眼，手上开枪的动作却没停。对面朴志晟和钟辰乐已经跳到了主哨所的屋顶上，承受了最猛的火力攻击。李帝努凝视观察，发现钟辰乐无意中对朴志晟形成了一种训导，朴志晟几乎是被他指哪打哪儿，钟辰乐感觉到了哪面有子弹，朴志晟立刻就卷着钟辰乐躲向另一面。  
李帝努眯了眯眼睛。  
  
哒，哒哒哒，哒哒，哒哒哒哒……  
就在李帝努弹无虚发的间隙，耳钉又传来了一阵声音。李帝努屏住呼吸，瞬间明白过来那是手指的敲击声。  
黄仁俊在敲摩斯密码：  
“发现暗门，有地下室，正在进入。”  
  
李帝努用手臂内侧抹掉脸上狂淌的汗，一把握住滑索上另一个握手，毫不犹豫地屈膝沿滑索向下滑去。李帝努左手承受着自己身体的重量，右手拿枪射击，很快击伤了大群哨兵持枪的手。  
滑索连接左右两边山头，李帝努滑到最低点，左手放开，直接落在了哨所前的空地上！  
“辰乐！找门！”  
朴志晟还没明白李帝努怎么突然说门的事，钟辰乐眨眨眼已经心下明白：“朴志晟！走，进楼，找有没有什么暗门地下室！”  
  
李帝努先是以一挡三，逐渐挡五、挡十，最后前方有一百个人等着他。  
哨兵们不明白怎么双方突然就开火了，对李帝努都是敌意中夹杂着茫然的态度。他们有的受过专业训练，有的没有，大概率是一支临时凑起来的杂牌军。因为承受不住李帝努的精神压迫，杂牌军一个不留意就让李帝努走到了近身，而近身攻击中枪械难用，李帝努就凭借这种取巧的优势，一个人占得了先机。  
这无论在谁看来都是很恐怖的一件事。  
但李帝努本人其实不太舒服。  
他的身体中，说不出来的地方正涌现出一股燥热，这很像狂躁期时身上每一个神经末梢都在叫嚣的感觉，肾上腺素飙升，肌肉无比紧张，但李帝努的战斗力也因此大幅增强。有那么一瞬间李帝努甚至觉得快要无法控制自我了，一切攻击行为只是条件反射，太阳悬在头顶，视野内只有一片白色。  
这是怎么回事？  
李帝努甩甩脑袋想，他的狂躁期不是才过去一个月吗？  
  
罗渽民走在前面，帮黄仁俊拉开暗门后的铁栅栏门。  
门与轨道摩擦并没有发出咯吱响声，很明显是有人经常进出，打过润滑油的结果。铁栅栏门后是一条陡峭稀疏的楼梯，楼梯往下旋了三层，两人走到最后一层时，听见了呜呜的风声。  
“这里是通的，”黄仁俊伸脖子看了眼灯影摇曳的地下空间，“对面应该就是李帝努那边。”  
地下是一条幽深黑暗的走道，左右两边是铁栅栏隔出的小房间，最接近楼梯的几个房间都是空的，明眼人都能看出来，这是一个简陋监狱。黄仁俊站在台阶上本能就开始闭眼探查，精神触手向黑暗中延展，延展到一半他受惊似的睁开眼：“我草。”  
罗渽民：“什么情况？”  
黄仁俊低头发现一只不知什么时候握住自己手腕的手，面无破绽地把手抽了出来，镇定道：“往前100米，监狱里全是向导。”  
  
黄仁俊和罗渽民对视一眼，黄仁俊疾走着说：“每个牢房里关了4到5个人，总共数不清，超过200人……200个向导，天啊，放在白塔这要连坐诛九族吧。”  
“你想起来了？”  
黄仁俊张张嘴，马上哑了火。眼前出现了第一个有人的牢房，两人没有急于走上前去。  
牢房内的向导瑟缩成一团，大多数脸色苍白、面露疲色，但都没有衣冠不整，听见有声音，向导们陆续抬头，眼见罗渽民时都被吓得往里面坐了点。  
黄仁俊从后腰掏出枪，迅速崩开了几个牢房的门。  



	7. 31-35

31  
罗渽民低头叉腰，过一会也加入了黄仁俊。  
他想的远比黄仁俊多。黄仁俊说做就做，且善意是从骨子里溢出来的，大概是从小就在白塔温室里长大的原因，没见过什么风霜雨露，也没做过多少选择，所以面对被锁在黑暗中的陌生向导，黄仁俊的第一反应是救。  
而罗渽民的第一反应却是冷眼旁观。  
如果救了，接下来他们应该怎么做？学校已经没有给养了，他们也没有车带幸存者回学校，这些向导在这里明显已经呆了很久了，哨所一定有供应他们的一日三餐。救下向导，可能只是在延缓他们的死亡，这对双方都没有好处。  
但黄仁俊的动作在以另一种方式告诉罗渽民：这是一种对生命的尊重。  
生命是自由的，即使这里被关住的是哨兵或普通人，罗渽民也毫不怀疑黄仁俊会去开锁，因为自由是平等的。  
  
门被打开，牢内的向导却还在迟疑，他们被眼前的变故惊呆了，没有一个人敢第一个迈出牢房。黄仁俊看了一眼，继续往前跑，罗渽民跟在后面，要打开他的第三把锁时，却突然被黄仁俊回头叫住了。  
“先别开了！”黄仁俊神色复杂，“这……”  
“？”  
“空气里有很浓的信息素味，越往里走越浓，这边的向导不太对劲。”  
“你还想往前走？”  
黄仁俊反问：“上面的哨兵发现不对肯定很快就会追下来，我们还要往前走吗？”  
罗渽民第一次被黄仁俊征求意见，有点无措。他叹口气笑笑说：“我都行，你走的话我保护你。”  
  
过道内的风越来越大，黑暗也越走越稠。走得越深，过道两旁牢房内的向导状态就越奇怪，他们有的在房间内无头苍蝇似的漫步，有的抱着膝盖发抖，有的疯狂地抓挠着身体，但有一个共同点是，这些向导的身上都散发着浓得滴水的信息素味。  
这种状态让黄仁俊很容易就想到了狂躁期的哨兵。  
在听见有一搭没一搭的脚步声时，黄仁俊和罗渽民已经没处躲了。罗渽民迅速反应，按开手电筒，两人退了一步才发现光束尽头居然是朴志晟和钟辰乐。  
“渽民仁俊哥你们俩果然在这……我靠后面是什么情况，怎么那么多人？”  
借着光，钟辰乐看清了从一个个牢房内探出的头，震撼张嘴。黄仁俊立刻问：“你们来的那边还有向导被关着吗？”  
“什么，向导？”钟辰乐说，“没有，我刚还想跟你说，我们来的一路上，全是被关在牢房里的丧尸……你说这些哨兵抓丧尸干嘛啊，他们要自己研究抗体吗？”  
罗渽民：“你们确定是丧尸吗？”  
朴志晟：“确定！有些见到活人来了还趴到栅栏上叫，吓了我一跳。”  
钟辰乐：“也有人……最尽头那边被单独关了一个人，但那个人一直躺着，我探查是感觉没死，但状态怎么样不好说。”  
  
四个人边说边往黄仁俊两人下来的地方跑，钟辰乐招呼了一声“我们是来救你们的”，示意被放出来的向导跟紧他们一起上楼。大约四十个人，得到自由的不超过总数的四分之一，黄仁俊心说下回肯定还要来一次，之后抓住朴志晟肩膀：“李帝努呢？”  
“帝努哥在主哨所前面吸引火力，我们要快点回去。”  
黄仁俊一下就炸了：“你们把他一个人留在主哨所了？那边不是说至少有一百名哨兵吗？他一个人？”  
  
钟辰乐：“帝努哥一个人就很强了……”  
“这不是强不强的问题！”看见不远处的向导们都被自己吼得停了一步，黄仁俊反应过来后压低音量，“再强他也是个人，一个人怎么可能应对上百个哨兵？他有病吗？”  
钟辰乐、朴志晟哑口无言。  
黄仁俊抢先其他人飞速跑上楼梯，迎面就是两三个被吓傻了的哨兵。他几下放倒一个，抢了把冲锋枪，飞身将另一个踹下去了。罗渽民站在楼梯上让了一步，看见黄仁俊冲出大敞的暗门，攀身就坐上了一个哨兵的脖子，给他来了个平地摔。黄仁俊刚撤身要走，周围的角落里又神不知鬼不觉地冒出几个哨兵，将黄仁俊团团围住。  
“好啊，在这守株待兔呢？”  
黄仁俊笑了一声，扭了扭脖子，抓住一个小缺口就要往外冲。有人在后面偷袭，罗渽民下一秒就一枪把对方的枪打歪了。  
“黄仁俊！别冲动！”  
“没冲动！”两人一问一答，完全没把这些哨兵放在眼里，“罗渽民，掩护我抢辆车，我先去主哨所，你们开校巴过来！”  
罗渽民想说要么我去，但他的巧舌如簧在这时丝毫发挥不出来了。后方打过来两粒弹珠，罗渽民左、右后方两名哨兵应声倒下，朴志晟臭屁地把刘海捞到脑后：“呀！还想玩阴的吗？”  
  
四个人在杂物乱堆的哨所登记室内大打出手，看起来是各管各的，实际上配合得天衣无缝。擒贼先擒王，黄仁俊记得那个说普通人不能和向导配对的傻逼领头，趁人不注意直接给锁喉了：“别动！”  
罗渽民他们还在打，领头发现自己被抓一下懵了：“……”  
黄仁俊想得很清楚，抓一个小头目也许不能让这帮哨兵直接停火，但肯定能让他们有所顾虑。黄仁俊直接拿领头的当肉垫，拖着人就朝门外零散地停着的几辆越野车奔去。  
罗渽民踹开几个凑上去的哨兵，背对黄仁俊退后，单臂抬起，蹙眉狙击着涌上来的敌人。而朴志晟吐口气就要护着幸存向导出门，突然觉得脑内一片清明。  
这种感觉前所未有，就好像被打通了任督二脉，身为哨兵朴志晟在这一刻拥有了向导的体觉，视线内的感知无比细腻，哨兵天生的因为作战而产生的烦躁感潮水一般褪去，耳听六路眼观八方，他几乎可以一边留意黄仁俊撤退，一边数清自己这边的幸存者是否全部跟上，一边抵御所有偷袭小动作。  
朴志晟紧接着反应过来，看向钟辰乐——他在一哨学过，这种情况是“共感”（Empathy）。  
  
共感只能在极少数匹配度高于90%的哨兵向导身上出现，二者不需要结合，只需要物理距离足够近，就能分享彼此的感受。一般向导会以此引导作战中的哨兵，由于感官分享是不需要操纵的，这种能力远比精神疏导要省时省力得多。  
朴志晟简直是惊呆了。  
他一手捂嘴，“哇”了一声，不敢置信地频频望向钟辰乐。是以钟辰乐虽然也很吃惊两人的匹配度，但作为大人三个月的“哥哥”，只好故作沉稳，强忍不表现出来。  
那边黄仁俊将领头哨兵扔到了一边，拿出随手顺的钥匙坐进了越野车。引擎发动，罗渽民被扬长而去的尾气喷了一脸，暗骂一声对人群喊话：“赶紧上校巴，辰乐，你开车！”  
  
黄仁俊在石子路上颠簸行驶，只花了一分钟就看到了主哨所的影子。越野车冲破所有路障，神兵天降一般刹在了主哨所混战的人群外侧。  
黄仁俊挑眉一扫，心跳急速加快：李帝努真的是一个人抛了枪在硬抗！  
眼前是一副以一挑百的奇观：包围圈内侧的哨兵倒下了，外侧就有新生力源源不断地补充进去；李帝努快要打开一个突破口了，远处就有狙击手对准李帝努发射子弹。李帝努好像不知疲倦的肉搏机器，手臂肌肉线条狠厉，眼眶也泛出了一层红色，与他对阵的哨兵被他逼成了一个扇形，而李帝努在扇柄的位置，明明可以后退逃走，却好像已经不知疲倦了。  
黄仁俊心说不好，大声叫：“李帝努！”  
  
所有目光都向黄仁俊这边汇聚，黄仁俊见李帝努动作停了一下，下一秒从车内延伸精神触手抚慰：“李帝努，你听见我说话了吗？过来！”  
李帝努，过来。  
这五个字隐约有把人从水深火热中拉到人间的作用，李帝努听见，猛烈咳了几声，黄仁俊借此机会踩下油门冲到包围圈，打开副驾车门，用自己的精神力强制压迫李帝努现在脆弱的精神力，催使人跳上副驾驶。  
黄仁俊猛打方向盘，越野车掉了个90度的头，均速一百八逃离主哨所，车屁股还承受了数不清的子弹。后视镜中，主哨所也开来了几辆越野车向他们追来，黄仁俊更改方向向罗渽民、钟辰乐和朴志晟汇合，不过须臾前方就出现了校巴的影子。黄仁俊继续提速，车子开到了两百码，超过校巴后，校巴立刻插空堵在了追来的越野车和黄仁俊的车之间。罗渽民、朴志晟从车内探头，三下爆了一辆车的胎。  
越野车打着滑，旋转几圈撞在山崖上，后面几辆车没刹住，一辆接一辆追了尾。  
“砰——砰——砰——”  
  
  
32  
两辆车没走来时的路线，听朴志晟指挥绕路回到了学校所在的大湖。学院大门及时打开，校巴和越野车驶入，回到操场，校巴停到了原来的位置，越野却停在了稍远的树下。  
黄仁俊把火熄了，车钥匙拔出来，这才敢侧头看李帝努。  
面前的景象仿佛是黄仁俊脑海中某一年的镜像，李帝努被安全带绑在座椅上，眸中是涣散的，但没有那年涣散得那么严重；手指藏在衣服布料的褶皱中微微发抖，嘴唇被咬得破皮出血却全无知觉。被人喊了一声，李帝努一开始没听见，过了一会才迟钝地转头，舔舔嘴唇看向黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊呼了口气：还好，还认得声音。  
  
李帝努的整个身体都不自觉有点抖，黄仁俊看了没来由心疼，就想去握住某人抖得最厉害的右手。结果李帝努趁人不备猝然抬起左手，前擒欲掐黄仁俊的脖子。  
没想到黄仁俊早有准备，闪身就躲过了，他开口骂：“怎么又是这招！”  
黄仁俊死死按住李帝努蠢蠢欲动的两只手，跟人耗了有一个世纪那么长的时间。李帝努力气太大，按到后来黄仁俊的手都开始抖了：“怎么就这么不乖……”  
他以前好像也说过同样的话。  
记忆洪流有序泄出，七年前在一哨静音室发生的故事走马灯一般在黄仁俊脑海中映过。与此同时，李帝努眼中的茫然悄悄褪去，黄仁俊发现手中的阻力没那么大了，哽了一下，叹息一声把身体前送了一点。  
李帝努感觉自己被一个滚烫的怀抱拥住——两个人坐在正副驾驶，隔着一点距离紧紧相拥：“好了好了，我们到家了……到家了，没事了，没事了……”  
  
罗渽民满身疲惫地跳下校巴，接着就被一架看起来就很高贵的直升机震住了。他抱着冲锋枪围着直升机转了一圈，差点以为是朴志雨趁他们不在造了架飞机出来，就看见机头后面走出来一个人。  
这个人他认识，还很熟，熟得不能再熟。  
罗渽民：“马……”  
“马！克！李！”钟辰乐飞速跳下车，旋风一样雀跃地朝眼前一身黑衣的李马克扑去，“马克哥——”  
李马克接住像小动物一样跑过来的钟辰乐，把人抱起来转了一圈才放下，揉揉钟辰乐的头：“你是不是又长高了？”  
“拜托！我成年了，不会再长高了！”钟辰乐拒绝赞美，“但Mark Lee确实是变瘦了——你脸都凹下去啦！”  
罗渽民看着钟辰乐和李马克吵闹几句，才走过去和许久不见的队长对了个拳：“欢迎归队，马克哥。”  
李马克对完拳头又拉过罗渽民脖子跟人拥抱了一次：“好久不见。”  
  
李东赫正抱臂靠在角落的生化车车门上，见罗渽民、钟辰乐安全回来，遥遥跟两人笑了一下。这时第一个幸存向导跟着朴志晟的引导走下车，李马克看了一眼：“帝努呢？”  
远处，黄仁俊先下车，随后到副驾驶帮李帝努开车门，架着胳膊就把人拖出来了。李马克立马感知到，清了清嗓子：“帝努受伤了？”  
“还不清楚，等会去医疗室看看。”  
“帝努旁边……那是谁？”  
朴志雨大约是听到了动静，已经从教学楼办公室到了操场。安顿大量向导之前，她跟弟弟一起来打了个招呼：“您好，我是这所学院的老师，朴志雨。”  
“我是朴志晟，她弟弟……”  
“这是李马克，马克哥，我们队长，”钟辰乐愉快地插话，“哥，这是朴志晟，就是和你同年拿到首席的首席哨兵，你有印象吗？肯定有印象吧！”  
李马克看出朴志晟稍微有点认生，对朴志晟笑了：“我知道，你看过白塔的荣誉墙吗？我们俩的照片贴在一起。”  
  
李东赫走过来，刚巧听见李马克这句，明知人没那个意思，还是故意吐槽了李马克就是在炫耀。操场的气氛霎时活跃起来，李东赫还要往前走，暗中却被李马克拉住了袖子，低声说：  
“别过去，那边全是向导。”  
李东赫身上的信息素味还是很浓郁，只不过钟辰乐几个人故意装作没闻到。李东赫耸耸肩，侧头问他弟：“这些向导哪来的？”  
“一言难尽，回去说。”打过招呼，钟辰乐与李东赫、罗渽民一起，带着李马克和朴志晟姐弟引着的向导们渐行渐远，“……我的天啊马克哥，你到底是怎么找到我们的，还有你怎么突然从白塔出来了……”  
“时间不早了，先吃饭，晚上开个会吧，”李马克略低头扫了一眼自己的队员，“我想我们互相都有很多信息要交换。”  
  
学院给D825小队留了几间宿舍，都在一号宿舍楼的五楼。黄仁俊扶着李帝努进了宿舍，都已经做好给人洗澡的心理准备了，却发现李帝努清醒得差不多了。他脸上一红，收了东西就把李帝努推进了浴室，里面哗哗的水声传来，黄仁俊背靠在浴室门上，紧绷的神经终于得到了放松。  
这到底是怎么回事……李帝努究竟为什么会突发狂躁？  
或许称这种情况为“狂躁”还有点不准确，狂躁期短则三五天长则一至两个星期的情况都有，李帝努这样几个小时的极端状况，倒不像是狂躁，反而像哨兵战斗至精神崩溃时的“暴走”了。但说是暴走又过了，暴走后的哨兵跟废人没什么不同，一般会变得痴傻……  
黄仁俊甩甩头，敏锐地察觉到，这应该是有外在因素在干扰。  
所以是什么因素呢？  
  
敲门声传来，黄仁俊深呼吸一口走到门边，透过猫眼看到了钟辰乐扭曲搞笑的脸。说实话黄仁俊不是很想给他开门，但李帝努洗着澡，声音很大，他想装死都没法装。  
“仁俊哥，在吗？”  
黄仁俊隔着门回答：“什么事？”  
“……”钟辰乐纠结着，猫一样抓挠着门，“那个，下午的事，对不起啊，我们不是故意把帝……”  
“没事，不用道歉，该挨骂的是李帝努，叫他逞强，”黄仁俊把声调提起来说，“还有什么事吗？他没受伤，就是有点狂躁，但现在已经好了，需要时间休息。”  
“你记得我跟你说过的，我们队长在白塔吧？他回来了，”钟辰乐说，“仁俊哥，我们得尽快开一个会，商量一下接下来的对策……”  
黄仁俊打开门：“你们队长来了？”  
钟辰乐猝不及防：“……”  
黄仁俊：“从白塔？”  
  
“……是，”钟辰乐满脸无奈，“如果帝努哥身体没问题，你们等下吃完饭，九点钟就来二楼拐角的会议室吧，马克哥说今晚开会。”  
  
  
33  
黄仁俊说好，之后送走了钟辰乐。但钟辰乐走了几步又停住了，回头说：“仁俊哥，你是恢复记忆了吗？”  
黄仁俊顿了一下：“为什么这么问？”  
宿舍五楼的全封闭走廊很长，由于住的人少，只有有人的这一头开了灯，两人说话有回音，在落针可闻的寂静中，钟辰乐问黄仁俊：“你还记得以前队员的样子吗？”  
“以前，V116……”黄仁俊右手抓着门框，“可能记得，可能不记得了吧。”  
可能记得。  
钟辰乐看向脚尖，过了一会才说：“那如果你有一天找到了V116，会跟他们回去吗……我是说，你看马克哥都从白塔来找我们了，难说会不会有一天，我们一起去白塔，你就碰见你队友了。”  
  
……原来小屁孩在担心这个吗？  
虽然依旧觉得有点奇怪，黄仁俊还是笑笑说“不一定”，安慰钟辰乐后道了别关了门。嘴里念叨着什么，黄仁俊用额头碰了碰宿舍门，转过身发现洗完澡的李帝努脖子上搭着毛巾，正站在浴室门口盯着自己。  
这个人洗了澡，身上的李子果香更强了。李帝努此刻就像一台人形加湿器，正不断地往外输送混了香味的水蒸气。时间久了黄仁俊难免踉跄了一步，李帝努要来扶，被黄仁俊骂回去了：“先吃药！”  
“？”  
“小白片！”  
李帝努向斜前方看去，单人床的床头柜上已经准备了一个玻璃杯和一板药片。李帝努注视了好久，终于问：“仁俊，为什么你能闻到我身上信息素的味道？这个你想起来了，对吗？”  
“……”  
黄仁俊心说我明明还在生气，你又不是看不出来，现在问这个问题是想掩过什么：“你猜我想没想起来？”  
“……”  
李帝努的表情有点委屈——这人又怎么了？  
  
黄仁俊遮住鼻子，惜字如金地跟李帝努说等下在会议室开会，既没说几点，也没说会议室在哪，潇潇洒洒地就开门走了。宿舍一楼的食堂灯火通明，黄仁俊简单地吃了一荤一素，拿了罐巧克力奶上楼，叼着吸管推开会议室门时钟辰乐正好在向李马克告知今天哨所的事。  
“现在应该还有超过一百五十名向导被关在连接两个哨所的地下室内。”  
黄仁俊拉开椅子坐在朴志晟旁边，补充：“如果按照辰乐、志晟看到的情况来说的话，那就不是一百五十名向导，而是这一百五十名中，半数以上都是丧尸，至于为什么我们俩感知到他们都还是‘向导’，弄清楚这一点很重要。”  
李马克站在会议室椭圆形的长桌前，一手撑桌一手拿笔：“这也是我今天要说的。”  
黄仁俊说：“哦对，马克哥好，我是……”  
“我们的新队员，黄仁俊？”李马克向他伸出一只手，“仁俊，你好，以后相处愉快。”  
  
李东赫、罗渽民结伴进来，坐在了朴志晟、黄仁俊对面，而李马克在此时拿起笔在身后的小白板上写字。黄仁俊转头看着，李马克写了几个点：  
1.新计划/4号实验中心？  
2.金道英？白塔？  
3.玫瑰叛乱？  
  
李马克写完，转身跟李东赫对了个眼神后，视线始终没有离开黄仁俊。李马克问李帝努怎么还没来，正好最后一个人开门走进会议室，两人相视而笑，李帝努穿了套白短袖灰裤衩，上前跟李马克虚虚抱了下。  
李马克：“你刚洗完澡？怎么脖子上还搭着毛巾呢？”  
李帝努笑而不语。  
这人找了个空位子坐下，就在罗渽民旁边，跟黄仁俊正好在斜对角，是桌面上最远的距离。寒暄过后李马克开始了正题：“关于向导和丧尸，应该和第一点，新计划有关——志晟，你知道这所学院边上有一个实验中心吗？”  
“确实有一个，在湖的西南方向，集市的……南边，离我们今天去的集市直线距离不超过一千米。”  
李马克点头，吞咽了一下：“这个实验中心是白塔新计划的一部分。新计划，我不知道在场有多少人听过，这不属于白塔可公开的项目，但据我这段时间的了解，它是一个白塔下院草拟的人体改造项目，改造对象是全联盟范围内的普通人，改造目的……是让他们变强。”  
钟辰乐：“有多强？”  
“白塔上院有多强，下院的目标就是变成多强。”  
  
这个答案很模糊，但所有人都听懂了。  
白塔分为上院和下院，上院人员是由纯哨兵和向导组成的，两边人数相当，势力却此消彼长，现如今中央掌权的是一名年事已高的向导；下院的组成人员就比较复杂，基本上是以普通人为主，也有哨兵和向导，但哨兵的数量远远多于向导。  
所以如果想和上院一样强，下院就只有一个选择：培养更多的哨兵和向导。  
一股寒意顺着脊椎骨爬上钟辰乐的后脑勺：“那现在这个计划是在由谁推进？”  
李马克摇摇头，围着“4号实验中心”画了个圈：“新计划已经在七年前停止了，由总统直接喊的停，计划留下的，只有除白塔的中央实验中心外，其他散布在C区外围的一个个实验中心。这些中心七年来不断运作，打的是提升联盟防御能力的旗号，实际上应该是在做声频和基因靶向研究。”  
李东赫：“七年前？”  
李马克打了个响指：“没错，就是你们在排位赛看到形似活死人的参赛者的那一年。”  
“我得到的消息是，这边的4号实验中心在正好一个月前被废弃了，废弃原因推测是丧尸潮，但注意，这股丧尸潮是由内而外，而非由外而内的。”  
黄仁俊睁大眼，立刻懂了：“你是说实验中心的人丧尸化了？为什么？因为声音吗？”  
李马克赞同地点头，随后在第一行旁边补充写了个“哨兵排位赛”，把左右两边连了起来：“有人跟我说，实验中心废弃后，无节制释放出的Ω声波会导致部分哨兵和向导丧尸化，那我们是否可以合理推测，七年前突然丧尸化的哨兵就是受到了这种声波的影响。”  
  
“我觉得完全可以确定，”黄仁俊玩着笔，呼了口气扫了一眼众人说，“因为两件事还有一个共同点。”  
——李帝努。  
“李帝努同时出现在了离实验中心不过千米的集市，以及那场排位赛上，身上都出现了狂躁现象，这还能说明一个问题，就是丧尸化的前奏，说不定就是狂躁。”  
李马克向李帝努歪了下头：“你到狂躁期了？”  
而钟辰乐思维很跳跃：“所以我们在地下室看到的那些精神出问题的向导也是……”  
  
突然被人说要丧尸化的李帝努眼皮跳了一下，默认了这个推论。他撑住下巴，把遮着后颈的毛巾拉得更紧了些，探身去问罗渽民：“下午到底出什么事了，黄仁俊怎么好像又在针对我？”  
罗渽民腰杆直得堪比草原上的狐獴，身体不动嘴巴动：“以后做事之前记得跟队里报备。”  
罗渽民刻意避开了重点：主要是记得和黄仁俊报备。  
李帝努：“啊？”  
  
“那我们带回来的那些向导会不会已经有问题了？”  
“现在只能重点留意，”黄仁俊提醒朴志晟，“你让你姐给那40个人安排独立分离的活动场地，最好不要让他们和学院学生接触。”  
“还有，我听到的原话是对于‘特定的哨兵和向导’，这种声波可能会导致感染，”李马克挠挠自己的耳鬓，“我们必须搞清‘特定’的限制条件是什么。”  
六个人各自安静记下这点，话题就此跳转，李马克着重在第二点“金道英”这个人名下划了横线：“以上信息的一半都来自于这个人，金道英。”李马克又瞥了一眼黄仁俊，“此人不属于上下任何一院，是从底层实打实做上来的普通人类，现在在白塔科研中心任首席研究员，在白塔中央学校挂了教授头衔，还是联盟总统的特别咨询顾问。”  
说到这，李马克停下了，全会议室的目光都跟着他聚焦在了黄仁俊身上。李帝努把笔一扔：“不用问他，他脑子出问题了。”  
“你才脑子有问题！”没想到黄仁俊并不接受李帝努的好意，“是，我最近想起来了，对他有点印象，他好像是我以前在白塔的导师。”  
这和李马克的模糊了解对上了：“谈谈他的情况？”  
  
  
34  
“我还不能准确记起他的人际关系、我的人际关系、他做过的事说过的话等等……但是我可以大概给你们一个人物侧写，”黄仁俊拿笔屁股敲敲桌面，说，“金道英是一个……很圆滑的人。  
“或许圆滑这个词有些过，但他确实很会做人，跟他相处很舒服，不过这都是在你和他立场一致的情况下。如果你是他的对立方，或者他需要你为他做什么事，你会感觉被他步步紧逼，但你甚至都不能说出，他哪一点做得不够周到礼貌。  
“可是相处久了，金道英也有很通人情味的一面，”黄仁俊想起什么似的说，“他应该有个爱人，或者男朋友。”  
李马克：“你说李泰容还是董思成？”  
两个人名在脑海中一闪而过，黄仁俊像触电了一样，呆坐在原地。  
  
“这就是我从白塔带出来的最关键的信息，”李马克把第三点和第二点框了起来，在旁边写了“容”和“董”两个字，“我这次能成功出白塔，是有条件的。金道英帮我打通了关系，但作为交换，我们要帮他找李泰容这个人。”  
“玫瑰叛乱和金道英有关系吗？”朴志晟短促“哦”了一声，坐直说，“我在首席哨兵的授勋仪式上见过金道英和李泰容一面，他们关系确实很好。”  
李东赫：“你的意思是金道英身为研究员研发出了病毒抗体，他男朋友没多久就偷了抗体潜逃了？这什么，落跑甜心吗？何必呢？”  
“等一下，金道英男友不是李泰容，”黄仁俊头痛地打断，“我直觉没错的话，应该是董思成……从头到尾，也只有董思成。”  
  
脑中名字出现后，黄仁俊就想起来，众口铄金的故事台风眼，玫瑰“叛乱”的主角，就是李泰容。  
李泰容，联盟中央最年轻的将军，据传在白塔研制出丧尸病毒的初代抗体之后，就偷走抗体连夜飞离了C区，原因未可知，距他飞机坠毁，时间只过去了三年。  
“金道英、李泰容、董思成……他们年龄差不多，是关系很好的朋友。李泰容绝对干不出偷抗体的事，也是李东赫说的，没必要，这事不合逻辑啊。”  
李马克蹭蹭鼻子，笔尖往前一点：“金道英也说不可能是李泰容，他很笃定……笃定得让我觉得，初代抗体的研发他也有参与，他知道这是怎么回事。”  
……那这么细数下来，李泰容就很可能是上院、下院政治斗争的牺牲品。  
“金道英不确定李泰容有没有死亡，当年白塔的搜寻队和T区塔都没有找到他的尸体，他的飞机是在T区坠落的，我们之后可能要赶去T区。”  
  
李马克环视一圈，没人有异议，他又在“董”字下画了个三角形：“说到董思成……”  
黄仁俊：“金道英的男朋友。”  
“是，他还是一个向导，中央董上将的直系孙子，”李马克叉腰，有点无奈，“你知道他被白塔分配了伴侣吗？”  
“？”  
“董思成受到董上将阻拦，没有参与所属小队V116的最新一次行动，而是由其他人代替了，”李马克复述他打听到拼凑出来的小道消息，“V116迟迟未归，而董思成已经到了配对年龄，白塔给他分配的哨兵，据说是他某个队友的……男朋友，代称是Johnny，原名不知道。”  
  
“噗……”李东赫正在喝水，听到这被呛得咳嗽了几声。  
他心说李马克还是李马克，正经不正经消息总是混在一起说，别人一听，根本分不清他这个人什么时候在开玩笑，什么时候在说正事。  
果然是说话总冷场的李马克啊……  
  
好像打牌之前先得洗牌、归牌，所有信息到这里已经归纳完毕，D825手握这些信息，只待与还在未知处的对手碰面、把牌打出。说“散会”之前，李马克把笔帽盖上，又复盘了一遍刚才几个人讨论出的事情脉络，说：“白塔正规军正在赶来的路上，我先他们几天出发的，他们派来的人很多，我不知道他们的目的，如果只是为了把我们队带回白塔，根本不需要那种阵势，为了保险考虑，我提议，既然有导致丧尸化的顾虑，这座实验中心不能久留。”  
李帝努：“哥是想把声波的来源炸了。”  
李马克和李帝努隔空击了个掌：“多休息两天，周五，周五太阳下山后出发，我们去炸4号实验中心。”  
  
话是说得轻飘飘的，几个人都知道他们要为这次行动做足准备。时钟转了一圈指向10:30，黄仁俊有点困，伸了个懒腰后在朴志晟、钟辰乐前离场。黄仁俊转出门，发现某人正手插裤袋，背靠墙角眼神乱飘，不知道在等谁。他吐了口气，吹开刘海，走到那人面前时，还是停下了脚步。  
“那个，毛巾，谢了。”黄仁俊口齿模糊地说。  
依旧没想清楚黄仁俊为什么生气的李帝努：“还在生气吗？”  
“气你有用吗？”黄仁俊像老妈子一样掰手指头，“你是觉得自己很牛逼吗？什么人都能打，什么情况都应付得了？你以为你是灭霸，一个响指地球就得听你的被毁灭？”  
“……”  
  
本来李帝努以为他和黄仁俊之间会有一场很严肃的对话，严肃到探讨人际相处问题，乃至于恋爱结婚问题，但黄仁俊没有，黄仁俊另辟蹊径，先道谢再骂人，这让李帝努从头到脚的每一个细胞都举着横幅大喊：我输了。  
李帝努低头挠头：“你好可爱。”  
李帝努有意无意地，把还挡在自己后颈腺体处的毛巾扯下来说：“我错了，我道歉，我下次不会了。”他终于对着黄仁俊勾起嘴、眯起眼，“所以一起回宿舍吗？”  
  
而朴志晟送钟辰乐到五楼，要走的时候钟辰乐突然把人叫住了：“朴志晟！”  
“嗯？”  
“有个问题，我想了一天……”钟辰乐斜倚在门框上，和高他一拳的朴志晟面对面，“如果有件事，只有你一个人发现了，但你并不能确定这件事的准确性，说出来，只会让对方恐慌、难过……你还会告诉对方吗？”  
“什么事？你今天发现的事吗？辰乐一整天都和我待在一起，所以是你有预判而我没有的事，”朴志晟一说一大堆，“所以是有关D825的事吗？还是说是和D825的哥哥们谁相关的事？”  
“……”钟辰乐没想到这个人这么敏感，他本来只是想向无关人员寻求帮助，谁知朴志晟就差猜出事情原委了，立刻毛了，“算了算了你给我出去……不跟你说了……你烦死了！”  
钟辰乐说着就要把朴志晟推出门外，结果这人扒着门框还有话说：“等等辰乐，我突然想起来……”  
“你不要借口编故事想留在我房间！”  
“哎呀不是！”朴志晟急了，“我是记起来，我们之前可能见过。”  
朴志晟说：“在有一次的哨兵向导学院联欢晚会上，辰乐记得吗？我和你一起上台，我们跳了一首《江南style》……”  
  
  
35  
“我替你去吧，我也想找出……泰容哥……真相……”  
“给养消耗太快了……下一站，N区塔……去换物资……”  
“这几个箱子……太轻了……正常枪械……不应该这么轻……”  
“检查过了……没有问题……”  
“马上就到T区了……前方……仁和医院……”  
  
梦中的黄仁俊关上一辆军用卡车副驾驶的车门，左边开车的男人笑他：“大哥，动作这么慢的？”  
黄仁俊不理他，转身狠拍驾驶室和车厢之间的玻璃窗：“Ten哥！刚才那个哨兵好帅啊，长得好像玄彬！”  
“管你像玄彬还是元彬，”黄旭熙踩下油门，笑得喷出口水，连忙伸手擦了，“TenTen要回去结婚的啦！你不要诱惑他……”  
李永钦在车厢不屑一顾地跟钱锟掰扯：“要我说带黄仁俊出来就是个错误，你说他这样回白塔还有哨兵给他分配吗？黄仁俊！你要好好学哦，路边的野花不要采，也要小心给人摘。”  
钱锟已经累得躺下了，嘴里还在唠唠叨叨：“哎你管他能不能分到哨兵，你看人家win，反抗国家分配的时代先锋，始终站在自由恋爱的浪尖尖上……”  
  
后面的话黄仁俊就记不太清了，记忆碎片像点点星火，这个砸下来后又烧起了那边，随后过往故事就如燎原之火一般吞噬了黄仁俊梦中的整片草地。无意识中，他的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，枕巾被大片汗液濡湿，窗外的月光溜上黄仁俊的床铺，黄仁俊的眼睫在那一点光亮之中微微颤动。  
耳边最后回荡的又是那个声音：“……我带他走，你们撑住。”  
“哥！Ten哥！！”  
  
黄仁俊喘息着猛地坐起，双手撑着身体，脸色惨白。室内空调开得很低，一个扫风吹过来，黄仁俊被冻得打了个激灵。  
……渴了。  
他给自己起身倒水。玻璃杯与饮水机底座碰撞，水流咕咚咕咚溜进杯子里，黄仁俊咽下一口水，拎着杯子对着窗外的夜色发呆。发着发着面前突然出现一道黑影，还有人叫他名字，黄仁俊被吓了一跳，边骂着“我草”边往后退了一步，这才看清是隔窗而立的李帝努。  
李帝努的房间和黄仁俊的共用一个阳台，估计是黄仁俊刚才叫声太大，把他吵醒了。  
李帝努用嘴型示意能不能放他进门，黄仁俊叹息一声打开阳台门，面前就是一只不停转圈的大狗。  
……哦，不是狗，是狼，正宗的北极狼。  
  
狗子一直咬不到自己尾巴，突然眼前出现了一个人，闹腾着就要把黄仁俊往床上扑。黄仁俊被冲得仰躺在枕头上，还被舔了一脸口水，只好无奈气声喊：“李帝努！这什么呀！让它先从我身上下去！”  
但李帝努抱着胳膊靠在阳台门上，笑看着说：“这个我管不了。”  
“……”黄仁俊右手指着北极狼，满脸威胁，“你给我下去，听见没有，不然我要放狐咬狼了！”  
广阔的崖壁之下、湖水之滨，树影婆娑之中，一尘不染的月色从天界降临在人间，温柔地笼罩在李帝努的半边身体上，他的呼吸清浅、笑意盈然，完全没有了白天战时血色攀脸的样子。介乎于男人与男生之间的李帝努临风玉立，望着和自己的精神体打打闹闹的黄仁俊，一切杂念都从左心房隐匿到右心房，再消融在了四肢百骸里。  
李帝努问：“刚刚做噩梦了？”  
过了好几分钟，黄仁俊才终于抱住成年北极狼的脖子，坐了起来：“嗯。”  
“能跟我说说……梦见什么了？”  
黄仁俊叹息一声。  
  
白狼似乎明白了眼前人的无奈，也不闹腾了，乖乖地坐在床铺上，舔起了黄仁俊的手指头。黄仁俊小小的脸颊藏在乱糟糟的刘海之下，他从下仰望与他两步之遥的李帝努：“我梦见V116了，李帝努，我想起来了好多啊。”  
李帝努没说话。  
“你傍晚问我，为什么我能闻到你身上的信息素，我觉得我可能猜到了，”黄仁俊说，“唉……”他先叹了口气，“你要是记得七年前就好了，你知道吗，七年前我就和你见过一次，那时候是在一哨，你当时狂躁发作，我作为向导，去静音室看过你。”  
“……”李帝努早有心理准备，还是心跳加速了，“那些血……恒温柜里的血，是你留的。”  
“你输了我的血之后，我们之间可能就产生了什么奇妙联系吧，至少我对混合着我的气息的你的气息，会更敏感。”黄仁俊说完了绕口令一样的一长段话，“李帝努你知道吗，抽那么多血，真的好晕啊，抽完之后会心慌……你抽过那么多血吗……”  
不知不觉地，李帝努走了过来。他坐在了黄仁俊的床沿，嘴唇紧紧抿着，听黄仁俊诉他时隔七年的苦。恋人有七年之痒，然而黄仁俊和李帝努还不是恋人，这样相隔七年，冥冥之中似乎有什么东西，把两人紧紧拴住了。  
黄仁俊还在乱七八糟没头绪地乱说，没注意李帝努已经捏住了他的耳垂。白狼看见主人的剪影落在另一个它很愿意亲近的男生身上，听见主人小声呢喃：“我知道了……所以这颗耳钉也是你给我的。”  
  
黄仁俊浑身的动作停了，这是他没能想起来的小细节。  
“从前你给我的东西，现在兜兜转转又回到了你手上。”李帝努按开自己的通讯耳钉，又按开了黄仁俊的。  
李帝努侧头按住颈部小声说：“你听过那句话吗？——总有一天，最沉默的石子也会发出声音，现在，它终于发声了。”  
如愿以偿。  
  
周五下午黄仁俊在食堂打饭，李东赫打着哈欠插了黄仁俊的队，满身怨气地跟黄仁俊告状：“钟辰乐和朴志晟又在吵架。”  
“又吵什么啊？”黄仁俊对给他打了满满一碗饭的阿姨不好意思地说了声“谢谢”，等李东赫一起去餐桌，“不是已经不吵了吗？不是和好……”  
“朴志晟我不用你给打那么多肉！还有米饭！我们那天换到的物资本来就不算多，你这程度下个月全校都得饿死！”  
黄仁俊看看前方，又看看自己手上的饭：“……”  
黄仁俊：“你等等我，我把米饭倒回去一点。”  
李东赫已经坐到钟辰乐身边叫他别自己气自己了，黄仁俊第二次走过来，颇有气势地把碗碟往桌上一噔：“志晟啊！你来下！”  
朴志晟屁颠屁颠跑过去，劈头盖脸就是黄仁俊一阵啰嗦：“志晟其实我看得出来，你是不是很喜欢辰乐？喜欢就好好跟人家说，不要应和他陪他吵架……”  
朴志晟显然也在气头上：“不喜欢！我喜欢仁俊哥！”  
“……”黄仁俊夹一粒青椒炒肉里的肉末，“我说你们这些小孩能不能不要拿别人当挡箭牌，我看你对钟辰乐简直百依百顺，刚刚吵架也是一句狠话不敢说，还能不能好了啊？能不能说开啊？钟辰乐性格也就那样，别看他平时大大方方的，实际对喜欢的人别提有多别扭了。”  
“啊，”朴志晟斟酌着，“你说……辰乐……喜欢我吗？”  
“啧，”黄仁俊不知道怎么说才对，“不一定是那种‘喜欢’，但也可能是那种，‘喜欢’，看你怎么理解，也看他是怎么想的……所以我说你直接问人家嘛！”  
  
李帝努、李马克和罗渽民一道走进了食堂，黄仁俊抬手跟三人打了招呼，也就不再管纠结着的朴志晟了。朴志晟承受着黄仁俊“你是不是傻”的目光坐在原地，皱眉撅嘴想了好一会。  
  
周五黄昏霞色明亮，秋日的第二个节气——处暑已过，蝉声在夜色入侵后逐渐偃旗息鼓。D825收拾了所有可能用到的弹药枪械，登上了防御等级最高的生化车，顺着崖下石道驶向了目的地4号实验中心。谁都没有料想到，一个小时后，正当D825还在绞尽脑汁如何炸掉实验中心时，一大批黑压压的装甲车已经悄无声息地包围了这片世外桃源。  
开在最前方的装甲车副驾驶内跳下了一个男人。男人个头很高，头身比例很好，身材也相当健硕。全身上下被特殊材质的衣料包裹得严丝合缝，男人站在车边，拿起望远镜，果然在愈来愈暗的视线尽头看到了一架熟悉的直升飞机。  
  
男人思忖几秒，冷静理智地对下属说：“所有人穿戴好防护服，1组跟我进去，闹出动静没关系，但不要让里面任何一个人离开。”


	8. 36-40

36  
从高空俯瞰，以各种方式摸入湖滨学院的士兵就像发现食物的蚁群，他们两两成对，悄无声息地将瞭望塔、门岗、教学楼、宿舍、操场一一蚕食。尚未让为数不多正在上课的班级察觉到异样，为首的男人跟随探测仪的指引，首先在一座硕大的圆顶建筑前停下了。  
男人侧身抬头，建筑上方写着“体育馆”的字匾在夕阳下熠熠发光。  
靶向探测仪上的数值已经过了4000，并且还在不停往上闪烁。男人把仪器递给下属，眼神却落在了不远处：“你们进去吧，里面有疑似目标，40人左右。”  
“可以用麻醉枪吗？”  
“批准。”  
男人说完，头也不回地缓步走向了体育馆台阶下的花坛，再不管下属们的动作。  
  
吸引男人目光的是一个在傍晚寂静中独自玩耍的小女孩。女孩蹲在花坛边，屁股撅得老高，小脸正往花坛的枝叶根部张望。  
男人在女孩身边默默停下，站了一分钟，温柔出声：“你在干什么？”  
小女孩闻声，看了他一眼：“我在找猫。”  
“什么样的猫？”  
“一只黑猫，纯黑的，很漂亮，眼睛是绿色的，”女孩咬住上嘴唇，抹了把汗，“你能帮我找找吗？这只猫很不乖，我昨天喂他他都不吃东西。”  
“我帮你找。”  
没想到男人答应得很干脆，女孩听了，终于有些惊讶地仰头看向这个比她高出许多许多的成年人。男人把身上裹得很紧的外套脱了，小心翼翼地踩进花坛里。花坛是圆形的，中间有不断滋水的喷灌器，可能是很久没有得到养料，许多花瓣已经蔫了，男人翻找好久，终于在叶落成泥的背阴处找到了一只狡猾的小猫。  
男人将黑猫抱起：“你看是他吗？”  
这是个有些突兀的场面：男人背后是不断进出体育馆、全身上下都捂得很严实的黑衣者，而他本人却将一只小猫高高举起，全身上下被喷得挂满了晶莹剔透的水珠。校园的角落路灯太暗，小女孩眨眨眼，好久才看清男人胸前的铭牌。  
一大串数字下，“徐英浩”三个字泛着银光，成为了一片黑暗中最亮的地方。  
  
“报告徐少校，所有疑似感染者已经清点完毕，一共四十人，这个女孩……是最后一个。”  
徐英浩刚说完“稍等”，远处就传来了女人质疑的声音。来自白塔的士兵们纹丝不动，唯有徐英浩扭头向喧哗处看去，发现那是一个激动的马尾女人，她的双臂已经被哨兵制住，但她仍然试图和人讲道理。  
“你们到底是谁？怎么进入学院的？凭什么无缘无故抓人？”朴志雨一瞥，斜前方居然有抬人的担架，“丧尸不讲理人也可以不讲理是吗？这里是N区！还在受N区塔管制！我可以去N区塔提交诉讼……”  
“小姐，N区塔已经沦陷了，”徐英浩大步走过去，微笑着对朴志雨点了个头，“我是白塔127大队第二中队中队长，徐英浩。你看到的哨兵和向导全部来自白塔，如果你对此次行动抱有不满，可以在我们行动结束后向白塔军管委申诉。”  
朴志雨噎住了：“……白塔？”  
  
猫咪已经被徐英浩递给小女孩了，隔着十来步，女孩在团团围困中抱着黑猫，眸中露出了迷茫。徐英浩与她对视了一眼，随后转头看向朴志雨：“不光是这所学院，之后C、N两区交界处所有地区都会受到白塔的严格管控，你们之后的行动将受到限制。小姐，你是这所学院的负责人吗？您学院的学生共有52名，加上这40名向导，请所有人有序参与第二中队组织的核酸检测。”  
  
李帝努开着车，前方惊起了一群飞鸟。黄仁俊坐在副驾驶，心中稍有不安，在这辆生化车车前的杂物篮里乱翻，翻到了一本《向导手册》：“李帝努，你觉得学院里哨向比为什么会是一比一？”  
李帝努明白黄仁俊的意思：“人造哨兵向导不是不可能，但是，这就要看性价比了，白塔应该比较过到底是用新技术基因改造更快，还是鼓励基层哨兵向导生育更省钱。”  
黄仁俊粗略浏览了一遍这个宣传册，被情绪饱满的一句“在适婚年龄与哨兵配对是所有向导的光荣义务”砸得头晕，尤其是“义务”之后的三个感叹号：“……还是用技术性价比更高吧，毕竟不是所有哨兵向导都是男女配，有后代的比例太低了。”  
黄仁俊说着瞄了一眼车后的李马克和李东赫，嘴角扬了起来。李帝努想了想，嗓音很低地说：“我父母就都是普通人。”  
“是吗？”  
“他们在我分化前把我交给社区，之后就找不到人了。”  
“你是在社区长大的？”  
坐后座假寐的李东赫忍不住拆台黄仁俊不识人间疾苦：“这种情况在白塔外很普遍的好吧，我也是社区托管的——你知道一哨入学考试还给社区集体户口的学生降分吗？好像是有硬性规定必录30%吧，听说是下院争取到的。”  
黄仁俊：“你爸妈也是普通人？”  
李东赫依旧闭眼，打了个响指。黄仁俊的脑子转得飞快，懂了，李帝努的意思是……  
  
他忍不住把李帝努和李东赫两人放在一起归纳总结，这两个人有什么共同点？  
  
越往南边走，从街角灌丛中冒头的丧尸就越多，幸好丧尸喜光，夜里活动很迟缓。4号实验中心的顶层一角逐渐在树杈中显露出来，黄仁俊不得不打断思绪，转头去看李马克手里从白塔带出来的初版实验中心设计图。  
“目标是找到还在发出声波的实验室机器，4号实验中心按规制应该有三个主实验室，还有一个总控室，我们需要分组，”李马克手指戳戳揉得发皱的建筑设计图，抬头，“两两分组，一组去一层总控室，其他人去三层的实验室。”  
从设计图上看，实验室分布在这栋连体建筑三层靠西一侧的北、西南、东南三个角，总控室在一层正中央，电源重启的话可以实时监测各实验室的各项数据。  
两两分组必定有人落单，而匹配的哨兵向导又必定会同时作战，七个人默认了李马克和李东赫同组，朴志晟拍了下手说：“我和辰乐之间有‘共感’，我们两个一组吧。”  
李东赫：“？”  
事实上为了安抚双方的情绪，傍晚朴志晟和钟辰乐吵架时，黄仁俊在那边鼓励朴志晟为爱向前冲，李东赫就在另一边给钟辰乐出馊主意“能跑就跑，眼不见为净”。  
如果是共感，那就是大于百分之九十的匹配度……  
此话一出，当哥的某人立刻觉得良心受谴：“草，我同意。”  
最后只剩三个人面面相觑。  
  
黄仁俊：“我去三层。”  
“我也去三层。”李帝努马上说，看向罗渽民，“总控室在一层，虽然相对安全，但你也要小心。”  
李帝努第一次在分配任务的时候这么积极，黄仁俊不小心呆了一秒。就在这一刹生化车车厢忽然发出震天响，车上三个向导对视一眼，黄仁俊左手拍拍李帝努肩膀，李帝努立刻发车，生态车继续向前开去，车后罗渽民把枪架上射击口，三连发解决了趁人不备扒拉上车的丧尸。  
“那就这么分组，对表，”除司机外六个人头凑在一起，李马克说，“现在是22:23，五分钟后生化车停在实验中心右栋东南的旋转楼梯下，所有人下车，先一起去总控室拿防护服，三十分钟内到达各自负责区域，放置炸药。渽民在一层，一小时内想办法启动总电源，启动后如果没有异常情况，用指示灯通知三个实验室，指示灯亮后六十秒点燃炸药，三组同时撤出。”  
“是。”  
六个人一起把七个电子表最后对准，同时生化车在李帝努的操控下猛然冲破实验中心的最后一道路卡停下。D825小队第一次以七个人的形式行动，在稍凉的夜色中，前方是大群等待捕猎他们的丧尸，而他们也如同时刻待发的捕猎者。  
  
  
37  
结果进入一楼总控室之前就出师不利。  
设计图上是清清楚楚写着总控室在一层中央，事实上4号实验中心左栋是个圆柱形的建筑，一层的各个房间都围绕着环形走廊分布。进入建筑后，哨兵的夜视模式下，朴志晟发现了某个落满灰尘、摇摇欲坠的指示牌，上面写总控室位于103房间，几乎在建筑的最深处，旁边是食堂，以及食堂前的小花园。  
李马克牵着夜盲的李东赫，收回精神触手：“感知到小花园那边还有个侧门，虽然是关着的但感觉很薄，我猜是玻璃的，我和东赫从外面绕到那边，你们从里面走，两边同时突进，两手准备。”  
小队还没进门，几个人躲在建筑突出的屋檐下，不远处是两三头游走的丧尸。李帝努指关节点地，气声强调说：“现在能互相通讯的，只有我和仁俊的这个耳钉，以及辰乐和志晟的共感，我提议出一个人跟你们俩一起绕路，这样两边就能知道对方的情况。”  
钟辰乐很快说：“那我跟马克哥去吧。”  
  
两组就此分开。四个人这边往右走几步就是一扇卷帘门，李帝努数三二一，用安装了消音器的近身步枪打爆了门锁。罗渽民和朴志晟在左右两边拉住门底部同时往上扯，门后的空间骤然露出，黄仁俊站在最后，依旧被扑面而来的冷气冻得倒退了一步。  
李帝努隐隐握住黄仁俊的手。  
这是个好现象。丧尸逐热，实验中心内部中央空调开得如此之低，可能是人工智能监测到异样之后做出的自动防御措施。  
迎面是一个有超过十个工位的办公室，工位旁有一块巨大的白板，上面密密麻麻，复杂的会议记录、公式仍未被擦去。工位有三排，四个“人”正趴在座位上睡觉，小队四人即刻端枪，默契地分别瞄准了一头丧尸。最靠外侧的“人”缓慢将头抬起，黄仁俊眯眼，只见这人的头部和肩膀只剩一点筋腱连着，嘴角一直裂到了耳根，右边眼下的一块肉也没了，熏天的腥气之中，丧尸们也发现了来意不善的D825，全数吼叫起来。  
“噗”，黄仁俊第一个开枪射击。  
  
“目标是总控室的防护服，行动快！”  
  
黄仁俊和李帝努弯腰绕过三排工位，和从另一边绕过来的朴志晟、罗渽民碰头。三个人等了等，作为唯一一名向导的黄仁俊闭眼又睁眼，抬枪指向了左右两侧中，更黑的左侧通道。  
四个人警惕地进入通道，发现这里应该是一个小礼堂的后台。绕过后台，一段五米长的走道显露眼前，黑暗中仍坚持不懈发光的，是不受总电路影响的“洗手间”标识。李帝努首先闪身立在了洗手间前，呼吸三下，一头披头散发的丧尸就挣扎着从女厕歪扭着出来了，李帝努一脚踹开它的头，下一秒罗渽民一记飞刀，戳穿了它的大脑。  
在推开走道末端需要刷卡才能开的玻璃门之前，朴志晟背靠玻璃，仔细听了下与门呈斜对角的食堂那边的动静。听完后朴志晟睁眼，与黄仁俊对视：“仁俊哥，我不确定，食堂那边是不是有超过50头丧尸？”  
哨兵和向导对环境的侦察差异在于，向导的探查是持续性、大范围的，而哨兵只有在确定目标后，才能集中注意力，以听或看的方式获得目标情况。黄仁俊贴着墙，鼓励地朝朴志晟一点头：“志晟啊，相信自己。”  
看来实验中心可能是在进餐时间沦陷的。李帝努说：“尽量不引起食堂那边的注意，出门后贴墙左拐，在走廊上寻找103号房。”  
  
朴志晟第一个出门，几个人走了几步很快借月色看清，与走廊一玻璃之隔的，正是占地大约一百平米的小花园。花园内与四人组前进方向同侧的地方应该就是李马克他们三个走的玻璃门，不知道那边情况如何。  
黄仁俊抽出前胸口袋中的表一看，时间是22:34，还早，颇有点胜利就在前方的意思。就在这时，打头的朴志晟突然停住了，黄仁俊止住他后面的李帝努，转头看见朴志晟倒吸一口气，话还没说出来，花园一侧突然闪现出了火光。  
“辰乐那边有危险！”  
李帝努点头，朴志晟得到首肯后飞快就往所谓的“玻璃门”跑。  
  
此时相隔百米的食堂处意料之中出现了骚动，一开始是三两头，之后是数十头活死人同时卡在出口试图往外冲，眼见就要穿过食堂直奔小花园！  
罗渽民给冲锋枪上膛：“草。”  
这时候无论让谁一个人在走廊上乱飘都太不安全了。李帝努抬手就要拦路，被罗渽民笑着一掌握住了：“还是我去，你们赶紧去穿防护服。我不是哨兵也不是向导，不会因为声波变异，有没有防护服对我来说影响不大。”  
“等下，渽民啊，就连马克哥都不能确定普通人会不会被……”  
“让他去吧。”出声的是黄仁俊，他在前方跑了几步，信任地回头，“罗渽民，听说你在仁和医院的妇产科，一个人爆了母尸的头？”  
黄仁俊的眼睛在月色之下盈盈发亮，很好看。  
  
突然提到初见那一天，罗渽民这才记起来，当时的他实在是没力气了，回到卡车上躺着就睡，也完全没好好注意被钟辰乐背下来的新朋友的样子。倒是听说李帝努即使濒临狂躁，也依旧撑着自己在两人回来前，拼死去一楼药房拿了应急的抑制剂。  
说不后悔是假的。罗渽民最后汲取热量似的瞟了一瞬黄仁俊的眼睛，头也不回地说：“你们两个……真的太啰嗦……”  
  
“轰隆——”，又是一记强烈的震颤。  
由实验中心开始的爆炸不仅波及了实验中心，重重树木山包遮挡的一千米外，在D825的脚步曾踏至的主哨所里，睡大通铺的哨兵们也因微小的震动从睡梦中醒来。一开始哨兵们无比确定震动是由远方蔓延至此的，但逐渐地，有人感觉到地底亦传来了似有似无的挣扎。  
有人迅速开灯：“所有人穿衣！速度，跟我去地下室入口——”  
主哨所有两个暗门都通向地下室，东侧的楼梯底部，一个人影躲过了接二连三的钢筋水泥砸落，两手撑地埋伏在楼梯拐角，就像一只潜伏在城市光影中的黑猫。  
这个人被关了大半个月，按道理来说已经非常虚弱了。但半个月来他一直仰躺在牢房中节省体力，有饭就吃没饭就睡觉，从小受过的严苛训练帮助他在此时回光返照一般重新拥有了足够体力。  
这只猫把自己藏得很好。第一个哨兵从楼上下来查看地下室牢房的情况，他没动也没发出声响，第二个、第三个哨兵急匆匆下来，他抓住时机，风一样翻身而起，左手按住楼梯栏杆，右脚就把最后一个哨兵往前踹飞了几米。前三个哨兵撞在一起，他再一踩栏杆一借力，手就碰到了地下室天花板高危的房梁。  
——他的腰线毫无保留地在空中展露出来。  
  
男人的腰极细，因为太久都没有走动、食物不足的原因，破烂的作战服下，他的腹肌已经变得模糊了。世界上极少有人比这个男人更柔软，他把外套脱下一甩，绑在了房梁上，双脚同时勾住墙壁上相对稳定的路灯，以腰发力，手臂一拉一放，房梁所在的那块天花板就在震颤中落下，他自己已经以膝盖为轴心荡到了一米外。  
三个哨兵被从天而降的砖石拦住了去路，一回头，惊得腿都软了。  
与他们一起被同样拦在地下室内的，是他们这一个月来，用卑劣手段拦截下来的“向导”，以及直接捕获的一批丧尸。  
顺带一提，这些哨兵们不知道的是，最靠近主哨所的几个牢房中，这些自打被抓来就是丧尸的人里，不仅有向导，也有哨兵。  
这些丧尸或许是因为驱热南迁，或许是被其他丧尸形成的尸潮裹挟而来到C、N两区交界的，由于身上的衣物、随身携带的用品价值不菲，它们被哨所关在了这里。而现在，千米外的爆炸响起，由于地基不牢、年久失修的原因，整个地下室带着所有丧尸一同狂欢了起来，在地震中，它们脱开束缚、冲出牢房，终于自由地与望着他们瑟瑟发抖的哨兵们相聚。  
而那个猫一样的男人已经消失在了上行的黑暗里。  
  
  
38  
黄仁俊和李帝努的前方，朴志晟已经消失不见了。他俩互相从对方眼里读出了肯定的意思，继续往前跑，在约五十米的地方看到了左边一个黑漆漆的入口。  
入口深处门上写：103号。  
这个入口很大很空旷，左边是面巨大的全身镜。门是双开合设计，不厚重，两人就没在上面发现锁，黄仁俊摸着研究一会，自闭了：“这是白塔……”  
李帝努持枪向后戒备，闻言回头看了黄仁俊一眼。  
“这是白塔去年底才研发投入使用的防爆门，内部机关很复杂，总体来说是通过声音开锁的，”黄仁俊走到右边一个看似消防栓的箱子前，“现在整栋楼被声波干扰，这门就更敏感了，一点刺激就可能自爆。”  
李帝努听懂了，李马克那边的爆炸很可能就是他们强行破门搞出来的联动效应。  
正说着，黄仁俊突然感受到一股大力，那股力从后方环抱着他，扑地打滚就落在了门边的一个小空间内。他睁眼一看，箱子前不知什么时候撞来了一头丧尸，眼下箱门上血迹斑斑，丧尸还要咬过来，被黄仁俊身下的李帝努直接抬脚踢倒。  
黄仁俊借李帝努手掌的力翻身蹲好，端枪瞄准、射击，那玩意立即毙命。  
  
两个人摔入了一个稍微有光的洁净空间。  
这地方大概在实验中心倒闭前也没什么人踏足，地上灰尘稀少，巨大崭新的仪器成排摆放，黄仁俊和李帝努站直，还发现房间深处有个三人高的显示屏，左上角有个小绿点在闪烁。  
“备用总控室？”  
黄仁俊：“你知道？”  
“记忆好，看设计图翻页的时候，发现背面有写。”李帝努挑眉笑笑。  
黄仁俊说着“厉害”给李帝努比了个大拇指，随后清了清嗓子，靠近显示屏喊了一声“Eve”，见没反应，又连续说了“Sarah”、“Nova”和“Lucy”。  
“……你在干嘛。”  
“一般不都这样吗？人工智能的名字，总是叫夏娃萨拉诺娃露西啥的？”黄仁俊抿嘴尴尬微笑，“我就试试。”  
李帝努正觉得黄仁俊没治了，显示屏上的绿点后很快就出现了一串代码，接着不知道哪里传来一道声音：“您好，我是4号实验中心的人工智能Jenny，很高兴为您服务。”  
两个人都被突然响起的女声吓了一跳，黄仁俊张张嘴才磕磕巴巴地重复：“靠……珍妮？”  
李帝努站回备用总控室的门口守着，问道：“这里是否有防护服？”  
“备用总控室的防护服在显示屏右侧的第三个金属柜第一层。”  
黄仁俊当即去掏叠的整整齐齐的防护服：“珍妮，你的活动范围是？”  
“仅限于备用总控室。”  
“备用总控室可以调取楼上实验室1到3的数据吗？”  
Jenny：“可以，需要我现在为您调取吗？”  
黄仁俊自己穿戴好，又拿着一套防护服跑到门口，帮李帝努套上了外套：“现在调取，并且实时监控实验室1、2、3。李帝努，我跟你先去三层吧，等罗渽民过来，让珍妮提醒他进这个备用总控室。”  
  
钟辰乐那边说顺利顺利，说坎坷也挺坎坷的。尤其是当他感觉到朴志晟跑过来，还一枪崩掉了自己身后偷袭的丧尸时，语言系统就失灵了。  
这种时候，应该说句谢谢……  
朴志晟和钟辰乐同时看向李东赫和李马克。  
李马克不在的时候，李东赫晚上就是个半残，足够自保，但只能当半个劳动力用。可当李马克归队，即使身上还有伤，李东赫都能在他的向导的指引下行动自如，好似黑暗中不断穿梭的鬼魅精灵。  
几个人的左侧通道中是成群结队走路都堵塞的丧尸，李东赫一个人却好像一把快刀，血液喷射之际，一头丧尸略显聪明地躲过了前方的横踢，又登时被李马克开枪解决了。  
朴志晟也见过哨兵向导打配合，就是没见过配合得这么好的。钟辰乐下定决心：“朴志晟！看清楚了吗！精神指引，你能接收到我的，我知道！”  
朴志晟望向钟辰乐，抬枪深呼吸。  
“朴志晟，一点钟方向二十米，三头丧尸，先右后左，开枪！掩护我撤退！”  
  
楼道里的丧尸都是被楼下刚才的爆炸吸引来的，引走它们最好的方法还是通过声音。  
摘掉消音器，李帝努在远方的空地放了三声空枪，之后速度返回楼道和黄仁俊一起躲好，楼道里的丧尸加快了脚步，连滚带爬地就跑到刚才那块空地上了。  
黄仁俊松了口气，和李帝努并肩转身上楼。  
就在两人上到二层时，黄仁俊率先愣住了。  
二层通向三层楼梯的正中央，一头全身西装革履，头发一半油亮，一半乱七八糟的丧尸斜着头，膝盖内扣，脚下内八地正从楼上往下走。它的腹部破了个洞，发黄发棕的肠子、体液正往下身的西装裤上流。稍微仰脖子往高处看，黄仁俊就发现它的背上露出了一双微微泛红的小眼睛，那双眼睛的主人面部一塌糊涂，只有尖牙利齿隐隐透着血光。  
“李帝努！捂耳！是尸婴！！”  
变故就在一刹那，李帝努配合地扭头，俯身捂住耳朵，黄仁俊咬牙瞄准开枪，子弹还未出膛，那心怀鬼胎的小东西就张开了它与脸部不成比例的大口，眯眼发出了它有生以来的第一声尖叫。  
“嘎——”  
尖叫未全，黄仁俊的子弹已到，尸婴和它骑着的丧尸额头上都出现了个血洞，声音戛然而止。  
  
但两人离尸婴实在是太近了，近到捂耳并不足以拦截所有噪音。  
  
黄仁俊还没反应过来，李帝努就三步并两步拉着他的手跨上了实验中心三层。两人的目标是实验室1，就在楼梯口旁的东南角。实验室门并不是防爆门，李帝努不由分说暴力破门，扯着黄仁俊进去，动作略显粗暴，关门后又在十秒内解决了实验室仅有的四头丧尸。  
瞪眼发了好一会呆，黄仁俊：“你……”  
“黄仁俊……操作……找到所有声波机器，粘合C4，”李帝努撑住膝盖不断喘息，“听着，如果等会，我又狂躁，你就打晕我……或者用这个。”  
李帝努做了个扣下扳机的动作。  
黄仁俊借着紧急出口的红灯俯视这个哨兵。他背靠着门，表情显得很克制，但克制之外他无意识透露出的，确实是一种痛苦。“噪音”对他的影响本来就很大，外加这里无处不在使人无处遁形的声波，李帝努的精神已经到了崩溃极限了。黄仁俊皱眉握拳，不由得骂他：“打晕你个屁！”  
  
这时罗渽民估计已经进入备用总控室了，实验室的灯闪烁几下，排气口渐渐发出了“嗡嗡”的响声。  
总电源启动。  
接下来是总控室对数据的漫长筛查环节，具体是哪个实验室哪台机器依旧在发声，所有留下的实验数据中，到底是哪里隐藏了什么信息，都需要Jenny为D825仔细搜寻。黄仁俊的目光自防护服后打量着腰越弯越低的李帝努，逐渐变得温柔起来。  
他牵着李帝努来到等会要毁掉的声波机器前，往他的手中放好C4炸药：  
“李帝努，我管你狂不狂躁，听我的指令，”黄仁俊声音很轻，但有一种身为向导的肯定，“我说放炸药你就放，我说跑你就跑，我说引爆你就按下起爆器，听清楚了吗？”  
  
  
39  
环顾实验室1，因为电流不稳，八台围绕实验室放置的方形机器在明灭的灯光中若隐若现。房间正中央有三张实验床，床上空荡无物，受试者大约早变成实验中心里那些游荡的东西了。  
李帝努竭尽全力地点了点头。  
原本，在零散分布于实验中心的各个冷冻室中，还存放着数不清的实验人体，因为长期断电，这些严格意义上已经不能称之为人的东西几乎下一刻就要破茧而出、寻找“新生”，但罗渽民接通电源后，那些东西又在冷气拥簇下缓缓沉入了休眠状态。  
黄仁俊灯塔一般的感知力帮助他捕捉到了这一变化。  
他同时也捕捉到了李帝努的变化。  
  
零点差五分。  
黄仁俊攥着李帝努的手渐渐松开，红光和白炽灯光交叠之中，少年屏息退后，双臂稍弯、前伸，做出了防御的姿势。而李帝努左手死撑着机器，略略低头，叫人看不清表情。  
黄仁俊敏锐地意识到，李帝努正处于崩溃的边缘。  
挺立的作战靴好像支撑不住李帝努的身体了，他慢慢地跪下，手掌撑地，这个过程持续了十来秒钟，黄仁俊观察着和他共处一室的这个哨兵，直到某一刻，李帝努猛地抬头，黄仁俊倒吸一口气，知道李帝努终于进入了狂躁状态。  
他的双眼呈现出一种血红。  
“……”黄仁俊无声骂了句，紧接着灵巧地借了个力，右手撑住墙面一飞身，躲过了李帝努无差别的袭击。  
飞起的黄仁俊落在了李帝努后方，因为光滑的瓷砖地面又向后滑了三五米，面无表情的李帝努瞬间转身，五步之内又碰到了黄仁俊的后背。  
  
神志不清的哨兵是不会用工具的，包括枪，这种状态要说的话和丧尸非常像。黄仁俊反应及时，右手回扣，抓住从后方搭在他左肩上的李帝努的手，一扯一推，力气不算大，但巧劲足以把成年男人的胳膊卸下来。  
手臂脱臼只阻碍了李帝努一瞬，随后这头狂躁的狼狗就又赤手空拳地扑上来。  
黄仁俊站直，侧身，十分之一秒内拿枪瞄准，大喊：“李帝努！”  
  
你一定没有见过远古人类驯兽。  
据传不论是狼还是人，最初靠近对方都是为了利用：狼为了食物残渣靠近人类，人类为了自身安全而将其驯化。二者实现合作关系而逐步走到今天，才有了能够听懂指引、对驯兽师来说价值大于危险的兽种。  
如果要驯服一头狼，首先要和他培养感情，之后用诱饵，加以惩罚，来建立一种狼的操作性条件反射。向导训导哨兵同样如此。实验室1中这时的场景就像冰原上的少年与狼，黄仁俊和李帝努之间已经经历了培养感情的第一步，而黄仁俊自己就是诱饵本身，不服从指令的情况出现后，他需要用“惩罚”来强化哨兵的行为——  
电光火石之间，黄仁俊将枪口转向，对准门锁，实验室门在轻响后大开，门外五六头丧尸集体愣了一瞬，随后接二连三地摔了进来！  
李帝努在惯性作用下依旧前冲，黄仁俊躲过，在两人擦身而过的一瞬间扣住李帝努的肩膀，攀身趴在了李帝努背上，拿掉自己枪上的消音器，又朝天放了一枪。  
  
李帝努的身体烫得惊人，而丧尸闻声，蹒跚地咬了过来，嗜血的本性让李帝努再无暇顾及跟黄仁俊争夺控制权，背着黄仁俊就开始了对丧尸的狠绝虐杀。  
这就是“惩罚”。  
  
钟辰乐和李马克两边几乎是同时到达实验室2和3的，四个人进入暂时安全的房间内，允许他们喘息的十分钟过去，Jenny分析也处理完了实验室数据。  
这座实验中心的所有秘密都呈现在了总控室的大屏幕上。  
那是一大串复杂的公式、计算过程、可能性分析以及不直白的结果，绿色光标不断跳动，其中内容非常晦涩。可罗渽民只粗略扫了一眼，心中的猜想就得到了证实——  
  
与此同时。  
要是把C区比作一个巨大的圈，那么4号实验中心就是圈北的一个肉眼不可见的小点；而要是再把小点旁边所有会动的东西标红，实验中心里的七个人就会发现，原先，这小点红得很斑驳，但就这一会儿，红从四面八方奔涌而来，实验中心这芝麻大的地方上，红色深得越来越离谱，要是做个三维建模，地底下都能溢出血红色。  
  
李东赫正和李马克并肩靠墙，他凝神细听，舌尖在座牙上滑了一圈：“丧尸，太多了，超过……两千头。”  
汗液蒸腾的防护服内，李马克颔首甩了甩头发。  
  
无论是从各种树丛草垛里跑来的，还是从湖边崖缝中跑来的，亦或是从集市、哨所下的地下室内涌来的，各路丧尸在4号实验中心声波的吸引下，各显神通地通过了中心设立的路障，推开了已经被炸得半死不活的门墙。  
罗渽民独自藏在一层备用总控室的角落，手握一只透明针管，里面尽是熟悉的淡黄色液体。当Jenny问出是否将数据删除时，罗渽民回答“是”，同时拔开针头，将血清一股脑注入大臂，按开了楼上三个实验室的指示灯开关。  
“嘁。”  
血清注入后，是短暂的眩晕、燥热过程，舒缓过后，罗渽民再一次直起腰，面容中的疲惫尽扫。他把自己用顺手的冲锋枪一扔，向Jenny要了权限，拿出了枪械柜最深处，也是最重的一架手持火炮。  
罗渽民像哄宠物似的摸了摸武器，嘴里“嗯嗯”两声，说：“有点严重……丧尸吗，你们是一个一个来，还是一起上啊？”  
  
黄仁俊抬头，实验室门口的指示灯开始疯狂跳动！  
李帝努的背上实在颠簸，黄仁俊花了好大力气才没让自己被甩下去。随着挤进门的丧尸越来越多，黄仁俊逐渐熟悉了李帝努的路数，两人之间形成了一种奇妙的手势。  
有时甚至不需要手势。类似精神疏导，黄仁俊在释放精神力将李帝努笼罩后，对方明显安分听话了许多，也能觉察到黄仁俊精神触手的指示，完成相应的动作。奖惩结合很有效，少年身下这头北极狼完美地被他驯服，在丧尸的追击中，黄仁俊射中一头脚步蹒跚的白大褂的头，拍拍李帝努的后颈说：“停下！”  
这人迅速停下。黄仁俊拿出C4，毫不拖延地把它安装在第一台声波机器上，又说：“往前！”  
两人几乎是贴身躲过了一头丧尸的利爪。隔了一台机器，李帝努在第三台机器前停下，黄仁俊重复动作，第二个炸药粘合完毕。  
一共四个C4，八台机器，黄仁俊和李帝努花了四十秒全数处理完，与约定的时间仅差二十秒，黄仁俊信任地闭眼抱住李帝努的脖子，在他耳边用尽全力说：“李帝努！出实验室！跑！越远越好！”  
  
索居的狼出生以来，头一回和一个来自远方的人完成精神匹配，精神愈加兴奋，动作愈加敏捷。跑到门口后，黄仁俊从李帝努的背上一跃而下，就在他要去抓李帝努的手时，李帝努抢先握住了他的小臂。  
黄仁俊被李帝努牵着飞速奔跑起来。  
他们越过横七竖八堆叠在走廊上的实验器材，跨过原主人早已死去的残肢断臂，陷入了一波又一波烟尘里。  
十米外是来自楼梯口的光亮。没有空隙看表，但黄仁俊直觉他们还剩最后眨眼的时间，他在瞬息间做完心理建设，将胳膊往前一带，笑着对李帝努说：“小狼崽，跳！”  
  
眼前是一扇巨大的落地窗，黄仁俊狠力一撞，伴随着肩膀上锥心的痛苦，天女散花般的碎玻璃中，两个人于三楼破窗而出。  
而皎白的月色中，李帝努就像一头真正的狼，他抱着黄仁俊翻了个身，对方在上，自己背部朝下，就这样决绝地落入了一层的小花园中。  
轰隆——  
  
  
40  
火光肆意，烟尘挥洒，玻璃碎片像冰雹一样无情砸下，但这些黄仁俊都看不见，他只能闻到空气中卷土重来的李子气息。  
李帝努的裸露的皮肤上全是细密的伤口，黄仁俊的鼻尖蹭在他的肩窝处，唇齿间缭绕着更加浓烈的费洛蒙气味。他自己的后颈被李帝努伸手护住，没有被玻璃划伤，但脸还是在下落时挂了彩。  
黄仁俊急速喘息，恢复体力，隐约感觉到有点温热柔软的东西在碰自己的伤口。  
然而一抬头，他只能看见李帝努沉默盯着自己，眼里的红色因为得到向导安抚褪去了不少。黄仁俊卸掉一口气，拉李帝努起来，事情还没完，他们得突破丧尸的包围圈，冲到实验中心外面去。  
其他人的情况与二人完全隔绝。黄仁俊用手腕抹掉脸上的血，后方的黑烟中又冲出来一头丧尸，他转身将其射杀。然后他的背部就传来了一股热量，那热度很好分辨，分明是有人与他背靠背，身体因呼吸而产生的伏动也依稀拨动着黄仁俊的神经。  
李帝努正和他背靠背。  
李帝努没有袭击他。  
他在向导的疏导下，重新拿起了枪，在学着按动扳机。  
丧尸群在一分钟内接受了三百六十度的子弹洗礼，很快被强行打开一个突破口。精神触手释出，前方有一条相较隐秘的小路，路的尽头猜测是个空旷停车场，黄仁俊朝李帝努招了招手，两人就像在光怪陆离的丛林中奔跑的狐和狼，他们甩开了血色怪物，没入了黑暗里。  
  
小路很长很黑，只在最远处的建筑尖角下有一盏路灯，摇曳中黄仁俊被那一点雪亮刺痛了眼睛。  
而此刻，路出口闪现了一个人影，那个人身着熟悉的黑色作战服，黄仁俊刚才还在担心D825，现在不由得喜从心生，晏晏叫了一句：“志晟！”  
……叫完才觉得不对，虽然身高相仿，作战服也熟悉，却不是D825的那种熟悉。  
那是白塔的作战服，他第一天见D825时穿的那一身。  
李帝努还在往前跑去，黄仁俊也不得不前冲，就这样与拦截在路尽头的人迎面相撞。他没有要出手的意思，那个人影却直接横扑过来，卷起了一股腐烂气味，面上的狰狞创口也在灯影中展露无遗。  
它直击黄仁俊的面门！  
处于极端应激状态下的黄仁俊立刻往后弹跳三米，李帝努无缝衔接，打歪了丧尸抓来的手。  
丧尸胸口银色的东西一掠而过。  
  
向导微略疑惑，神经末梢就释放了神经递质，传导了这一点小兴奋。黄仁俊毫无防备，记忆的蓄水池忽然就开了闸，几年前的画面闯出少年的海马体：  
那是某一次出任务前的行前训练，黄仁俊还作为学弟，前来观摩马上要独当一面的学长受训。和他一起来的有一个班，二三十个人，而受训的只有七个，三个向导，四个哨兵，是一支顶配的队伍。  
  
大概是小队各个人都身份尊贵的原因，当时已经是中央学校副教授的金道英亲自来指导演练。他先对一班级小孩介绍谁是什么等级的哨兵，谁是向导，又说：“一般情况下，哨兵和向导需要配对才能达到一加一大于二的作战效果。如果匹配度高，对于向导来说，他的哨兵比起普通人将更好控制，即使精神已经变得脆弱不堪，哨兵也有一定几率服从于他的向导。  
“而普通人则不然，他们不会因为天性，服从于任何一个人。他们的情感是纯粹的，所以我才会说，普通人比哨兵、向导，拥有更无穷的可能性。”  
  
隔着作战场地上飞扬的尘沫，黄仁俊无所事事地读七人最左边那个人的唇语，说的是“歪门邪说”。  
“金老师，有人说你歪门邪说。”黄仁俊擎起一个不露齿的微笑，标准的乖仔神态，优哉游哉地举报。  
最左边那人立马杀过来一记“等会散会你就完了”的眼刀。  
  
金道英无奈地笑笑，抚掌说：“不过呢，我不要求你们认可我最后这个观点……总之，同学们，你们眼前这七个学长并不是你们所理解的‘顶配’，他们之间并没有完全达成一对一的配对关系，可这不影响他们战斗。  
“因为这七个人里，随意一个哨兵和向导之间都有比别人更纯粹的情感纽带，这和我的……‘歪门邪说’的，”金道英停了一瞬，“普通人理论是不是在一定程度上吻合？”  
……站在七人中最左边的李永钦呵了口气，跟董思成感叹：“他好记仇哦。”  
有人疑惑，有人颔首——  
  
这是在夸学长们感情好。  
  
“人之所以为人，靠的就是这点‘情比金坚’。”金道英继续说，“给你们示范一下吧。黄旭熙，肖俊，出列！这边……黄仁俊，还有……”  
金道英又叫了班里几个人的名字，二对六，看起来是打算让他们打团战。  
  
弯弯绕绕地，黄仁俊想起来那天下午太阳挂得老高，始终在他的斜上方，动作之中，阳光刺得他的眼睛很难受。  
印象中的那轮太阳不知怎的跟眼前那盏雪亮的路灯重叠，再一睁眼，眼前哪有什么李永钦金道英董思成，唯一剩下的，只有持着一模一样姿势，对他实行压顶肘击的黄旭熙。  
这头丧尸胸前的铭牌上，血迹遮掩下的三个字，正是黄旭熙。  
  
N.C.T., White Tower, V116, Lucas.  
黄旭熙。  
  
不敢置信。  
黄仁俊宁愿相信是硬盘拿错画面错置，也无法在这种朋友走散、伙伴发疯的凌晨相信迎面而来的活死人是自己曾经的学长、昔日的旧友。他的瞳孔紧缩，心脏狂跳，硬生生地扛下了那下重击。  
黄仁俊被他打得呛出一口血来。  
他和李帝努本来就在流血，血液氤氲出的信息素味激起了丧尸下一轮的疯狂撕咬。李帝努在跳起之际皱眉看了眼黄仁俊嘴角的血，接着右脚蹬上黄旭熙的肩头，左膝盖微弯，拧上了他的脖子。  
“等……”  
第二个“等”还没说完，路灯下又涌进了一波人头。李帝努眼看就要受双面夹击，黄仁俊咬破舌尖，在巷道内借力，越过黄旭熙的头顶，落地后倏然扫堂腿撂倒了几头丧尸。丧尸的尖牙利嘴就在前方，黄仁俊一个打滚后在墙边站定，举起枪就对最近扑来的丧尸打了过去！  
砰！  
这一枪下去，丧尸跪地，手肘以一种难言的姿态向后翻，头也斜斜歪了下去。  
“……”  
黄仁俊嗓中干涩地念出了这头丧尸胸前的名字：  
  
“钱……锟。”  
  
黄仁俊单膝落地，微微张嘴，眸中情绪涌动，表情呆滞地望向李帝努。  
李帝努没有完全恢复神智，也丝毫不认得V116中的任何一个人，此刻他只能做一台保护黄仁俊的杀人机器，在仅容两三人通过的巷道中跟丧尸硬碰硬。  
一头丧尸倒下了，黄仁俊就去看它穿的是什么衣服，是不是熟悉的黑色，衣服上有没有挂什么铭牌。这一头，没有，那一个太远了，他没力气爬起来看……可逐渐倒下的丧尸越来越多，黄仁俊猛烈地咳嗽几下，终于还是看到了其他几个名字。  
“肖俊。”说一声，黄仁俊就去翻对方的眼皮，试图找到一双仍有焦距的瞳孔。  
可是没有：“黄……冠亨。”  
继续翻，黄仁俊在堆积起来的人身体中一张一张拍打对方的脸，推开多出来的血肉。他的嘴里念着第五、第六个人的名字，神神叨叨，找过一圈后发着抖说：“……李永钦，刘扬扬，”黄仁俊抬头，眼中是最后一点万幸，“没有李永钦和刘扬扬。”  
  
“刘……扬……扬？在这里。”安静下来的李帝努靠一杆枪撑着自己的重量，他不太累，只是混乱，他用尽力气才伸出食指点向自己这边的地面。  
那是一具仰面朝上，双眼微睁，嘴唇发紫的身体。  
黄仁俊探头去看——  
是啊，那个名字。  
  
向导眼中的热度瞬间被浇凉。  
  
李帝努。四面八方的丧尸仍在奔涌来，黄仁俊以为自己在说话，实际嗓子里根本没发出声音。  
……这一切都是真的吗？  



	9. 41-45

41  
黄仁俊忘记了他是什么时候、怎么撬走的那辆大卡车的了。  
凌晨三点半，黄仁俊开着一辆卡车在尽头是虚妄的公路上奔驰，周围是摸不清道不明的夜色，隐约处有两三被吵醒的昆虫，而副驾驶上，李帝努闭着眼，头发柔顺地贴在额角耳鬓上，睡得非常非常不安稳。  
黄仁俊想降下车窗，让冷空气刺痛气管的同时唤醒大脑，但转头看了眼李帝努，又忍住了。  
不可以吵醒他，所以暂时不可以吵醒自己。  
就像还淹没在越涨越高的水平面之下。  
  
这根本不是通向学院的路。喉头梗塞地向前冲了四五个小时，大卡车最终在一大片原野旁停下。黄仁俊手脚疲软地推开车门，蹒跚地走下了车。  
天庭降惊雷。夏秋之际的黎明之前，雾气混沌地席卷了这一块杳无人烟的土地。少年努力眨了几下眼睛，挥开若有若无的水汽，扶着卡车车厢走了几步，到底在车尾处停下了。  
黄仁俊脱力般背靠车厢门，遥望没有边际的公路发呆。  
冷，很冷。他不得不双臂环绕自己，牙齿发颤地就要蹲下。这时云霭渐开，太阳仍然藏在山的那边，山头的枝杈却在依稀变亮的天光中初现端倪。  
  
向导所有被神化的所谓“精神磁场”、所谓“镇定人心的能力”在这一刻消失得无影无踪——黄仁俊连自己都镇定不了。  
其实他在白塔受过很多次控制情绪的训练，白塔教导，无论生老病死都是人之常情，纵使亲死友去，身为一名优秀的士兵，他们应该暂时隐去会导致失败的情绪，他们应该稳住。  
而现在黄仁俊才明白，训练终究是训练。  
实战就是，他刚想起那些人的容貌神情，那些人就死在了他面前。他们变成了无足轻重的尘埃，随着风吹随着雨打，在这世上，永远烟消云散了。  
  
“我在做梦。”  
直到脚步声传来，黄仁俊才意识到李帝努已经醒了，他擦着车厢走到车尾，拐过弯来和黄仁俊四目对望。  
眼睛还是红的。黄仁俊按下心神，深呼吸几下才说：“李帝努，乖，回车上去。”  
李帝努没动。  
“李帝努，你让我一个人……”黄仁俊说到一半卡住，叹息一声，竟然向李帝努走了几步，把头搁在对方肩膀上，说，“算了……肩膀借我靠下。”  
李帝努浑身都很僵硬，心却跳得格外快。这个向导仿佛没有防备心似的，在他狂躁期之时，与他离得如此之近。  
他不应该……  
李帝努在极力控制。  
“李……你还好吗？”  
本能如潮水，瞬间控制了这个脆弱的哨兵，李帝努张开臂膀，之后顿时收紧，将黄仁俊紧紧地圈在了怀里。  
黄仁俊整个人变成了一座塑像，然后就感觉到了脖颈上的刺痒。李帝努用牙用舌头细细地舔咬黄仁俊露出的皮肤，那里马上出现了一排红痕。黄仁俊依旧没动，李帝努就继续吻他，从下巴尖吻到头顶，再从额头一路向下，扯开了对方紧扣的作战服衣领。  
  
黄仁俊被顶在紧闭的车门上，过了一会才问：“李帝努，你是想跟我做吗？”  
  
答案不言而喻。向导嗤笑了一下，暂时挡住李帝努，扭身打开车厢门，两个人再没有支撑点，一齐撞进了车厢。这辆车肯定是很久没用了，内里全是铁锈味和呛人的灰尘，但这些都被李帝努的信息素味掩盖。  
李子味再也不像李子，它变得有些腥，有些甜，侵略感压迫性巨大无比，锁得黄仁俊喘不过气来。  
而黄仁俊身上的软糖气息也很浓，两种费洛蒙互相交缠，扭扯，纷纷化在了车内压抑的空气里。  
  
黄仁俊回应一般，狠狠地咬住了李帝努的下嘴唇，尝到一丝血味之后，他又接受了李帝努在他身上的摸索，顺从地脱下外衣和内衬，还顺手帮李帝努解开了皮带扣。李帝努的作战裤被他蹭下，已被涨大的阴茎露出，他显得有些凶地就要压下来，黄仁俊闭眼，数了三秒，却没感觉到预料中的疼痛。  
向导迷惑地睁眼，却因为眼前的场景愣了一愣。  
哨兵想要操弄他的心明明已经到了极限，可李帝努却如同在极力忍耐，就好像这一秒李帝努体内有两种人格，一个在告诉他快去做，另一个却在说，不可以。  
不是这样的，不能就这样……  
李帝努的睫毛下是茫然的神色，嘴唇的破口却被他越咬越深，几乎要流下血来。  
  
黄仁俊“草”了一声，抬起上身勾住李帝努的脖子，把人拉下来，说：“行了，别忍。”  
说：“我不需要。”  
这句话宛如打开困兽笼的钥匙，听完后李帝努就把黄仁俊的双腿分开抬起，压在他身上把性器送入了温暖潮湿的甬道。黄仁俊的眼睛登时闭紧，睫毛微微发颤，尽可能不让自己的五官显得那么扭曲，但还是没做到。  
他在奋力隐藏自己的痛苦。  
大概是被这点“奋力”刺痛了，李帝努的动作马上温柔了下来。他稍稍抽出一点，又挺进去，可能是想说点安慰的话，或者情话，但没说出来。  
痛苦之时他仍在意他的感受。  
  
黄仁俊是第一次跟人做爱。  
向导从来都是室内受保护的花，何况是他这样来自白塔的向导。从前他上性教育课的时候听过学姐的分享，说第一次只有破开穴口的时候会痛，那之后就不会有什么感觉了。可黄仁俊现在觉得学姐在骗人，他不仅下身痛，背部与铁屑摩擦，几乎要痛过一阵阵的活塞运动。  
除了在战场上，从小娇生惯养的黄仁俊没受过这种折磨。  
他甚至有点后悔跟李帝努说“别忍”，还想抽自己一耳光。眼泪不受控制地从上往耳边流，流过了今晚刚被割开的伤口，又是一阵煎熬。  
李帝努稍稍停下，探头吻掉了黄仁俊的眼泪。  
  
内壁被李帝努搅得紧缩。在向导身体内探索的阴茎其实进得不够深，还远远没到突破那道壁垒，以致成结的地步。但另一头，李帝努的抬起下巴，还在持续往黄仁俊身后探，敏感的腺体处被接触，黄仁俊打了个哆嗦，感觉到先是湿润，然后是足以刺破四肢百体的一阵酸痛。  
李帝努咬破了黄仁俊的腺体，牙尖注入信息素，两人间形成了最初的临时标记。  
可这还不够，远远不够。  
抽插之间，李帝努有一瞬间是清明的，他事后才意识到，那天，那段太阳刚探出头又重新隐没的时间里，黄仁俊释放出了精神体，与自己早就蹲在一旁的白狼相撞。两股精神力霎时间化作了不可见的两道暖流，在哼声不断的车厢内交叉、撕扯，直至成结，最后重新汇入了两个人的体内。  
黄仁俊主动与李帝努精神结合。  
  
乌云终于承托不住重量，雨水不受控制地扑腾落地。那些晶莹剔透的雨丝砸在两侧无际的原野上、噼里啪啦地砸在车厢顶、砸在黄仁俊暴露在车外的脚踝上。雨中的青草气息在黎明的凉意中浮跃、冉冉升起，车内的两人弄出了一阵又一阵暧昧的响声，这场情事越做越热，倒是稍微渡给了黄仁俊一些他急切需要的暖意。  
而天色渐亮，新晨的第一丝太阳光在细雨中的道路尽头喷薄而出。  
  
  
42  
湖滨学院教学楼的灯光亮了一整夜。  
核酸检测很简单，用棉签在被检者咽喉部刮几下就完事了，但丧尸病毒却异常复杂，确定一个人有没有被感染，通常需要两天时间。加上教职工，超百名哨兵和向导排队做检测，之后就是白塔军队对所有人严格而有秩序的隔离。  
徐英浩出发之前就有点头痛，坐在从这边一个哨所往学院开的装甲车上，他揉了揉太阳穴，装甲车就不知道第多少次停下了。  
停下是为了轰掉前方挡路的丧尸群。本来徐英浩在副驾驶上坐好就可以了，但这回车队停得有点久，一向耐心的他有些不耐烦了，他下车走上一个山包高地，俯视对付丧尸群的下属，好像一只巡视领地的黑豹。  
天在下雨，但那边的一角已经微微亮了。  
  
刚刚在不远一个集市旁的哨所，几个中队一起炸完了他们进入N区以来见过的最集中的丧尸群。而听朴志雨说，他此次跟随而至的人全都在4号实验中心，徐英浩前去，却没捡到一个活人。  
抱着“应该是错过了”想法的徐英浩不慌不忙往回赶，没来由地泛起一丝心慌。  
“没必要。”  
徐英浩听见自己这样说，然后擦着枪，斜眼睥睨他脚下的这块谷地。堵路的尸潮实在有些长，他们蠕动着，格外恶心。徐英浩看着，惊鸿一瞥间，他总觉得自己在那些死人堆里发现了什么东西。  
不，不是东西，好像是人。  
  
他重新凝聚自己的精神力努力去探寻，但丧尸多，里面免不得有两三只尸婴，发出的噪声让他胃内翻涌。强忍难受，徐英浩纵身一跃，朝山谷中跳了下去，前方丧尸相对较少的草丛内有响动，徐英浩犹豫了一秒。  
  
这一秒内各种念头翻滚，徐英浩又想起来个把月前，他和李永钦吵过的那一架。  
李永钦是个很矛盾的人，有时候他很没有安全感，像只春季掉毛的小猫咪，浑身飘絮还老爱往人怀里蹭；但有时候他又胆大得让人心慌，就犹如这次的这个任务，明知山有虎，偏向虎山行，不管徐英浩怎么劝说，他都执意要去。  
李永钦说，这是队里的工作啊，他必须要去的，徐英浩说你们队又不是缺了你不行，李永钦笑了声说，确实是不行，你自己是哨兵，不知道一个队伍少了一个向导战力要打多少折扣吗？  
临行前李永钦还要去纹身。李永钦说我要自己画个月亮，徐英浩当时在跟那只猫冷战，笑了声说，好啊，那我就去纹个向日葵吧。  
结果第二天徐英浩纹完，要走的时候纹身师跟他说，哎还真是巧了，昨天也是你们白塔的，V116的那个，好像叫Ten吧，也来纹身了，一开始只说纹月亮，后来不知道怎么的，又在旁边加了个太阳。  
徐英浩愣住了，嘴唇翕动一阵才问，啊，所以他把月亮和太阳，纹在哪了？  
纹身师笑了，用食指点点徐英浩的心脏，说，纹胸口了，说是要遮住以前心脏手术留下来的疤。  
  
徐英浩想去找李永钦，最后还是没赶上时间。那天也像今天这样雨雾朦胧，徐英浩站在白塔三楼的窗口，看见V116在军方的送别下，和其他队伍一起开着军用卡车渐行渐远。  
自那时到今天，两个人还没见过。  
心脏的紧攥感越来越强，站在树丛一侧的徐英浩觉得，自己怕不是才是做过心脏手术的那个。  
他深吸一口气，鼓足了勇气才允许自己踏入树丛，而就在一瞬间，伴随着最后一阵轻响，徐英浩拨开遮目的树叶，看清了那一小块空间的全貌。  
什么都没有。  
  
他叹了口气，转身离开。  
他不知道那里上一秒确实有个人——一个男人。男人开足了精神力，掩去了自己的气息，消失之前，像猫一样，在黑暗罅隙中用意念抚弄了他的眉心，随后没有留念地蹿进了丛林深处。  
  
白塔军队重新进入湖滨学院的时候，正巧撞上了和另一支中队中队长说理的朴志晟。  
天已经完全破晓，这个哨兵被人堵在1号教学楼门口，皱着眉咬着唇跟负责看守的人争辩。他的身边还有一个年轻人，是向导，向导见哨兵争不过，“切”了一声就横眉冷对看守，有理有据地骂了起来。  
钟辰乐这回的声音并不大，甚至正常到朴志晟都以为，平时跟自己吵架的大音量是钟辰乐扯破喉咙喊出来的了。  
两个人势单力薄，眼看就要单枪匹马闯入隔离区。徐英浩看足了，这才出声示意两人，他们的头子在这儿，可以过来跟自己说。  
“我们没有恶意，只是为了排除所有有可能给幸存者带来威胁的人。”徐英浩用余光扫了一眼钟辰乐的胸牌，看到D825，明白了自己的士兵为什么不直接将两人押送去检测。  
“所以呢？检测结果出来，如果在你们的判断下他们都被感染了，白塔是不是要赶尽杀绝？”  
“请问你还有更好的办法吗？”  
“……”钟辰乐答不上来。  
“我也常年待在这所学院里，在那个实验中心旁边，”没成想朴志晟突然发话，语调是从来没有的冷漠，“要么把他们的处置权交给我们，要么你先杀了我。”  
  
徐英浩心念微动。杀朴志晟肯定是不可能的，D825的人他暂时还动不了。估计被隔离的人里是有朴志晟的好友或者至亲，他目前如此激动，自己需要想办法先让他稳定下来。  
徐英浩正凝眉想着，最远处的门卡处忽然传来一声哨响，紧接着是第二个路卡、第三个、第四个。那辆引发哨响的生化车越开越近，徐英浩微笑着看着它停下，目光礼貌地迎上了从上面下来的三个人。  
为首的那个徐英浩认识，他和对方上个月曾在安全区远远打过一声招呼。  
李马克右手握着枪，面上同样是微笑：“Johnny少校，对吗，你是这次白塔派任务的负责人？”  
他没等对方回答又说：“你好，又见面了，我是Mark，Mark Lee，你还记得我的吧？”  
秋日晨风掠过两个人的衣摆，徐英浩走上前，主动跟这支小队的队长握了握手。  
  
李马克这次终于在作战服上看到了徐英浩的名字，他，李东赫，罗渽民往教学楼前一站，这边的气氛就完全不同了。剑拔弩张之下，还是徐英浩先开的口：“马克队长是从实验中心回来的吧？你们身上的血腥味很重。”  
朴志晟在这时抓紧机会冲上了教学楼，一分钟后他停在了二楼的一个教室前，隔着玻璃窗，和朴志雨无声对了个眼神。李马克在楼下和徐英浩又说了几句什么，徐英浩露出了惋惜的神情，之后他哥在楼下喊了一句：“志晟，下来回去洗个澡，先把身上的血和泥冲干净，之后我们到会议室，跟徐队长好好谈一次。”  
  
  
43  
这天半上午，李马克走过几栋教学楼，绕过操场重新来到二楼会议室时，李东赫正捧着一台古早的PSP侧靠着门框静音玩。李马克走到李东赫身后捏了捏他腰上的一块肉，李东赫打了个激灵，回头：“哥？”  
“人呢？”指的是徐英浩。  
“里面呢，”李东赫向会议室内打了个眼色，“我等你一起做完核酸再进去。”  
李马克和他一起靠在墙上，伸头搁在李东赫肩膀上看他打游戏：“辰乐跟我说了个事。”  
“嗯？”  
“说他和志晟在之前去的那个哨所地下室监狱里看到过几个人，但他不确定，主要是他不认识人，但他识字。”  
“……”李东赫抬头，手上也不操作了，“谁？”  
“一群，胸前铭牌上都有V116，其中一个被单独关着，半死不活的，其他几个关一起了，可能都丧尸化了，”李马克烦躁地抓了抓额前刘海，“所以我刚才特意去操场看了一圈，你猜我看到什么了？”  
白塔的人也是才从哨所回来，缴来的物资、抓来的人全都关在操场的装甲车上了。李马克这个“看”当然不是普通的看，他用精神力迷惑了看守，是溜进物资车里翻找的。  
车内的箱子里有很多看起来就很昂贵的作战服，衣服上都钉了金属铭牌，其中一个铭牌上写的是“李永钦”。  
李东赫瞬间懂了：“……你之前说，V116里有徐男朋友？”  
停了一会又说：“这么巧？”  
李马克：“不巧。那帮哨兵抓的人太多，捞鱼一样，对丧尸都是一网打尽的，夏天前丧尸南迁，V116不论是在哪里没的，被关进这个哨所的可能性都非常大……不过我们最好还是找时间，去审审那几个。”  
  
游戏已经game over了，李东赫把这台他从朴志晟房间搜刮来的游戏机塞进口袋里。走廊尽头走过来几个全副武装的白大褂，李东赫最后蚊声八卦了一句：“你说里面那位知道这事吗？”  
“迟早得知道。”  
其实徐英浩知不知道、如何知道，对他们影响不大，关键是黄仁俊会怎么看待前队友全军覆没这件事。两个人心中担忧着还一点消息都没有的李帝努和黄仁俊，跟白大褂没表情地问了好，张嘴接受棉签剐蹭，随后踏进会议室。  
其他三个人过了十五分钟才进来，罗渽民最后来，一来就往他队长面前甩了一大沓纸。李马克接过来翻了，越翻脸上表情越精彩，抬起一边嘴角看向罗渽民。  
徐英浩忍不住出声问：“那是什么？”  
“从4号实验中心里偷出来的秘密。”罗渽民点头，公式化地跟徐英浩漂亮微笑。  
  
罗渽民这厮居然把在备用总控室显示屏上看到的东西一字不落地，用白纸默下来了。徐英浩观察一会，差不多猜到了，他看着桌对面一排看着自己神情都不怎么明朗的哨兵和向导，偏偏捡着罗渽民说：“你是个普通人。”  
肯定句。  
罗渽民没承认也没否认，徐英浩双手交握放在桌上说：“这么优秀的普通人类小朋友，总会让我想起来一个人。”  
“咳咳，”李马克抢先打断了徐英浩，他把看完的资料收起来交给李东赫，“徐队长，这就是我们今天要和你商定的事，我们把实验中心里在做的事告诉你，你把这所学院所有人的处置权交给我们，公平交易，你认为呢？”  
如果把实验中心看作是下院的手段，那么徐英浩就是白塔上院的代表。上下院之间的争夺D825无意参与，这些资料最终归属权在谁与他们关系也不大。徐英浩神色莫测地靠向椅背：“我怎么知道你们说的东西是真是假？”  
“为表示我们的诚意，我简要说完你再判断，”罗渽民看朴志晟一直紧绷着身体，就捏捏他的小臂，聊作安慰，推开椅子走向前面的小白板，“那些公式计算其实只在讲一件事，就是普通人先经过基因改造后再被特定声波，即Ω声波影响，有一定几率分化成为哨兵或向导。”  
  
听完徐英浩就咬起了指关节。  
罗渽民这句话的重点，其实不在基因改造、声波影响，也不在哨兵和向导，而是在“先”和“后”。  
  
徐英浩当然是带着一定的了解才来出任务的——  
罗渽民说的和徐英浩现有的认知吻合。能被Ω声波正反馈影响，最终成为哨兵或向导的，必须是十四五岁前就接受过基因改造的人。而没有经历过改造的哨兵、向导被Ω声波长时间影响，由于没有特定的基因能实现打靶，他们有很大几率会丧尸化。  
这也是白塔为什么白塔会下令，关禁所有在实验中心旁活动的人员。虽然现在4号被炸毁，这片区域暂时安全了，但那些人仍要接受检测。  
  
说出来这一点，对D825要回学校的控制权其实很不利。罗渽民完全可以不把这个“先后”重点强调，他这么做后，徐英浩的态度就隐隐变化了。徐英浩饶有兴趣地说：“你继续说。”  
  
轰隆——  
外面又响了一声雷。  
“4号实验中心这些数据的意思是，虽然未分化人群可能被Ω声波强化，但这种改造风险也很大，70%参与基因改造的孩子在成年后都变成了和现在学院外面那些没差的活死人，剩下30%也出现了一些不正常情况。”  
李东赫正好看到这里，手指动了一下。  
他知道这指的是什么了。  
  
李东赫和李帝努曾明确怀疑过两个人都经历过白塔的改造。  
同样父母是普通人，同样后来变成了社区集体户口，同样还算强，以优异成绩考入了一哨，也同样有不可忽略的身体缺陷。  
李东赫是夜盲，李帝努是无法预测的狂躁。  
他们也同样经历了下放。  
  
当年白塔下放大批学生的原因没人知道，但现在会议室的人却可以轻易揣测。这是个一石二鸟的举措：由于害怕突如其来的丧尸化，又没人能预料谁是70%谁是30%，上院在发现下院的企图后，大手一挥决定我们全不要；而所有在排位赛亲眼见过丧尸化的参赛学生都有向外界透露这一点的风险，为了保住白塔的权威和信誉，这部分哨兵和向导也被下放了。  
  
“不正常情况？譬如？”徐英浩感觉自己一只脚触及了深潭。  
罗渽民就没打算跟徐英浩聊得太深，他神秘莫测地笑了一下，正要从此跳向下一个话题，脸色突然变了。在场除了徐英浩和朴志晟在这一刹那都做了同一个动作——他们一手捂耳，微微侧头，眉头紧蹙，都不说话了。  
朴志晟：“？”  
钟辰乐隐晦地看向朴志晟，摇了摇头。  
D825的通讯器居然猝不及防有信号了——它们在这场秋日旱雷中猛然响起了杂音。  
李东赫不动声色地打了个“去下洗手间”的马哈，示意罗渽民接着讲，若无其事地从会议室走出。越往窗边走耳机里的杂音越大，也越来越不像杂音，听到后来李东赫分辨出来了：“帝努，帝努啊？是你吗？”  
“哗啦”，雨水在已然漆黑一片的天幕下倾盆而下，李东赫站在教学楼走廊的窗口后，闻到了空气里恣意的尘土味。  
学院为了节省能源，并没有因为午前阳光突然消失而每个教室都点上灯，现下从李东赫的角度望出去，视野内黑得有如夜色降临。校园被笼罩在一种阴郁的恐怖之中，半数以上的人因为那该死的核酸检测，担心着自己看不到明天的太阳，仿佛只要掩耳盗铃，一切都不会发生。  
而D825却敞开双耳，希望尽可能在这惨淡的天地间，捕捉到一点声响，无论是好是坏。  
  
通讯器滋啦两三下后终于有了回复：“东赫？李东赫是你在说话吧，其他人呢？”  
“我草。”李东赫一颗悬着的心终于落进了肚子里，忍不住骂了李帝努半分钟，“其他人在开会……草，你们俩去哪了？怎么这么半天都没回来？”  
李帝努言简意赅：“仁俊发烧了，耽误了一会，马上到学院了。”  
“发烧？”李东赫一滞，紧张了，语调都变了，“黄仁俊感染了？丧尸搞的？”  
李帝努沉默。  
经过一个明显有猫腻的停顿才说：“不是，被我搞的。”  
“？”  
  
  
44  
李帝努清醒的时间点很巧妙。  
日光渐渐明媚又昏暗，雨势渐渐减弱又余烬复起，黄仁俊刚在疼痛中昏头涨脑地睡着，李帝努就被怀里的热度震得抖索了一下。  
他这一醒差点没把自己吓松手——李帝努低头一看，自己的双臂中正躺着一个浑身发烫、体无遮拦的少年，少年的锁骨、胸前全都是红痕，而即使脸还埋着，他身上的味道也明明白白地告诉了李帝努，这是谁。  
是以当李帝努大脑放空地把这点震惊吞下，回首眺望身后的雨色时，花了很久很久才模糊记起来，自己最后做了什么，黄仁俊最后说了什么。  
这方天地间没有其他人，从小也没有人教过李帝努，这种时候，他应该怎么办。  
就像一只落汤的小狗，小狗护着小猫坐在柏油马路的正中央，前后都是雾气，他茫然无措。  
  
冰冷的秋风挂住布料，李帝努这才抬眸反应过来，手忙脚乱地帮对方和自己穿好衣服。他挪身也不是不挪也不是，最终因为车厢铁屑石子太多，还是把黄仁俊抱到驾驶室了。黄仁俊横躺在副驾驶，头枕着他大腿睡了两个小时，这期间李帝努一直用手给他垫着腰，后来右手都没知觉了。  
李帝努出神地盯着黄仁俊手中无意识死死捏住的五个金属铭牌，睫毛在脸上投下了一片阴影。  
  
“怎么叫被你……算了，”没等到回答，李东赫又说了点其他的，这才想起什么似的对通讯器说，“对了，之前马克哥说的，白塔派来接管学院这片区域的人是徐英浩，哦就是Johnny，你记得吗，要和董思成配对的那个？”  
“是他来了？”  
“嗯，还有件事你考虑下怎么和黄仁俊说，”李东赫说，“我们猜测V116可能……团灭了……就是，可能性挺大的，差不多就是这样了……他们所有人的衣服财务都出现在了主哨所那帮人抢劫来的东西里……”  
“……”  
  
短暂的通话结束，李东赫一边想着怎么悄无声息地放李帝努和黄仁俊进学院，一边回到了会议室。会议室里罗渽民正说到学院里哨兵向导比1:1也应该是4号实验中心改造的手笔，徐英浩回答，你不能保证每个学生都是经历过改造才成为哨兵向导的，他们还是必须要等待核酸检测结果出来。  
“‘未经基因改造的向导被声波影响，感染的风险远大于哨兵’，我想这部分你们看到的数据分析里一定没写。”徐英浩说。  
罗渽民眯眼，这确实没写。  
事实上这个结论是白塔上院综合大数据分析得到的，也并非严密的推论。他脑子一转，立刻明白了哨所那群哨兵为什么一根筋地在活的人里只抓向导，大概也是经验使然地认为，这边只有向导才会平白无故丧尸化。  
这场交易看上去已经到了就差临门一脚的边界，门口传来敲门声，徐英浩放人进来，下属在他耳边耳语几句，递给他一张纸，徐英浩瞄了眼清了嗓子站起来：“第一批核酸检测结果刚刚出来了，已被感染的人名单在这。”  
  
D825一边看徐英浩一边解释：“我可以很明确地说，未经改造的哨兵向导被这种声波影响的极限是一个月，也就是说，只要超过一个月，他们大概率会被感染。”  
朴志晟不信邪地飞速翻完了这张名单，抬头沉声说：“没有我姐姐的名字。”  
“这只是第一批，后面还有两批没有出结果，”徐英浩扭了扭长久不动的脖子，说，“所以你也很有可能被感染……你不怕吗？”  
朴志晟掷地有声地说“怕什么”，那边李东赫在名单上滑动的手指就停住了。李马克感受到他的犹豫，轻声问了句怎么。  
李东赫：“看，克里。”  
“……”  
李马克低低眼睛。  
“现在成交，你们把手里的数据交给上院，这些名单上的人全部归你们处理，但我提醒，”徐英浩走之前军姿站得笔直，说，“连白塔都对被感染者束手无策，你们如果导致感染扩散，小心全员走上白塔的军事法庭。  
“等所有结果出来后你们最多有三天时间，那以后你们必须跟我回一趟白塔，之后你们爱干什么干什么，就和我没关系了，”徐英浩对李马克说，“我知道有人应该是跟你提了什么要求，但他是他，我代表白塔，”他客气地一点头，“白塔还是有很多人想见见你们这些队伍。”  
  
午间学校能听见雨打绿叶的沙沙声，五个人在李马克宿舍坐了一个小时，始终没等到那两个没回来的人。朴志晟怀揣着全场最大的不安，在卧室里走来走去，活像热锅上的蚂蚁，李马克为了转移他的注意力，还是决定五个人冒雨先去找徐英浩从哨所带回来的人的麻烦。  
关人的车和放置缴获品的车并排停在那架直升机旁边。李马克在这里权限很大，这次不同于上午，他带着四个人正大光明地来，也没一个人敢直接拦。  
罗渽民打开装甲车的门，扳着车门跳上去望了一眼，回头说：“就关了九个，看来死得差不多了。”  
小队依次跳上车，摘下雨衣的帽子。  
  
为首的哨兵一看见罗渽民，三秒内就怂了——那人正是在哨所对黄仁俊和他出言不逊的那位。  
罗渽民一看这不巧了？正要上去，哨兵哆哆嗦嗦地说：“你们怎么，还还来！我我我都交代光了……”  
李马克抬眼跟罗渽民对视：看来这批是把他们和白塔认成一拨人了。  
“有人问过你了？”  
“问了。”  
“你都如实说了？”  
“嗐，连我小时候尿过几次床都交代了……”哨兵手还被绑着，畏缩地靠向墙，“还要问什么啊？”  
  
“徐英浩估计知道了。”李东赫线声对自己人说。  
  
“为什么只抓向导？”钟辰乐阴着脸问。  
“抓完向导……肉体结合……”哨兵狂点头，“是是是，一开始我们是这么想的！稀缺资源嘛！但后来就不敢了啊，那些向导会变丧尸啊！”  
李东赫踢了车厢一脚：“哨兵也会变丧尸，你们他妈怎么不抓？”  
“哎哟你们看那些……诱惑哨兵的也是向导，流血时信息素狂飙引丧尸的也是向导，变丧尸变得多的，当然也就是向导啊……”  
“……”  
小队都给气笑了，不知道这一连串到底是偏见还是单这个人的歪理。  
  
几个人互相看看，罗渽民悠悠荡荡地在暗处比了个“OK”，上前蹲着说：“嗯，那轮到我问啦？”  
他挠挠眉尾，满脸真诚：“我也没什么好奇的……就想问问，那些项链、手镯、物资换领票、还有点上辈子才有人用的现金，你们是从哪来的呀？”  
“……”哨兵吞口口水，“我不是……说了吗，抢的，有些丧尸群你知道，人很多，里面总有一些穿金戴银的。”  
“我看了你们那些物资，呀，寒碜死了，怎么连衣服都扒啊？”罗渽民虚握拳头，眨眨眼睛，“不过有几件上面还写了白塔呢，这你们知道吗？”  
“您是想问被我们关着的那个活人吧？”关于衣服的问题，哨兵肯定也是被问过了，他看罗渽民这样，吓得不禁用上了尊称，“我上午就说了，那真不是活人，您见过活人身上有血窟窿，半个月了还不死的吗？只是因为他还有点神志，和其他人不一样，我们才把他分别关起来的……”  
  
这时百米外终于传来了碾压石子的声音，小队五个人扭头一看，一辆破烂的卡车在细碎的雨点中破水而来，它掉了个头停下，显然也没想到D825正好在操场。  
李帝努这车开得是越开越尴尬——黄仁俊睡着，一路都在发烧，一路都很不安分，他蜷着手脚窝在副驾驶，因为前面太宽，一个不好就会从座位上掉下去。  
李帝努一给黄仁俊扣安全带，对方就动作不耐烦地要去扯开，两人一连对付了好多轮，李帝努实在没办法了，最终是握着黄仁俊的一只手，单手危险驾驶回到学院的。  
有只手在旁边黄仁俊就不动弹了。李帝努沉吟好久——这方面连一哨也没教过，原来向导发烧会这么没有安全感的吗？  
他脑子没转过弯来，不知道黄仁俊不是因为发烧才没有安全感。  
  
黄仁俊是在进学院的时候醒的，一醒就盯着李帝努看，看他眸中不红了才松了口气，然后迷迷糊糊又把眼睛闭上了，一句话也没说。李帝努停车下去，给他这边的车窗留了条缝，让黄仁俊还待在车上。  
五人看到是李帝努来了都松了口气。李帝努扶着车门问：“这怎么回事？”  
“嗯？你们的队友？”  
和他一起出声的还有另一个人，小队回头——又是徐英浩。  
  
靠，几个人心想，这个人根本就没走。  
  
罗渽民看似随意地退后几步，靠近李帝努，侧身小声把情况简单跟他说了，又说：“这人是白塔负责人，白塔现在在对整个学院做病毒检测，有问题的估计都活不了。他很危险，我们之后还要跟他回白塔。”罗渽民正回身，手插口袋，“黄仁俊呢？”  
“车上，”李帝努看着越走越近的徐英浩，有意无意地用精神力盖住卡车内的情况，“……这个姓徐的，知不知道V116的情况？”  
  
  
45  
雨越下越大，徐英浩在瓢泼的雨势中对李马克扬声说：“马克队长，这几个人，我刚才已经审过了。”  
李马克不说话。  
“没审出来什么……至少，没审出来什么对你们有用的信息。”徐英浩笑了笑。  
他笑得看起来很随性，但仔细品读，总有两三分决绝的意味在里头。D825各自心里明白徐英浩大概知道了什么，都无意与他周旋，实际上那九个人也没招出什么，根本不知道白塔那支小队从哪里来，又要到哪里去。  
他们在碰到V116时，V116已经丧尸化了。  
唯一的好消息就是那个“活人”。  
D825，包括钟辰乐，也不能确定该人是V116里的哪一个。  
  
李帝努心有不安，暗自祈祷着这场拉锯战赶紧结束，耳朵却听到了点来自卡车的动静。他来不及阻止车上的人就直接跳下来了，跳得歪歪扭扭的，落地还差点摔了。  
黄仁俊没穿雨衣也没打伞，李帝努少见地暗骂一声，走过去拿手给他遮雨。  
  
这本来是个一碰就散的局面，却因为黄仁俊突然下车变得胶着了起来。黄仁俊绕过车头，踉跄地走了几步，先是接受了李马克几个人慰问的目光，之后就看到罗渽民睫毛颤了几下。  
……这个人看到我脖子上的东西了。黄仁俊头重脚轻地想。  
黄仁俊看到徐英浩肯定是愣了，然后就隔着挥不开的雨水在操场上与对方沉默对峙。  
两个人见过不止一次。有时候徐英浩会去V116宿舍看李永钦，如果那天黄仁俊恰好也去找董思成玩，两个人就能遇上，算是点头之交。时隔许久，一哨兵一向导再次碰面，没想到是在这样沉闷、冷寒、叫人喘不上气的压抑午后。  
黄仁俊心说这不对啊，氛围有几分说不上来的奇怪，午后的操场除雨落外静谧无声，这几个人究竟在搞什么名堂？  
  
D825的人站成了一圈，出于本能地隐晦堵住了那辆充当监牢的车。朴志晟神色紧张，李、钟三人微含警惕，但眼神里总觉得还有什么其他东西。  
那是什么？  
黄仁俊察言观色一圈，目光扫过李帝努，这才后知后觉地明白——  
他知道了，徐英浩知道V116的事了。  
  
头痛欲裂。这时候的黄仁俊脑容量只有平素的百分之三十，他想不到应该问问徐英浩是怎么知道的，想不到要问问徐英浩，知不知道什么内情，甚至想不到要问他怎么会正好被派来执行这次任务。命运好像就此打了死结，缠绕不开的线把这两三拨人纠结在一起，乃至“死亡”都没能让这群人摸出半分解决问题的头绪。  
时间一分一秒过去，不论是谁衣服都湿得能拧出水来。  
而就在这时，一声撕裂苍穹的枪响从教学楼传来，惊破了几人的沉寂——徐英浩瞳孔微缩回头，拿起对讲机问：“怎么回事？”  
“有个人……队长，有个人知道家属感染，说什么也要冲进来！”下属声音急促，“队长，我们是否有权限击毙？”  
“没有！”徐英浩果断否认，“至少闯进去那个人不行，被感染者有必要的话……”  
  
砰！砰砰！  
一连三声枪响，响声经由崖壁回音，把操场上几个人都震懵了。  
  
朴志晟和钟辰乐对视一眼，率先跑出去，其他人跟在后面，到达教学楼底的时候正巧听见喧嚣的沙沙声中，有什么东西和雨点一起撞向地面，撞击发出了人耳难以接受的沉闷响声。  
一个士兵在楼上大声对长官解释：“他先开枪的……是他先开枪的！”  
——那是一个人，一个血肉模糊的人，一个在场的基本都认识的人。  
一个人在教学楼三楼挨了枪后，因为惯性与雨天湿滑，从楼上流星一般陨落至地，后脑着地，身下甚至有一小片白色的脑浆，顺着雨水越流越远。他的后脑勺已经摔得凹陷，正面正接受雨水的冲刷，但在场的人还是都认出来了，那是D825从N区塔带出来的人，是那对双胞胎兄弟里的其中一位，名字叫周一。  
  
“……我草。”  
“哥——！”一声撕心裂肺的喊叫从楼上传来，它穿透玻璃窗，穿破钢筋水泥，回荡在整片看似空荡的教学楼。  
  
而徐英浩的对讲机又响了：“少校，检测处消息，二批、三批检测结果也出来了，感染人数太多，基本是向导全数感染，哨兵感染了一半，”医生在那头不断喘气，大约是在跑，“我正在把名单拿给您。这些人都是这学校的教职工，在这待的时间太久了……”  
朴志晟听到这一句，在这遮天的雨幕中，抹脸的手停在半空。  
  
怎么会？  
不是，这怎么就轮到姐姐……  
  
另一边的操场，某个发烧的人被李帝努强行抱到车上，这会也开车到了教学楼。黄仁俊缓缓摇下窗，本欲抬头看向朴志晟，但他的目光触及朴志晟之前，先和徐英浩对上了。  
明明和徐英浩不熟，黄仁俊这会心里却冲出了一股兔死狐悲的堵塞感。他右手已经放在门把手上了，没多想就准备下车，被李帝努一把按住：“好好待着，你要去干吗？”  
“我……”黄仁俊皱眉。  
这没法说，说不出来，理由总不能是“我想去安慰一下徐英浩”，或者“安慰一下朴志晟”？  
两个人僵持着，都没注意徐英浩本人此时自己走了过来。滂沱的大雨中，徐英浩举着下属给他拿的一把黑伞，与人群错身而过，在三米外正式地跟黄仁俊问了个好。  
“黄仁俊，”他说，“没想到能在这见到你。”  
雨声嘈杂，黄仁俊听得不是很清楚，样子大约是有些吞吐：“……Johnny哥。”  
  
徐英浩站了许久，教人捉摸不透地笑了笑：“仁俊，你是不是有什么话想跟我说？”  
  
黄仁俊求助一般看向李帝努，感觉手上传来了一点热度。  
啊，有什么话要跟徐英浩说吗？  
是要说，我昨晚在实验中心那边和丧尸作战，最后碰到的一队人里面正好有V116；还是说真的太幸运了，V116丧尸队伍里没有李永钦，你应该觉得高兴，但说不定他已经死在别的地方了？  
不对，都有点问题。  
“……”  
  
这样的紧张气氛并没有持续太久，一切都结束在李帝努释放出精神力，将徐英浩逼开的那一刹那。雷声轰鸣，所有人都还呆立在宽阔的教学楼前空地下。李帝努扯了扯领口，又重新看向徐英浩：“徐队长，不好意思，黄仁俊发烧了……”  
他说：“有什么事，等他烧退了再说。”  
  
教学楼底下很快被徐英浩让人清扫干净，涉事人员也分别被带走。四下唯一情绪可能不稳的是朴志晟，在看见人坠楼后，钟辰乐就陪着他上楼，隔着玻璃看朴志雨去了。脑子里全是浆糊的黄仁俊坐在车上，眼见教学楼在视线内越变越小，心里突然冒出了点奇特的念头，忍不住哑着嗓子跟李帝努说：“……李帝努，听我说，我觉得志雨姐还有救。”  
李帝努：“先别想了，回去洗个澡，你在生病。”  
……因为我生的病。  
神思到此，李帝努又无声骂了句。车在雨中锐鸣着停下，李帝努背着黄仁俊上宿舍，一边背一边心惊胆战地感受着背上传来的热度。宿舍门开，小空间昏暗的灯光亮起，李帝努把洗漱用具递给那人，之后就退出了浴室。  
结果洗着洗着里面一声响。  
外面的人慌慌张张打开门，因为太着急，手划过门闩竟被划破了皮：“你还好……”  
黄仁俊立刻抬手：“没事……草，就摔了一跤。”  
“……”  
李帝努哑了声。说“没事”、“就摔了一跤”的这位此刻正脸色潮红地坐在地上，淋浴的水把他的头发浇得湿透，清澈的水流衬得他眼珠更黑、脸颊更没什么肉了。  
“我帮你洗吧。”李帝努凝视他好久，最后说。  
  
李帝努身上还穿着作战服全黑的内衬，那是件已经被穿薄了的T恤，领口因为汗，黑得更加深邃。时不时有水珠溅在李帝努的衣服和脸上，他擦掉以后，手上的动作更轻柔，也更慢了。  
胳肢窝被触碰，有点痒。  
黄仁俊这个执拗的还在想刚刚那一点：“志雨姐那个事，有转圜余地的。你刚刚说辰乐曾经在哨所监狱看到过一个活的V116，”说这话时，黄仁俊眼睛里没有半点情绪，“我们俩在那条小巷里没发现Ten哥，说明辰乐看到的人就是他。那Ten哥被咬了，身上伤口不愈合又还活着，这事不对……Ten哥和我们没什么不同，所以他到底是怎么做到这一点的？我觉得如果弄明白了，那志……”  
  
话才一半，浴室里的人声就消失了。  
黄仁俊下巴一阵疼，窒息的感觉传来，他才明白自己这是被人堵住了嘴巴。李帝努捏着黄仁俊下巴，单膝跪在对方面前浴室的地上，也不管上方花洒开着、水流如注，侧头就把人吻上了。  
这个吻很长，也很缠绵，吻完黄仁俊就因为浴室热气蒸腾又缺氧头晕得难受。  
数不清几秒后，地上水流涓涓，李帝努胸膛起伏地退开，慌慌张张地动了动手指头，于散落的水珠中窥视黄仁俊几秒，超负荷运转的脑子晚于声带做出反应：  
李帝努掀起他已经沾上水珠的睫毛，感觉到自己上下嘴唇开合，说，草。  
……这在做什么？  
  
“……”  
在某一刻变得懦弱的李帝努默不作声地放开手，开门就要落荒而逃，结果浴室门被关上前，他突然感觉衣角被人扯住了，一回头，迎面就是黄仁俊湿漉漉的眼神：  
“呀，跑哪去？”  
黄仁俊将李帝努躲闪的小动作收入眼中，说：“李帝努，你是不是喜欢我？”  
  
浴室内水雾弥漫，暖黄的灯光下，被丧尸阴影笼罩的学院里，黄仁俊突然直截了当地问李帝努，你是不是喜欢我？  
李帝努一噎。  
该怎么回答。  
这只笨拙的小狼一只脚已经搁在了浴室外面，半个脑子却好似还放在花洒下冲洗。他想，是不是要说，你在发烧，你现在不清醒，等你醒了，你就不会这么问了；或者说这全都是因为今天破晓时分的错误，那场干柴烈火并不是真的，都是你和我的一场梦，趁梦碎之前我们赶紧脱身，否则为时已晚，我们都会在这场梦里淹死。  
这种硝烟血色里，哪有什么真正的“喜欢”呢。  
“我……”  
  
“我跟你精神结合过了，”黄仁俊强撑着眩晕，狡黠地笑笑，猝然打断他，“你骗不了我，你是喜欢我的，对吧？我知道。”  
“……”  
“不喜欢我为什么要和我做，不喜欢我为什么要在做的时候忍着，不喜欢我为什么要亲我？”  
  
黄仁俊一连问了三个为什么，问得李帝努仿佛才是那个被动者。李帝努站着，俯视着那只小狐狸，没有意识到饭点已至，楼下的食堂已经飘散出了菜香——纵使是硝烟血色中，人们依旧要填饱肚子，纵使是在灰飞烟灭前夕，人作为一种秉持着“生存主义”的群居生物，也依旧在操心着柴米油盐酱醋茶。  
李帝努没意识到，就好像晚饭一般，人与人之间的所有情感都是必须，且自然而然的。情感就在那里，是炊烟消失又升起，是月圆月缺，也是潮涨潮落，不会因为客观条件而改变。  
“人之所以为人，靠的就是这点情比金坚”。  
  
李帝努沉默一会，等于是变相承认了。  
可他试图做最后的挣扎：“黄仁俊，你这是吊桥效应。”  
黄仁俊看着他。  
  
……可是是就是吧，那又怎样？  
不过是几次呼吸的时间，黄仁俊关掉水，磕磕绊绊地站起来，咧开嘴撑出一个笑容：“那我就……砍断这座桥。”  



	10. 46-50

46  
“仁……”  
本就不大的宿舍浴室内是看得见的僵持，李帝努和黄仁俊的眼神在暖黄灯光下交汇、碰撞，内里情绪化成了汗液，从睫毛、下巴、指尖滴落，与水流一起溜进下水道，消失不见。  
放狠话说要砍桥的黄仁俊着实还很虚弱，李帝努不动，他到底是拨开这点虚弱，看透了对方在想什么，这回也不留李帝努了，笑了一下就把人推搡着往浴室外赶：“行了，出去吧你。”  
黄仁俊利落地擦掉身上湿滑，换上软和干爽的超大号宽松短袖，走进寝室时看见李帝努还湿哒哒地站在中央空地盯着自己的脚尖发呆。  
他要砍桥？  
……  
砍哪座桥？李帝努头脑发昏地想。  
  
不对。李帝努按了按酸痛的肩膀。他说我喜欢他。  
  
李帝努掐着指节立于床前，眼神跟着黄仁俊在宿舍中逡巡。身上散发着劣质沐浴露香气的人绕过墙角、绕过他，先给自己倒了杯水，然后身形摇晃着在床沿坐下，套上了条棉质短裤。  
布料经过雪白光滑的皮肤，让人禁不住遐想柔软的汗毛在摩擦中前后打颤的触感。面前的人小小一只，黑发柔顺地贴在两鬓，惨白灯光的笼罩下，黄仁俊真的显出了几分可怜来。  
李帝努狠心晃掉脑中的旎思，干咽，顺过手边桌上的一样东西就走上前：“别动。”  
黄仁俊起身的动作被拦住了。  
  
黄仁俊的右侧腰背处有一大块淤青，淤青泛棕泛紫，上有明显的血点，是昨晚巷战中撞的。这块皮肤所处是黄仁俊的盲点，如果不特意转身低头去看不能发现，是以当李帝努伸手轻按上去时，他才感觉到带着酥痒的钝痛感。  
李帝努蹲在他身前，右手掀起他的衣摆，抬头跟他对视几秒。  
浴室内的小小争论还是在李帝努眼中留下了些微痕迹。他半尴尬地倒出一瓶盖跌打油，化在食指、中指、无名指上，又很有分寸地把半个手掌贴在黄仁俊后腰上，揉按。  
后者感觉右边身体发麻不能动弹，想说谢谢都没法开嗓。这时一狼一狐在两人面前的空地上逐渐凝聚成形，黄仁俊看了一眼，刚欲装作没事人地跟李帝努开口，李帝努就抢先说：“我现在没有狂躁。”  
  
黄仁俊为缓解尴尬的笑容还凝在脸上——心里有什么东西被轻轻拨了一下。  
李帝努的视线与黄仁俊的淤青齐平，黄仁俊看不见他的表情：“……我知道。”  
  
我现在没有狂躁，所以精神体释放不是因为不可控因素，而是因为你。  
“……”  
  
叩叩。  
两人的皮肤还在腰间这个敏感的部位相碰，听到敲门声，即使是胆大包天如黄仁俊也禁不住遽然微微震悚。李帝努触电般缩回手，整理好眼中异样，黄仁俊扬声说了句“没锁门”，门就被人推开了，带进了一阵潮气。  
罗渽民拧着门把手的手顿在原处。  
  
北极狼和小狐狸第二次见面，彼此正兴奋地玩“你咬我耳朵我不还口”的游戏，闻到第三种味道，纷纷一愣，抬起头来眼带警惕地盯着罗渽民。  
罗渽民看不到那两个小玩意，但看得到某两个人之间气氛的暧昧，黄仁俊的唇瓣、脸颊都有点发红，他实在是有点顶不住，重新关上门，又敲了一次，这回是李帝努走上前给开的，再见到两个人，卧室里的精神体已经不见了。  
“我靠……”罗渽民随口骂了句，接着立刻给李帝努递上五张纸，“核酸检验报告，除了你们外我们五个人的，都没被感染。”  
李帝努垂眸扫过：“好事。”  
“是，你们俩的报告最快明早就能出，徐英浩那边在加班，”罗渽民连余光都没分给后面坐在床上那位，好像在刻意避着什么似的，“另外刚才我们又开了个小会，马克哥的意思是明天天亮前动手清理学院外的丧尸，清完就走。”  
“去……”  
“去白塔。”  
“这么急吗？”黄仁俊艰难地把腿盘到床上，歪出一颗头皱眉问，“我们现在都还没有讨论出被感染者的处理方法。”  
“一开始……是没这么急的，但是现在学院活人太多，丧尸围校的速度太快，”罗渽民插着口袋，歪斜在门框上解释，“我来就是代替他们来问你俩的——处理被感染者不出意外就两种手段，要么移交白塔；要么一起带走，处理权还在我们——选哪种？”  
  
李、黄对视一眼。  
其实这事罗渽民没必要亲自来，用通讯器就可以商量。三个人却都心照不宣地忽略了这个多此一举，房间里的空气先固结再散开，李帝努把跌打油放回桌上，手心有残余的油还在发亮，他不经意地把它们抹在了自己肩上的一处伤痕上，说：“你怎么想？”  
罗渽民一直是“既然能一刀解决就没必要婆婆妈妈麻烦”派，这次却出人意料：“我觉得吗？”  
他说：“……我觉得把人都带走可行，可以边去C区边想办法。”  
办法总比困难多。  
  
他居然这么说。  
黄仁俊在这一刻突然想起了前不久在监狱尚还冷漠的罗渽民，感受到了他的点点变化，有点惊讶，含笑点了个头。罗渽民嗤笑一声，继续轻声说：“都看着我干嘛，我脸上有东西？……不过志晟呢……”  
“嗯？”  
“志晟说，”罗渽民正经下来，“如果没有好的解决办法，可以问问已确定感染者本人的意见。”  
“……”  
  
罗渽民粘在门上，李帝努腰靠桌子，黄仁俊坐在床上，三个人形成了一个三角，互相看看，都沉默了下来。  
  
*  
  
C区白塔的一层有一条极其宽阔、人流量巨大的走道，每至晚高峰，成百上千的白塔上班族都会严格遵守作息规律，几乎在同一时分汇入这条由黑白灰三色铺成的走道，再直接从走道进入白塔正下方的地铁系统——今日却不然。  
今天的白塔一层，包括地铁，热闹是热闹，但却闹出了其他一层意思来。到处都是举着硬纸板的白领、工人、地铁乘务员，到处都是鼎沸的人声。遥遥一望，棕的白的纸板上要么写着“普通人的命也是命”、“呼吁！普通人也有C区居住权”；要么用红色的马克笔描了一个“哨向平等”。仔细听来，有的人在喊反对上院独裁，有的把开放C区城门喊得撕心裂肺。  
蚂蚁般的人群蜗居在C区这寸土之间，连上帝都难以分辨他们究竟是纵使丧尸压顶也要坚持天赋人权，还是实在不知孰轻孰重。  
  
从董思成登上私家车的这一秒起，地铁罢工就已经开始了。他坐在车后排，左手捧玫瑰，右手刷手机，车外的混乱与他毫无关系。手机里社交媒体铺天盖地关于罢工游行的报道中，一条聊天消息突然弹出：  
-你在哪？  
董思成：刚从老宿舍出来。  
-收完东西了？  
董思成：嗯，没全拿走，拿了点有用的。  
-好，我晚上还有个会要开，你直接回家吧，不用等我了。  
  
董思成脸上没什么表情，他把下嘴唇上的死皮咬掉，手机往身边座位随手一丢，双手同时捧着那盆玫瑰，把它端起来与自己视线齐平。  
是盆，不是束。  
两个小时前，董思成收到了曾经宿舍要腾出来接待即将到达C区的一批精英小队的消息，提前下班回了老宿舍收拾。  
老宿舍坐落于C区东城区，很久以前是V116的地盘，后来出于训练需要V116就搬去白塔跟部队住了，只有李永钦会偶尔带着男朋友过来，当然，过来是为了方便做什么，就不得而知了。黄仁俊也常来，他没有正式入编V116，不能住部队，董思成为了陪弟弟，即使不再跟V116出任务了，也把很多日用品留在了老宿舍。  
董思成打开老宿舍门，并没有出现预想中的被灰尘呛一脸的场景。他愣了一瞬才恍然，这房子也没空出来多久，就在几个月前黄仁俊那家伙还住这呢。  
这几个月里发生了太多事，是他对时间的流逝没有概念了。  
度日如年。  
  
他并没有太多东西要收拾，无非就是些衣服、不常用的电子产品之类。董思成趿着拖鞋叉腰围宿舍绕了一圈，在黄仁俊房间门口停了下来。  
床上是没叠的被子，一些轻盈没重量的灰尘在从纱窗透过来的阳光中裹上了一层晶莹的毛边，凝滞在虚空中，仿佛这间屋子里的时间也就此停下。右手边是木制的床头柜，床头柜上，很不和谐地，摆着两盆花。  
一盆茉莉，一盆玫瑰，茉莉已经枯死了，玫瑰却奇迹般地，开得正盛。  
悬浮在眼前的灰尘颗粒因为猝然打开的房门簌簌落下，董思成的思绪一动，想起来了，这两盆植物都是金道英送他的，他没地方放，就搬宿舍来了。  
没想到是黄仁俊一直在养着。  
他在原地驻足良久，末了还是叹口气上前，抚摸了一下玫瑰花瓣和茉莉秃掉的枝头。这时候助理打电话来，问需不需要他上来帮忙搬行李，董思成拉长声音嗯了一句说要吧，你帮我提行李箱，我还有别的东西要拿。  
董思成就把那盆尚未开败的玫瑰抱了回去。  
  
  
47  
低调的黑色私家车漠然划过喧嚣的人群，在白塔后一片出入管理严格的停车场停下了。董思成把玫瑰塞给助理，让他带回自己家，之后就走小路回了白塔。  
他并没有听金道英的“直接回家”。董思成脚步匆匆乘电梯到达白塔的其中一层，熟练地拐进一间房，出来时笔挺的西装已经换成了一套军装。  
这军装不是白塔的款，董思成穿着，也没特意避开什么人，又坐电梯上了十层。  
  
C区人民选择今天在白塔前游行示威，其中一个原因是过两天白塔就要召开每年的例行代表会，三区代表都会参加。今年比较特殊，T区刚刚沦陷，不过幸好T区塔首席在沦陷前一天就坐直升机跑路了，才得以在今日顺利到达白塔。  
T区一行差不多五六十个人，几乎是T区塔的一整个行政班子。他们被白塔安置在了十层，穿了一水的T区军装，看上去就与白塔格格不入。  
而董思成换上的就是T区军装，那是一身深蓝色，十分贴身好看。  
  
不论外界怎么疯传董思成是靠爷爷被选进V116的，事实上，他确实有很强的精神力。  
如果偏要形容，董思成就是个不善攻击，而善于用精神触角迷惑对手的向导，与黄仁俊走的暴力路线完全不同。这会他将自己紧紧贴在墙角，只等了一瞬，待一个陌生向导从T区队伍所在的房间里拐出来，一个手刀出其不意，就把对方打晕了。  
董思成把人拖到隐秘的地方藏起来，摘下他的胸牌，挂在了自己胸前。  
他将军帽压得很低，不慌不张地走进那个房间。T区的人并没有全在，董思成将精神力开到最大将自己环绕，手脚麻利地搜罗了一圈，顺走了不少他猜测自己会需要的资料，就在准备离开时，他听见了来自里间的动静。  
里间有不止一个人。  
  
一道声音被董思成的精神触手感知到，是隐而将发的语气：“……所以你们也没有试图找过他？”  
“找……”  
“不到”两字还没出口就被人打断：“之后必须找到他。”  
“可即便是把人找到了，我们能把他再安置到哪呢？总不可能带回白塔。”  
“这是理由吗？”  
“……”  
  
董思成一颗心差点蹦出嗓子眼——质问的声音万分熟悉，来自于前一刻钟还在问他人在哪的金道英。  
“关押人类最强要承担风险，转移他则要承担更多，”T区首席为不让气势落于下风，勉强笑了一下，“金教授，即使是在T区沦陷前，您也很长一段时间没有回复T区信息了，我以为您已经觉得他不再重要了。”  
“……”金道英鲜有地沉默了一番，等再次开口，态度又变得无可挑剔起来，“算了，先不说这个……我带来了最好的消息，成品疫苗实验室已经做出来了，接下来可以按谈好的……”  
  
声音到这里就突然消失了。董思成睫毛颤抖，知道是里面的人意识到谈话内容变得更加机密后，在周围布下了一张精神网防止隔墙有耳。他不敢再久留，揣着兜就牙关发抖地往门外走。  
董思成觉得就连刚搜刮来的资料也变得虚幻起来，他们都漂浮在空中，就好像老宿舍里飞舞的尘埃，任凭自己如何伸手，也无法抓住。  
……金道英果然知道李泰容的下落。  
虽然好像知道得并不是那么清楚。  
  
*  
  
第二天一早，“白塔已研制出病毒疫苗”的消息在C区不胫而走时，D825正在丧尸群里忙得焦头烂额。  
闻到人味而聚到学院周边的丧尸实在是太多了，白塔军队的交通工具是装甲车，直升机只有一架，所以要走就必须清理完门外吱哇乱叫的活死人。清晨五点半湖滨的天空就已然放亮，由第二中队带领的白塔军队在学院门口拉了里三层外三层的铁丝网，仅留下一条小道给车通行。  
黄仁俊一鼓作气注射完抑制剂，把针头从大臂上拔出，再让后勤人员把小队的六支针管全部收走。枪已经保养完了，他最后听了一耳朵，发现李帝努在和李马克聊通讯信号恢复的事。  
“应该是因为那种声波机器在部分损坏的时候，会同时产生一种纵波和一种横波，”李马克当时在实验中心把机器拆了，但只仓促扫了眼它的内部构造，“横波就是电磁波被释放后，干扰了无线短波通讯，所以我们队内的通讯器就没办法用了。”  
李帝努颔首：“嗯，所以现在机器被炸毁了，通讯就恢复了。”  
在一旁听的黄仁俊总觉得有什么不对，李帝努看他衣服后摆没扎进腰线里，伸手帮他摆弄了一下：“在想什么？”  
黄仁俊摇头。  
  
李马克扫一眼他们俩，欲笑不笑地揉着鼻子就走到朴志晟那边去了。朴志晟站在等会要冲进尸群的卡车甲板上发呆，李马克在低处哐哐锤了两下车厢，朴志晟探出半个身子来看他，他就掀手向上抛去了一个什么银白色的东西。  
朴志晟一开始被吓了一跳，紧接着手忙脚乱地接住，这才发现是一块写着D825的铭牌。  
“志晟啊，”李马克说，“欢迎入队。”  
  
徐英浩很快在湖边炸响了第一颗手雷。一石入水涟漪起，沉寂了一夜的丧尸在此刻被轰得群情激愤起来，D825跟在徐英浩所在的车后，闯入尸群后又分别跳上了三辆车。  
黄仁俊蹲在车头顶刚用迫击炮打出一炮，就有丧尸扒着车围栏要上来，李帝努一脚把那东西踹下去，靠向车头，就听黄仁俊喊：“北边！”  
他迅速转向，右跨一步将手中狙击枪对准北，深呼吸，射掉了一头差点要咬向某个士兵脖子的丧尸。  
黄仁俊在这时从无顶卡车的车头跳进甲板，被李帝努精准环住腰接了一下。黄仁俊立刻抬枪转身，两个人在甲板上形成了背靠背的姿态，分别朝南北两侧射击。  
砰砰！  
“漂亮！”李东赫在另一边的车屁股上喊，跟黄仁俊挥了挥拳头，“呀，黄仁俊！比不比赛？看谁打得多？”  
李马克在开车，闻言笑得咳了起来。三辆车上的两个向导三个哨兵表面上看起来都很嫌弃这个幼稚的提议，谁知还是纷纷加入进来，罗渽民甩开一记飞刀摇了摇头，最终也参与了这场人头大战。  
李东赫：“谁打得最少，谁今晚请客吃饭——”  
“炸鸡！！”钟辰乐高声附和。  
  
三辆车中李马克和李东赫、罗渽民所在的车打头，形成了一个等腰三角形。火力向四周无死角地倾泻，丧尸须臾间就像收割麦子般倒伏了一茬又一茬。这是D825第一场真正意义上的团战，也是黄仁俊第一次，不是作为“替补”选手，而是作为正式队员加入一个团队战斗。  
黄仁俊觉得自己好像半路杀出来的程咬金，在这样令人胆寒的行尸走肉间偶然开辟了一条血路出来，然后就碰到了这样一群可遇不可求的队友。他从天而降，带着满身的疑团站在D825的六个人面前，说，嗨，嘿！你们好，我找不到回家的路了，请问你们有谁能带我回家吗？  
继而他们全都看向他。  
——从一开始就是这样奇妙的相遇。  
  
尸群将三辆车冲得散了些，再靠喊就听不见对面车上的人在说什么了。李帝努大概是收到了谁的通讯器信号，告诉黄仁俊他们准备向中心集中些，黄仁俊这时福至心灵地倒吸一口气：“李帝努，我知道哪里不对了！”  
黄仁俊的记忆一直恢复得断断续续地，耳边枪炮轰鸣，他开完一枪回头，李帝努看到了一张已经乌漆抹黑的小脸。黄仁俊对着李帝努喊，声嘶力竭地：“区间通讯可以断，但队内的通讯！除非是像这次一样有外界电磁波干扰，否则很难断掉！所以我在被你们救了之后，通讯器为什么一直没有收到Ten哥的信号？仁和医院旁边应该没有什么实验中心会发出干扰才对！”  
李帝努大声说：“你说什么？”  
黄仁俊吼：“V116出事不是天灾！通讯器一定被动过手脚，这是他妈的人祸！我想起来了，我去过N区塔，他们给的那些武器肯定也有问题！！”  
  
  
48  
时间回到两个月前，在丧尸大潮冲入N区塔的前一个小时，V116走VIP，于五楼的物资申领处兑换完装备离开时，黄仁俊落在最后，欲言又止。  
N区塔工作人员很快殷勤地跟上来，脸上堆笑地对黄仁俊说：“黄少尉，请问您还有什么需要吗？”  
黄仁俊轻啧一声：“我申请开箱检查装备。”  
“您刚刚不是检查过了吗？”工作人员像某宝客服一样无懈可击地微笑点头，简直就差加个“亲”，“请问您是觉得有什么问题吗？”  
问题多了去了，黄仁俊皱眉，轻，首先是重量不对，总感觉这个器械箱比寻常的轻了那么一点点，但这都是靠他的手感，他也说不好具体是轻了多少。  
刘扬扬走在V116末尾，脚步放缓了也没等到追上来的黄仁俊，无奈地回头喊他：“喂，黄仁俊，你在干嘛！快跟上啦！”  
黄仁俊充满疑虑地再看了一眼手上的箱子，终究还是没说什么，喊了句“来了”，追上了刘扬扬：“我们等会走外面？出得去吗外面全是人……”  
“不是啊，锟哥说这里有地道……”  
……  
  
李帝努这回听清了，他眼中神色变幻，两个已经精神结合过的人短暂地做了下别人不可察的神思交流。又是一波足以撼动卡车的丧尸潮，黄仁俊再没空想别的，李帝努简单捏了捏他的后颈，示意多的回去再说。  
  
湖滨的学院操场上，人群在做最后的撤离。负责感染者撤离工作的是127大队的第十中队。第十中队是这次出任务前白塔给临时凑的，新兵蛋子多，经验不足，连主持工作的中队长都没有黄仁俊经验丰富。本来撤离还有第九中队帮忙，但正门口方向的丧尸实在太多，接到增援指令后第九中队也跑了。  
所以第十中队的中队长在被通知“山崖处出现丧尸，即将破卡进入学院”的时候非常慌乱。  
D825今早临时作出决定，直接带一众被感染者回白塔，回白塔后，如果有救命方法是最好，如果没有那也只能秋后再算这笔账。是以现在，感染者正排着队登上白塔的装甲车，近百人组成的队伍排得一眼看不到头。  
朴志雨仰头最后望了一眼她曾遥望过无数次的湖滨悬崖。  
崖顶荒草丛生，时常有一两株红的或黄的小花探出头来；崖壁上有一些孔洞，可能是水鸟或者其他小动物在上面筑的巢，她和朴志晟曾经爬到那上面去过，在最大的洞里留下了他们的信号烟；接近崖脚的地方，那里有一个横断面，是一个小平台，从前丧尸还没有发现这所学院的时候，她还带着学生们去野过餐。  
而现如今她也能勉强望到那块平台，上面已经有了两三腐烂发臭的东西的影子。  
排在朴志雨身后的人，有的在颤抖，有的在放空，而更多的是像她一样遥望天际的学生。似乎这片土地就是有这样神奇的魔力，无论是谁，都想着要抬头看一看——  
就好像一抬头，所有肮脏的污秽的，人们不愿意接受的东西都将被遮挡在视线之下。  
  
第十中队中队长狠命咬牙，说：“被感染者上车，其他人跟我去……”  
“我们去吧，”朴志雨在队首突然发声，脸上含笑，“我们虽然感染了但是还没丧尸化，学院被丧尸撕出来的空缺，我们可以去补。”  
“……”中队长滞住。  
“不就是打打丧尸的事吗，我们也都是哨兵，也有很多向导，”朴志雨说，“给我们一人一杆枪，你们或者我们……还是我们去比较好——中队长，你认为呢？”  
说最后一句话的时候，朴志雨释然地扫了一眼她的同事们、学生们，以及被她弟弟和弟弟的朋友从不远的地方带回来的，被感染的向导们。她本以为这会是一个突兀的决定，但这一眼下去，却并没有看到谁退后拒绝，那些人无论是从哪里来，叫什么名字，此刻心里都只有一个念头：  
就留在这里吧。  
留在这晴空之下，湖水之滨。  
朴志雨笑骂一声，把碍事的刘海捋到一边，说：“看见了吗？给枪！”  
  
朴志晟开完了手里的最后一炮，跟钟辰乐一起“耶”了一声，抓紧车厢，由着卡车带他们驰骋回校。  
校外的丧尸八成都化成了各式各样的烂泥，白塔的人要见D825，趁新一轮丧尸围过来之前，小队将乘坐那架直升飞机先行离开学院。  
朴志晟殿后，就要抓着钟辰乐的手登机时，没来由又回了次头。  
这一回头他就看见不远的地方还站着一个小女孩，这个女孩子他有印象，是小队从哨所监狱里带回来的。女孩的手里抱着一只黑猫，正叫人捉摸不透地盯着他看。朴志晟胃里泛起一阵慌，不管哥哥们在背后叫他，走几步来到了小女孩面前。  
钟辰乐：“朴志晟，你去哪？！”  
“那好像是运送被感染者的装甲车？”黄仁俊已经带好了降噪耳机，撤了半个身子往后看，“怎么好像是空的……”  
  
朴志晟说：“你……”  
小女孩扶着车门，抢了他的话头，稚声稚气地说：“志雨姐姐让我告诉你，她很爱你。”  
  
她很爱，很爱你。  
志晟，姐姐爱你。  
  
志晟，姐姐终了一生都在做不得不做的事。我囿于出生，不得不待在T区，之后丧尸潮爆发，又不得不离开了跟我打断骨头连着筋的T区。现在细细想来，跟我的宝贝弟弟一起在N区重建学校，似乎是唯一一个，我有点兴趣去做的事。  
所以我现在要为这点兴趣，继续去做了。我选择留在这里，留在N区，拖着我已经很疲惫的身体，做一些我力所能及的事。  
志晟，而你不一样，你还可以继续走下去的。  
  
轰隆！  
千米之外的山崖处，叫人神魂不定地爆发出一声惊天巨响。李东赫草了一声，推推钟辰乐的肩膀，示意他赶紧把朴志晟拉回来。钟辰乐跳进砂砾飞扬的操场，扯着朴志晟的手腕和他一起狂奔。两个人的汗水以及不知道谁的泪水就这样化在空气里，他们重新跳上直升机带好护具，李马克点火，启动发动机，引擎发出剧烈的轰鸣，机身离地30米，悬停五秒后，像被拉扯着的风筝一样由着旋翼带动向高空飞去。  
之后风筝的线就断了。他们扫净了周遭的障碍，乘风而起，湖滨学校的景和人都在七个人眼里越变越小，直至再也看不见了。  
朴志晟先是呆愣着，机内除了噪声什么都没有，一分钟后，他终于再也忍不住，哇地一声在哥哥们面前哭了出来。  
  
  
49  
“本台消息，今天下午16:30分，C区北第二道防线303号关口在驻守两小时后，最终被超3000头丧尸突破，失守造成死亡211人，伤者及失踪者数量正在统计中。据悉，本次303号关口突破原因为初秋气温大幅下降，丧尸避寒南迁，短期内大量聚集在第二至第三道防线间。白塔军事防御处及专项调查小组正在赶往事发地中……”  
  
停机坪的地勤人员一边吃盒饭一边听着电流不稳的广播，水煮肉片的香气飘了一整间安保亭。他听着听着觉得晦气，抬手刚把收音机啪一声关了，远处就传来了嗒嗒的旋翼破空声。  
直升机的大灯晃眼。它在地勤的引导下稳稳落地，里面陆续跳出了七个大男生。钟辰乐倒数第二个跳出，在机身前站定，他吸口气、做好心理准备一转头，果然看见朴志晟停在了原地。  
朴志晟坐在机舱门沿，右手扒拉着门框。  
钟辰乐和朴志晟两厢无言。  
一个是在丧尸潮爆发前就告别了父母孑身出门讨生存的向导，另一个是今早才失去了最后一个亲人的哨兵，说到底两人都是孩子。钟辰乐纵使再会安慰人，现在也有点没力气再说什么了。  
都是无谓的。  
停机坪的风很大，哗啦啦地惹人恼。前面的哥哥们在跑道灯和月色下越走越远，朴志晟吸吸鼻子，垂着手问：“你怎么不走？”  
钟辰乐只看他。  
不知道从哪里飘过来一阵饭菜香，那香气包裹了一点家的味道，隐隐约约的，钟辰乐猜出来了，是水煮肉片。两个人都很久没吃过这道菜了，朴志晟鼻尖微动，睫毛开始打颤。  
咕嘟。  
“……”  
肚子叫了一声，有点想家。  
  
钟辰乐自己很少哭，也看不得别人哭，一个上午，朴志晟的眼睛都哭肿了，现在还没消下去，眼看又要流眼泪。作为早出生两三个月的哥哥，钟辰乐有点喉头泛苦。  
钟辰乐往前迈了一小步，仅仅是一小步——  
这样的一小步后，他就蹲在了他的面前，在C区明朗的夜色之下，在这架乌黑的庞然大物边。  
钟辰乐轻轻地问朴志晟：“喂，朴志晟，你饿了吗？”  
他用食指挠挠对方垂下来的手心说：“我们去吃饭吧，在C区吃饭，很安全，想吃什么都可以。志晟啊，我允许你，拉着我的手。”  
  
地勤把小队一行人带到停机坪出口就停下了，C区核心区禁空，他们将坐专车到达白塔。上车后黄仁俊窝进后座，疲惫感翻涌，没骨头地靠在角落睡了。李帝努挤他身边，见状把黄仁俊的头扶到自己肩膀上来，又不知道从哪里摸出一袋东西，塞了一粒进他嘴里。  
黄仁俊迷迷瞪瞪吧咂嘴：甜的，是糖，软糖。  
车辆在拥挤的市区大路上飞驰，窗外的灯红酒绿像是梦境，又好像是黄仁俊从未经历过的一场幻觉。他乖顺地依着李帝努的摆弄，偶尔闭眼，偶尔将眼皮撑开一条缝，不太积极地汲取一些来自人类都市的光，安静，温和，像龟缩在壳里的一只软体动物。  
而其他人实在太久没领略过都市的热情繁华，看到如此这般的车水马龙，都忍不住把脸贴在了车窗上。  
人间烟火气，最抚凡人心。  
  
金道英位于白塔六层的实验室里搁了两盆花，左边是茉莉，右边是玫瑰，和他送给董思成的两盆一模一样。  
养玫瑰是因为李泰容喜欢玫瑰，养茉莉则是因为董思成的信息素气味是茉莉花香，他遗憾于不能直接闻到，于是在很久以前买了包种子。  
没想到在白塔实验室这样终日不见阳光的地方，玫瑰和茉莉居然都好好活下来了。  
金道英起身关掉信号平稳、声音清晰的收音机，新闻播报戛然而止。他把身上宽大的实验服脱掉，有条不紊地换上正装外套，助理这时敲门进来，给他送了个大号的档案袋，对他说会议要开始了，得赶紧过去。  
“让他们先开始吧，我稍后来。”金道英头也不回地朝助理扬手，没理对方在后面一迭声地问他去哪。  
  
越接近白塔交通越乱，这高楼屋宇之下，举着横幅站在路中央就不走了的、抱着不知道什么东西在马路边静坐的、没头苍蝇似的在路上成群乱跑的，各种人应有尽有。  
黄仁俊见此情景，深深皱眉。  
七点二十分，金道英在白塔楼下停车场等到了乘坐一辆黑色商务车来的D825。  
他站在不远处屋檐下的角落里，看这七个人下车后明显分成了三拨：最右边的三个男生以一个为中心，另两个似乎在好声安抚他；中间有个男生在揉眼睛，另一个神色难言，手搭他肩膀，稍稍弓背抬头正问他什么话；而左边的两个男生……  
夜色太黑。金道英抓住一点月光，在看清楚其中一个人的时候，即使已经获得了消息，还是忍不住松了口气。  
“……”  
  
那边李东赫还被李马克拉着在嘱咐什么，李帝努经过，李马克手背拍拍他大臂：“帝努。”  
“？”  
“帮我看着李东赫，”他线声说，“他最近夜盲越来越严重……我怕……”  
  
交谈声下，金道英于黑暗中缓缓走出，眼前这几个人皆是一愣。黄仁俊更是直接顿住，左手捏着李帝努右手袖子的一点边边角角，不经意往他身后藏了藏。  
是他。  
金道英。  
  
其实黄仁俊完全没有必要躲，但这一瞬间他依赖哨兵的本能是不自觉流露出来的。金道英在晦暗的灯光下先是看见了李帝努突然警惕起来的、要砍人一样的冰冷正脸，这才越过他，简单扫过只露了一只眼睛出来的黄仁俊。  
谁知金道英并没有表现出什么，他对李马克笑笑：“马克队长，这么快又见面了？”  
“……”李马克抬眉撇撇头，“金教授。”  
他没想到对方会亲自下来迎他们。而金道英也不多跟他寒暄，说了句“老规矩”就先行进门了。李马克把身边的人交给擦身而过的李帝努，两边人就此分开。  
  
“老规矩”，即外人进入白塔前，需要哨兵向导普通人分开接受脱衣、抽血检测，以防有伤口瞒报或感染风险。来到二层黄仁俊就懂了，金道英走的应该是某个快捷通道，人流来往穿梭不息，只有这扇门前门庭冷落。这边检测不用排队，金道英这么说，三个人进去，他在外面等着。  
黄仁俊随口糊弄了一句后颈上疤的来源，检查完穿衣出门，看见金道英正在走廊尽头望向窗外发呆。他不想走上前去，但碍于被对方发现了，就也勉强跟金道英笑笑。  
“你来。”金道英招手。  
黄仁俊一知半解地来到窗边，金道英单刀直入地问：“仁俊，你怎么会在这里？”  
“……”  
“你没有叫我，所以刚刚我一直没说，”金道英的目光格外寻味，“你的原队伍呢？V116呢？你怎么会和D825这几个人在一起？这是？”  
  
这是？  
这一瞬间黄仁俊心念电转，是该眼泪鼻涕双管齐下地跟从前的导师认亲，还是谨慎一点和这位身藏谜团的首席研究员保持距离？  
首先不能露怯。  
“……我，我失忆了。”黄仁俊干脆装死装到底，“不好意思，请问金教授……您认识我？”  
  
这时钟辰乐第二个从检测室出来，右手还按着止血棉签。他不见外地把下巴搁在黄仁俊肩膀上，视线所及是窗外的一大面——墙。  
“这是……”  
“荣誉墙，”金道英蓦地瞥了一眼黄仁俊，接着抿起嘴笑，“白塔的荣誉墙。很壮观吧？”  
确实是很大。窗外的荣誉墙立于百米之外的月光之下，墙前有一个小广场，但即使隔了那么远，上面的人名和头像也还是能看得很清楚。荣誉墙上的照片呈金字塔状分布，塔尖是一位风烛残年的老人，大概是联盟创始人一类的角色。之后的有各种先驱人士、各级将军……塔腰的一堆才是历届排位赛的优胜者。  
钟辰乐“哦”了一句，找到了朴志晟那张傻不愣登的头像，居然觉得有点帅，“哟呵”一声。  
“金教授，”黄仁俊斟酌片刻开口说，“第五排最中间的那个位置，为什么是空缺的？”  
“……”金道英有些玩味地看向他，“你真的不记得了？”  
黄仁俊抬眼。  
那人淡淡说：“那是李泰容，被人摘下来了。”  
  
李泰容。  
  
  
50  
李马克还没有出来，大概是身上疤痕太多，得一个一个，细致地对检测医师解释它们形成的原因。气氛在金道英和两个向导之间凝结，过了很久，金道英才呼口气说：“仁俊，我希望你相信我接下来说的这些话……李泰容的事另有隐情，他的飞机也没有坠毁，他是被下院锁在T区塔了。”  
“……”黄仁俊一头雾水，“下院？”  
“可李少将不就是下院的人吗？下院抓他是什么意思？”钟辰乐很快接口。  
金道英似乎不怕有人浑水摸鱼听墙角：“长时间以来……我都在参与丧尸病毒的疫苗研发，三年前研究组发现了初级抗体，但中间有一些误会，”他大大方方地在荣誉墙下说，“李泰容以为我参与研究的是病毒本身，在抗体出现当夜，他就把那唯一一份样本，也就是他以为的病毒源带去了T区，因为T区一直以来都是下院的附庸，他认定自己在T区，就能安全了。”  
殊不知新计划就是下院搞出来的玩意。  
  
这突如其来的开诚布公把黄仁俊搞得思维紊乱，差点就要守不住“失忆”的防线。事件有关李泰容，个中复杂不是三言两语能解释清楚的，信息量这么大，黄仁俊和钟辰乐听完，皆是不自觉“啊”了一下。  
金道英欲笑不笑地盯着黄仁俊：“惊讶于我为什么要现在说？”  
“给你们打个预防针，这已经不是秘密了。”他跟出门的李马克挥挥手，“你们都知道今天是来开会的吧？等会那些人就要讲这个，不过措辞可能跟我的有所不同，先有个心理准备。”  
  
说完金道英就打了个响指走人了，黄仁俊和李马克对完眼神跟上，坐白塔巨大的电梯来到了三楼的国会厅。  
国会厅是个挤满座位的漏斗型场地。四百多个座位一圈一圈地以议事桌为圆心呈环状分布，议事桌在红毯的尽头、漏斗的底端，桌前坐了个穿着上院制服的啤酒肚男人。  
金道英作为白塔高层，一进门就和小队分开了。黄仁俊眼尖看到了坐在东北角的李帝努等人，才凑过去，嘴里又被塞了颗糖。  
“这是开始很久了吧？”黄仁俊含混不清地问。  
“七点就开始了，”李帝努在他左侧轻声说，“数了数，加上我们一共21支小队，超过130个人。”  
130个人绕圈而坐，金道英和其他白塔人员的座位被安排在了最靠近议事桌的第一排。  
  
D825还在直升机上的时候，才收到来自白塔的信号，就被通知当晚要来开一个重要会议。表面上是明天联盟代表会的前导会议，其实是上院组织的、某种性质上的精英小队动员大会，黄仁俊坐正，还没来得及理清思路，人群就一片哗然。  
“肃静，肃静——”  
黄仁俊：“他刚刚说什么？”  
“您的意思是尸婴舌头无用论是真的？”有不认识的人扬声问。  
啤酒肚男人：“刨除阴谋论的部分，可以这么说。我必须要声明，尸婴舌头不能提取抗体、研发疫苗，是白塔经过千百次试验，最近才得出来的结论！这几年来，并非是故意让各位徒做苦工的。”  
  
“最近才”，这是在睁眼放什么屁。黄仁俊环顾D825一圈，心知这六位估计早就猜到了这件事，他们对此一点惊讶的表情都没有。  
坐在首席位置的啤酒肚顿了顿，此刻突然站起来，走至空旷地带，缓缓地跪下，给在座行了个大礼。  
“……”  
“？”  
“各位——”男人行完礼，被人搀扶着起来，“虽然尸婴的舌头被证实为无用，但这已经不再重要了。想必在座已经有所耳闻，白塔科研中心经过三年，再一次研发出了针对丧尸病毒的疫苗。此次新型Ⅱ号疫苗可接种人群更多，应用范围更广，如果正式投入使用，我们扫净区外丧尸指日可待！”  
  
国会厅又一次陷入了纷杂的讨论声中。与此同时，有各路人马以各种姿态隐晦地望向金道英，而金道英稍稍低头坐在离议事桌很近的第一排，岿然不动。  
疫苗。  
李帝努略一晃眼，也没弄清黄仁俊对这个突如其来的“疫苗”作何感想。  
“我给各位行这个礼，不仅是代替白塔近年来的失职道歉，还是为了请求各位的帮助。在座的精英们，白塔下院从十年前开始运行‘新计划’，今年是它被喊停的第七年，但新计划给人类带来的灾难是全联盟的、持续性的！”  
说到这里，他刻意停顿了良久，像在等听众消化似的：“我今天就借此机会在此陈明：丧尸——就是新计划的副产品，人类联盟能走到今天这个地步，都是白塔下院没有及时止损的结果！”  
  
“……”  
哗地一声，整个国会厅在死寂三秒后，蓦地陷入了人群疾风骤雨般的讨论声中。  
  
说什么的都有，有质疑的，有恍然的，还有恶声咒骂的。小队坐在前排的李东赫李马克罗渽民皆是脸色不太好看地回头，七个人埋声讨论：  
“这是干嘛？上下院直接掰了吗？”李东赫眯起左边眼睛，张嘴。  
“以前也吵过，但这种程度就实在是过了，”黄仁俊用指尖敲敲门牙，“今天来的一路上你们看见了吗？白塔周围全都是游行示威的，C区现在局势不太稳定。”  
李马克在这个时候，微不可察地用余光去瞥十步以外的金道英。他仍然坐在那里，好像国会厅在吵的东西与他无关，但仔细琢磨，李马克又觉得他是成竹在胸，似乎早就对此情此情有所预知。  
金道英虽然不属于上下任何一院，但明面上一直在为上院办事，上院在这里开这个会，完全没有避讳他，按理说，他不甚惊讶是正常的。  
“金道英这个人……”李马克却对黄仁俊说，“我觉得他今天状态不对。”  
  
上院的啤酒肚用三言两语对21支小队解释了新计划是怎样一种改造计划，产生的Ω声波又会怎样影响不同状态下的人，吐沫飞溅后他慷慨激昂：“现如今白塔外丧尸潮已经蔓延到C区周围，白塔内人心惶惶，人类地盘大幅缩小，然而越是这种逆境，人类越是不能坐以待毙！在座都是白塔千挑万选出来的精英小队，有的一开始就出生在C区，有的来自民间，但大家至此的目的都是一样的：攻坚克难，清扫丧尸，夺回人类对C区以外地区的控制权！”  
“……有点严重。”罗渽民听了牙痛，吊起声线缓缓出声，“理想有这么远大？我们队不是为了找李泰容吗？”  
“你听他为了支持率满嘴跑火车。”黄仁俊拉长脖子巡视一周，笑了，“看来听信的人不多啊。”  
都是白塔从各个地方搜罗来的精英，自然不会听风就是雨，啤酒肚的这一番鼓动，表面上看上去并没有洗脑多少人。  
不过实际上会有哪些人打起什么小算盘，就不太好说了。  
  
议事桌上的人大张旗鼓地渲染完情绪，倒也看不出来他对在座的反应满不满意，他不动声色继续说：“话已至此，我还有一事需要对各位说明。  
“三年前，联盟最优秀的少将，李泰容少将，因为不满白塔下院的不法研究，为了向联盟揭发下院新计划与丧尸间的关系，在下院的围堵下，不得不携抗体逃离C区。途经T区时，飞机意外坠毁。我要说的是，各位，李泰容少将从未叛离联盟，他一直都是人类的英雄，我们错了整整三年，必须要向李泰容少校道歉。英雄之死重于泰山……”  
“……”  
  
啤酒肚头顶的吊灯明晃晃地闪着，身前的长毯殷红如血。秋夜的国会厅里空调开得很凉，纵使这么多人摩肩接踵而坐，呼吸喷吐间，黄仁俊还是起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“什么？”李帝努沉声说，“怎么现在想着要给李泰容沉冤昭雪了？”  
  
不一样，和金道英刚才对他说的，完全不一样。  
黄仁俊和钟辰乐确认过对方眼里的疑虑，都陷入了深思。国会厅里的人仿若都被这一个接一个的反转消息震懵了，这会也没再吵起来。  
这里有两点。第一，虽然都是为李泰容雪冤，但金道英的说辞是：李泰容以为自己偷的是病毒源，实际是抗体，而且最后死没死不好说。而这个人的意思是李泰容是为了人类联盟的利益才出逃的，并且飞机确实是坠毁了。  
如果按照啤酒肚的说法，那么李泰容就是联盟英雄，铿锵玫瑰，叛乱子虚乌有。下院间接害人，肯定会成为众矢之的，这种舆情对上院来说简直太有利了。  
第二，如果他说的是真的，一个认错或许扭转不了什么，但至少能陈表诚心。大众现在首先是忙着给普通人平权，其次才是为下院争取政治权力，选择这个时间点给往事翻盘，颇有点洗心革面重新做人的意思，这样博取到的一大波大众好感，是很能助力上院坐稳政治交椅的。  
  
所以金道英，为什么要对黄仁俊说出与啤酒肚说辞不一样的实情？  
那又究竟是否是真的“实情”？  
  
众声喧哗后又沉寂，议事桌上的人最后抓准时机，郑重出声：“因此，在座各位下个月出发前往T区，一共有两个任务。首先，清除下院新计划在T区留存的实验中心，如果有幸存者，解救这些被困人员，阻止T区丧尸继续向N区，乃至C区流动；其次——  
“尽你们所能，找到李泰容吧，哪怕是残骸。”他满面沉痛地说，“……我哪里忍心让英雄玫瑰永远孤寂地开在无人区呢。”  



	11. 51-55

51  
动员大会，或者说任务布置大会一直开到了深夜。黄仁俊自觉以前很常见C区的凌晨，但跟李帝努并肩走出白塔，就又不一样了。他们迎上那绸缎似的夜空，黄仁俊心情难免有几分微妙。  
除了太累了，其他感觉都很好。  
  
D825几乎是没日没夜地忙了一个多星期，辗转于各地，今夜终于有避风港能落脚。七个人重新登上那辆商务车，车开前黄仁俊随口问了句：“师傅，这是要拉我们去哪住啊？”  
“东城区咯，那边有一片军区宿舍！”  
东城区？  
“小伙子以前没来过C区哈？东城区那边的宿舍都是给白塔的这些个子队伍住的咯！你们放心，那边设施好得很，我表弟的老婆的外甥就在那边住过，不过现在已经搬出来了。我听说为了你们这些队伍咧，白塔收拾出来好多空房间……”  
“……”黄仁俊眨巴眼。  
“怎么了？”李帝努问。  
黄仁俊没说话，他总觉得不会这么巧，可真当下车上楼打开房门时，他才实打实地意识到，如果这是金道英亲自安排的，那么对方一定是个无情、无义，以撕裂别人伤口为乐趣的小人。  
这是他从前住过的那间宿舍，餐桌、茶几、沙发、电视机、写字台……都在原位。黄仁俊甚至习惯性地去拿放在玄关右手边鞋柜里第二层的拖鞋，把钥匙丢进鞋柜上的水晶盆里。  
他耳鸣着走进去，叉腰、抿唇、咬舌，在客厅中央站了一会。  
  
这里的每一样物什都有使用过的痕迹，承载了不一样的记忆，每一双拖鞋都曾经被不同的人专属拥有，每一只茶杯都被特定的人紧紧握过。  
指尖拂过客厅茶几圆滑的边缘，沿着茶几摆放的方向往前走，正对玄关的那个房间有一张木制的双层床，先前是肖俊、黄冠亨的地盘。房间里侧有一段旋转楼梯，楼梯顶部是一间小阁楼，刘扬扬一直独霸着那里。  
黄仁俊在肖、黄的房门口站了一会。  
与这个房门共用一个墙角的右手边的小间，最初是黄旭熙的，黄旭熙搬出去后黄仁俊就住了进来，他现在不太敢去看它。黄仁俊忍不住想，正对客厅沙发的大房间从前是李永钦和董思成在用，而与那个屋并排的单间是属于钱锟的。  
如今它们都是空的，房梁床脚有一股淡淡的霉味。  
  
黄仁俊深吸一口气，说不准是眼睛还是心脏在发酸。  
  
“怎么了？”  
D825每个人都没什么东西，进来后都七歪八扭地在客厅的大沙发上摊着，没着急收拾。黄仁俊听见声音，稍一侧头果然看见了靠在他身后的李帝努。  
李帝努的作战服还没脱下来，身上的护具硌得黄仁俊肩膀疼。黄仁俊先以别人的事开启话头：“李东赫还好吧？”  
“……不太好，”李帝努低头挠眼角，“今天在白塔上楼体检，有一段路是全黑的，他完全看不见了。”  
“怎么会这样？”黄仁俊轻声说，鼻尖热气萦绕在李帝努颈间。  
“可能是上次去实验中心的副作用……不知道，说不定我狂躁期的间隔也变短了，只是现在没体现出来，再观察吧。”  
李帝努说得轻描淡写的，黄仁俊却后悔开启这个话题了，他有点难受，有意无意地用手臂内侧去蹭李帝努的腰。李帝努皱鼻笑了一下，说：“这是谁的房间？”  
  
李帝努是个细致入微的人，看黄仁俊表情不对，就猜到这个宿舍他大概率是来过。黄仁俊不为所动地说：“黄旭熙用过……后来就是我的。”  
感觉到后脑勺被人没章法地揉了一下，向导就看见他的哨兵先行走进了这个小空间。  
正对门的是一扇纱窗，左手是衣柜，右手是单人床。床头有一个木头柜子，上面有一盆枯死的植物。  
“你连被子都不叠？”李帝努蹲下取笑黄仁俊，“——这是什么，盆栽吗？”  
黄仁俊跟着李帝努一道蹲在床头柜前，托腮研究：“这盆应该是茉莉……我天，居然死得这么透了。”  
“你养的？”  
“替别人养的，原来这里有两盆的，另一盆是玫瑰，是谁来过拿走了吗……”黄仁俊撅着嘴，若有所思地捧起小花盆，对着残枝说，“这才两个月，你怎么就死……”  
恰在此时钟辰乐在客厅大喊：“仁俊帝努哥！朴志晟说要吃冰淇淋，你俩吃吗……”  
  
李帝努刚要开口凌晨一点半你们吃哪门子冰淇淋，就见黄仁俊一个手滑没拿稳，花盆哐叽一下摔地上，碎了。  
完全碎了，七零八落，四分五裂。  
这下声音可谓是惊天地泣鬼神，客厅里的五位听到后都静了，蹬着拖鞋噼里啪啦跑过来，伸着脑袋站在房门口。这盆子碎得黄仁俊实在是有点没反应过来，他保持着手捧花盆的姿势好一会，这才缓缓转头看向李帝努，声音不自觉发颤：“我靠，这他妈……”  
“小心别踩到，”李帝努把人拖着往后站了起来，“我去把这扫一下。”  
  
朴志晟是来得最快的那个，站在其他人的最前面。李帝努和黄仁俊起身，一地的干土块、破瓦片就显露出来了。昏暗中朴志晟眨了眨眼睛，不确定地对两个人说：“仁俊帝努哥，你们来看这里，是不是有什么东西？”  
“嗯？东西？”李帝努首先探头看了看，“你说哪个？”  
“那——”  
  
所有人都顺着朴志晟的手指往地上看去。只见这盆可怜的茉莉并没有彻底碎成渣，盆的底部还是完整的。这时盆底翻起，仰面朝上，客厅的一束光打进来，似乎有什么东西，在底座的中央隐隐反着光。  
黄仁俊心跳速率骤然加快，不管不顾地把那个小玩意摘下来，和李帝努异口同声：“发声器——”  
房间内外的七个人沉默无言，三分钟后李东赫在客厅首先说：“我进屋就没听到过声音。”  
“我也是，”朴志晟随后肯定，“这个宿舍现在只有空调冰箱和时钟在响。”  
“但它明显是还在运作的，”李帝努指尖敲敲那硬币大小的发声器，“我能感觉有震动，所以它会不会是在发射什么异形声波？”  
声波这个词现在简直是太敏感了，谁都不敢妄下结论。黄仁俊思忖后说：“这两盆花是董思成交给我的，十有八九是金道英送他的。”  
“是金道英送的，或者至少跟金道英有关系。”李马克翘起二郎腿，“我去过一次他的实验室，对茉莉和玫瑰这个盆栽组合有印象。”  
“所以金道英为什么要在送给董思成的花盆底下贴发声器？发的还是连哨兵都听不到的声音，这是在害他还是为他好？”  
“金道英……不会害董思成。”至此，黄仁俊已经不太敢在什么事上用“绝对”二字了，但还是艰难地下了结论，“……今天太晚了，先都去洗洗睡吧，我明天拿这个东西找熟人问问。”  
  
此时头顶的挂钟指向数字二，钟辰乐已经睡眼朦胧地不知道打了多少个哈欠。小队确实都是困得撑不住了，也就暂时撇开此事不谈，简要地分了房间。  
黄仁俊还是选择了他熟悉的小单间。李帝努和朴志晟睡在了隔壁双床大房，再隔壁钟辰乐住了。有双层床的那间被交给了李马克和李东赫，罗渽民则舒适地住进了阁楼。  
自此熄灯，一夜无话。  
  
第二天一早，李马克洗完脸收到白塔信息的时候，朴志晟恰在看电视新闻。新闻说今夜就是白塔一年一度的秋宴和联谊舞会，届时会有好多达官显要聚集在白塔十三层。  
李马克拿着昨天白塔给的手机，试图按下头顶的呆毛：“……白塔邀请我们去。”  
“上院还是下院邀请？只邀请了我们还是所有21支队伍？”  
“明面上请我们的肯定是上院，”黄仁俊和罗渽民在厨房做早餐，闻声回了朴志晟一句，“志晟啊，可以想想今晚穿什么衣服。”  
“真要去啊？”钟辰乐在厨房顺手拈了一个罗渽民刚下楼买回来的圣女果。  
“礼节还是做一下，至少装一下。”罗渽民问他，“不酸吧？”  
“哥，我今天中午想打火锅，番茄锅底……”钟辰乐可怜兮兮地跟罗渽民眨巴眼，“我上一次吃可能是五百年前。”  
  
黄仁俊已经把这顿早午餐要吃的紫菜蛋花汤端上餐桌了，二十见平的餐厅内，四壁都溢满了某种属于“家”的气息。七个大男生围桌而坐，黄仁俊给李帝努添了碗汤，随后对钟辰乐说：“批准。但今天起这么晚，是别想了……明天中午吧，明天咱们起早点，可以去市场采购一波。”  
  
  
52  
午后时光总是静谧的，男孩子们窝在客厅的沙发地毯上舒舒服服眯了一觉，等到夕阳斜照时醒来，白塔的司机已经到宿舍楼下了。  
司机噔噔噔地把七套正装搬上楼，每个人都拿到了不同的尺寸，黄仁俊在房间换好，通过衣柜内侧的全身镜观察自己，不甚满意地用右手抚过左下颌线。  
叩叩。  
“进。哎，你有没有觉得我这……”  
你有没有觉得我这身大了？  
话尚未说完，黄仁俊就语塞了。门开了，外面果不其然是李帝努，但却是黄仁俊从来没有见过的李帝努。  
他穿着一身纯黑色正装，扣子只有腹部以上的一颗。内衬是白色的，领口有一只黑色的蝴蝶领结。李帝努的刘海稍有些乱，还有些长，半遮不掩地挡住了他的一点眸光。  
……从前只知道他穿作战服修身好看，不知道原来世界上还有那么多种衣服，他无论是穿哪一种，都会是好看的。  
“你这？”李帝努进来，靠在关上的门上，落日余晖穿过建筑物后，在他脸上留下了一道斜斜的光影，“……黄仁俊，你瘦了。”  
  
小房间内只有两个人的呼吸声，黄仁俊心跳极快，向前走了几步，来到门边，转身背对他：“帮我掖一下背后的衣服。”  
李帝努顿了几秒，点头，手掌的热度再一次与肌肤相触，他听话地把黄仁俊身后略显褶皱的内搭抹平。  
从李帝努的角度往下，正好能看见黄仁俊纤长的睫毛、缱绻的眼角，以及小而尖的下巴。晚霞的热度把他颊边的绒毛烧得泛金，这一瞬间，李帝努心绪万千，喉头滚动，眉眼鼻尖不自觉越来越低，越来越低。  
黄仁俊恰在此时转头：“你跟我换件外套吗——”  
两人的唇瓣轻贴，呼出的水蒸气落在对方嘴角。  
李帝努右手环上黄仁俊的腰，更用力地吻了下去。  
——时光被无限拉长。  
  
白塔的联谊舞会有个规矩，那就是舞会分上下半场，中场休息之前，每个人都不能摘下脸上的半截面具。  
既称“联谊”，面具的作用一开始只是助力无障碍社交，后来发展久了逐渐衍生出各种式样来，叫人一看就能分辨出谁富谁贵。所有受邀参与舞会的小队得到的面具都是清一色的纯黑，这些人分了不同通道进入十三楼的场地，一进门就被人流冲散了。  
黄仁俊参与过秋宴和舞会，但这一次，当他以不同的身份潜入诸多红男绿女之间时，那种感觉奇妙非常。人们手里或拿着高脚杯，或捏着香槟杯，在各个角落抬手微笑，玻璃杯体一碰而分，空的、满的都发出了叮的一声响。  
他像只迷茫的狐狸，在月色森林中夜奔。  
  
说到底他还是吃亏。黄仁俊出身白塔，还在白塔中央学校待了那么久，在如今的白塔十三层内，可谓是熟人一抓一大把。但他为了保持失忆人设，又不能一个个地上前问候，偶尔停脚与挡路的晚礼裙女士碰个杯，下一秒就能听到来自角落的一声：  
“哎，你看，那不是黄仁俊吗……”  
“啊？你看错了吧？黄仁俊不是跟V116出任务去了吗，我听说他们失联好久了……”  
  
随着时间的推进，角落流淌的钢琴曲越奏越快，联谊舞会上半场到达了高潮，十三层中央被空出来，形成了一个热闹的舞池。众哨兵、向导们在舞池内脚步翻飞，黄仁俊听到的流言蜚语也越来越多。  
那些人藏在假面之下的嘴角或耷拉或翘起，眼神通过孔洞与同伴无声传递。  
正在此时，抿完了杯里葡萄酒的黄仁俊眉毛一抬：不远处门口桌台之后有个熟人。  
他把高脚杯随处一搁，逃也似的径直走了过去：“Johnny哥。”  
正是徐英浩。  
  
徐英浩乘装甲车从N、C区交界的学院马不停蹄赶过来，衣服都没来得及换就来了这个所谓重要的“秋宴”。他是这的常客，往年身边还会有一个男伴，今年却孤苦伶仃，连黄仁俊看了都觉得有几分可怜。  
“嗯？仁俊？是你？”徐英浩无意压低了声音，翘起一边嘴角，“你们都接到邀请了？”  
“是的，昨天到白塔之后，简单开了个会。”黄仁俊避重就轻，也没提起见到了谁。  
徐英浩心下一凛：“学院感染者的事……”  
黄仁俊：“……先不提那个。Johnny哥，有件事，我想请你帮忙。”  
徐英浩深深看了他一眼，然后跟随黄仁俊来到宴会厅之外的走廊上。走廊灯暗人少，黄仁俊从贴身口袋里拈出一枚硬币大小的东西，递给徐英浩：“哥，你看这个是什么？”  
“……”徐英浩接过，马上确认，“发声器。”  
“对。”  
“怎么了？你们昨天见到白塔科研中心的人了吗？谁，金道英？”  
果然和金道英有关系。黄仁俊谨慎地问：“科研中心？为什么这么说？”  
徐英浩抬起眼皮，舌尖在做座牙上滑了一圈：“你拿什么信息跟我换？”  
“你先告诉我，我再告诉你这东西是在哪发现的。”黄仁俊犹豫着说完，尚觉得不够，“……和Ten哥有关。”  
  
Ten.  
  
听到这个名字，徐英浩面无表情地转向窗口，似乎开始云游天外。半分钟后，他略一低头说：“这种发声器只在科研中心实验用，没列为军用，更不参与市场流通，你看我现在是听不到它发声的，因为这东西一枚只产生一种特定频率声波，通常是被扣在活体上进行生物物理研究，轻巧便携，但是造价昂贵，一般不会被允许带出实验室。”  
徐英浩有家人就在白塔科研中心工作，他说的话可信。  
“那能不能帮我查出它发的声波是什么类型的，或者更细致一点，有什么用？”黄仁俊说，“Johnny哥，我直说了，我是在V116的老宿舍发现它的。这枚发声器被贴在一盆花的底座上，距离Ten哥房间就十米远。”  
  
八点三十分，白塔联谊舞会的上半场准时结束，墙角的铃铛被敲响，代表着人们可以摘下面具，秋宴和舞会下半场即将开始。宴会厅内行人的脚步匆匆，低声细语间，不时能听到一两句笑闹声，声音随着流水似的钢琴曲越涨越高。  
人们的议论声达到了极点。就在这时，徐英浩突然收到对讲机消息，他没避着黄仁俊，说了句“讲”。  
“Johnny哥你听说了吗，我靠，科研中心那个首席研究员，金道英，那个普通人……” 来者大概是徐英浩的直属队员，与他关系很亲，“好像没来今晚的联谊，有人去实验室找他，发现前阵子疯传的已经出了成品的那个Ⅱ号疫苗，也不见了……他不会是跑了吧……”  
黄仁俊和徐英浩同时睁眼。  
“据说新疫苗还没实现量产，实验品没了可能就真的没了……”对讲机滋啦一声，“哦对了哥，刚收到消息，中队这边需要你过去一趟，我们得查一下金道英今天的行踪轨迹。”  
  
妈的。徐英浩暗骂一声，不再拖延，他把发声器收进口袋，戴好军帽，拍拍黄仁俊肩膀：“我先走了。帮你查，一有结果马上通知你。”  
  
黄仁俊还在剧烈冲击中没回过神来。  
……跑了？谁？  
金道英？！  
  
黄仁俊深吸一口气，手脚都僵住了。  
啊？  
“草……”黄仁俊猛地捶墙，可力道在到达墙面前又收了回来。  
他背对着徐英浩快步离开的方向，望向走廊窗外。十三层很高，需要人贴近才能看见广场上荣誉墙的轮廓。而雾是如此之浓，月色再亮也化不开这一滩水汽。黄仁俊将脸贴上窗子，用力去看，只见在朦胧之间，白塔荣誉墙跟前好像被人架了个梯子，两个工人一上一下，正在把什么人的头像重新框进墙里。  
——李泰容。  
即使根本看不清楚，黄仁俊也无比确定，在第五排最中间的，那是李泰容的头像。  
钢琴黑白键交织，曲声从宴会厅的门洞处清晰漏出——《螃蟹卡农》，著名的巴赫大循环。命运就好像发生在琴键上永无终结之日的一首钢琴曲，前者后退，后者前进，连线之后将人永远困在这条音阶循环上。  
雨停后未必见晴，冰化之后也不一定是春天。  
  
寒秋要来了。  
  
  
53  
黄仁俊几乎是小跑着回到宴会厅的，这一刻他急切地想要见到李帝努，连脸上的面具都忘了摘。他在人群的七嘴八舌中左顾右盼，时而停下脚步，就能听到一句关于金道英的只言片语。  
“李帝努！”黄仁俊有点着急地轻叫出声，视野内却并没有他的哨兵的影子。  
向导不想大题小做地放出精神触手探查，这时有个人握住了他的手腕。  
这触感可太熟悉了。掌心有茧，但不多也不硌人；手指修长、纤细，且隐约透着几分柔软。黄仁俊猛地回头，发现那人比自己稍高半头，也没有摘下面具。  
他的面具是金线镶边的绛紫色，右脸颊上用绯红的线绣了一两朵什么花，不张扬，却也很精致，很贵气。  
明明肯定打了抑制剂，黄仁俊却恍若能闻到对方身上逸出的气息。混乱之中，黄仁俊被他拉着一路顺畅地往隐蔽处走，就好像七年以前，他拉着他在第一哨兵学院的林间小路上狂奔。  
  
黄仁俊盯着拉扯他的人的后脑勺，直到在无人的洗手间停下了，都愣是没说出一句话。  
  
董思成咬牙，半天了也只是捞着头发在原地转了一圈，“啊”了一声。  
“……”  
“黄，仁，俊！”董思成脱力地撑住洗手台，在灯光昏黄的重影中说，“真的是你……妈的，你怎么回来了也不跟我说一声？！”  
“我……”  
“你是怎么回来的啊……怎么就你一个人，V116呢？他们也来宴会了吗……不可能的呀，要是你们几个都来了，我没可能没收到消息。那你是一个人回来的？Johnny哥被派任务去N区，接的人是不是就是你？”  
“我，我……”  
“你你你，你什么你，别搞啊，快说，”董思成明显有些气短，一抹颈间全都是汗，“你别告诉我……”  
“我不记得了。”黄仁俊打断他，和他一人靠向洗手台两侧墙壁的一边，将表情藏匿在阴影之中，说。  
  
再见旧人最难开口。  
这可比在湖滨学院见到徐英浩难多了。徐英浩只牵挂李永钦一个人，可董思成身前是一整个V116。  
黄仁俊站他对面，就实在忍不住去回想前半年在白塔训练的日子。  
  
“你不记得是什么意思啊，你失忆了？哎黄仁俊，什么时代了还玩这一套……”  
“没有，没有那个，完全失忆，”黄仁俊看到董思成眼中的慌张，只好更努力地藏起自己躲闪的目光，正视他，“我记得你，记得我自己，就是单纯不记得我和那几个哥是怎么分开的了……唉这事说来话长，两个月前，我们在快要穿过交界到达T区的时候发现了很大一个丧尸群，里面有……五头以上的母尸，接着可能是和尸群正面撞上了吧……”他揉揉眼睛，“总之之后我真说不上来了，醒来我就被人救了。”  
“快到T区的时候？”  
“对。”  
董思成狐疑。  
“……”  
“……是真的。”黄仁俊边搓脸边说，“我到现在还没收到过他们通讯器信号。”  
  
“他们还活着吗？”未几，董思成问他。  
黄仁俊：“不知道，希望还活着吧。”  
  
不晓得董思成信没信，黄仁俊又和他沉默了一阵子，外面的人声渐弱下去，听上去秋宴已经上菜了。  
“我被一支编号D825的T区小队救了，昨天才回到C区，又完全摸不到手机电脑之类的，没法联系你，这不是幸好今天遇到了。”黄仁俊最后补充了一句，立马记起了更为重要的另一件事，“……对了，你刚刚听说了吗，金老师不见了？怎么可能？”  
  
有人踏入男洗手间，还在洗手间门口和他的女伴扬声撩骚。两人当即闭嘴，董思成听了眯眯眼，不自觉摸起自己的右手食指。  
待陌生人进入隔间了，黄仁俊才故作惊异地问董思成：“这什么，戒指？你结婚了？”  
不用问，黄仁俊都知道这是谁给的情侣戒指。  
“没有，跟我爷爷示威用的。”董思成小声嘟囔，“……戴太紧，摘不下来了。”  
“……”  
这也确实是董思成会干的傻事。  
黄仁俊听完笑了两声，董思成咬住下嘴唇瞪他，几秒后也忍不住跟着笑了起来。黄仁俊还要说什么，隔间却传来冲水声。董思成低下眸子想了想，靠近黄仁俊以手掩嘴说：“这里不方便说话，明天下午我在1号训练基地开会，上午你来那边找我吧，到时候找个没人的地方聊……我也有事要告诉你。”  
  
黄仁俊甩着手上的水珠出门，一下看到了无比显眼的宴会桌。D825共同坐在最靠窗的一张椭圆形长桌一角，李帝努给他留了个位子，他走过去就被对方牵住手：“脸色不好？”  
“好得很……”黄仁俊有气无力地坐下，“我碰到董思成了。”  
黄仁俊后来对李帝努说过V116的事，李帝努知道董思成是怎样的情况，在这里碰到他实属正常。李帝努侧了侧头，给黄仁俊切了块牛排：“没事吧？”  
“董思成不好骗。”这话没头没尾的，黄仁俊垂头丧气，“我明天上午再去见见他，在1号训练基地。”  
李帝努又捏黄仁俊后颈：“巧了，我和马克哥明天也要去1号开会，一起坐车去吧。”  
  
翌日，初秋的晨风冻得人寒毛直立，李帝努下车后，又把自己身上的外套脱给黄仁俊，这才跟着李马克进了1号训练基地的大门。  
黄仁俊目送他越走越远，拢紧了这件宽大的衬衫，随后设置单线频道，久违地通过耳钉通讯器收到了董思成的声音：“我在街对面买早餐，看见你了，喂，回头！”  
黄仁俊小碎步转身，董思成在车流的另一边跟他扬下巴，一只手还插在裤兜里。  
他手里提着一个纸袋，穿过巨大的十字路口来到黄仁俊身边：“你这衣服好不合身，像偷来的。”  
“……”  
黄仁俊抢过纸袋，发现里面就四个包子，借此迅捷地转移话题：“……你什么时候活得这么亲民了，你爷爷要饿死你啊，早餐都不给做？”  
董思成看他还没吃就噎住了，笑出声：“要反抗就反抗得有骨气一点，不吃他的不拿他的，就没有能被他道德绑架的理由了。”  
“他还是接受不了金道英？”  
“他还让我跟Johnny哥结婚呢，”董思成无所谓地分一只包子给黄仁俊，“我怎么敢，等Ten回来不得打死我。”  
说及Ten，两个人又聊不下去了，黄仁俊撕掉一点包子皮，发现是奶黄馅的：“叫我来要跟我说什么？”  
  
第一哨兵学院和第一向导学院隔街而立，活像针锋相对的肯德基和麦当劳，而1号训练基地就在一哨旁边，他们踏入大门，迎面是个硕大的露天训练场。董思成带弟弟慢慢绕到一个人工湖边的长椅坐下来，从包里拿出笔记本电脑：“你看看这段移动轨迹。”  
显示屏上居然是一段GPS记录，一开始一共有六个亮点，这些亮点从C区出发，到达N、T交界后又回返，在N、C两区过渡地带待了半个月。之后六个红点就一下没了五个，只剩一个偶尔闪闪，它重新向T区走，进入T区后也消失不见了。  
“这是……”  
“白塔给各小队正式在编人员植入的GPS定位器，植入点在右手上臂皮下，我也有一个。”  
黄仁俊心一梗。  
“你没有正式注册V116，可能不知道。GPS信号消失，要么是因为定位人死亡，要么是单纯没电了，”董思成说着，语气是不确定的试探，“你说两个月前和锟哥他们分开了，但之后你们有一段时间是同时往C区方向走的，中间都没有碰到过吗？”  
“……”黄仁俊斟酌两秒说，“我和D825在N区塔被困了两天，大概那时候错过了。”  
“N区塔？……对，GPS显示N区塔沦陷那天你们到过那里，发生什么了啊？”  
“当时N区塔给了我们一人一箱有问题的枪弹，”这个倒没什么可藏掖的，“我也是到后来才想起来的。”  
  
“N区，Neutral Region，中立区，按道理来说不依附上下院……”董思成四根手指轮流敲过电脑，“但是现在N区有偏向下院的趋势。”  
无论是N区还是T区，凡是分化成向导和哨兵的人，为了追求更好的资源，不出意外都会向C区流动。联盟的社会阶层由此固化，地域差距也越拉越大，N、T两区留下了一大帮老弱病残，几乎变成了普通人专区。  
也就是说，代表上院出任务的白塔小队在偏向下院的N区会收到怎样的阴招，不得而知。董思成缓过一阵，继续：“在五个信号消失后，这个到达T区的，是代表Ten的，所以Ten还在执行任务。”  
“但T区的情况比起N区只能更糟。”  
“是，这也是我要跟你说的另一件事。”董思成从包的夹层掏出一支录音笔，“……你听听吧。”  
  
  
54  
“所以你们也没有试图找过他？”  
“找……”  
“之后必须找到他。”  
“可即便是把人找到了，我们能把他再安置到哪呢？总不可能带回白塔。”  
“这是理由吗？”  
“关押人类最强要承担风险，转移他则要承担更多，金教授，即使是在T区沦陷前，您也很长一段时间没有回复T区信息了，我以为您已经觉得他不再重要了。”  
“算了，先不说这个……我带来了最好的消息，成品疫苗实验室已经做出来了，接下来可以按谈好的……”  
  
黄仁俊给听懵了：“这是什么？”  
“三天前我拿到了GPS定位记录，那天正好T区代表到了C区，我就想着去他们房间偷点有用的东西出来，结果正好撞上了这段。”  
“金老师和T区一直有联……”黄仁俊的脑子乱得很，“不是，T区代表来就来了，你怎么会想去偷他们的东西啊？”  
“黄仁俊，”董思成微微侧了一点身，正襟危坐，“你觉得金道英是支持上院还是支持下院？”  
黄仁俊琢磨着董思成话里的意思：“表面上看支持上院，背地里其实是下院的人？”  
董思成意味深长地瞥了黄仁俊一眼，没有很快回答这个问题：“泰容哥作为出身下院的将军，一直以为道英哥是上院的人。  
“三年前，白塔科研中心把他们在研发丧尸疫苗的事捂得很死，偶尔露出了一点风声，传到泰容哥的耳朵里已经变成了道英哥研究的是丧尸病毒本身。”董思成说，“不过也不能怪泰容哥信了这些风言风语，当时白塔研究中心有一部分研究员甚至拿普通人活体做实验……夏天的末尾，道英哥终于拿到了初级抗体，泰容哥得到消息后，借着和道英哥的关系，亲自潜入实验室把那东西偷走了。  
“以上是我调查之后确定的结论，接下来的都是不久前的我猜的——我想信任道英哥，可我又不敢信……我怕他其实是下院的人，会因为害怕抗体流出导致新计划暴露，从而对泰容哥下手……泰容哥是在T区没消息的，所以我得从T区突破，打算去他们那弄点东西出来。”  
  
“不久前的你猜的？”  
“是，现在我发现……不是这样。”董思成把电脑合上，“你听这段录音，听出什么意思来了？”  
“……”黄仁俊十指相扣想了想，“金老师和T区的人有矛盾。”  
“对，”董思成点头，“要我说，他一面为上院办事，又留了半颗心给下院，让下院以为自己才是他的归宿。所以金道英不支持上院也不支持下院，这就和他没有加入两院的任何一院一样，他只代表他自己。”  
黄仁俊：“那金老师到底去哪了？”  
“127大队他们已经在查了，最迟下午……”  
说着，董思成拿出手机瞄了一眼，沉下眼神：“不用下午。Johnny哥说，根据监控分析，金道英确实扣了一架专机往T区飞，现在……估计已经到达T区塔了。”  
  
“换句话说，是金道英和T区的协商出了问题？”黄仁俊眉头深锁，“他为了保住下院的信任，让T区塔困住李泰容少将，但T区塔一不小心把人弄丢了，现在找不回来，金道英自己去找了？”  
“我倒希望金道英的动机就是这么简单……”董思成按揉右侧太阳穴，话音变得越来越软，“我怕他还有大动作……他什么都没跟我说……从来没有，一句话都没有，他从一开始就不信我。”  
初衷便是欺骗的虚假情谊，从一开始就没对我付出过真心，董思成想。  
  
不久便是太阳高悬的正午时分，就在黄仁俊觉得无话可说时，左耳耳钉忽然传来一阵瘙痒，李帝努的声音：“你在哪？”  
“我在……”话说一半，黄仁俊看向董思成。  
董思成略带惊奇地抬头看向站起来的黄仁俊，听他对对面交代了几句，才说：“我记得这个耳钉通讯器你有一对……你把另一个交给谁了？”  
“咳咳咳……”黄仁俊本想清清嗓，结果被口水呛住了，“七年前，你还记不记得，我在一哨，救过一个哨兵……”  
“？”董思成倾首，“排位赛那次？那个叫帝什么的？”  
“……李帝努，”黄仁俊无奈地叉腰，“当时我把其中一个耳钉给他了，前段时间我俩又在N区遇到了。”  
  
董思成从上至下，从每一个毛孔、每一根头发丝出发打量黄仁俊。有问题，董思成从今早一见到黄仁俊就觉得他有问题，但又说不上是哪儿。现在再看董思成忽然懂了，他从前常和黄仁俊待在一起，知晓他身上的味道，但今天环绕黄仁俊的气味稍显不同，还是软糖，却不像自己刚认识他时那么甜了。  
“……我靠你身上这外套不会就是李帝努的吧？？”  
黄仁俊慢步退后，脸上挂着迷之微笑，退到一半才想起来问：“哦对，我现在住老宿舍呢，你是不是回去过一趟？”  
“你看到那盆茉莉花了？”董思成笑了，“是，玫瑰还开着呢，我就把它抱回家了，这次我会好好养的。”  
  
李帝努和李马克在训练基地三层观摩完白塔军队的演练，齐步走下这栋大楼。旁边有和D825一样不受中央白塔管制的别区小队在讨论要不要接受白塔的动员，李马克小声问李帝努：“你怎么看？”  
“T区可以去，找到李泰容之后见机行事。”  
代表白塔去找李泰容，与为了金道英去找李泰容，性质是不一样的。首先不管金道英的目的为何，白塔上院肯定是想以李泰容为攻击下院的箭矢，这就涉及令人作呕的政治斗争了。  
这样一来，D825倒情愿只是为了帮金道英的忙。  
“嗯，”李马克也是这么想的，“为白塔献身……我们没那个义务。”  
两人说着走到了训练基地门前的主路上，李马克沉默不语，李帝努突然说：“哥你先走吧，他们不是要在宿舍打火锅吗？”  
“啊？那你……”  
“我去等仁俊，不知道他和董思成说完没有，之后顺便再多买点食材。”  
“哦，那，那行。”李马克蹭蹭鼻头，“……十一点了，早点回来。”  
“嗯。”  
李帝努笑应一声，随后右拐进入了另一栋楼，身影再看不见。  
  
而黄仁俊告别董思成，在熟悉的1号训练基地七拐八拐，既没收到李帝努的回复信息，又找不到他人。中午还是有点热，黄仁俊找得有几分暴躁，嘿了一句正准备绕着西侧再逛一圈，就忽然被人拉到阴凉的楼梯间里去了。  
他身处基地西处一座微显破旧的小楼内，楼梯口前方是疯狂滋长的炮仗花，炮仗花藤绕过长廊，攀上墙壁，遮天蔽日地投下了一大片阴影。  
黄仁俊感觉握住他手腕的人一拽一转身，精神力大开，自己和他就被完全隔离在这一小片天地之中了，能透过那冷硬、强悍的精神力到达两人面前的，只有鸟语和淡涩的青草味。  
李帝努：“你在找我？”  
“……谁找你，”黄仁俊眼神飘忽，“我在找出去的路。”  
“找路需要绕楼转三圈？”李帝努忍着笑，“这楼底下有地道吗？”  
“地……啧，我路痴还眼瞎不行吗！”黄仁俊的毛炸起来了，“你管我绕……”  
  
男孩子的声音在长满青苔的楼道内突然消失了，只留下一地静谧。李帝努把黄仁俊堵在墙角，握住他的肩膀，略略低头，轻柔地吻了下去。有一两粒细碎的阳光漏过藤蔓，落在两个人的睫毛、肩颈、嘴唇上，唇齿相依间，一些晶莹的细丝在拉扯中延长又断裂，空气中多了一点谁的喘息声。  
李帝努在黄仁俊舌尖尝到了一丝甜味，仔细琢磨，是奶黄馅料的味道。  
“李帝努，你还没答应我表白，就又占我便宜……”  
“谁没答应你表白？”李帝努撑大眼睛，揶揄地往后退了一步，“我没有答应吗？”  
“……”黄仁俊把身体力量完全堆在墙上，“？”  
“那你再表一次吧，”他低声笑了，还捏捏他的耳垂，“……现在再说一遍，我听着。”  
  
  
55  
黄仁俊这辈子就没见过如此厚颜无耻之人，只欲挖个地洞就此遁形，无奈李帝努手劲太大，框得他挣脱不出来。他欲笑不笑地盯着李帝努，后脑勺与砖壁摩擦，蹭得他碎发凌乱。  
李帝努：“嗯？”  
黄仁俊心里骂了句“啰嗦”，紧接着就揪住李帝努的衣领，把他拉得倾下身，对着人嘴唇，又亲了上去。这只小狐狸被惹得有点狠，很凶，亲着亲着就咬起来，差点把李帝努的下唇瓣咬破皮。  
“你要听啥？”  
“……”李帝努眯眼笑得把脸转向阳光，“不听了，不听了。”  
  
这天上午无论是绿植、鸟鸣还是阳光都实在太好，让人忍不住要把生命缠绵在这里。两个人又磨蹭了一会，这才光明正大地圈着手走出了1号训练基地。基地右手边是一哨，对面是一向，他们都对此无比熟悉，李帝努领黄仁俊拐进一家超市，选购了一些虾滑、肉丸、饮料又出来，沿着街道慢慢、慢慢地走。  
“我考进一哨之前，在社区的便利店打过工，”李帝努先开口说，“在便利店做收银员，哨兵一般上晚班，晚上能看见形形色色的人走进便利店又走出去，买各种各样的东西。”  
“收银员，你要穿那种橙色的polo衫吗？”黄仁俊想象李帝努一脸傻气地站在柜台口，忍不住笑了。  
“穿的，但我是兼职，又是晚班，所以老板不来我就不穿。”  
“哇？”  
黄仁俊没想到李帝努这种一看就是学生时代的乖小孩的类型，居然也会偷偷干违反规定的事，觉得很新奇。事实上他太喜欢李帝努与他分享从前了，黄仁俊自觉了解李帝努的实在太少，好像再过多少年都无法弥补。  
所以每天都要把他少年时期的生活碎片拼得全一点，再全一点。  
  
“你爸妈是做什么工作的？”  
李帝努说，我爸是公司经理，妈妈是中学里教艺术的老师，好像是这样，记得不是特别清楚，太多年前了，也不知道他们换工作没。  
黄仁俊又问，那你有什么哥哥弟弟之类的吗？  
李帝努颔首，有一个姐姐，也是普通人，好久没见了。  
“……”黄仁俊就不再问了，说，“我爸妈都在白塔工作，但我也离开他们很久，都快忘记家长什么样了。”  
  
李帝努和黄仁俊拎着最新鲜的食材，打车从路口飞驰回了东城区宿舍。到宿舍时是十二点半，锅里的汤底已经烧开了。  
钟辰乐招呼哥哥们过去坐，开始无限制地往鸳鸯锅的两边倒肉类。朴志晟给每个人递筷子，盘子也摆完了，李东赫见状夸了一句，结果就吃到了一颗没熟的牛肉丸。  
“你瞎吗？”黄仁俊大骇，“这他妈才丢进去？”  
“……”李东赫没空跟他扯，他在找地方漱口，“我瞎不瞎你第一天知道吗？”  
罗渽民正好坐他俩中间，生无可恋，此刻只想叹一句祖宗别吵了。  
听到“瞎”字，李马克从厨房把钟辰乐炒了忘记端的蒜炒油麦菜拿出来，说：“对了，我今天跟帝努去开会，白塔的人说等我们回来了，可以试着治治李东赫的夜盲。”  
“那李帝努这个狂躁呢？”黄仁俊迅速转向某人，“你自己咨询过没有？”  
  
“问了下，说是可能与新计划改造相关的哨兵、向导都可以向白塔寻求帮助。”李帝努给黄仁俊涮了几块魔芋，“等回来再说吧，有你在我也不太着急。”  
“……”黄仁俊颊上发烫。  
“白塔现在对出发时间还很模糊，开头说是十月，今天又不太确定，可能是区外丧尸太多，或者下院阻挠，又或者只是上院还没下定派人去T区的决心。”李马克还在念叨，“我们在T区大概会再碰到金道英，我昨晚想了下，他说不定就是代表普通人，想给普通人争取政治权利呢，调虎离山嘛……”  
“吃饭吃饭吃饭时间就不要唠叨了！！”李东赫非常不满，抬眉塞了片雪花牛肉进李马克嘴里，这次是熟的，“呀李马克真的很会破坏气氛。”  
“先不管那么多，”朴志晟认真又哲学地说，“哥，及时行乐，今朝有酒今朝醉。”  
  
这顿火锅涮得格外愉快，酒足饭饱后七个人猜拳收桌刷碗，六个石头一个剪刀，黄仁俊输得惨烈非常，骂骂咧咧把骨头残渣扫进垃圾袋里，身边又多了一个帮手。李帝努帮他端碗，两个人在厨房肩并肩洗洗刷刷，水流的声音冲得老大，到处都是洗洁精的生姜味。  
李东赫从房间出来路过，丢了一颗什么吃的进嘴里，看着他俩，忍不住哼了一句岁月静好。  
  
徐英浩是在两周以后打电话来的，他约黄仁俊在宿舍楼下见面。见面后徐英浩把那枚发声器交还给黄仁俊，简短说：“长期接收它发出的声音，可以降低哨兵和向导被丧尸咬后的感染风险，甚至有些受试者即使被感染了也能维持一定时间的神志，这相当于一个预防针。”  
黄仁俊不想知道徐英浩拜托的人是如何得出这个结论的：“那为什么不大规模应用？”  
“贵，时间长，对接收者身体素质要求很高，还有就是不确定性——谁也说不准预防效果，就像感冒药一样。”  
“我也是第一次见这东西，估计还处在实验期，没到临床的程度。”过了一会，徐英浩又补充。  
“……”黄仁俊心绪万千。  
  
他边握着那个小东西上楼边想，董思成到底知不知道这件事，八成是不知道的，知道了他就不会只把玫瑰带走。于是上楼黄仁俊就给对方打电话，开口觉得突兀，就先聊了点别的，聊着聊着董思成乍然说：“黄仁俊，V116是都阵亡了吧？”  
“……”黄仁俊如鲠在喉，“为什么这么说？”  
“你不用怕我伤心就骗我，我比你大，是哥哥。”董思成面前的桌上摆了一大堆玻璃酒瓶，他还没喝，却已经醉了，“你跟我早就被上院教了尸婴舌头根本没有提取抗体的可能，白塔把那么多支队伍派出去，就是为了找泰容哥。下院怎么甘心这么容易让上院抓到把柄？要换成我，我也选择在T区沦陷后，把他们派到T区，然后轻而易举除掉。你能安全回来，其实才是意外……白塔小队找不到那支抗体，是最好，找到了，还能顺便毁尸灭迹……”  
黄仁俊听后心中苦涩难言，也忘了说金道英的发声器那事了。  
  
十月深秋，D825终究是没等到白塔的出发指令，本来令人紧张的行程一拖再拖，各个小队都被拖得麻木，不再焦虑了。十一月小雪一过，C市这个温带城市还真的降了点雪下来，李马克迎风站在宿舍窗口，望着眼前一落就化的雪花，终于收到了白塔上院决定让各小队动身的消息。  
金道英还是没找到，或许他会回来，或许再不回来了，没人知道；V116丢失的那个队员也还是没消息；白塔周围的骚乱在中秋左右达到最盛，又在之后稍微平息下来；白塔科研中心到现在也没能拿出新的疫苗，而丧尸依旧在持之以恒地往C区闯。  
总之就是什么都没变，但什么都在变化。  
  
出发定在12月6号，12月5号晚上，黄仁俊突然弄丢了自己那颗黑色的水钻耳钉。他明明这几天都没有出门，连垃圾都不是他负责丢。可当黄仁俊翻遍了枕头底下、床脚、衣柜、客厅沙发、地毯、洗手间，耳钉还是一无所踪的时候，黄仁俊就知道，它是无法找回了。  
出远门前弄丢东西，黄仁俊没来由开始手脚出汗。  
黄仁俊敲开李帝努和朴志晟的房间门，探个身子问：“李帝努，来陪我坐一会？”  
李帝努察觉到了，问，怎么了？  
黄仁俊摇头。  
  
李帝努牵着黄仁俊，进入他的小房间后关了门。李帝努没在他的耳垂上发现耳钉，就什么都明白了。他把自己的也摘下来，然后好生哄着小男朋友。  
李帝努把黄仁俊横抱到床上，褪去多余的衣物，把暖气开低了几度。小床板不过一米来宽，随着空调滴滴作响的是它嘎吱不停的抗议。李帝努的那颗耳钉通讯器安静地躺在床头柜上，原来茉莉和玫瑰待过的位置，它正迷蒙而倔强地反射着窗外的光。  
外面又在下雪，而雪落地无声。  



End file.
